Redemption
by NerdsRule94
Summary: Luffy & his crew were sailing on the clear blue sky day. Suddenly,a mysterious barrel appears bearing gifts! What happens when Luffy opens it? More serious/calm/Op Luffy, Overpowered crew, slight expanded crew, pairings later,Time travel fic, Rating will go up later.
1. Attn 1

Okay this is a time travel fanfic. (My first actual story ever!) there would be no pairings. There will a lot of changes such as...

1.) The crew will slightly be expanded (the only characters that will not be joining are Vivi, no BW agents, Alvida, and CP9 agents.)

2.) Everyone will get stronger than they are currently are in the manga.

3.) There will be a couple guys that I will kill off. (Nobody in the crew)

4.) Marines will be stronger by the first half of the Grand Line.

5.) Everyone will have a bounty after leaving Lougetown

6.) There will be a 4th Admiral

7.) Luffy and his crew will be more serious now.

8.) The crew will be comparable to Whitebeard's crew before Enies Lobby.

9.) I'm not including no filler arcs into the story but i might involve some filler characters into the story

10.) There will be more deaths because since Luffy and his crew will be more serious, they won't be letting people off easily. i will explain it more in the story.

And last but not least...

11.) the story will stray from the canon a lot.

So guys I hope y'all will enjoy my story. Feel free to leave reviews. If your going to leave ignorant reviews, don't bother writing one. I'm only looking for reasonable criticism. there will be certain points in the story that you guys will feel like it won't make sense, but i will explain in more detail later on in the story. i won't leave you guys hanging without a explanation.

p.s...there would be a lot of references to other op stories. (I asked a couple of authors can I borrow some things and they said they didn't care XD)


	2. Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 1: Where Did This Barrel Come From?

It was a normal day on the Sunny. After escaping from Big Mom's territory, and meeting up with Zoro's team, the crew decided that they would rest for a day before going to Wano. The day before they were celebrating Jimbei's return and were having a pretty simple day. As they were sailing with clear skies, a mysterious barrel was floating on the side of the ship. Nami decided to check the weather for sudden changes. As she checked the east side of the ship and was surprised when she saw the barrel floating so closely to their ship.

"Everyone, come quick!" Nami yelled.

Fortunately, she didn't have to yell as loud. As usual the first person to Nami's side was Sanji,who appeared from the kitchen. Luffy, who was sitting on top of the Sunny figurehead, stretched back onto the ship. Usopp was at his tool station ran over to her. Chopper was in the medic room working on some medicine formulas heard her and decided to run to see what's the commotion all about. Robin was in the lower level studying a book about the relics on Zou, and heard frantic footsteps above and decided to see what's happening. Brook was practicing new lyrics for his song but stopped when he heard Nami yell. Franky was also in the lower level working on the Sunny but stopped he heard Nami. Zoro was lifting weights but stopped when heard yelling and decided to go see what was all the fuss about.

"Nami-swan! What's wrong?" Sanji asked worriedly.

"What is it this time you witch?" Zoro growled.

"Watch your filthy mouth shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled.

"What was that pervy cook?" Zoro yelled.

And as usual the two started fighting and Nami just sighed and slammed her fists into both of them.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled.

As Zoro and Sanji were trying to recover from their wounds, Robin decided to speak up.

"What seems to be the problem Nami?" Robin asked.

"Yeah why are you yelling so SUPERRRRR loud for?" Franky asked loudly.

"That is the reason why I'm yelling!" Nami pointed to the side of the ship.

Everyone decided to glance towards the side of the ship and saw a barrel floating on the side of their ship. It had a note attached on top of it.

"Why is a suspicious barrel floating so close to our ship?" Usopp asked in a cowardly type of manner.

"Maybe it has a severed head in it?" Robin suggested.

"Aahhhhhhhh!" Chopper, and Brook yelled.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Usopp yelled at Robin.

"I am definitely not in the mood for another stupid trap! I'm still having nightmares about Thriller Bark." Nami said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe there's meat inside!" Luffy, who was already drooling, said in an excited tone.

"Idiot." Nami said.

"Luffy," I don't think there's meat inside there. Jimbei said, speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe It's candy!"

"Maybe It's booze."

Maybe It's cola!"

Maybe It's panties!"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Well let's find out!" Luffy suggested.

Luffy decided to stretch his hand down to grab the barrel out of the water. The barrel landed on the ship with a loud THUD. The barrel was a simple brown colored but what caught everyone's attention was the note that was attached to it. Robin decided to gently take the paper off the barrel and read out loud...

" Thank You for Accepting My Gift Straw Hat Pirates. Signed, Dr . Vegapunk"

As soon as Robin read the last words, everyone tensed up except for Luffy, who was still wondering if there's meat inside they barrel. Zoro held his hands on his sword. Nami reached for her new Clima tact that obtained from Usopp on Zou. Usopp reached for his Pop Green slingshot. Chopper was running around frantically yelling, "It's the Enemy!" Brook reached for his sword. Jimbei stood calmly in his fishman karate stance. Zoro and Sanji scanned the area using their Observation Haki. They scanned around for the enemy, but found nobody. Franky stood and thought to himself, " _Why would Vegapunk send us a gift?"_

"Ayy guys! I think it's safe to open it!" Luffy yelled

"LUFFY! DON'T!" Everyone yelled, but It was too late.

A beam that formed into a shape of a crescent moon appeared above the Sunny and engulfed everyone in a beam of white light.

 **Okay Guys, this the first chapter and im planning on making this into a long story just bear with me. This isn't a typical time travel fic. It'll have some similarities to New Game Plus, Second Wind, And Nine Minutes. The fight scenes might be more intense or the same. It's just this story would be different from others and I know I'll have a lot of negative reviews but try to give a little break guys. This is my actual first fanfic story. Give me some reviews and tell me what you guys think :D**


	3. Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.

Chapter 2: Time To Get Physical!

 _Foosha Village_

Luffy was woken up by the sound of the swaying waves in the distance. He groaned and rubbed his eyelids. Once he opened his eyes, he was surprised by the familiar scenery. "Where am I?" He said to himself. A clear blue sky, calm waves brushing gently against the cliff he was currently on. _"Why does this seem familiar?"_ He thought to himself. He sat on the ground, rubbing his chin while thinking to himself, _"Am I back in the east blue?"_

Suddenly, a thought popped in his head. _"Maybe I can search for their auras!"_

As soon he tried to search for everyone's auras, he was shocked by two things. 1.) Everyone's auras felt weak to him. 2.) Why can't he barely sense anyone? As he was trying to figure out these two questions, He finally realized something. "

 _"Ahhh! Why am I little again?!"_ He shouted out loud.

He looked down and saw that he looked exactly he was when he was 7 years old. He had on a black tank top that had a skull with crossbones on it and red shorts with white cuffs at on at the bottom. He also was wearing his straw hat that shanks gave to him. The shocking part is that he still had the scar that Akainu gave him!

"Did that mystery beam send me back in time?!" He said.

As he was still trying to see if he was back in time, he decided to confirm something. He ran deep into the forest, jumping over branches. Finally, he reached his destination. The treehouse that he once shared with Ace and Sabo was in his view. He walked over and rubbed on it.

 _"It's the same as I remember it."_ He thought to himself.

After 30 minutes, he sat down in front of tree and said to his self, "I guess that mystery beam really did send us back in time. Wait if I was sent back, does that everyone else was sent back too?! Well I hope they are because I want to us get stronger again. The New World has way too many strong guys for to handle if we aren't strong enough. We barely were able to escape from Big Mom and each of her crew was very strong! I don't want to see my crew members to get hurt anymore and I know I can't be for them all the time. Now since I want us all to get stronger than before, how can I help them get stronger?"

Suddenly, a crazy thought appeared in Luffy's mind. _"Maybe I can have grandpa train me! I mean I know the training might be hard but I want to get stronger."_

While Luffy was deep in thought about becoming stronger, he didn't notice a tall brooding figure blocking his shadow.

"LUFFY! YOU CHEEKY BRAT! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR GRANDPA RECEIVE THIS FIST OF LOVE!" Garp yelled while slamming his fist into Luffy's head.

Before Luffy could even defend his self against Garp's "Fist of Love", It was too late. Garp's fist connected with Luffy's head, sending him two feet into the ground.

"Owwwww! GRANDPA! THAT HURTS!" Luffy cried. He was still trying to pull his self from the ground while rubbing his head.

"That'll teach you to stop running away from your loveable grandpa. Bwahaha." Garp laughed proudly.

"One of these days, I'll hit you with a punch that will hurt you too!" Luffy yelled back. "This is the best chance to have grandpa train me!" Luffy thought to himself.

"Oh really? Okay how about this, if you can manage to make me move from this spot, I'll grant you a free request?" Garp said with a smug look.

Luffy smirked a bit because he knew he was going to knock that smug look off his grandpa. He got ready to stretch his arms but stopped himself and thought about this situation. _"If I hit him with a Haki infused punch, he won't train me and want to drill me with questions, but I do want to hit him for making my head hurt."_

Suddenly, another crazy thought formed in his head. "Ok watch me." Luffy said.

Luffy stood by the tree and crouched into a position that Garp never knew about. All of a sudden, Luffy pumped his muscles with adrenaline twice and a red steam appeared from his body. Garp was surprised learned a move like that. The air around Luffy started to distort because of the sudden increase in heat pressure.

"Crap. I can only do this for 15 seconds, so I better make this count." Luffy mumbled to himself. He couldn't maintain this form for too long because his younger body couldn't take the sheer pressure.

"Here I come gramps." Luffy said. He suddenly stretched both of his arms back as far as he could and as soon Garp tried to figure out what Luffy was doing, it was too late. In a blur, Luffy shot straight towards Garp while reeling both of his arms into Garp's chest.

" Gum Gum JET BAZOOKA!"

As soon as the hit connected, Garp felt like he was hit with two mini cannons and managed skid only a couple feet back. But that wasn't the shocking part that Garp was concerned about. He was more shocked that Luffy had managed to learn a move like that.

 _"That actually managed to sting for a couple of seconds! Where did he learn a move like that?"_ Garp thought.

As Garp was deep in thought about where had Luffy learned a move like that, Luffy reverted back to his original self while panting heavily.

"Damn. That was tougher than I thought. Looks like I'll have train even harder" Luffy cursed.

After 30 seconds passed by, Garp suddenly spoke up.

"Looks like you pack a hell of a punch you cheeky brat. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to enlist you into the marines."Garp said with a gleam in his eyes.

 _"Crap! I forgot he wanted me to go to the marines! But in order for my plan to work, I have to convince him to train me now!"_ Luffy thought. He would have to create a believable lie that his grandpa would believe.

"Anyways, What's your request Luffy?" Garp said.

"Um I was wondering if you can train me so I can enlist into the marines in 10 years?" Luffy said in a fearful manner.

"Why now? Can't you wait until I take you to the marine branch to sign you up?" Garp asked.

"No! I want to train now so I can be as strong as you when I grow up!" Luffy said in an almost admirable tone.

 _"My grandson wants to be as strong as me? This young boy is going to make this old man's heart melt!"_ Garp thought.

"Okay. I can do that. But I will have to call into Headquarters and let them know I'm taking a break. So what do you want to learn boy?" Garp asked.

" I want you to teach me EVERYTHING! Including Haki and the Six Powers." Luffy said.

Garp suddenly tensed up. He was not expecting his grandson to say anything like that. Now Garp started to become suspicious of Luffy's behavior.

"Where did you hear those words from?" Garp said in a low tone.

" I saw these guys in black suits walking around in town calling themselves Cipher Pol, talking about them." Luffy said. Luffy knew he was lying but he had to convince his grandpa that he was telling the truth.

 _"Damn Cipher Pol."_ Garp cursed. "Fine Ill teach you but just to let you know im not going easy on you boy."

"Thanks gramps! I will do my best!" Luffy said.

That's my boy!" Garps said. "Your training starts now."

"Ok!"

Luffy then puts his hat inside the treehouse, which was the safest spot in the forest. _"Hopefully, I can help everyone get stronger."_ Luffy thought to himself.

…...

(2 years later)

Deep within the forest, A battle was taking place between a young boy, and a tiger. Luffy, who locked in a fight with the viscous tiger, was grinning madly. Why was he grinning madly you ask? Because he knew he hasn't even started breaking a sweat and was about done with this warm up. The tiger on the other hand, was covered in bruises but refused to back down against Luffy. Luffy and the tiger was fighting for 2 hours. The area surrounding them looked like a warzone. The trees were covered in huge scratch marks and half of the forest was pretty much almost obliterated because Luffy kept on wanting to practice new moves on the tiger. Surprisingly, it was almost a miracle that the tiger lasted this long, but there's a saying, "All good things must end."

"Sorry big guy. Time for me to end things now. How about we spar some more another day?" Luffy suggested.

"GRRRRRR." The tiger roar ferociously.

In a blink of an eye, Luffy was gone. The tiger froze. It never even saw when Luffy appear on the right side of it. Luffy stretched both of his arms back and prepared to strike.

"Gum Gum Modified LEO BAZOOKA!"

Both of his arms shot forward and slammed together with one on the top and the other on the bottom and slammed right into the tiger right side. The attack resonated all of the forest. The tiger who was the king of the jungle, fell silently onto the ground, unconscious. Luffy bent his arms back to his side and sighed to himself. Maybe that attack was a little bit too much. He could've held back a little, but he was so caught up in the moment in having fun with the tiger, he forgot. He walked over to the tiger and patted him and said, "That was fun big guy." After he got done patting it, he finally looked in the sky and noticed that it was the afternoon.

"Whoa. I didn't even notice it was the afternoon. Wait didn't gramps say he was coming back today? FUCK!" Luffy thought.

He shivered when he thought about his grandpa returning. He DEFINITELY ready for his grandpa to return. Over the past 2 years, training with his grandfather was...Hell. When his grandfather said he wasn't going easy on Luffy, he was not joking at all. He basically drilled everything into Luffy's mind, body, and soul. For the first 6 months, Garp made Luffy do a intense training regime each day. each night Luffy felt like he was picking up houses each hour. After 6 months, Luffy was fit enough to learn about the basics of Haki again and learn the Six Powers. Although he only wanted to use a few for himself, he was going train his crewmates with the others. Garp also tried to teach Luffy how to act more like an adult, but Luffy was actually having difficulty in the department. He felt like he can learn more about that later on.

Later on that day, Garp arrived at the port and sensed for Luffy, but was surprised on how strong Luffy's aura was. For a 9-year-old boy, Luffy's aura was actually comparable to a captain level that lives at the marine headquarters.

 _"Maybe I should stop training him? Nah. I want him to become a strong marine."_ Garp thought. He was so proud that his grandson was getting so strong so he can be like him. He almost wanted to start crying.

Garp started walking through the forest so he can meet his grandson, but was surprised when Luffy appeared on top of a tree branch in front of him.

"Hey gramps." Luffy said. He was perched on top of the tree branch looking down at his grandfather.

 _"Did he sense me all the way from the port?"_ Garp thought.

"I came all the way from the Grand Line back here just to see how you're doing and all I get is a "Hey gramps"? Looks like ill have pound some more manners into you brat. You ready for Round 2?" Garp said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah!" Luffy said excitedly.

Later on that day, Luffy was wishing that he never said those words.

...

(10 years later)

"Thank you all for coming to see me off." A young man said. He was standing inside a boat getting ready to sail off.

"Whatever just get the hell off this island. You and your grandfather have been nothing but a nuisance to this town with your constant "training"." The mayor said.

"Mayor! That is not nice. Goodbye Luffy. Have Fun!" Makino said cheerfully.

"Have a safe trip Luffy!"

" Don't forget to come back and visit us!"

" Bring back some money if you can!"

"It's a miracle that Luffy is leaving after everything that has happened to him." Makino said.

"Maybe It's a miracle or it's fate?" The Mayor mumbled.

The townsfolk were currently on the cliff giving Luffy a farewell send off. Luffy, who was standing in the boat, looked even more mature than before. Standing at 5'10', even more toned than he was in the New World. He was wearing his regular New World attire with his straw hat attached to a string hanging on the back of his neck. As he was about to sail off, he couldn't help but to feel guilty about lying to his grandfather.

 _(Flashback 1 year ago)_

"So Luffy which marine branch were you going to enlist in?" Garp asked.

" I think Shell Town has one." Luffy said.

"Okay I'll come to Shell Town in next year to see how you're doing. ok?" Garp said.

"Ok gramps." Luffy said.

"Make me proud boy." Garp said excitedly.

"Yes Sir." Luffy shouted.

(Present Day)

"Bye everyone. I promise you guys... I'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled proudly.

As soon Luffy was out of sight of the island, he started to search for all of his crewmembers. Of the past 10 years. Luffy has completely mastered his Haki again and has even improved it so much that he has better mastery over it than he did in the New World. He also managed to master all of the Six Powers. It was miracle that Luffy survived round 2 with his grandfather. It was moments when he almost forgot the reason why he was doing the extra training. As Luffy started to search or everyone, he immediately detected two familiar auras.

"Looks like I've found Nami and Coby first. And Zoro is surprisingly back at Shell Town. But his aura seems than usual. Well first things, I have to go rescue Coby and see if Nami remembers me." He said.

While Luffy was thinking, he detected a Sea King swimming towards his boat. The Sea King suddenly bursted through the water and looked at Luffy like he was a little rabbit. The Sea King prepared to launch at Luffy, but was frozen in place when Luffy glanced at it.

"You have two options. You can do as I say or you can have a hole in your stomach? Which one do you prefer?" Luffy said in a calm, yet threatening manner,

The Sea King was cowering in fear and started to lower it's head in a shy manner,

"Good boy. Now will you let me get on top of your head?" Luffy asked,

The Sea King nodded. Luffy jumped on top of it's head.

"Okay now go full speed ahead until you see two ships come into your view ok?" Luffy said.

The Sea King started to nod and accelerated forward.

"Nami, I hope you can remember me. Here I come." Luffy said.

 **Chapter 2 is finally done guys. Tell me what you guys think. XD**


	4. Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.

Chapter 3: Getting His Navigator & His Swordsman Back

Luffy and the Sea King was speeding forward through the ocean. While the Sea King was speeding forward, Luffy noticed Nami and Coby's auras getting closer.

Luffy started thinking to himself, _"Should I let this play out like before or should I go with my way? Eh. I'll go with my way. It's so much easier and it saves time."_

Luffy stood up on top of the Sea King's head. "Stay and I'll bring you back a tasty treat. Actually, your new nickname is Lochie." Luffy said to Lochie. He gave the Sea King the name Lochie because he read stories of a sea creature roaming around the Grand Line that resembled the creature he was on. They called it "The Loch Ness Monster".

Lochie nodded and Luffy jumped off Lochie's head. He started to moon walk towards the two locations. As soon Luffy was about to land, he saw the cruise ship being raided. Instead of watching the scene unfold all the way, Luffy decided to send a concentrated blast of Conqueror's Haki to knock out everyone who was in the small area except for Nami, Coby, And Alvida. Suddenly people started to fall simultaneously, the area surrounding the two ships which was filled people yelling suddenly fell quiet.

Coby who was on Alvida's ship, heard a lot of bodies decided to go outside to see what happened. Alvida was inside the ship also decided to see what was happening. Nami who was inside the cruise ship, saw everyone fall unconsciously and was shocked. She saw this happened before but she knew there wasn't anyone with that type of power in the east blue but one guy, but she knew it was impossible. She wanted to confirm her suspicions so she decided to go outside to see who was able to do and see if her suspicions was right.

As all 3 of them stepped outside their ships, they were all shocked by what they were seeing. Bodies all scattered across each ship, unconscious. Alvida was the first one to speak up.

"Why are you lazy good for nothings sleeping? I should make all of y'all walk the plank! Coby! Come here!" Alvida said angrily.

"Where is he?" Nami said. She was searching for someone,

"Y-yes ma'am." Coby said in a stuttered manner.

"Go raid that ship since everyone's sleep. I expect you to be back in 10 minutes or I will kill you." Alvida said in a threatening tone.

"Yes, LADY ALVIDA!" Coby shouted. He was preparing to board the cruise ship but stopped when he a shadow figure ascend down towards him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you boy. Unless you want to end up like the others," the man said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Alvida yelled.

"Monkey. , Future Pirate King. Now since I'm on a tight schedule, I have to end this quickly. Hey boy how about we make a deal... if you can call this lady the ugliest whale in the sea, I'll take you to the next town so you get can enlisted in the marines. Deal?" Luffy asked Coby.

 _"How did he know I wanted to become a marine?"_ Coby thought.

"Time's ticking boy." Luffy said impatiently.

"Ok OK. *sigh* ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!" Coby yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alvida was extremely pissed that someone said something so heinous in front of her and went to go grab for her iron club.

"That's the spirit kid." Luffy said. all of a sudden in the blink of an eye, Luffy appeared in front of Alvida.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry. I'll talk to you later." Luffy said shooting his fist into Alvida's gut, sending her flying out of sight.

"Well that takes care of my first problem. Now onto the second one." Luffy said. Luffy turned around and saw a familiar orange haired girl holding a familiar object. She had her long orange hair blowing in the wind. She was also wearing her white with blue stripes shirt with orange shorts on. Luffy smirked because he knew this was his Nami that he remembered, but he wanted to make sure.

"I'm surprised you were able to withstand a blast like that. What's your name miss?" Luffy asked Nami.

Nami was shocked that Luffy had such good manners. She wanted to say her name but she really wanted to know if this was her Luffy.

"Let's see if he would take the bait." Nami thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you already know my name. Captain." Nami said. _"Please let this really be him!"_

"Heh, Hey Nami." Luffy grinned. He was excited that this was his Nami. He grabbed the back of Coby's collar and jumped onto the cruise ship. Coby nearly passed out because he wasn't expecting Luffy to grab him. As soon as Luffy and Coby landed on the ship, Nami ran over to Luffy and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. She was relieved that this is real. Coby who was standing next to Luffy was shocked this lady was hugging like they were lost lovers.

"Um, how do you guys know each other?" Coby asked.

"Oh, She's my crewmate." Luffy said.

"Oh, Hi there. I'm Coby." Coby stuck his hand to shake Nami's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Nami said shaking Coby's hand.

After the two got done shaking each other hands, Nami turned around and glared and in one swift movement, suckered punched Luffy in the cheek, sending him crashing into the floor.

"What was that for?" Luffy yelled.

"THAT'S FOR OPENING THE BARREL YOU DUMBASS! WE COULD'VE ALL DIED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Nami said stomping on him.

"Ow. Okay I'm sorry!" Luffy whined desperately.

Coby who was watching the scene unfold, was starting to regret his decision. After Luffy apologized to Nami, he finally spoke up.

"Now since I said I was sorry, how about we discuss important things. Since we know we're back, does that mean everyone is back?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Good point. Maybe we go and find out." Nami said. "By the way, where the hell did you learn to speak so properly and I don't remember you being this well-toned and tall!" Nami said looking at Luffy. He looked definitely different than he did in the original timeline.

"My gramps trained me for the past 10 years. Luffy said.

"Wow your grandfather trained you? I'm impressed. Nami smirked.

"Anyways, let's go get Zoro. His aura felt different than usual. Luffy said to her worriedly.

"Okay well we have to keep going if we want to get Shell Town." Nami said.

"Hold on a minute. Hey Coby is there any meat in the lower deck of Alvida's ship?" Luffy asked Coby.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Coby asked curiously.

"Be right back." Luffy said to them. Suddenly, Luffy disappeared from their sights. 20 seconds later, Luffy came back with a bag full of meat.

"Ugh! Do you ever stop eating? Nami groaned. Typical Luffy.

" Actually, this isn't for me. It's for Lochie." Luffy said.

"Who's Lochie?" Nami questioned.

"You'll see." Luffy smirked. " LOCHIE COME HERE!" Luffy yelled.

After Luffy yelled, A Sea King came swimming towards to them. It bursted through the water and stared at Luffy in a excited way.

"AAAHHHHH! IT'S A ACTUAL SEA KING! IT'S GOING TO EAT US!" Coby yelled. He was about 5 seconds from passing out because he thought Sea Kings only appeared in the Grand Line.

"Luffy, why is there a Sea King staring directly at you?" Nami asked in a surprised manner. She knew Luffy did things like this before.

"Oh, this is going to be our personal ride until we reach Syrup Village." Luffy said.

"I see you came like I asked. Good boy." Luffy walked over and fed Lochie some meat. After Luffy got done feeding him, Lochie lowered his head down so the others can climb on. Luffy wrapped both of his arms around Nami and Coby and jumped on top of Lochie's head.

"How did you do that Mr. Luffy?" Coby asked in a shocked manner.

"Devil Fruit."

"Wow I thought those were a legend. They say once you eat one, you can never swim again. Is that true?"

"Yup. Maybe you'll come across one later down the road when you're a marine. Luffy said suggestively.

"Now, where is Zoro at Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Shell Town"

Coby froze up when they were talking about Zoro. "Um are you guys talking about The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked.

"Yeah, who else would we be talking about?" Luffy said in an annoyed tone.

"That is extremely dangerous Mr. Luffy. He hunts pirates for a living and from what rumors say, He hasn't lost not even one fight yet." Coby said. He couldn't believe Luffy would be interested in a guy like that.

"First, drop the "Mr."part. It's annoying as hell. And second, I'm just going there to talk to him." Luffy said.

"But he's a criminal!" Coby protested.

"We are too. What's your point?" Nami said.

"But...well you do have a point." Coby sighed.

Coby felt like he wasn't getting through to Luffy so he decided to drop the subject for the time being. Lochie started to accelerate towards the direction Luffy told him to go.

"So Luffy, I'm guessing your grandpa taught you how to navigate also? Nami asked.

"Nope. He helped me improve my Observation Haki. Now I can hear voices all the way to Lougetown.' Luffy said proudly.

"WHAT? That mean your Observation is better than Enel's". Nami said surprised.

"Pretty much."

Coby felt so out of place he didn't know what they were talking about. While Luffy and Nami were still chatting, Shell Town into Coby's view.

"Luffy, I see Shell Town." Coby said.

"Good. Now, Lochie sink low so that the townsfolk won't see you and panic." Luffy told Lochie. Lochie started lowering his self more into the water as they reached the port. They all started walking through the town and saw the townsfolk looked like they were acting distant. Luffy and Nami knew the reason why and kept walking. Coby on the other hand, was looking confused. He didn't know why the reason they were all acting distant.

"Why are the townsfolk looking scared for?" Coby asked worriedly.

"Because they're scared of the marine captain here." Luffy said in a bored tone.

"Why?"

"You'll see for yourself soon." Luffy said with his hat towering over his eyes. "Hey I think Zoro's behind this gate." Luffy said.

"How can you be so sure?" Coby asked.

" I sense him."

"We don't have no way of getting through this gate." Coby said.

Luffy then grabbed on the back of Coby's collar and jumped onto the top of the gate. Nami just extended her Clima Tact and sat on top of the gate with them. Once Coby was recovering over his mini heard attack, he finally opened his eyes and shocked with what he saw. There in the middle of the court yard, stood Zoro. Tied to a post in the middle of the sandy courtyard was the infamous Roronoa Zoro himself. His wore a long green cloak held by a red sash, the top half hanging from his waist and leaving his upper body on full display. Tan, slightly burned skin stretched over the kind of muscles that by rights should only belong to great apes and tigers and sharks, the kind that screamed the power of the predator. His head was down and covered by a bandanna, beneath which neck-length green strands poked out.

Coby swallowed. "Haramaki, green hair, he's just as described! It's really him! Roronoa Zoro!"

Coby turned to see if his companions were as intimidated as he was. To his shock, they both seemed happy to see him. Luffy was grinning like he'd just been reunited with a long-lost brother, while Nami had a half-grin like a kindergarten teacher who'd just walked into a screaming classroom after summer break. Coby couldn't understand it. They were both pirates in the presence of the PIRATE HUNTER! Why weren't they afraid of him? His question was answered when Zoro looked up.

"Your late. Captain." Zoro said smirking.

"Sorry, sorry, Zoro!"

"What do you mean he's late?" Nami asked belligerently, like she was scolding a child. Coby's blood froze, but Zoro just huffed.

"So you're here too, witch. I mean he was supposed to come get me after three days, not three weeks. It's been boring as fuck waiting."

"He's not late, you just showed up early!" Nami shouted back, her teeth becoming like a shark.

Then she just sighed. "Then again, I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that you showed up here at all. With your nonsense of direction, you could have wound up in South Blue."

Luffy burst into laughter. "That's so true!" After briefly escaping falling off the wall, the straw hat boy shouted. "Hey, Zoro! How'd you know it was us? Like 'us' us, instead of just us?"

" It was simple. You're dressed the same. Well expect you look more different than before. And your aura feel more stronger than last time. Plus Nami has her new Clima Tact." Zoro deadpanned.

Nami grit her teeth. "That's what gave it away?"

Luffy cocked his head. "Hey, he has a point."

Coby felt like his head was going to explode. Before Coby could ask another question, a ladder clacked against the wall next to him. He turned around, only to see a young girl holding her finger to her lip in a 'shh'. Then, she unrolled a sheet and rappelled down the other side of the wall. Coby watched in a panic, half-expecting her to get skewered by Zoro's gaze alone.

"Hey old guy, I took your advice and made them with salt this time! I hope you like them as much as the last batch!" The little girl, smiling proudly presented two rice balls wrapped in a cloth.

"Thank you very much. These look delicious," Zoro said in a surprisingly gentle tone of voice. Coby watched in shock as Zoro kindly opened his mouth and took every bite the girl all but shoved into his mouth in her enthusiasm, making obvious sounds of appreciation the whole time. This was the bloodthirsty rogue that massacred half the bounties in East Blue?

Just as Zoro finished the last bite, three men entered the courtyard. The girl tensed, and Zoro calmly whispered "Just like last time, remember?" She nodded, and suddenly her face filled with rage as she started to slap Zoro's face with the now-empty rag.

"Ha, ha, ha! Can't even defend yourself against a little kid, eh Zoro? My, how you've fallen."

Coby raised his brow at the speaker's appearance. Clad in a lavender shirt and expensive suit, the boy didn't look that much older than him. He had blond hair glossier than any he'd seen on a man, and had a cleft in his chin so deep it looked like someone had carved out a chunk. Two marines flanked him, so he obviously had some sort of position at the base, but Coby couldn't see how.

"Weren't you the girl that snuck in last week? I like making fun of trash as much as the next guy, but this is Government property. You wouldn't want to offend my father, would you?" the boy asked the girl in the most mocking, patronizing tone of voice the human throat can produce.

"I just wanted to hurt him! He deserves to be punished for offending you, Helmeppo-sama!" The little girl grimaced like it caused her physical pain to say that, but the blonde didn't seem to notice as he threw back his head and laughed. "So true! He's a big idiot, and idiots deserve to be punished. But Daddy has issued a ruling that anyone that associates with criminals will be charged with the same crime. So, don't come back or I'll have to punish you." Helmeppo snapped his fingers at one of the Marines. "Take this girl out of here. Pull her by her hair so she knows not to try this again."

The Marine stiffened. "But, sir!"

Helmeppo turned around and grabbed the man's collar like he was a dog. "Did I hear you disobeying me? I'll tell my father!"

The Marine grimaced, but he reached forward and grabbed one of the girl's pigtails. She didn't fight him, but she still yelled that it hurt. The Marine looked like he hated himself, but he led her like that to the gate and pushed her out. Coby watched in horror at the petty act of cruelty. Marines weren't supposed to act like that!

Helmeppo laughed at Zoro. "I honestly didn't expect you to last this long!"

Zoro glared at him. "I said I could last a month, didn't I?"

"Sure, sure. Don't go anywhere, now!" Helmeppo mocked, walking away like he owned the place.

Zoro rolled his eyes. When he looked forward again, he saw Luffy standing in the same place as he had the 'first' time, grinning that carefree grin that always made Zoro question the boy's sanity. Not that it really mattered if his captain was insane. Nami was there this time though, shaking her head.

"I'll never understand how you're so good with kids. You're so scary you should make them cry just by looking at them," she said. Zoro ignored her, as usual.

Luffy held out his hand. "So, same deal as last time? I spring you, you become my friend? I should warn you that our adventures are going to be even crazier this time! I've had some ideas while I was training."

Zoro just gave that smile that always appeared when he recognized a challenge and decided to take it. "Can you just untie me already? Those rice balls just made me hungrier." Luffy smirked.

After a few minutes of Luffy tackling the knots and ending up just making them tighter, Nami stepped in and Zoro was walking stiffly in minutes. They grabbed Coby, who seemed to be having a crisis of faith after seeing Marines being bad and a 'demon' being pretty nice, and made their way for town. Everyone who saw Zoro walking free all but screamed and ran the other way. Luffy got a few good chuckles from that, and Nami made a couple of pointed jokes at Zoro's expense, but the swordsman was too tired and hungry to bother caring.

They entered the bar run by the little girl's (according to Zoro, her name was Rika) mom, and all noise stopped. The patrons all stared at the released swordsman like he was a ghost. The sound of crickets chirping was interrupted by Rika running up to Zoro, grinning wide. "Zoro! You're free! How'd you do it! Did that nasty Helmeppo decide to let you go?"

Zoro grinned and crouched down, so the girl didn't have to crane her neck. "No, that guy didn't let me go. My captain here got me loose."

Rika turned her eyes to Coby, who was standing right next to Zoro. "Really? He seems like kind of a wimp. You sure he's your boss?

Coby sputtered, but Luffy just laughed. "Not Coby, me! I'm Zoro's captain. Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!" Continuing like what he was about to say was as big a deal as the weather, he said "I'm going to be Pirate King!"

Nami detected a slight shift in atmospheric pressure as everyone in the bar gasped, their eyes popping out of their skulls. Luffy cocked his head. He got why other captains got ticked off when he said that, but why did normal people act so shocked? Rika, too young to see the issue, just smiled. "Wow, cool! Hey, you should have lunch here! Mama's cooking's really good, and old guy must be hungry after all that time tied up! I know my rice balls couldn't have helped much," she finished, an adorable pout curving her lips.

Zoro patted her head, smiling tenderly in a way that shouldn't have worked with his harsh features, but it did. "There were delicious, really. I could taste that you put all your heart in them."

Amid enthusiastic chatter from Rika, the Straw Hat Pirates plus Coby sat down at the bar. Once their backs were turned, most of the people ran for the hills. A few stuck around though, looking like they were waiting for an impending explosion. That and a bit of nauseous wonder, as Zoro ordered everything on the menu twice over and proceeded to eat/drink everything with the manners of wild wolf as soon as Rika's troubled-looking mother set it down.

Coby didn't seem to have much of an appetite, picking at his meal while watching Zoro patiently answer all of Rika's incessant questions between sips. The swordsman, after a few minutes of feeling eyes on him, turned to look. Coby instinctively flinched as those eyes landed on him, even though they held no obvious sign of anger.

"What is it?" Coby gulped, but spoke up. Luffy would protect him, right? "You're nothing like what I expected. You don't seem like a bad guy at all."

"He's not! The real bad guys are Morgan and his stupid son!" Rika yelled.

She then explained how Morgan let his son have free reign to terrorize the town, and the only reason Zoro got captured was as a deal with Helmeppo to protect her after he'd killed the jerk's pet wolf. Coby looked like he'd swallowed raw sewage as she explained how the Marine Captain and his son abused their power. Luffy saw, and just sighed. Coby had a lot to learn about the world.

Rika's mother spoke up after her daughter finished, a look of controlled fear in her eyes. "Listen, I appreciate what you've done for my daughter, and I know that you probably did the right thing by freeing Mr. Roronoa, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If any of the Marines see you here, they'll report you and we'll be the ones to suffer for it."

"But Mama! They're nice guys! Why do they have to leave?" Rika protested.

Before she could answer, Helmeppo walked in. Not even seeming to notice the room, he swept a table clear of dishes by pushing them onto the floor, breaking them. Then he pulled out a chair and lounged, his escort standing behind him silently.

"Hey, old lady! Me and my guards are going to eat for free today!" He looked over to see she followed his order, only to fall over when he saw Zoro looking at him.

"Roronoa! W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be tied up!"

The swordsman deadpanned. "I got bored. So I asked my friends to let me go."

"Hi there, bastard son!" Luffy waved cheerfully. Nami raised her wine glass in acknowledgement.

Helmeppo hoped to his feet, suddenly furious. "How dare you! He was an official prisoner of the Marines! You just broke the law!"

"What's your point?" Nami asked, taking a sip.

"My point is that's a crime!" the blonde shouted.

"So what? We're pirates! We're above the law!" Luffy shouted proudly.

Helmeppo gaped, apparently unused to such casual disregard of the authority he'd used as a weapon his whole life. He rallied, and pointed at them accusingly. "You three are criminals, but more importantly, I don't like you! Zoro, looks like your execution's getting moved up. Men, kill them!"

Helmeppo's escort drew their swords, apprehensive looks on their faces. There was something about this trio, something that warned them they had no chance of beating them. Luffy's grin disappeared and he turned his eyes on them. Both men froze. It was like looking down two cocked gun barrels. The smirking idiot had vanished, and in his place was a ruthless warrior. Then he opened his mouth and said just one word. Suddenly, the two men collapsed on the gaped, as did Coby and Rika's mother. Did he really just take down two trained Marines with just a word and a glare? Rika had glitter in her eyes, mouthing 'cool!' Then Luffy raised his head up. "Do not attempt to threaten my friends again" he said in a cold tone.

Nami who sitting at the table, got tired of the scene already and decided to squeeze on her Clima Tact to extend it towards Helmeppo.

"Impact Strike."

The ball point of her staff shot into Helmeppo's face, resulting in him crashing through the wall into a stand.

"Sorry about the damage. He'll pay for it." Nami smiled. Luffy glared at her and sighed.

"Whoa Nami. Where did you learn to do an attack like that?" Luffy said looking impressed. Even Zoro was surprised when she did an attack like that.

"Since you don't remember let me rejog your memory. This Clima Tact still has impact dials embedded within it. It can absorb attacks and since Usopp upgraded it, It can now send out compressed shockwaves to enemies now, the compressed shockwaves can be as powerful as Kuma's Ursus Shock. Nami explained to them.

"Whoa. Looks like someone has gotten an amazing power-up." Luffy smirked.

Meanwhile, Coby was still shocked because Nami just struck a Marine Captain's son.

"Ms. Nami. Why you do something like that?" Coby asked.

"Because he was annoying and I felt like it." She replied.

"You could get in serious trouble." Coby tried to warn her.

"If anything, it's a public service," Nami said

Luffy hopped off his stool. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore. Time to go kick Morgan's ass. Besides, we have to get Zoro's swords from the base. What's a swordsman without his katana?"

"Pissed, dishonored, or retired." Zoro growled. Zoro got up patted Rika on the head.

"Thank you very much for the food." Zoro bowed and thanked the both of them. Rika giggled and her mom smiled.

Luffy ruffled around in his pockets and pulled out 2 sealed envelopes. He handed it to Coby, who took them in surprise. "Here. Once things settle down a little, go to the base and give the new guy in charge these letters. It should get you in without a problem."

Coby didn't even question on how a pirate had such a thing. "I don't know how to thank you, Luffy. I owe you so much."

Luffy grinned. "You can pay me back by becoming an great Marine! Just don't become too drunk on power. Hey, maybe when I'm Pirate King, you'll be an Admiral! We can meet each other again when you come to try and kill me!"

Coby just shook his head, trying to hide his tears of gratitude. Nami smiled at the sight, before turning to Rika's mother. "Here, this should cover everything."

She pulled a roll of bills from her t-shirt, making the other woman raise a brow, and handed her the whole thing. Rika's mother gasped. A quick estimate told her she'd just been handed enough to pay for the huge meal twice over. Nami just smiled and turned to follow Luffy and Zoro out the bar. She might be parsimonious and greedy to a fault, but she'd always have a soft spot for mothers and people who were oppressed. Luffy took a second to enjoy the breeze and the sun on his face. Nami came up beside him and asked "What was those letters for, Luffy?"

"In order to get Gramps to train me, I kinda let him think I was going to become a Marine. He gave me that letter for when I came here. It probably goes like 'this kid is really awesome, he can go far. Teach him the basics and I'll come around in a few days to pick him up and any friends he makes. The other one is a apology letter." Luffy said in low tone.

Luffy chuckled. "Man, I wish I can see his face when he shows up expecting me and gets Coby instead. Maybe that bastard son too, if Coby makes friends with him again."

That said, he straightened his hat and cracked his knuckles. He turned to face the base. "Time to take out the trash again."

...

(One hour later)

The trio were getting ready to cast off. The entire town had followed them and was cheering. Luffy ignored them. Zoro was checking his swords to see if any of them had scratches on them. Luckily, there wasn't any. After Zoro got done checking his swords, he finally noticed something different. There wasn't any boats in sight.

"Uh Luffy? Where is our boat?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yeah. Since we're on a tight to get our friends back together, I decided use that as a way of transportation temporarily. Luffy said.

"That?" Zoro was confused at this point. He didn't see any boats in sight, so how was they going to get the next island? Unless...

"*sigh* Don't tell me we're going to the creature that's hiding underwater?" Zoro said pointing towards the water. Lochie poked his head out of the water and sprung up when he saw Luffy.

"Yep. His name is Lochie." Luffy while petting Lochie.

"Uh Luffy we need to hurry up and leave before the townsfolk freak out." Nami said hurriedly.

" Oh right. Zoro hurry up and get on." Luffy said.

As soon as all 3 of them got onto Lochie's head, Luffy told Lochie to leave the port. While they were sailing away from the port, Luffy started to think to himself, "Sorry gramps."

When they were away from the port, they didn't notice someone was watching them sail away. Or that's what the person thought.

"That bastard is not making to the Grand Line. The only place that crew is going to is Hell!" The mysterious person said..

 **So who do y'all think the mystery person is? Leave some reviews guys 😀**


	5. Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. If I Did, I Would Be Rich As Fuck :D

Chapter 4: Nami got some spunk!

(3 Days later)

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, were currently sitting on top of Lochie's head discussing their next set of plans.

"So let me get this straight. for the past 10 years you've been training with your grandfather and he taught you to improve your Haki and the Six Powers? And now you want get more crew members and help each of us to get stronger?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Yup" Luffy replied.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Zoro said.

"Not a good one though. By the way how are we going to able to stay off the government's radar?" Nami asked.

"We're not. The World Government are going to find out about us sooner than later because as soon as we get Sanji, we're training immediately. I won't let any of my crew get hurt by anyone. Luffy said determination in his voice. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. This time, He will be strong enough to save Ace.

"Well since you put it like that, I guess there's no talking you out of this one right?" Nami sighed.

"Nope."

"So, what's the next course of action? _Captain_?" Zoro said.

"Well next we have to deal Buggy, and then we'll head to Syrup Village." Luffy said.

"Since nobody is going to be a challenge for me, call on me when we reach Usopp's location. Zoro said while proceeding to fall asleep. He didn't feel like dealing with Cabaji's pathetic attempt at swordplay.

"Well since Zoro isn't participating in taking down Buggy we got about 24 hours left until we make it to Orange Town, how about I train you now Nami?" Luffy asked.

"For each lesson that you want to teach me will cost you 100,000 belis each. Nami said smugly.

"What! Grrr Fine!" Luffy said in an annoyed tone. How could she tax Luffy for trying to help HER out?

"Good, Now what do you want to teach me?"

"I want to teach you to use Armament Haki and how to use Shave. Plus, I want to improve your Bojutsu skills." Luffy said.

" I can understand the other 2 but why Bojutsu? Nami asked curiously.

" Because there will be a lot of enemies that will be able to get close to you and I want you to versatile with long range and close range. Now I'm about to clad my arm in Armament Haki and I want you to practice hitting each spot where my hand will appear with your staff. I won't go easy on you and for each spot you miss, I'll hit you with a blast of Conqueror's Haki."

Nami was starting to reconsider this training but she wanted to get stronger because she was tired of feeling weak and started to strengthen her resolve.

"Ok." She pulled out her Clima Tact from her bra.

"Let's begin."

While Luffy was getting ready to train Nami, He couldn't help but to think about his grandfather.

"Looks like I'll have to tell him the truth, sooner or later." Luffy thought.

(2 Days Before)

Back at the port, A Marine ship was beginning to dock. Garp decided to jump down onto the ground and began walking towards the Marine Base. While he was walking, he heard people whispering things such as...

"Is that Garp The Hero?!"

"I Can't Believe Garp The Hero Is Here!"

"Is he here to take Morgan away?"

Garp heard all of the commotion but decided to tune it out until he got the Marine Base. "I can't wait to see how grown Luffy has become. That boy will be Admiral in no time." Garp said excitedly to his self. When Garp to the Marine Base, he noticed 2 things wrong with it. 1.) There wasn't anyone to greet him at the gate. 2.) The Marine Base looked like it was sliced in half.

"What the hell happened here?" Garp asked the soldier that came rushing to salute him.

"Sir! There was an incident that happened here a day ago." The random soldier replied respectfully.

"Who's the person in charge here?" Garp asked while walking to the building. _"Dammit! Please let this not be Luffy's work._

"That would be me Sir." Commander Ripper came up to Garp and saluted him. "I'm so sorry for the mess. Vice Admiral Garp. We had an corrupted Marine Captain as Commander of the this base, but recently a small trio of pirates came and defeated him. he was arrested and locked in a jail cell below the Marine base." Ripper explained to Garp.

"What the pirates name? Garp asked.

"Monkey. , Roronoa Zoro, and we don't know the identity of the third one, but she has orange long hair. The man named Roronoa Zoro is the man who had sliced the building in half." Ripper said.

"Dammit Luffy! You just had to cause some trouble already? Didn't you?" Garp thought. He really couldn't blame Luffy for his actions, but Luffy and his crewmate might've went overboard with destroying the Marine Base.

" By the way Sir, the pirate left a letter for you." Ripper handed a letter to Garp. It was addressed to Garp.

"Thank you, Commander." Garp said to Ripper. He proceeded to open to the letter and read to himself.

 _Dear Gramps,_

 _I'm sorry for tricking you into training me. I have a perfect explanation for it but, I can't tell you the reason now. I promise I will explain it to you later. How about you accept the young boy named Coby as an apology? I promise you he has the potential to become a great Admiral. Also, there's another person I want you to take along. He's the corrupted marine Captain's son. He also has potential too. I'm sorry gramps. I promise I'll tell you everything._

Signed, Luffy

"That cheeky brat! How dare he pull a fast one over his grandpa! When I see him, He's getting a extra dose of my "Fist of Love". Garp said to himself.

"Where is the boy named Coby at?" Garp asked Ripper.

"One second Sir, Coby! Come here!" Ripper yelled Coby's name.

Coby who was inside the first half of the building came rushing out. "Yes! Commander Ripper Sir!"

"This man wants to talk to you." Ripper told him. Coby glanced to his side and almost fainted. Coby was lost at words because the man that was standing in front of him was none other than Vice Admiral, Garp The Hero. Garp started to analyze the kid.

"Hmm he doesn't seem Marine material, but Hey! That's what they said about Kuzan!" Bwahahaha!" Garp said laughing.

"Hey you want to come with me?" Garp asked Coby.

Coby was shocked that Garp asked him that. He couldn't refuse such a offer. "YES SIR! I PROMISE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO BECOME A GREAT MARINE! Coby said shouting. He will definitely not let Garp down.

"This boy got spirit. By the way, bring the Captain's son to my ship also. Come on brat." Garp said

"Yes Sir!" Coby said. He couldn't believe that he was going to get trained by the best Vice Admiral in the Navy.

"Thank You Luffy. I promise we'll see each other again one day. Coby said staring in the sky.

(Present Day)

The next several hours, Luffy and Nami were training intensely. Nami was drenched in sweat because of the training. She managed to get hit by 10 waves of pure unconcentrated Conqueror's Haki. After the first 7 blasts, she almost passed out 4 times and felt like giving up. But, she remembered that she wanted to get stronger. After 6 hours of practicing, Luffy saw that Nami was starting to improve drastically. She was actually improving her speed in a alarming rate of speed. She actually managed to keep with Luffy for 30 minutes without getting hit with a Haki blast wave. _"Maybe I should have Zoro teach her Armament after we leave Orange Town."_ Luffy thought.

"Okay Nami. That's it for the night. Tomorrow morning, I'll have you fighting against whole crew by yourself." Luffy told her.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Nami yelled.

"Because I want you to continue your training while fighting against them. It'll help you better than just sparring with me constantly. If I sense you feeling like your about to get overwhelmed, I'll help out. Don't worry. Plus, you got to remember that this is the East Blue. These guys will be a peace of cake for you. Luffy winked at her.

"Ugh! Fine! All this training had better pay off!" Nami said annoyed.

After Luffy and Nami got done training, Zoro decided to take watch for the night while Luffy and Nami rested. The night sky was glistening with stars and the sea seemed calm. Zoro took the time to practice on his Observation Haki. He closed his eyes and started to focus on how far he can sense others. After 10 minutes of searching, he finally picked up on 3 weak familiar auras. These were the guys that woke up him up in the other timeline, attempting to rob him. Instantly he felt irritated that he let these idiots get so close to him while he was sleeping. He was contemplating if he wanted to slice their ship in half right now or let Luffy deal with them? He finally decided to deal with them. Zoro unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji and in one swift movement, raised his sword in the air and swung it back down, causing a crescent shaped flying slash fly directly towards the three.

The three Buggy Pirates didn't even notice a flying slash coming towards them until it was too late. In a flash the ship was sliced in half, resulting in all 3 of them drowning to their deaths. "Looks like that took care of them." Zoro grumbled.

That ended Zoro's night.

(The Next Morning)

"Ay Guys. We're here." Luffy said.

"Hey witch, you ready for your next lesson?" Zoro said tauntingly towards Nami.

"Let's just hurry this up so I can increase both of you guy's debt. Nami said grinning evilly. Both of shivered.

"Anyways how do you want to do this Nami? Do you want me to fly us over there?" Luffy asked her.

"Actually I want to try a new move I've been thinking about. Nami said while grabbing her Clima Tact from her T-shirt.

"GUST SHOT!"

All of a sudden, a strong burst of wind shot through Nami's propelling herself forward in an amazing speed.

"Wait for me Nami! Lochie be good and I'll bring back some delicious pet food." Luffy said to Lochie.

"Don't be too long or I might just change my mind and come join in on some fun." Zoro told him.

Luffy jumped off Lochie's head and Moon Walked towards Nami. Nami was speechless. She haven't felt a exhilarating rush like this since she rode the waver on Sky Island. She was literally flying over the town towards Buggy's location. She then pointed her staff downward and shouted.

"BREEZE SHOT!"

Soft compressed air waves started shooting out of the staff, helping her descend gently.

"Just to let you know there's about 45 guys down there armed." Luffy said descending with her.

"Tch! Ok!"

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

...

Buggy was not having a good day. About 2 days ago, he lost his map to enter the Grand Line to the Marines. So here he was sitting in his tent, thinking about his next course of action.

"Damn those Marines! How dare they take what was mines! Now how are we going to get into the Grand Line Now?" He said to himself. He could just go steal it back but Buggy was too much of an coward to confront the Marines.

"HEY BIG NOSE! COME ON OUT!"

Buggy froze. Who would be so foolish to say the forbidden words. He got up and ran out of his tent to look for the culprits responsible.

"WHO SAID THOSE WORDS!" Buggy yelled furiously. He looked at each of his men. He was really to use a Buggy ball on one of them.

"Captain. None of them said those words." Cabaji said trying to calm his captain down.

"IF IT WASN'T THEM, THEN WHO SAID IT?" Buggy yelled.

"UP HERE!"

Buggy looked up and was by what he saw. Two unfamiliar faces descending towards them. Who were these people?

"Who the hell are you?" Buggy asked.

"Monkey. , Future Pirate King. Nice to meet ya." Luffy clicked his tongue at Buggy.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet ya-I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BASTARD!" Buggy yelled.

"Well you did just asked me who am I." Luffy replied.

I'm sorry for my-I SAID I DIDN'T CARE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Buggy yelled.

"Oh. I'm here training my crewmates before we head to the Grand Line. Anyways I would like to begin her lesson. Nami whenever you're ready." Luffy told Nami.

"Let's get this over with."

"Looks like someone wants to die in a FLASHY manner. MEN! READY THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy yelled. The men started to point a cannon towards Nami.

"Crap!" Nami said.

The men loaded the Buggy Ball into the cannon and lit the fuse. The Buggy Ball shot towards Nami. Nami saw the Buggy Ball fly towards her was about to jump out of the way but stopped and side stepped out of the way and watched it fly past her.

 _"Is it me or that Buggy Ball seemed slower than usual?"_ Nami thought.

Luffy saw she was thinking to herself and smirked. _"Looks like she doesn't even notice the training was paying off already."_ Luffy thought.

Meanwhile, Buggy and his crew was staring dumbfoundedly. How was she able to dodge a blast like that at close range by only side stepping out of the way?!

"MEN! KILL HER! Buggy yelled. All of his men started to run towards her.

"Nami. Get ready." Luffy said in a low tone.

"I KNOW!"

Nami extended her Clima Tact to it's normal size and RAN towards them. Luffy was shocked she had this much determination within her. Three men ran and jumped into the air to attack her. She saw this and swung her staff into one of the guy's side, resulting in him crashing into the other two. Nami turned and saw a guy running up to stab her in the chest but she also saw this and side stepped out of the way and kneed him in his gut. She turned around and saw about 12 guys loading their guns.

"Don't y'all even think about it!" Nami yelled. She then swung her staff in the air in a circular manner and slammed the ball point into the ground

"LIGHTNING CURRENT!"

Lightning flew out of her staff into the ground and flew under all 12 of the guys feet, sending electricity through them. They all screamed out in agony. She saw the others still running towards her and decided that she should end this quick.

"GUST SHOT!"

Once again Nami launched herself in the air and twisted her body and turned her staff toward the sky.

"GUST SHOT!"

Instead of her descending gently, she shot towards the ground!

"She has something interesting up her sleeve." Luffy smirked.

"JUDGEMENT STRIKE!'

She shot her ball point of the staff into the ground intensely, causing an eruption of black lightning that struck everything in the area. Including Richie the lion! All of Buggy's men were screaming in pure agony. They never felt something so painful as this! After Buggy's men passed out from the intense pain, Buggy was furious and shocked. He couldn't believe his men were easily beaten by one WOMAN! A WOMAN! Luffy was grinning madly. He never knew Nami had such powerful tricks up her sleeve! Nami's cool points have just went up by a 100.

"Whoa! I actually held back 90% of the power because I didn't want to destroy the town." Nami said.

"90%!" Buggy yelled. This woman is dangerous. To think she held back so much truly terrified. Why is she stuck with this guy as captain? That's when Buggy thought of a plan.

"Hey. You know i can use a girl like you. With you we can conquer the Grand Line together." Buggy to her.

"Hm... how about you give 1.5 billion belis and I'll consider it." Nami winked.

"Okay that sounds fair-THAT'S TOO DAMN MUCH!" Buggy yelled.

"Well that means i refuse your offer." Nami said.

While Nami was talking to Buggy, she didn't notice Mohji sneaking up on her.

"Nami. Watch your back." Luffy said lowly.

Nami turned around just in time to see Mohji trying to attack. She jumped and flipped over him and turn her staff backwards.

"BREEZE SHOT"

Small air waves shot out of the staff, giving Nami the momentum to swing her leg into the back of Mohji's neck. Mohji felt his vision got blurry as he passed out.

"She took out Mohji too! Captain! Please let me handle this bitc-" Cabaji wasn't able to finish his sentence because Luffy shot a blast of Haki towards him. All of a sudden, Cabaji collapsed. Buggy was once again shocked.

"Y-YOU HAVE HAKI?!" Buggy asked Luffy.

"Yup and I'm not the only one." Luffy replied.

"WHAT?!" Buggy was speechless. He couldn't believe there were people who had HAKI in the EAST BLUE! The weakest seas of all 6 seas! Who were these people? Suddenly, Buggy noticed something about Luffy, He had a straw hat on top of his hand. Why does that straw hat look familar?

"Hey. Where did you get that straw hat from? Buggy asked Luffy.

"Shanks."

"You mean Red Haired Shanks?!"

"Yup."

 _"Now it makes perfect sense. The reason why this guy and the girl was so strong! Maybe Shanks trained them himself."_ Buggy thought.

"Anyway I would gladly stay and explain more but, I got to wrap this up before i have an angry swordsman come to kill me. Nami. Go get his treasure and give half of it to the townsfolks for repairs." Luffy told Nami.

"Already did it. By the way it's your half." Nami said holding a bag full of treasure.

"How the...How the hell did you manage to do that? You was just standing right here while him and I were talking?" Luffy asked.

"That was one of my mirages idiot." Nami replied.

"Oh."

Before Buggy could ask her what she was doing with his gold, luffy shot foward towards him in a blink of an eye.

"GUM GUM BULLET!"

Luffy shot his fist into Buggy's gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Curse you straw ha-hat." Was the last thing Buggy managed to say before he collapsed.

"Okay. Let's get back to Lochie before Zoro gets pissed. Oh did the townsfolk accept the treasure?" Luffy asked Nami.

" Yeah. I also told them to wait 48 hours to come back in town. Knowing what you just did to Buggy, He'll definitely show up at Lougetown." Nami said.

"That's the plan."

"Everytime you have a plan, it always end up in chaos." Nami mumbled.

"Shishishishi."

Luffy and Nami Launched off towards Lochie and Zoro's location.

...

"Took y'all long enough. I was about to come to kill some time." Zoro said with one eyelid open.

"Sorry, Sorry. Shishishishi."

"That Idiot thought it was amusing to watch me struggle." Nami said annoyed.

"To be completely honest, i really wasn't there for 10 minutes. I was at the pet store picking out some pet food for Lochie" Luffy said in a nervous tone.

"As soon as we get to Usopp's village, I'm going to fry your balls." Nami said in a calm tone. Luffy shivered and then proceeded to feed Lochie to take his mind off the horrendous thought.

"You guys ready to head Usopp's village now?" Luffy asked them.

"Sure. My muscles are aching for a warm up." Zoro said.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up so i can rest." Nami said.

Lochie then started to accelerate forward and Nami started to shout directions for Lochie to go.

"Here we come Usopp!. Luffy shouted.

...

(6 hours later)

"Captain wake up!"

"Please wake up Captain!"

Buggy was woken up by constant shouting from his crew. He sat up and tried to think about what happened. It all hit him like a train. He was beaten by that guy with the straw hat and his female crew member. Buggy shot up pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Buggy asked.

"They're gone Captain. They took everything we had." Cabaji said lowly. he was ashamed of his self.

"THAT STRAW HAT BASTARD AND THAT BITCH WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! MEN! PREPARE THE SHIP! WE'RE GOING TO EXECUTE HIM AND HIS CREW IN A FLASHY WAY!" Buggy yelled.

"YEAHHH!"

 **Looks like Luffy and the crew won't be making it into the crew so easily. This chapter actually took me 2 days to write because i kept hitting a wall in my brain. Also i know im skipping some things but it's because i felt like they weren't important to me. Btw i will have 2 characters join Luffy before lougetown. And they will have very** _"unique"_ **personality. Til next time** :D


	6. Chapter 5:

I Do Not Own One Piece. Gosh!

Chapter 5: Training with Usopp

As Luffy and the crew were sailing towards Syrup Village, Luffy was deep in thought about something. He was currently thinking about how he was going to let the rest of the crew know that they're coming for them. While he was thinking about that situation, Nami and Zoro were sparring together. The crazy part is that Nami ASKED Zoro! At first Zoro thought this was another one of her tricks to increase his debt, but when Nami told him she would decrease his debt, he couldn't refuse such a good offer. Plus his muscles was aching for some practicing. He kept his swords in his sheath so he can his blades against Nami's powerful Clima Tact. They've been practicing for almost 4 hours! Nami's speed was increasing greatly. During the last hour, Zoro decided how good can she get if he started to get half serious. Zoro started swinging each of his sheath towards her intensely. Nami was now put on the defensive. It's a good thing that her Clima Tact can absorb blows because she would've been knocked into the sea plenty of times. After 30 minutes, Luffy told them that he can see Usopp's village. Nami was relieved that she could take a break now.

"Okay let's hurry up and get Usopp and deal with Kuro so we can leave to go get Sanji." Luffy said to them. As they walking onto the shore, they noticed that it was unusually quiet.

"It's quiet, Too quiet." Nami finally said.

Every facet of this scene is peaceful—the sand, the trees, the cliffs, yet it was too quiet for Nami's taste.

"Damn, he outdid himself." Zoro said impressed.

Those downwind of a sudden breeze gagged as the single most repulsive smell they'd ever experienced attacked their nostrils.

"What the hell?" Nami cried.

Luffy gave a nervous chuckle."Looks like Usopp was expecting Kuro's to show up before us. you already knew he had paranoia tendencies so that's why he booby-trapped every inch of this beach."

Nami tugged at her hair. "Dammit Usopp! You've could've at least checked to see if it was us first before setting these damn traps!"

As if on cue, a smoke bomb went off at the top of the cliff. Amidst the smoke appeared a head that didn't have a body and was one fire! The head, which was a bit blurry but seemed to have a remarkably long nose, opened its mouth and out came a voice like metal getting torn apart."BEHOLD! I AM USOPP! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! THE VERY HEAVENS CREAK BENEATH THE WEIGHT OF MY MIGHT, FOR I AM YOUR MESSIAH!" Usopp roared.

Oh God, he's gotten even worse," Nami hissed.

"Let him have his fun," Zoro replied back.

"I HAVE BESTOWED MY GRACE UPON THIS ISLAND! SET EVEN ONE FOOT UPON IT, AND YOU SHALL FACE A HELL OF MY OWN DEVISING! BEGONE FROM HERE, OR YOU SHALL RECEIVE HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT" Usopp yelled.

"Hey Usopp. It's only us. Come on down here." Luffy chuckled.

"WHAT? LUFFY? NAMI? ZORO? IS IT REALLY YOU GUYS?" Usopp said excitedly.

"Yeah it's us! Now come on down here idiot!" Nami said annoyed.

All of a sudden, a young man came rushing down the hill or should I say tumbling down.

"Guys! I can't believe it's really YOU guys that I remember!" Usopp said while hugging all of them.

"Ok, OK! Get off me now Usopp!" Nami yelled punching him in his head.

"Seems like Nami is still the same." Usopp groaned.

" You just don't know how right you are." Luffy and Zoro mumbled.

"What was that?" Nami said.

"Nothing!" All three of them said simultaneously.

"Anyway Usopp, Nice work with the traps. How did you even know someone was even coming by the way?" Luffy asked.

"Oh It felt like someone was getting close to the island, so i set those traps 2 hours beforehand." Usopp replied bravely.

"This idiot didn't know he was using Observation Haki!" Zoro said to Luffy.

"I remember him unlocking it on Dressrosa, but at the time he wasn't fully aware that he was using it." Luffy said.

"Wait! So I have that ability that you, Zoro, and Sanji have?" Usopp questioned.

"Yep. I can have Sanji help you master it if you want." Luffy told him.

"heh like this God has more room for improvement. Usopp said smugly.

"Ugh! Would you stop calling yourself that! It's annoying." Nami said annoyed.

"How's Kaya by the way? Usopp?" Luffy smirked. He knew they were going together. In the previous timeline. Usopp instantly blushed.

"She-She's fine!" Usopp said embarrassed.

"Are you guys building the Going Merry already?" Nami asked. Everyone was relieved that they can ride with the Merry once again.

"Yeah. It should be ready in 3 more days."Usopp said.

" Hey Usopp. Can you ask Merry if he build us 3 more extra rooms?" Luffy asked.

"Why?"

"Because we'll be getting 2 new crewmates before we head into the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Who are they?' Usopp questioned.

"You'll see." Luffy winked. "Anyways, let's go grab a bite to eat and head into the field. I want to tell you my plan."

"Does it involve us getting into some more trouble?" Usopp said nervously.

"Yup."

...

(2 Hours Later)

"Am I the only one who think this plan is crazy?!" Usopp said panicking.

"No but you might as well give it up on trying to convincing him to reconsider this plan." Nami sighed.

"We are so going to die this time!" Usopp said crying.

"Suck it up Usopp. Now we can be more prepared on what's coming after us." Zoro said.

"All right what do you want to teach us?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Well I'm about to teach Nami how to use shave and I want Zoro to help you improve your Observation Haki. We got until tomorrow when the Black Cat Pirates show up so let's start soon." Luffy told him.

"Uhh ok I guess." Usopp said.

"Great! More training. Well at least im getting paid for it." Nami said coldly.

...

(Luffy And Nami)

"So, what's your next lesson?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I want to teach you how to use a move called Shave. It's that move that all Cipher Pol agents all know." Luffy told her.

"I know! How are you going to teach me how to do it?" Nami asked.

"I saw you and Zoro were sparring and I noticed you was able to hold your own for 30 minutes against Zoro who was half serious. Your speed has drastically improved since you fought against Buggy's crew. This move is extremely difficult but I believe you can master it." Luffy said.

"Wow. I can't believe has so much faith in me." Nami said to herself.

"Now, I want you to kick off the ground 10 times in one second." Luffy said.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?" Nami yelled.

"You just have to figure it out yourself. You have until to master this technique, so that means you have 8 hours to figure out how to do it and 1 hour to master it." Luffy said.

"Grr...Alright!" Nami replied.

"If she doesn't figure out how to do the technique this way, I'll try a different training method." Luffy thought.

...

(Zoro and Usopp)

"Now listen Usopp, I want you to tell me everything on what happened when you were trying to take out Sugar on Dressrosa." Zoro told Usopp.

"Uhh let's see. I was adjusting my googles and was preparing to snipe Sugar but I couldn't pinpoint her exact location. But, all a sudden I started to see these blue things of Luffy, Law, And Sugar. I didn't know what they were but I was able to see Sugar's location clearly." Usopp told him.

"Looks like you were able to awaken your Haki." Zoro told him.

"Haki? Which one?" Usopp asked.

"Observation. It's just like those Skypeians on Sky Island. It allows you to sense the presence of others. If you can master this ability, you can see people that's far away or concealed their presence. You said you saw blue things right?" Zoro asked him.

"Yeah"

"Then that means you already unlocked it. You just need to improve to the point that you can sense what's going on with the island. You can also read someone's movement too but don't get too overconfident. You can predict a person's attack, but that doesn't mean your fast enough to dodge or counter it." Zoro warned him.

"How can I improve it?" Usopp asked.

"Let's try an exercise. Put this blindfold on." Zoro told Usopp while giving him a blindfold. Zoro then tied it around Usopp's eyes.

"Ok. So what now?"

"Okay now close your eyes, and I want you to use my aura against me. I want you to predict which way will I attack from." Zoro said smirking. He pulled his Wado Icihimonji from his haramaki.

"Oh GOD! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO NOW?!" Usopp yelled.

"Don't be such a coward! Man up!" Zoro yelled.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Usopp yelled.

...

(2 Hours Later)

"So how's the witch doing?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy and Zoro were currently sitting on top of a rock watching Nami and Usopp's training session.

"Good so far. She looks like she knows how to do it but she needs an extra push." Luffy told him. "How's Usopp? Luffy asked Zoro.

" At first he wasn't making any progress because he was too scared but I reminded him to do this for the rest of the crew and he was going to become the world's best sharpshooter so he better act like it. Now he managed to reawaken his Observation and is trying to sense what's goin on with the whole island." Zoro smirked.

"I got an idea for Nami." Luffy said smirking.

"Hey Usopp and Nami! Come here!" Luffy yelled towards them. They started to walk towards him.

"Since Usopp is almost done with his training, I want Usopp to practice shooting at you with his blindfold on Nami." Luffy annouced to both Usopp and Nami.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"It'll help you figure how to use shave easier. Usopp only use some of your exploding stars." Luffy told them.

"Do you really think this is going to work for her this way?" Zoro whispered in Luffy's ear.

" Yeah I have faith in her." Luffy replied.

Usopp and Nami began walking back into the field while staring at each other. Nami pulled her staff out just in case she was going to defend against his attacks. Usopp pulled his blindfold back down on eyes and took out his Kuro Kabuto slingshot out.

"Special Attack: EXPLOSIVE STAR!"

Usopp yelled and launched 5 to 8 explosive stars towards Nami. Nami rolled out of the way and started running towards her left side. Usopp sensed she went left and started shooting towards his right side. Nami was shocked Usopp knew exactly where she running and changed up her directions and went towards Him. Usopp saw she was moving forward and started firing towards the center. Nami was now starting to notice that Usopp knew exactly where she was moving and was now left defending against his attacks non-stop. After 4 hours of training, Nami was about to give up until...

"Special Attack: EXPLOSIVE STAR!"

Usopp launched another barrage of explosive stars. Nami looked like she wasn't able to dodge.

"Damnmit legs! MOVE! Nami yelled. All of a sudden, with explosive leg strength, Nami disappeared into thin air. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were shocked. Nami's body disappeared from their view.

"What the? Where did she...Wait...Why is she BEHIND me now?! Usopp yelled. Usopp was able to sense that she disappeared behind him!

"Looks like Usopp just learned how to sense people that wasn't in his view." Luffy said smirking.

"What the? I just did it! Hey Usopp! Start firing at me again!" Nami yelled. She was surprised that she learned but she wanted to try again. So Usopp started firing some explosive stars at her again. Once again when Nami moved, She disappeared! In a sudden blur, she appeared right next to Usopp! The most shocking part was that when Nami appeared next to Usopp, He had his slingshot pointing directly at her! Both of them couldn't believe this training actually worked!

"Ok guys, time to take a break." Luffy said. He was so proud of Nami and Usopp for coming so far in a short amount of time.

"Finally!" Nami yelled. She was relieved that she was to have a break. For the past 10 minutes, she was disappearing and appearing all over the forest. Usopp was actually able to pinpoint her exact location each time too.

"Looks like we're about to have company." Zoro mumbled in a low tone.

"I was wondering what was all that noise. I've known it was you playing kiddy games. Usopp." A man said while fixing his glasses. He was a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair. He also had on a butler suit on.

"If it isn't good ole "Klahadore." Usopp said smirking. Kuro didn't like the way was saying his name. It was like Usopp knew something about him and he was itching to find out.

"Actually I'm not playing a kiddy game. I'm actually training with my crewmates. Usopp said proudly.

"You mean these people? Hahahaha! Oh Usopp. You continue to disappoint me with your lies. No wonder why you and you father are such a disgrace to this village." Kuro said laughing,

"Actually he's right. I'm his Captain and these are his crewmates. So I like for you to stop talking his father before you go swimming with the sea creatures." _Kitty_ "." Luffy sneered. He was trying to calm Usopp and himself down. Kuro snapped his neck towards Luffy, menacingly.

 _"Something definitely feels off about this guy. He's definitely not normal. Who are these people?"_ Kuro thought.

"What's your name?" Kuro asked Luffy.

"Monkey. ."

As Kuro was staring at Luffy, Luffy, Zoro, and surprisingly Usopp, noticed the killing intent coming off Kuro.

"Whoa Luffy, If he stares at you too much, he''ll burn you with his lenses." Nami teased.

Kuro heard her and was feeling embarrassed and turned around and began to walk off.

"I don't time for this foolishness." Kuro said in a low tone.

After Kuro left the field, Luffy decided that Nami and Usopp should rest for the night. They both deserved some sleep. He didn't want to push his crew so hard because this training can be strenuous on a person's body. It was almost dawn and he wanted his crew to be energized to fight. As Luffy, Zoro, Usopp got ready to take a nap, they noticed Nami wasn't nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, They sensed Nami was approaching someone with blinding speed. A small grin appeared on Zoro's face when he noticed Nami was speeding towards him with her Clima Tact out!

"Looks like the witch is getting cocky with her new abilities. Zoro said while blocking Nami's attack smirking. "Hey witch. Just take a break for now. If you keep doing that move continuously, you'll put excessive straining on your legs."

"Damn! I thought I could've caught you off guard at least once." Nami said snickering.

"I would never let my guard down again." Zoro said in a serious tone.

"Alright Nami. Get some sleep and I'll wake you guys up when they arrive." Luffy said.

"Ok."

...

"They're here. You guys ready?" Luffy asked his crew. They were all walking towards the shore **.** It wasn't long before a large ship with the mark of the Black Cat Pirates pulled onto the shore, and the roar of pirates itching to pillage the village became discernable. They rushed off of the ship and flooded onto the path, running up the hill before stopping when the unexpected sight of their opposition reached their eyes. They looked at each other in confusion, having been told that no one would be expecting them.

"Hey, Jango!" one of them shouted back to the ship. "There are a bunch of teenagers in the way! I thought this was supposed to be a surprise attack!"

Jango looked a little confused as well, but shouted back, "Does it matter? If they're in the way, just kill them! We're in a rush, Captain Kuro told us to meet him by morning!" Before the pirate that had given his report could turn back to address the four of them, A powerful explosion was heard from the pirate's position. The explosion was powerful enough to knock 10 pirates back. The other pirates traced the path of the projectile back to one of the teenagers, who had a weird black slingshot raised. They scowled, having been robbed of first blood. Zoro grinned in approval. Usopp grinned as the pirates charged in on him. He shot a few more explosive stars out towards them, resulting in several explosions.

"Wow Usopp. You managed to take out at least half of the pirates in 20 seconds without sweating. Color me impressed." Luffy said grinning. Nami was sitting on the corner watching everything. Zoro was leaning against a rock slide.

"Captain Kuro did say we was going to have some resistance but this is outrageous! How can only one pirate manage to take out almost half of our crew?!" Jango yelled. Jango was sweating nervously because he knew if him and the crew didn't arrive on time to execute the plan, Kuro will kill him and everyone else. Suddenly, a thought popped in Jango's head.

"Time to perform my tricks. Guys listen up! When I say Jango, you guys will become stronger than you were." Jango told them.

"Arghhhhhhh!" All of the pirates started shouting as they were beginning to they got done changing, they started to charge towards Usopp.

"Nami, Take care of it." Luffy said in a low tone.

"Fine. Black Ball: THUNDERCLOUD ROD"

A long string of thunderclouds were sprouting from Nami's Clima Tact and she swung it towards the pirates charging at Usopp. The pirates screamed out in pain as they felt like their insides were on fire. The pirate all collapsed after getting electrocuted. Each of them were unable to move. Jango was scared shitless now. He knew there was no way that they can beat any of these pirates.

"Shit! Kuro is going to kill me!" Jango said panicking.

"You are quite right Jango." Kuro said appearing at the top of the cliff. "I am going to kill you all because it seems like you all can't follow a simple direction." Kuro said while grabbing his iron claws from his bag.

"Oh hey there _kitty_! Did you have a nice cat nap? Luffy said teasingly. Kuro was fuming and started to fix his glasses.

"Sounds like someone has a death wish. Although I was planning on killing you after you made that slick comment yesterday, but I had to recompose myself. Now I can kill you without holding back." Kuro said with menacing look.

"By all means I want to see you try kitty cat." Luffy replied back.

"Hey Luffy. Can I join you? I want to see if I'm faster than him." Nami said walking to Luffy's side.

"Sure! This might be interesting to see." Luffy said smirking.

"Captain! Well looks like I'll deal with the long nose and the green haired swordsman. Buchi! Sham! Come out here and help your Vice Captain." Jango yelled. Buchi and Sham jumped out of the ship and was about to speak until they got interrupted by Zoro's attack.

"One Sword Style: 36 Cailber Phoenix!"

Zoro used his Wado Ichimonji to launch a flying slash towards Buchi and Sham. They wasn't able to dodge it because it was coming to fast for them to see. After Buchi and Sham were taken out. Jango was silently digging his grave. He couldn't believe Buchi and Sham were taken out in less than 5 seconds!

"Hey Usopp. Hurry up and finish him off so we can watch Luffy's and Nami's fight." Zoro said in a bored tone.

"Special Attack: Fire Bird Star!"

Usopp shot out a fire pellet that took the form of a bird and stuck Jango.

"Ahhhhhhhh! IT BURNS! IT- was the last thing Jango said before Usopp hit him with a explosive star. Jango was unconscious after the blast and Zoro and Usopp was watching Luffy and Nami's battle.

"Out Of The Back Attack!" Kuro yelled. All of a sudden, he disappeared. The next thing that happened was... slashes started appearing on the cliff side.

"Shave" Nami mumured. Nami kicked off the ground and vanished. she was currently running on the cliff side alongside Kuro. Luffy smirked. He knew she could keep up with Kuro. Nami was grinning proudly. Her training was finally paying off. Now since she knew she was faster than Kuro, she slammed her leg into the back of Kuro head. Causing him to crash into the rocks and falling down to the shore.

Kuro was trying his best to regain his composure but was failing miserably. He was barely to keep his eyelids open. "How can this happen?! I am a man with a hundred plans! I can't be beaten by 4 measly pirates!" Kuro yelled.

"Lights out _Kitty_!" Luffy said blasting him with a powerful wave of Conqueror's Haki. Kuro fell unconscious instantly.

"Usopp, go tell your girlfriend everything on what happened today." Luffy told Usopp.

"Oh. She already knows that's why I told her to stay in the mansion until I returned." Usopp said blushing.

"Well I guess we can see how the Merry's doing now." Luffy said.

"What are we going to do about them?" Zoro asked.

"The marines will handle them. I'll have Kaya call them before we leave." Usopp said.

"Wow Usopp. You really prepared everything." Nami said looking impressed.

"Yup"

…...

"Wow…" Was all Luffy could say as he gazed at the new and improved Going Merry. After they were all finished eating, Merry had guided the Straw Hats to see the ship in which they'll be staying in for in indefinite amount of time. It seemed that Merry this time had outdone himself. This version of the Going Merry looks majestic in every sense of the word. Much bigger than the first one and more stocked up as well. Luffy wondered how Merry was able to do this all by his self.

"Now I definitely know this timeline is going to different from the first one." Luffy said.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, And Usopp had varying expressions of awe as they gaze upon their familiar home. They then looked towards Kaya, who looked on at their expressions as if they were expecting it.

"Hope you like what you see my dear friends. Have fun on your adventure Usopp!" Kaya smiled as they jumped onto the deck of the ship.

"Looks like I got another crewmate back." Luffy said smirking.

"Yup! And this time, I'm the captain!" Usopp yelled.

"Of course you are." Luffy said sarcastically.

"Set the sails guys. Baratie, here we come!" Nami yelled.

"Get ready Hawkeye. I will make you use your Yoru blade this time." Zoro said grinning.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Sanji, Here we come." Luffy said to himself.

 **Wow! This was a hard ass chapter. Ugh! I was not expecting this to be so hard. Anyways, I want you guys opinons on Gin personality. I'll put a poll up and I want you guys to vote on it. Til next time guys!** :D


	7. Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece. I would have someone dress up as Zoro and strip for me XD

Chapter 6: The Pervy Cook Is Back!

As Luffy and the crew was sailing away from Syrup Village, Luffy remembered something.

"Crap I Almost forgot someone. LOCHIE! COME HERE BOY!" Luffy yelled and whistled for someone.

"Who is Lochie?" Usopp asked.

"You'll see." Zoro and Nami replied simultaneously.

All of a sudden, Lochie came rushing towards the Going Merry and bursted through the water once again.

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE EATING BY A FREAKING SEA KING!" Usopp yelled. He ran into the inside of the Going Merry and started praying loudly.

"Usopp! Come out already. This is our new friend temporarily. He'll be our personal ride for other things. He can travel to locations quicker than usual since they roam all over the Grand boy! You been good? I'm so sorry I almost forgot about you. Here's your treat for being such a good boy." Luffy said while rubbing and feeding Lochie. After Lochie got done eating, he started to lick Luffy for feeding him. Usopp came back out after Luffy told him he's seemed to calm down.

"Stop boy. That tickles. Hey I got another favor for you Lochie. Can you wait for me at whiskey peaks? Luffy asked Lochie. Lochie looked confused. " I'll be coming to the Grand Line soon and I want you to wait for me at Whiskey Peaks. I know you'll be lonely but if you do this for me, I'll let you have some of the food from this place called Bariate. Luffy said.

Lochie started to think about this. If he did this, He can get another treat! Lochie started to shake his head and Luffy smiled.

"Good boy! I'll see you in the Grand ?" Luffy asked. Lochie nodded his head and swam off to Whiskey Peaks.

"Wow Luffy! That's cool! You tamed another creature!" Usopp said with excitement in his voice.

"Yup."

Nami was busy watching the weather for any sudden changes. She wore her log pose that she got from Fishman island. "Looks like we're in clear sailings guys." Nami told them.

"Since we got some smooth sailing, you feel like training some more witch." Zoro asked her. He was itching to go half serious with her again. He saw a hint of a challenge within her.

"No. I been training ever since we beat Buggy. I need a break. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we make it close to Sanji." Nami said yawning while walking inside of the Merry.

" Tch. Hey Luffy. Help me practice for a while." Zoro told Luffy.

"How about you practice on those Marines that will be approaching us in 3 hours." Luffy suggested.

"Grrrrr...Fine! If my muscles still ache for a battle, you and I will be sparring." Zoro said walking towards the side of the Merry and sunk down to take a quick nap. While Zoro and Nami were taking a nap, Luffy and Usopp was trying to paint their Jolly Roger for the ship.

"Done!" Luffy yelled. He held up his painting. Usopp turned his back to contain his laughter.

"What's funny?" Luffy said glaring. Usopp turned back around.

"Luffy. No matter what timeline we're in, you still can't draw!" Usopp said bursting out in laughter. Luffy pouted because he knew Usopp was going to draw the Jolly Roger again. He was so going to get revenge against Usopp for laughing at him. After Usopp got done laughing, he painted the Jolly Roger and was proceeding to hang it up.

"There! Now this is how you make a perfect Jolly Roger." Usopp said proudly. When Usopp was climbing down the mast, Luffy shot a quick blast of Conqueror's Haki at Usopp, making him slip and fall onto his back.

"AHHHHH! MY BACK!" Usopp yelled. He shaking violently because his back was in pain.

"Whoa Usopp. You should watch where you step. It is a hot day and wood can get very slippery when wet." Luffy said whistling. Usopp glared at him. He knew Luffy shot him with some Haki.

"I'll get that bastard back." Usopp said to his self.

Anyways, Luffy noticed two familiar presences. "Hey Zoro. You feel like picking those two idiots up from behind that rock?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"Hm. We might as well." Zoro grumbled.

Luffy told Usopp to pull the ship towards the rock formation. As they pulled up next to the rock formation, someone jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Shit! It's pirates!" he shouted angrily before catching sight of Zoro. "Big Bro Zoro?" he said with a confused expression.

Zoro quickly got down to business. "Johnny, what happened to Yosaku?" Although Zoro knew what was wrong with him.

Johnny's shoulders sagged as he made his account of what had happened. After Johnny got done explaining, Luffy cutted in."Bring him onto our ship. We'll see what we can do for him." Johnny quickly obeyed, his mind filling with hope. He brought the sick man onto the Going Merry carefully. Nami was awoken by constant crying, she instantly knew who it was.

"Is he gonna be OK, Big Bro?" Johnny was on the verge of tears. Zoro turned to Nami."Scurvy?" he asked sternly. Nami nodded.

"Usopp, can you go get some limes from the fridge, squeeze the juice out, and bring it here?" she asked. Usopp followed her instructions hastily. He came back with a cup full of juice, and Nami told him to let the man drink it, which he did.

"He should recover in a few days' time," Nami told Johnny, whose eyes widened.

"Really sis!? He's gonna be ok!?" he asked in relief.

"Don't call me sis. And yeah, he'll be fine. Just make sure he gets more vitamin C in the future. Yosaku suddenly got up and looked at his hands in awe.

"I'm…alive," he stated in wonder. Johnny really did start crying now."He's better! It's a miracle!" Both men cheered and started dancing around the ship. Luffy and Usopp joined in.

"You don't get better that quickly, dumb ass! Lay your ass back down!" Nami screamed in frustration. Yosaku unwillingly did as he was told, passing out in the process. She sighed. "I can't wait til get Chopper back."

Luffy nodded in agreement. "I hear ya. Anyways, let's go get our chief now." Luffy said.

"Chief? If your looking for a chief, there's this restaurant that's in the middle of the sea." Johnny said

"We already know that. That's where we were originally heading anyway." Nami said.

"Oh. Well anyways you guys need to be careful. There's certain rumors floating around that a man named "Hawkeye" was seen roaming around this area of the sea." Johnny said warning them. Although, everyone already knew Hawkeye was coming towards the Bariate already.

...

"So you guys are bounty hunters and used to work with Zoro?" Luffy asked boredly, already knowing what they were.

"Yup. We only go after small timers though. Here's some of the Big timers in this sea." Johnny started throwing out some of the wanted posters onto the Merry's deck. Nami eyes scanned for a certain fishman's bounty.

"Look who has a bounty Luffy?" Nami said in an amused tone.

"Whoa! He has a bounty of 20 millon beris. Impressive." Luffy said smirking. He couldn't wait to break Arlong's face.

While Luffy was talking about Arlong, they noticed a Marine battleship approaching them.

"Hey, you pirates! I've never seen your flag before. I am Marine Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody. Who's your captain? Identify yourselves."

I am Straw Hat Luffy!" Luffy shouted as he stepped forward.

"I am God Usopp!" Usopp shouted, stepping up beside him. Luffy shot him an annoyed look, but turned his attention back to Fullbody.

"Our mark was just made a couple days ago!" he shouted./pp"I was the one who made the mark!" Usopp added. He was about to shout something else, but Zoro walked forward and bonked him over the head, causing him to bite his tongue. Zoro then proceeded to drag him away, telling him to come make himself useful.

"Well, I'm just here to eat at the restaurant. Consider yourselves lucky. But the next time we meet, consider your lives forfeit," Fullbody shouted. "Come on darling, our food is waiting for us." But as their ship pulled up towards the entrance to the restaurant, Fullbody turned to the Marine on duty and pointed his thumb down. "Their ship is an eyesore. Sink it."

"Hey, the bastards are firing at us!" Yosaku yelled frantically. Luffy was ready for the cannonball that flew towards their ship and batted it away with his fist. It exploded when it hit the water, but their ship was unharmed.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Yosaku asked.

"I punched it," Luffy said as if it was obvious.

"You don't just punch a cannonball away! That's not possible, you know!?" Johnny chimed in.

"Well I just did, so it clearly is," Luffy said sensibly. The enemy Marines, who had been ordered to sink their ship, not just fire at it once, scrambled for the second cannonball that they didn't think they'd need, and fired again. This time, Someone sliced the cannonball in half. Zoro who sliced the cannonball in half, walked towards the Marine ship and jumped onto it. Yosaku and Johnny watched with awestruck expressions.

"Hey Zoro. Don't cut the ship in half. We need a certain person that's in the cell of the ship." Luffy said

"Got it." Zoro replied. Zoro started walking towards the Marines and noticed that they were really wasn't able to put up of a fight and sighed to himself.

"Dammit Luffy! This isn't even a fair fight at all!" Zoro yelled at Luffy. Luffy and Usopp was trying to hold their laughter in.

"Well get back on the Merry. Time to go fetch Sanji." Luffy told him.

As soon as Zoro jumped back onto the Merry, They proceeded to sail off to the Bariate.

...

When the crew pulled up to the sea restaurant, they couldn't help but to feel nostalgic about the place again. They walked through the doors and was greeted by one of the cooks.

"Welcome to the Baratie, ya damn crooks! Name's Patty." said Patty in a happy tune. "Six in your party?"

"Yes. Now will you please have that waiter bring me some food before I lose my mind." Luffy said acting fidgety.

"This way you damn pirates." Patty said as he led them to a table. Patty started walking away before Fullbody burst into the restaurant looking pissed. He glared around until he saw Luffy and his group before he stomped towards them.

"You filthy, no name pirates! In the name of the Marines, I'm arresting you for attacking my ship!" he bellowed before a blond man in a suit stood in front of him. Luffy and the crew looked and smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"If you wanna arrest them," Sanji said as he breathed some cigarette smoke out. "Wait until after I've fed them. "

Greetings." came a voice smooth as fine whiskey, with enough rasp to remind everyone that it was a true man's man speaking. Luffy almost vibrated out of his skin, he was trying to contain his excitement. "I'm Sanji, and I'll be serving you. For the table, compliments of the house, Steak Tartare." A bronzed hand, encased in the finest silk shirt and suit navigated the maze of glasses and cutlery to lay the dish in easy reach of everyone. "I almost brought the stuffed mushrooms, but I could tell that the long-nosed gentleman doesn't like mushrooms and the monsieur with the straw hat appreciates red meat." The click of finely-polished shoes sounded as the presence moved. "For the red-headed Venus, a Fruit Macedonia, including the superb tangerines of Cocoyashi Village. Something in my heart just told me she'd love it." Nami had to suppress tears. "For the rare Lost Moss Head, our finest Sake. I'd heard they prefer to be watered with it over other liquids." Zoro grinned wryly. Cheeky Bastard. "For you two," the waiter said, coming on Johnny and Yosaku, who were eagerly wondering what special considerations they were getting. "I have nothing." Their hearts made lovely tinkling noises as they shattered on the ground.

"Hey Sanji. Missed us much?" Luffy said grinning.

"As if! Idiot Captain. But I see you changed almost." Sanji said smirking. "The only person I missed was...MY DEAR NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji said yelling. Some of the customers started to stare at them.

"Looks like this pervert hasn't changed not one bit." Zoro said annoyed.

"What was that you 3rd rate swordsman?!" Sanji said irritated.

As Zoro and Sanji was arguing, they forgot about the Marine Lt That was yelling at Sanji.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Fullbody asked in an annoyed voice. "Like I care if they're customers. They're pirates! They're not getting any food for wh-" was all he said before receiving a kick to the jaw.

"As long as they're in here, they eat." he said with a dark look on his face.

"I should've known that was going to happen again." Luffy said. Nami, Zoro, and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here?" shouted a voice from the stairs. Everyone looked to see Chef Zeff walking down the stairs to see why everyone was yelling.

"Sanji's beating up customers again!" Patty yelled.

"This joker here tried to prevent this lovely lady from eating. What was I supposed to do geezer?" Sanji said as he looked at Zeff with a bored expression. Zeff walked over and tried to kick Sanji in the face with his left foot but, Sanji did something that completely shocked everyone. He sidestepped out of Zeff's range.

Zeff smirked. _"Looks like the brat's Observation Haki has gotten better."_ Zeff thought.

"Quit picking fights with the customers Sanji!" he said before he turned to Fullbody and kicked him towards the door. "And you, GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!"

Everyone watched as Fullbody landed like a ragdoll near the door as a marine burst through with a scared look on his face.

"Lieutenant Fullbody. That Krieg pirate has escaped!"

"What?! How can that be? He was on the verge of starvation when we found him three days ago. We haven't fed him yet, so how can he still be moving?" Fullbody screamed as the other customers were muttering in fear about Don Krieg.

"He escaped while we were busy with the fir-" he said before a gunshot went off. The marine fell to the ground, revealing a thin and tired Gin standing in the doorway. Everyone looked at him with expressions ranging from fear to blank as Gin stood there. Luffy looked at Gin as memories of what Gin did to keep Sanji alive came to his mind as he smiled.

'Looks like the guest of honor has arrived. Now to put my plan into fruition.' he said grinning.

Gin slowly walked toward an empty table, wobbling a bit with hunger before sitting in a chair and putting his feet up onto the table.

"I want food." he said in a tired voice.

"Welcome to the Baratie, ya scumbag!" Patty said with mock politeness. "How will you be paying for ya meal?"

"You take bullets?" he asked as he pointed the gun at Patty's head, causing Patty to smash him into the table.

"That's another table you've broken Patty!" Zeff yelled.

"We only take Beris asswipe!" Patty said as he cracked his knuckles. "If ya don't got money, ya don't eat!"

Gin's stomach grumbled with hunger, making Patty smirk at him. "Hungry eh?"

"It's gas asshole." Gin mumbled before demanding food. Patty lost his patience with Gin before pounding him into the ground. As this happened, Luffy looked around and stopped when he saw Sanji in the kitchen making food. He smiled as Patty told the customers to enjoy their meals before throwing Gin out the back.

"Hey guys. Stay here." Luffy said, walked out onto the ledge above Gin as he lay there mumbling something. He looked up when Sanji came out with a plate of food and a glass of water and set them down next to him.

"Eat up." Sanji said as he sat down next to the railing. Gin looked at the food with hunger in his eyes before he looked away.

"I don't want your charity. Take it and go." he said.

Sanji just looked at him. "Forget what they said. If someone's hungry, then they're a customer."

"I'm not a customer." Gin said as his stomach roared with hunger.

Sanji looked to the sky in deep thought. "It boggles the mind, the ocean. How losing your food and water out here can mean death." He looked back at Gin before continuing. "I know what it's like to starve because of the sea more than anyone. If you want to die with dignity, fine. But if you eat and live, won't that give you a chance to fight for your honor in the future?" Gin's eyes widened a bit at those words. Luffy smiled as Gin took the plate and started scarfing down the food.

"Delicious. It's delicious. It's wonderful!" Gin said through his tears as he kept eating. "I'm sorry. I thought that was the end for me. I thought I was gonna die! It's too yummy!"

"It's good huh?" Sanji said with a smile as Luffy laughed before he jumped down and landed on the railing next to them both.

"Hey Sanji. You think he has the making of a Straw Hat Pirate within him? Luffy asked him.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Sanji asked.

"Just thinking about something." Luffy said smirking. Sanji knew that look and knew Luffy had some kind of crazy plan in mind.

"Well we'll just to see and find out." Sanji said as he inhaled cigarette smoke.

"Hate to interrupt..." Gin said clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" Luffy and Sanji said simultaneously

"My name is Gin, Vice Captain of the Don Kreig Pirates. You said you are a pirate?" Gin asked.

"Yup."

"What are you after?" Gin asked.

"the One Piece. I'm going to the Grand Line after I finish up some business in this sea." Luffy said.

"You don't even look like you have enough crew members to go into the Grand Line." Gin said.

"Actually, let me tell you a little secret. I have 5 crew members here in the East Blue and 5 in the Grand Line. I'm planning on recruiting 2 more crew members before I head back to the Grand Line." Luffy told Gin.

"WHAT?! YOU BEEN TO THE GRAND LINE?!" Gin yelled. He was shocked that someone was able to survive in the Grand Line.

"Yup. But don't tell anyone else that." Luffy said winking.

"Hey Luffy. What sort of crazy plan do you have up your sleeve this time?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"I'll tell you in a couple of minutes." Luffy replied.

After Gin got done eating, he thanked Sanji and was preparing to sail off but stopped.

"Word of advice... Do not go back to the Grand Line. It is not a place that you would not want to return back to." Gin warned Luffy.

"Oh. I'm definitely going back. And I was hoping to recruit you too. Maybe another time. Luffy said grinning.

" I appreciate the offer Straw Hat, But, I would have to decline." Gin said declining Luffy's offer.

"Well my offer will still be on the table if we see each other again." Luffy said to Gin while he was sailing off. After Gin sailed off, Sanji and Luffy were walking back into the Bariate.

"So about this crazy plan of yours Luffy?" Sanji asked.

...

"So you want to recruit a couple of crew members and train us so we won't make the same mistakes we made last time?' Sanji asked Luffy, sitting at the table with the crew (except Johnny and Yosaku)

"Yup."

"And the first crew member we will be recruiting is Gin?" Sanji asked.

"Yup."

Sanji lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "Looks like this is one crazy plan. I like it."

"Anyways, what are we going to do about Nami's village?" Zoro asked.

"Save it again. Duh!" Usopp said oboviously.

"But, she has the new tattoo. How will she be able to fool Arlong?" Zoro asked.

"Oh I got that covered already. I can make a mirage on my arm to make it seem like I still got his mark." Nami said holding her Clima Tact in her hand.

"Wow Nami. You had this planned from the start? I'm impressed." Luffy said amused.

"Well since I saw you and knew it was the real you, I knew you was going to help me again." Nami said smiling. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro started smiling also.

"FOR MY SWEET ANGEL, I WOULD JUMP IN THE PITS OF HELL IF IT MEANT SAVING YOUR SOUL!" Sanji said yelling with a gleam of fire in his eyes. Nami started to chuckle nervously.

"So Sanji, you haven't gotten rusty, have you?" Luffy asked.

"Oh please! I sensed you guys coming when you picked up those two idots from behind that rock formation." Sanji said pointing towards Johnny and Yosaku.

"So you improved your Observation?" Luffy said smirking.

"That's not the only thing shitty Captain." Sanji said grinning.

"Well anyways, here's the plan. Usopp, I want you and Nami to take Johnny and Yosaku with to you Cocoyashi Village. Conceal the ship as soon you see Cocoyashi Village come into view and sail it toward the south side of the village by Nami's house and let Usopp and them off and sail back to the port and resume you plan. Luffy told them. "Also i want you to tell Johnny and Yosaku to teach Nami's sister the basics of swordsplay. Snipe anyone who gets anywhere near Nami's house." Luffy told Usopp. Usopp nodded.

"Nami. Do you have the 100 million beris?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I've collected the 100 million beris in the first 3 years of us returning back here." Nami said

"Okay so leave from here tomorrow morning. After we deal with Hawkeye and Kreig, we'll be on our way. Got it?" Luffy asked the crew.

"Yes Captain!" Everyone responded.

"Good. Now Zoro. Sanji and I will help you get ready for Hawkeye. You ready?" Luffy asked.

"I've been ready." Zoro said grinning.

"Get ready, shitty swordsman. I'm not holding back either." Sanji said smirking.

"It wouldn't be fun if you did, crap cook." Zoro replied.

 **Whew this chapter wasn't that hard as the previous one. Time for some more action next chapter! I promise I will try my best for Zoro's fight against Hawkeye. Til next time :D**


	8. Attn 2

For the past couple of weeks, readers have been having problems with my story and I feel the need that I must apologize for my actions. I am indeed copying other author's writings from different op stories but I have a reason for those actions.

The only thing I'm currently good at is dialogue and action scenes (partially) but I'm good with certain characters interactions with others in the east blue. And as I said before this story entirely be strayed from canon but there will be a lot of twists and more intense than before. And as I said before, I do have the approval from other authors but that only to an extent.

Now my other was that the weak trio has been improving at fast pace rate and some readers are a little bit taken back by how fast their improving. My reason for them improving so greatly is because a couple of reasons such as...

1.) in the manga & anime, everyone has gotten better and are one of the strongest crews in the New World but Oda hasn't been showing the ways how the crew has improved and only wanted to balance out things. I want to show you guys how inside my mind I think how the Straw Hat Pirates are supposed to be. I want to experiment with a crew that can rival Whitebeard's crew in strength.

2.) Before the crew makes it to Water 7, they will be compared to Whitebeard's crew and the Wold Government will take action against the Straw Hats because this rise of power is unprecedented. By the time the crew makes it to Alabasta, the story is will be completely different because I'm throwing in a lot of surprises and twists into the mix.

3.) Now the reason on how everyone is improving so drastically is because they all been to the Grand Line and finally knows that the Grand Line is a hellish place and they know they can't just go in so half assed anymore and just "winging it". So, the only way the crew (except the new crew members) are upgrading so quickly is because they still have the experience from the previous timeline and everyone was not just sitting down on their asses without doing nothing for the past 10 years. They know this isn't a dream because they all had a sort of a reminder that the previous timeline was real.

 **I promise you guys... this will be a good Op fanfic just have patience with me. I will not forget about anything in the story. There will be a lot of surprises in the Grand Line. :')**


	9. Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 7: Insane Swordsmen & A New Crew Member?

As the end of the day approached, Sanji and the cooks were preparing to close up the restaurant. After Sanji closed up the restaurant, Luffy decided to take all 3 of them to a isolated island where there wasn't any people around. As the crew reached the isolated island, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji jumped off the Merry.

"You guys might want to sail away at least half a mile away from the island. It's about to get pretty dangerous being around here." Luffy told Usopp and Nami.

"Whatever you idiots do, don't go too overboard." Nami grumbled

"Can't guarantee that." Luffy said grinning. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji started to walk into the middle of the island while Nami was sailing away from the island.

"I just noticed that the Merry looks bigger." Sanji commented as they were almost done walking towards the middle.

"Yeah. Usopp helped build it this time. He wanted to make sure that we can sail with the Merry for longer this time." Luffy replied.

Finally, they reached the middle of the island. There was nothing but an open field with a few trees spreading around the island. They all walked towards separate directions to distance their selves from each other.

"Before we start, Zoro how is it that you look the exact same you did when we left Zou? Who trained you?" Luffy asked. He was curious on who trained him.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." Zoro replied.

"Come on! Tell us!" Luffy said pouting.

"Now you mention it, I am also curious." Sanji said in an amused tone.

"Fine! It was...Rayleigh." Zoro said in a low voice.

"WHAT?!" Luffy and Sanji said simultaneously.

"It was Rayleigh you DUMB ASSES!" Zoro yelled annoyingly.

"How did this happen? How come I couldn't sense him?" Luffy said.

"That's because he was hiding his aura, completely." Zoro replied.

"Well how did you find him then?" Sanji cutted in.

" He was in Lougetown visiting the execution platform for one more time and I bumped into him. I actually told him everything about what happened and he believed me." Zoro said in an irritated tone. They were suppose to be training already.

"When did this happened?' Luffy asked frowning. He couldn't believe Rayleigh was here and didn't sense him.

"10 years ago. I'm pretty sure you know the reason why he was hiding his presence heavily." Zoro said raising a eyebrow.

"Heh. Forgot about that." Luffy said laughing nervously.

"What he talking about Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Luffy forgot to tell you that his grandpa trained him." Zoro said smirking.

"WHAT?!"

"Anyway, who trained you Sanji?" Luffy said smirking already knowing who trained him.

"It was...Zeff." Sanji said while inhaling cigarette smoke.

"Should've figured. Now are we going to see if they training us wasn't for nothing. Zoro said while unsheathing his Naoe Shizu and Magoroku.

"Fine. Since we're seeing if Zoro hasn't got rusty, I wanna see how good did Zeff trained you also." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't cry to me if you get hurt too badly." Sanji said while kicking the ground.

" I won't go easy guys." Luffy said crouching down.

"Gear Second."

Red steam appeared around Luffy's body and he stood up while looking at Sanji and Zoro. No one seemed to move for the past minute. Wind was blowing past them. When the sound of the waves brushed up against the cliff of the island, everyone disappeared! Luffy came rushing into Zoro with a powerful fist that struck his Naoe Shizu. Sanji also struck his Magoroku. Each of their attacks were powerful enough shockwaves towards each end of the island. Zoro felt like he was being pushed back and decided used enough force to repel both of them back. Before Zoro could repel them back, Luffy whipped his right leg around towards Sanji. Sanji leaned out the way and grabbed onto Luffy's leg to use the momentum to propel his self backwards. Zoro decided to swing his Magoroku towards Luffy's arm but was his attack was blocked when Luffy's arm turned obsidian black. Zoro smirked. He was actually starting to have fun since Rayleigh left him 3 years ago. Luffy jumped off the end of Zoro's swords and sped towards Sanji with a Haki infused punch.

"Gum Gum Hawk Bullet!"

"Joue!"

Luffy's haki infused fist collided with Sanji's leg, resulting in another shockwave. Several trees started to come up from the ground and flew away. Luffy vanished and appeared behind Sanji, attempting to catch him off but he wasn't expecting Sanji to flip into a handstand and shoot both of his feet into Luffy's stomach "Bouquetière Shot!" Luffy having no choice but to coat his stomach with armament. Sanji's attack collided with Luffy, causing a powerful shockwave that sent Luffy flying in the air. While Sanji was busy with Luffy, he almost forgot about Zoro and turned around to see Zoro launching a powerful flying slash towards him.

"Two Sword Style: 720 Pound Phoenix!"

Zoro knew this wasn't able to stop Sanji so he ran toward Sanji with Inhuman speed. But once the flying slash reached Sanji, he disappeared. Zoro decided to keep the momentum going and rushed Sanji with a barrage of attacks and sent another flying slash towards Luffy who was kicking the air to stay afloat. Luffy saw this and shot out both of arms towards the slash.

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!"

Luffy's arms touched the slash and went sent flying backwards again. Sanji was lifting his legs to defend against Zoro's relentless attacks and flipped backwards to distant his self away from Zoro and appeared behind Zoro with blinding speed.

"Anti-Manners Kick Course!"

Sanji's foot shot toward to Zoro's back. Zoro knew the attack was coming and coated his back with haki. Sanji's foot connected with Zoro's back, sending him flying but what Sanji didn't know was Zoro was flying towards Luffy twisting in a circular manner.

"Purgatory: Oni Giri!"

Zoro flew towards Luffy and spinned his body and swung his swords with so much force, it cut the air itself. Luffy, who was still holding the flying slash back. Luffy decided to stop playing with the flying slash and sent it flying towards the ground. The ground was completely split into half. Luffy smirked. " _That slash was very powerful. Almost lost my hands if I didn't coat them in haki at the last minute."_ Luffy said to his self. Luffy saw Zoro flying towards him with blinding speed. He threw his right arm back and coated it in haki.

"Gum Gum Red Hawk!"

Luffy's arm was on fire and he slammed it towards Zoro's swords, resulting in a huge shockwave that caused the waves almost split apart by the sheer force. While Zoro and Luffy were pushing each other back with their attacks, Sanji flew toward them using Sky Walk. He twisted his body while he was in the air, resulting in both of his legs on fire.

"Premier Hachis!"

Sanji shot both of his legs towards Luffy's and Zoro's stomach. Both of them coated their stomachs again in haki to absorb some of the impact. Both of them gritted their teeth in pain.

"Gum Gum Red Hawk Rifle!"

"One Sword Style: 1,080 Pound Phoenix!"

Both Luffy and Zoro sent both of their attacks towards Sanji as they were getting sent crashing to opposite sides of the island. Sanji wasn't expecting them both to send a simultaneous attack like that was left with no option but to coat his body in haki. He grunted in pain and was sent flying back to the ground. As all 3 of them got up from the ground and decided that they wanted to end this quickly before they started to attract some company. Luffy flew up to the sky and Sanji also flew up too. Zoro took out his Wado Ichimonji from it's sheath and coated his arms in haki and his swords.

"Three Sword Style."

"Gear Third."

Luffy blew up both of his arms and shot them towards the sky and coated them haki while being in Gear Second. Both of his arms turned into a fiery red and looked like 2 mini Suns.

"Diable Jambe."

Sanji was spinning again in the air and caused only one leg to catch on fire. The end of his leg looked like a bright star.

"Time to see if you guys are still worthy to be on a Pirate King Ship!" Luffy yelled.

"Let's see if you can still be our shitty/ idiot Captain!" Zoro and Sanji yelled simultaneously.

"Gum Gum Twin Meteor Fist!"

"Chaos: 3,000 World Void!"

"Crosse Erebus Hachis!"

Luffy slammed both of his fists towards Zoro and Sanji. Zoro sent one of his most powerful flying slashes towards Luffy's fist. He used this attack before to obliterate 3 mountains. Sanji sent multiple powerful haki infused kicks towards Zoro and Luffy. He remembered that he used a similar attack like this to stop a powerful attack from Big Mom. When everyone's attack connected, An immersed shockwave was produced and the island was completely obliterated. The ocean was completely split in half and the sound of thunder was heard all the way from Lougetown. Multiple people looked out the windows to see if it was raining but saw it was a clear sky. Since the shockwave was so powerful, each of the Monster Trio wasn't able to catch their footings and were sent flying furiously through the sky. Usopp and Nami was watching from far took action after they saw Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji fly different directions.

"I knew those idiots were going to go overboard! Usopp! You catch Sanji and Luffy, I got Zoro!" Nami yelled irritated.

"Right! Green Star: Boaty Bananas!" Usopp shouted as he launched two miniatures boats to Sanji and Luffy's locations.

"Milky Road!" Nami shouted as she launched a path of sea clouds to Zoro's way from her Clima Tact.

After 10 minutes of catching their breaths, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji made their way to the Merry. All 3 of them looked like they were tired and ready to collapse but, all they felt was adrenaline and felt like going round 2. They jumped onto the Merry and sat down on the deck.

"Wow guys! That was fun! Shishishishishi!" Luffy said laughing.

"Hey Moss Head! You think you're ready for Hawkeye tomorrow?" Sanji said as he took a cigarette out of his tattered pocket.

"Who knows? But I do know it won't go the same as before." Zoro said smirking.

"You guys could've got yourselves killed for going overboard like that!" Nami said yelling.

"We all coated ourselves in haki. We're good Nami." Luffy said smiling. Nami rolled her eyes and walked towards the wheel to take them all back to Bariate.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Luffy asked the crew.

"Yup."

...

As Dawn approached the Bariate, Nami woke Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny and told them to get the ship. At first Johnny and Yosaku were skeptical about leaving Zoro there but Usopp told them that they'll see them later. Sanji was up early preparing the plates for Krieg's crew and Luffy was up watching Nami and Usopp sailing off. As Usopp and Nami were preparing to sail off, they spotted Zoro sitting on left side fin, practicing his swings.

"You better at get a hit off him this time Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

"Of course I will! Idiot!" Zoro said scowling.

"Hey Nami. Are you ok?" Luffy asked with concern.

"Yeah." Nami said in a low tone.

"Don't worry Nami. We're stronger this time. We will save everyone this time. You have your God with you this time." Usopp said smiling proudly. Nami chuckled when she heard Usopp call his self a God.

"We won't be that long. Remember to always to keep smiling Nami. That's what makes you beautiful." Luffy said smiling. Nami instantly blushed when Luffy called her beautiful. Zoro who was practicing his swing overheard him and smirked. Sanji who was making breakfast overheard Luffy giving Nami a compliment, dropped his spatula and ran towards Luffy. All of a sudden, Luffy was getting shaked by Sanji.

"Are you trying go out with my sweet angel Nami-swan?" Sanji said with fire in his eyes.

"Relax Sanji. I was giving her a compliment." Luffy said nervously.

"I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COMPLIMENT MY SWEET ANGEL!" Sanji yelled furiously.

"You do know that she's not yours right?" Usopp said eyeing Sanji.

As Sanji turned Luffy loose, Sanji walked back into the restaurant fuming.

"See you guys later." Luffy said while waving at Nami and Usopp.

"See you Luffy." Usopp and Nami yelled waving back.

As the Going Merry went out of view, Luffy turned towards Zoro and motioned him to come back into the restaurant. Their guests of honor should be arriving soon.

…...

(Later on that morning...)

A large ship appeared on the horizon.

"DON KRIEG!" somebody shouted. Everybody looked out to see a huge galleon bearing Don Krieg's Jolly Roger. Everyone was terrified despite the fact that the galleon looked like it went through a hurricane. The galleon pulled up next to the restaurant as everything seemed to grow quiet. Footsteps could be heard as a huge man was approaching the door. The doors opened to reveal Don Krieg being held up by Gin.

"Please...I need food." Krieg said before he collapsed. Gin was asking them to bring Krieg food and that he had money this time. However, most of the chef's laughed, stating that they knew about his reputation. Krieg was bowing his head, begging for food as Gin cried for him to stop.

"Move Patty." Sanji said as he kicked Patty out of his way before placing some food and drink in front of Krieg, shocking the chefs. As Krieg ate, another chef named Carne told everyone what he knew about Krieg before Krieg finished his food and slammed his drink onto the floor. Suddenly, Krieg rose up and tried to slam his arm into Sanji's neck but failed back down and looked up and noticed Sanji wasn't in the same spot anymore.

"How did he-?" Krieg said to his self. After he stood up and brushed his self off.

"Don Krieg! Why would you do something like that! He showed us nothing but kindness!" Gin said yelling while in pain as Krieg gripped his shoulder.

"This is a nice ship. I'll take it! "My old ship is on the verge of sinking, so I'll be needing a new one. As for you cooks, get my men some food. I've got 100 men starving over there, so hop to it." Sanji started walking towards the kitchen, only for all the other chefs to block his path. Patty tried to knock Sanji to the ground but Sanji stepped to the side, causing Patty to fall onto the ground. "What the?" Patty thought. Patty got back up and decided to pull out a shellfish looking cannon and shot at Krieg, asking if he wanted dessert. The smoke cleared, showing a pissed off Krieg before he stated that the dessert was terrible. He then pulled out a bunch of weapons from under his steel armor and fired on the cooks. the cooks were expecting to feel bullets pierce them but felt nothing and opened their eyes to see Luffy holding his arms out holding the bullets. Everyone was shocked that Luffy was able to catch them all. Gin was shocked that his Captain's bullets were easily stop a mere man holding his fists.

"Who are you?" Krieg said questioning Luffy.

Just call me Straw Hat since you won't be able to remember nothing after I kick yo ass." Luffy said in a bored yet irritated tone. Krieg was outraged that some guy was able to speak to him in that way he began to rant about how his weapons and manpower made him the strongest.

"The strongest huh?" Luffy said in a bored tone.

Gin was ashamed that his captain was boasting his weapons and calling himself the strongest when they were just on the brink of death a week from THAT GUY! Luffy noticed how Gin looked and smirked. He knew Gin was beginning to lose faith in his Captain. He just needed another push.

"If you're the strongest, why does your ship look like that?" Luffy questioned.

That question angered Krieg and made him shiver in fear. "It's because that man that was following us! He appeared out of nowhere and started to slice all of my battleships in half. His eyes were sharp as a hawk."

"Heh. Looks like you guys ran into one of the Seven Warlords." Luffy said chuckling.

"How do you know about them?" Krieg yelled.

"You would have to be an idiot to not know about them. I learned that the hard way." Luffy mumbled the last part while holding his hand down. Zeff noticed and smirked. While everyone was sitting shaking fear, Sanji came back with the 100 plates and threw it at Krieg. Krieg caught it and started to walk towards the exit.

"Once my crew is replenished, we'll coming back to kill everyone in here. Gin. Let's go." Krieg ordered as he walked out.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." Gin bowed his head. He didn't want anything like this to happen.

"Raise your head Gin." Luffy came walking towards Gin and crouched down. "It's not your fault. You're just following an arrogant Captain who didn't learn his lesson. You still have a choice to be free and experience this sea with me and my crew."

Gin looked at Luffy's eyes and knew he was serious. Could he sail with this man who has such an intimidating aura?

"I just can't. I'm sorry Straw hat." Gin said declining his offer again. Luffy's face expression still remained the same but he started to grin.

"What's your dream Gin?" Luffy asked him. Gin was caught off guard with question.

"I want to sail the seas freely and..well, I can't tell you the last part." Gin said with a red tint after saying the last part. Luffy rose an eyebrow and smirked. Now he definitely wanted Gin to join his crew and he was curious about Gin's other dream.

"How about this, If I defeat your crew, will you join us? Deal?" Luffy suggested as he held his hand out.

Gin was once again thrown off with this question. He wanted to say no again but his heart wouldn't let him.

"Deal." Gin said shaking his hand. He got up and started to walk outside towards Krieg's ship.

"What the? Sanji How could you just sit there and feed all of them like that!" Patty yelled.

"Shut up and sit back and watch the show. Hey geezer. If I kick their asses, I can leave right?" Sanji said he stood beside Luffy. Zoro walked over to them also.

"Whatever brat." Zeff said smirking. "Those three could take over the whole East Blue in one week."

"Zoro. He's here. Good Luck." Luffy said as they walked outside.

"Thanks Captain." Zoro said smiling.

As they walked outside onto the front, they heard shouting and cries of agony. Krieg's ship was split in half.

"CAPTAIN! HE'S BACK!" One of Krieg's men yelled.

"WHAT? Did he follow us?" Krieg yelled frantically.

Everyone turned towards the sea to see a tiny raft with two candles, each burning with an eerily green flame, sailing towards them. Even Zeff looked surprised at the sight of him as everyone saw his eyes. Yellow, cold, and murderous. Everyone was speechless, petrified at the sight of Mihawk's tiny vessel. As it came closer, one of the Krieg pirates asked what they did to him to deserve this.

"Just killing time." Mihawk answered.

"BASTARD!" yelled a pirate as he aimed his pistols and shot at Mihawk. Mihawk simply pulled out his black sword and, with almost no effort, deflected the bullets with the tip of his blade before resheathing it. "What? I missed? How?"

"He changed their course with the tip of his blade." Zoro said in a bored tone.

"How do you know... wait... you're the Pirate Hunter!" One of Krieg's men yelled.

"Wow that's a pretty good trick. Haven't seen someone do that in ages." Zoro said smirking. Hawkeye looked up and noticed a man with green hair smirking at him. Hawkeye began to analyze the man and noticed the man had an immense aura. He was surprised that someone from the weakest sea of all had a strong aura. But that wasn't the most shocking part. He noticed the 2 men beside swordsman he strong auras too! The man with the straw hat had the strongest aura of all 3, but he was suppressing it heavily.

 _"These 3 men aren't normal. They looked like they belong in the second part of the Grand Line."_ Hawkeye thought.

"Hey old man. Can you lower the left fin?" Luffy asked Zeff. Zeff knew he was about to see a show that wasn't worth missing.

"Carne! Lower the left fin." Zeff yelled.

"Ok boss!" Carne replied. Shortly after, the fin was lowered. Zoro jumped onto the left side while taking out his bandanna and tying it around his head. He then took all 3 of his swords out from their sheaths.

"You still got some time to spare right?" Zoro asked Hawkeye. Hawkeye thought about it for a second. This man looked like he was going to provide him with some entertainment."Sure." Hawkeye said jumping onto the left fin while pulling out his Yoru. Zoro smirked because it looked like Hawkeye wanted to enjoy his self. As the two men looked at each other, the waves were calm and Krieg and Gin were watching intensely. Luffy and Sanji were looking at Zoro and knew this wasn't going to be the same as last time. When the air came blowing between them, Both Zoro and Hawkeye disappeared!

"What the? Where they go?" Everyone said except Luffy, Sanji, And Zeff.

"They've already started fighting. You idiots just can't see them." Sanji replied.

As everyone tried to see where Zoro and Hawkeye were at, they came back into view, clashing their swords together. Zoro was swing his blades from left to right as Hawkeye was deflecting them with his own clashing of metal together caused immersed amounts of sparks to come into play. Each time one of their swords crashed together, explosive shockwaves were heard. The sea was blowing ferociously. Zoro jumped from the side of the fin to the side of Bariate's window and launched his self towards Hawkeye.

"Three Sword Style: Bull Needles!"

Zoro raised his Magoroku and Naoe Shizu and launched a relentless assault at Hawkeye. Hawkeye easily deflected each attack but was surprised that he had such immense strength. The attack was powerful enough to push Hawkeye back. Each attack Hawkeye deflected excited Zoro. He felt like this was completely different from last time. Hawkeye suddenly grown tired of defecting attacks and decided to go on the offensive. He launched a powerful slash towards Zoro.

"One Sword Style: 1,080 Pound Phoenix!"

Zoro yelled as he also launched a powerful flying slash to counter Hawkeye's. The two flying slashes connected with each other and caused a powerful explosion that sent half of the Krieg Pirates flying away. Luffy, Sanji, and Zeff gripped the railing of the Bariate.

"If these fools don't end this match quickly, there won't be a restaurant standing." Sanji commented.

"looks like they're both still warming up." Luffy replied.

"I haven't seen a match like this since I was on the Grand Line." Zeff said in amused tone.

As Hawkeye continued to attack Zoro, they disappeared again. This time, leaving sword mark carvings within the wood. The floor was howling as chunks of wood came up. The windows of the Bariate began to crack as the furious winds from the swordsmen battled. Zoro came back into view jumping on top of a piece of wood chunk from Krieg. Zoro swung all three of his swords at Hawkeye as he approached Zoro. Hawkeye swung his sword down toward Zoro with blinding speed. All 4 metals connected. Causing shockwaves to be created from the attack. Zoro and Hawkeye were disappearing and reappearing in different spots. Zoro jumped onto the side of the broken mast belonging to Krieg and launched himself towards Hawkeye. Each blade of Zoro was humming with a high pitched sound. They both disappeared and appeared on several broken chunks of wood and struck each other again causing powerful shockwaves to form. Both of them had to keep moving to keep up with each other speed and their footing. Zoro jumped onto Krieg's ship with Hawkeye following him.

"Looks like it's time to get serious." Zoro commented while coating all of his swords in haki. Hawkeye noticed Zoro's swords turning Obsidian black and his smirk grew. _"This man also knows haki."_ Hawkeye thought.

"What's your name?" Hawkeye asked Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"What is your ambition Roronoa Zoro?"

"To become the World Greatest Swordsman." Zoro replied.

"You have the ambition of a fool." Hawkeye commented.

"Well I have to have some kind of big dream so I can sail with the Future Pirate King."Zoro smirked.

"You mean that man with the straw hat?" Hawkeye said raising a eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Well said Roronoa Zoro. Let's continue this match." Hawkeye said while coating his sword in haki.

"Three Sword Style: Black Leopard Harp Orb!"

Zoro launched into the air while spinning, causing a ball shape of swords flying towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye read Zoro's movements and jumped into the air while launching powerful slashes to stop Zoro' s rotation. Zoro sensed the attacks were coming but couldn't do nothing to stop it so he coated his back in haki to protect himself. As soon as the slashes connected, Zoro coughed up blood as he fell into the bottom deck of Krieg's ship.

"Shit! I should've known something like this was going to happen." Zoro cursed as he got up. Hawkeye decided to descend down into the ship. Hawkeye was about to rush Zoro with a barrage of attacks but wasn't expecting him to take a unusual sword stance.

"Three Sword Style: Black Rope Dragon Twister!"

Zoro spun his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that spun and sent both flying slashes and a powerful tornado towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye had no choice but to clad his sword in haki to absorb some of the impact. He was sent flying back up into the air. Hawkeye gritted his teeth as he saw he shoulder was cut. Zoro jumped back up onto the deck on the ship and saw Hawkeye's shoulder was cut and grinned.

 _"Looks like I finally got a hit in."_ Zoro thought. As Hawkeye regained his composure, he twisted his body to gain some more force in midair. Zoro saw Hawkeye spinning and jumped into the air to intercept Hawkeye's momentum. Hawkeye swung his Yoru with so much force, air waves were circling around his blade. Hawkeye's blade connected with Zoro blades and the two men were locked in a battle in who can push back the other. Unfortunately, Hawkeye won and swung his blade in a complete motion, causing a powerful slash sending Zoro crashing back into the left side of the Bariate's fin. Zoro coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

"He's still alive after a move like that!"

"Looks like they're about finish this up." Luffy said with an unreadable expression.

As Zoro staggered to get back up, Hawkeye landed on the fin. Zoro crossed both of swords across his chest and placed his Wado Ichimonji into his mouth.

"Purgatory: Oni Giri!"

"World Strongest Strike!"

Both of the men yelled as they lunged past each other with blinding speed. Both of their movements came to a halt. The air sounding everyone seemed to stop. Everyone watched in anticipation to see who've won. Blood splurged out of both men. Zoro was the first one to fall. Both Magoroku and Naoe Shizu was broken once again by Hawkeye. Hawkeye had a fresh X carved scar on his torso. Hawkeye started to laugh.

"My god! I haven't had an excited fight like that since I fought against Red Haired Shanks. Hahahahahaha!" Hawkeye said while laughing amusedly.

"Hey Captain. Looks like I was able to injure him this time." Zoro said smirking.

"I know. Maybe next time you'll be to win for sure." Luffy said grinning. He then grabbed onto Zoro and made one of the cooks patch him up temporarily. After Luffy came back down and looked back at Hawkeye.

"Does everyone in your crew have such foolish ambitions as him? Hawkeye questioned Luffy.

"It's not foolish when it comes into fruition." Luffy replied. Hawkeye smirked.

"By the way while I was chasing these fools, I noticed 2 people who was sailing towards a village with extraordinary auras such as yours. I presume they belong to your crew?" Hawkeye commented.

"Yup" Luffy said with a grin.

 _"I have a feeling this crew will become quite fearsome in the near future."_ Hawkeye said to himself. "Well I must say I've had my fair share of fun for today. RORONOA ZORO! I KNOW YOU WERE HOLDING BACK QUITE HEAVILY BUT NEXT TIME, WE WILL HAVE A FAIR MATCH!" Hawkeye yelled. Zoro was grinning madly. To think Hawkeye acknowledged his strength was an honor fit for him.

As Hawkeye was preparing to leave. Krieg launched several cannon balls towards him. Unfortunately, none of them connected because Luffy threw all of them back at Krieg. Shortly afterwards Hawkeye left

"I can't believe you just interrupted an honorable moment between men." Luffy said annoyed.

"What do I care about some crappy conversation by a manic swordsman and a fool who couldn't beat him?" Krieg said while seeming unfazed by the cannon fire.

" *Sigh* Gin. This is why your Captain is a complete fool. He doesn't understand anything. He lead a bunch of men like you into the Grand Line without any knowledge about at all. All he cared about was his self and nothing else. He couldn't even see the fight between my swordsman and Hawkeye." Luffy told him. " Here's what real strength looks like Gin." Luffy said he released a pure unconcentrated blast of Conqueror's Haki towards everyone. One by one all of Krieg's men had passed out. Even the chiefs in the restaurant were knocked out. Krieg and Gin felled to their knees. Gin felt like he was being crushed by a house. Krieg was trying his best to stop himself from passing out.

"What is this feeling? It feels like the weight of a thousand ships sitting on my ribcage. Gin said while panting heavily.

"Looks like Luffy held back a little." Sanji said while smoking.

After Luffy stopped his Conqueror's Haki, barely nobody was woke except Sanji, Zoro, Zeff, Gin, and Krieg.

"See? I was only using a forth of my power. There are more people in the Grand Line with this type of power. Do you really want to sail with a guy who's going to do the same mistakes all over again? Do you think he'll be able to help you accept for who you really are?" Luffy said, raising a eyebrow.

Did Gin really want to sail with Krieg again? "The only reason why I was able to receive the Vice-Captain position was because the last guy died while we were being attacked by Hawkeye and Krieg offered it to me because I was the only one wasn't injured. He never really accepts me as for who I really am. All he really does care about his self. Can these pirates really accept me?" Gin thought to himself.

"If I say yes to becoming one of your crew members, do you think I can really be free?" Gin asked Luffy.

Luffy grinned. "Of course! All of my crew are free to do anything they want on my ship."

"I...I ACCEPT!" Gin yelled.

"WHAT?" Krieg yelled furiously. He couldn't believe his Vice-Captain just accepted Straw Hat's offer.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg. I can't be on a ship who Captain doesn't value his own men's lives. I want to make real friends and experience the sea with people who can accept me. As of this moment, I, Gin of the Don Krieg Pirates will be leaving the Krieg Pirates to join Straw hat Luffy's crew." Gin said bowing as he walked toward to the Bariate to join Luffy's side.

"YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW!" Krieg yelled. To think that one of his own crew members would leave him.

Krieg was about to deploy his MH5 poison but was stopped when it felt like a bullet had pierced him through his chest. Krieg was trying to figure who did it before he the darkness consumed him. He looked around and saw Straw Hat holding his finger in the air.

"How-w can this be? Me beaten by just one finger? I am invinc-" was all he could manage to say before darkness consumed him.

As Krieg's body laid unconscious on his ship, Gin was shocked his ex-Captain was taken down so easily. As he turned back around, he noticed that Luffy just got stuffing all of his ex-crew members into a small boat.

"Looks like that's all of them. Hey Sanji. You about ready to leave now?" Luffy asked Sanji while grabbing onto Zoro who was sleeping.

"Yeah. Let me go get my bags." Sanji said while walking back into the restaurant.

" What will we do about Don Krieg?" Gin asked.

"Oh, I'll let Chief Zeff collect the reward for capturing him. You ready to go rescue your 2 new crew members?" Luffy asked Gin.

"Sure. Thanks for letting me join your crew. I promise I won't disappoint you." Gin said bowing.

"Ugh get up. you don't have to bow to me. We're treated as equals on my ship." Luffy said smiling. "Oh by the way, your secret is kept safe between me and you until you feel ready to tell the others and...whatever you do, do NOT piss off the navigator." Luffy said sternly. Gin shivered for some reason and he didn't want know the reason.

"Uh...Ok?" Gin smiled nervously.

After 10 minutes. Sanji came out of the Bariate with his bags. As they were about to hop into the boat, Zeff shouted,

"Be safe this time Sanji."

Sanji was on the verge of tears. "I WILL FIND THE ALL BLUE THIS TIME!" Sanji yelled as he was bowing to Zeff again.

"LET'S GO! SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted as they unfurled the sails and sailed off. Sanji was still crying as he waved back to them all.

"I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted before smiling. "IT'S A PROMISE, YA CRAZY BASTARD!" he didn't stop until they couldn't see the Bariate anymore.

"Here we come Nami." Luffy said himself.

 **Wow! I was not expecting to write a great fight scene. In case you guys want to know, I will translate some of the attack moves.**

 **Joue= Cheek**

 **Bouquetiere= Mixed Vegetables**

 **Hachis= Extra**

 **Erebus= Darkness**

 **Please tell me how I did. I want you guys honest opinions :D**


	10. Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own a piece of cookie though

Chapter 8: A Sad Day For The Arlong Pirates

It's been two days since Gin was invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates. All he knew was that this crew was insane! He was currently watching Luffy and Zoro fight over the last piece of meat.

"Luffy! Give me back my piece of meat! You already had yours!" Zoro yelled.

"You said I can have a piece of your since you said you wasn't hungry!" Luffy yelled back.

"I said A PIECE not ALL OF IT!" Zoro yelled while lunging at Luffy to get his meat back. Gin sat on deck sweating nervously while watching them fight,

"Um does this always happen?" Gin asked Sanji.

"It does when you have an idiot as a Captain." Sanji sighed.

"So, who is this crew member that we have to save?" Gin asked.

"Her name is Nami and she is the ship's navigator." Luffy said with a swollen face. Apparently Zoro caught up to him and punched him in the face.

"Why does she need saving?" Gin asked curiously.

"Her island is being terrorized by fishmen pirates. Technically she doesn't need saving because she could handle this situation all by own but I felt like doing this again." Luffy replied.

"You mean the Arlong Pirates?" Gin asked.

"Yup."

"I've heard about them. Wait what did you mean by "again?" Gin said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now, we're about three hours away from the island. So Gin I suggest you should train right now because fishmen are stronger than humans and I want you to be prepared." Luffy said to Gin. Gin nodded in agreement.

"How strong are you guys anyway?" Gin asked them. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro smirked.

"My crew members that are on the island we're heading to right now are able to take down 10,000 fishmen by their selves. These two are able to take down 50,000 alone." Luffy said proudly.

"Well I could've taken all 100,000 of them easily but you knocked out half of them with your haki." Zoro grumbled.

"Heh."

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU GUYS THAT STRONG AND STILL ARE IN THE EAST BLUE?!" Gin yelled. He couldn't believe he was on a ship with powerful men like these.

"I've told you, I've had some unfinished business to attend to here but we'll be going back to the Grand Line soon." Luffy said grinning.

Gin was overwhelmed at this point. He couldn't help but to think if he should belong in this crew. As Gin was lost in thought, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro noticed he was feeling nervous.

"Idiot! Why did you have to tell him that! Now he feels like he's not good for enough for us!" Zoro said hitting Luffy on the head with his sheath.

"Look Gin. I'm sorry for putting this much pressure on you. Don't worry we'll help you get stronger so you can be just like us." Luffy said trying to cheer Gin up. Gin smiled and regained his composure.

"Thanks. So who will be training me right now?" Gin asked them.

"Actually, I think Zoro can help you since you seem well trained with your weapons." Luffy commented.

"This might be interesting." Zoro said grinning.

"Do you think he will be able to train me since he was just in a battle with Hawkeye two days again?" Gin asked Sanji.

"Surprisingly, the shitty swordsman has impressive amount of durability." Sanji told Gin.

"Gin. I've been meaning to ask you something." Luffy said.

"Yeah. What is it boss?" Gin asked.

"First off, stop calling me boss and secondly, I noticed the way you hold you weapons. You're really not used to those right?" Luffy asked.

"Not really. I'm more use to ones with sharp edges." Gin admitted. To tell the truth, Gin used to have a pair of bladed tonfas but, they were destroyed when Gin fought Krieg. It was during his first couple of years of adventuring from his hometown.

"We'll might be able to find you some new weapons in Lougetown." Zoro cutted in. "I already have to get some new swords from there."

"Ok thanks."

"We'll be arriving in Cocoyashi Village in three hours so don't exhaust all your energy because you will definitely need it." Luffy told Gin.

"Ok boss." Gin said

While Zoro and Gin were training Luffy was sitting on the figurehead sensing what was going on the island.

"Hold on tight Nami. We're almost there." Luffy said while looking into the sky.

…...

(36 hours ago with Nami & Usopp)

Nami and Usopp was currently on the Going Merry sailing towards the south side of the island. Nami saw her house come into view and smiled. She missed her home so much but it wasn't the same without Bellemere there.

"So this is Big Sis Nami's hometown?" Johnny asked.

"This is place where the Arlong Pirates are located at?" Yosaku said shaking nervously.

"God you guys are such wimps." Usopp said sighing. Nami couldn't believe that just came out his mouth!

"Wow. look who grew some big pair recently. Looks like having a girlfriend really pays off for you." Nami said teasingly.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled embarrassed.

Nami was about to taunt him again but noticed there was a fishman in the water swimming towards them.

"Special Attack: Lead Bullet Star!"

Usopp shot a bullet out towards the fishman instantly. The fishman didn't even have time to dodge because the shot came instantly and fell unconscious when the bullet connected with his throat.

"Wow your Observation Haki is improving greatly. You didn't even turn around to notice his was there." Nami said in a impressed tone.

"Heh." Usopp said grinning.

After Nami pulled up to the shore, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku jumped off the ship.

"Now Usopp, Do you remember the plan?" Nami asked him.

"Yeah. Have Johnny and Yosaku train your sister and snipe anyone who gets near the house." Usopp told her.

"Okay. Now when Luffy gets here, tell him I'll be in Arlong Park waiting you guys to arrive. Tell him that I'll be pretending that you guys were the pirates that has been following me since I stole from you guys." Nami told him while sailing off.

"Got it."

After Nami sailed back towards the port, Usopp began walking towards Nami's house with Johnny and Yosaku.

"So who is Big Sis Nami's sister?" Johnny asked

"And why are all of the houses in this village upside down" Yosaku asked.

"Arlong did it." Nojiko said walking from behind some bushes. Yosaku and Johnny almost jumped out of their skins.

"WHO ARE YOU?" They both yelled simultaneously.

"She's Nami's sister." Usopp replied.

"Really?" They both said looking at her. She was an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and body was covered with tattoos.

"Wow she's hot." Johnny said blushing.

"Who are you guys? You guys work for the marines or Arlong?" Nojiko asked.

"Neither. We're here to kick Arlong's ass." Usopp said grinning. "I'm "God" Usopp and these guys here are bounty hunters and they are here to help you train. My Captain and crewmates are on their way here and your sister is a part of our crew also." Usopp told her.

"Let me give you guys a word of advice, Leave Nami alone. She can't be trusted and will backstab you guys and Arlong is definitely too strong for you guys." Nojiko said warning them.

"No she won't and all of my crew members are stronger than Arlong." Usopp said attempting to correct her.

"How do you know she won't?" Nojiko asked.

"Trust me she won't. Now anyways my Captain wants these guys to train you. I think he has special plans for you." Usopp said while walking to sit on a bench by the house.

Nojiko didn't know who these guys were but something told her a change was about come to the village.

"Ok. So what you guys about to teach me?" Nojiko asked Johnny and Yosaku.

"Well Big Bro Luffy told us to teach you the basics of swordsplay." Johnny told her.

"What?"

...

(Present Day)

Luffy and the crew finally made it to the shore of Cocoyashi Village. After they got off the boat, they went searching for Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku. Gin was walking noticed all the houses was flipped upside down and began to wonder if there really was anyone alive still. The place looked like a tornado struck through it multiple times.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. Just being in this place again like this makes me want to kill him right now." Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. Zoro, Sanji, and Gin couldn't blame him. These were innocent people and they didn't deserve this kind of torture.

As the crew got close to Nami's house they noticed something strange. Johnny and Yosaku were laying on the floor, passed out, and had bruises. They also noticed Nojiko looming above them holding a strange blade.

"What the hell happened here?" Zoro spoke up. Nojiko turned around noticed 5 strange men looking at her with curiosity. Well 4 of them were looking at her with curiosity. The other one was looking at her with a leer look.

"You guys must be this guy's crew members." Nojiko asked.

"Yup"

"Well these guys thought they were going to teach me the basics of swordplay but they wasn't even strong." Nojiko said walking towards them but was avoiding the creepy guy.

"Well they are strong enough to take out guys with a million beri bounty. So for you to take both of them out without a scratch means you got some skills." Zoro grinned.

"Well I have years of practice." Nojiko replied. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Who trained you?" Zoro asked. Nojiko sighed and went into the house and came back out with a huge book that looked like a manual or something.

"My mother left this for me along with this sword. She was supposed to train me but I been training by myself without letting anyone know." Nojiko said with a solemn look.

"It's ok. We've heard the story from Nami. That's why we're here." Luffy told her with a serious look. Nojiko looked shocked after she heard what Luffy just told her.

"Nami wouldn't seek out help. She wouldn't want to put any other people in danger for our problems." Nojiko said teary eyed.

"It's ok. We can help you guys with this pest problem. Just trust us." Luffy told Nojiko. She looked at him and knew he was dead serious about taking down Arlong. She didn't want to have hope after all of these years of being tortured by the fishmen.

"Is all right with you if I join you guys on taking down Arlong?" Nojiko asked. Luffy looked surprised. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Why not?" Luffy said shrugging.

"So Usopp... Is Nami with Arlong right now?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"Yeah and she told me to tell you to pretend that we were pirates that have been chasing her because she stole from her." Usopp told them.

"Sounds like she has something interesting up her sleeve." Luffy said smirking.

As Luffy and the group got ready to depart towards Arlong Park, Usopp noticed something.

"Uhh Luffy...Isn't he one of Krieg's pirates?" Usopp said in a questioning manner.

"Nope. He's a part of our crew now." Luffy said with his eyes closed while whistling. Gin walked over towards Usopp and extended his hand.

"The name is Gin. Nice to meet ya." Gin said.

"My name is Usopp." Usopp said while shaking his hand.

Zoro decided to wake up Johnny and Yosaku and told them to look out for them and try to delay them until their finished with Arlong. Johnny and Yosaku nodded.

Luffy was walking towards Arlong Park with Zoro, Sanji, Nojiko, Gin, and Usopp behind him. As they got close by the shore again, everyone noticed a bolt of lightning struck the inside of Arlong Park.

"I didn't know there was supposed to be storming today?" Nojiko said in a curious tone.

"It isn't." Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp said together. Nojiko and Gin stared at them with confused looks.

"Looks like Nami's in trouble. Hey Usopp... You remember the training Nami did?" Luffy asked him

"Yeah..." Usopp replied.

"Good.. Because I want you to practice doing that." Luffy said.

"Actually I already know how to do it a little bit." Usopp said while rubbing his head nervously. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"When did you learn it?" Luffy asked him.

"On the ship when Nami and I were sailing here. She said consider it payment for upgrading her Clima Tact." Usopp told him.

"Wow. To think Nami would actually teach a person something is... unheard of." Luffy said in a amused tone.

"Well let's see if you can keep up with us." Luffy said while shaving towards Arlong Park. Zoro followed behind but instead of running, he was walking while yawning. Sanji Sky Walked to Arlong Park while muttering some words that the rest of them couldn't hear him. Usopp began to run with them and disappeared from Gin's and Nojiko's sight. Gin and Nojiko just stood there with shock.

"How the hell are your crewmates able to do those things?" Nojiko shouted loudly. Who were these monsters?

"I would like to know that for myself also." Gin smirked as they started to follow them. Seems like he picked a more interesting crew to sail with.

...

(At Arlong Park)

Arlong and his crew were in complete shock. They couldn't believe what just happened. In the pool laid several of Arlong's men, unconscious and were completely burned. They looked at Nami and noticed she holding an odd shaped weapon. There was a good reason why several of Arlong's men were incapacitated.

(Flashback 10 minutes ago)

It was a joyful day for Arlong and his crew. They finally got their Navigator back and she still hasn't collected the full 100 million beris. well that's what Nami wanted them to think. As the pirates were drinking and swimming around in the pool. Nami decided to speak up.

"I hope you didn't go into town to wreck it again or harm any of my people Arlong?" Nami asked in a questioning manner after she remembered a few things off. After she sailed into shore, She noticed the townsfolk looked her with gloomy looks. She started walking towards Arlong Park but noticed she didn't see Genzo around. "He must be trying to calm the townsfolk down." She thought.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare hurt anyone precious to you. You know I am a man of my word." Arlong said while grinning. Kuroobi, Chew, Hachi, and the rest of his crew were holding in laughter after he said that. Several fishmen that was in pool started to laugh uncontrolably.

"Would y'all mind telling what's so funny?" Nami glared at the fishmen that was in the pool.

"It's just that...these foolish humans were planning a revolt and they all were slaughtered by Arlong except for 2. Arlong was about to kill them but that human with that funny looking hat got in the way." One of the fishmen said snickering.

"Man that was the most foolish human I've ever seen!"

"When he was crying out in pain, that was hilarious!"

"What an idiot!"

Everyone at this point was laughing hysterically except for Nami. She, on the other hand was filled with rage. She already knew they was talking about Genzo. With one swift move, Nami threw a lightning cloud into the air above the pool. Arlong and everyone stopped laughing and had curious looks on their faces."

"Thunderbolt Tempo."

Nami muttered as she swung her staff down in a quiet manner and thunder started to crackle and descended down into the pool with blinding speed, causing a parade of cries and agony. Everyone who was in the pool was crying out help before they all passed out.

(Present Day)

"What the? Nami, What the hell did you just do!?" Arlong yelled at her.

"I'm pretty sure I just shocked them dumbass." Nami said in a bored tone.

"Is this one of your ways of betraying me? You remember what happened last time?" Arlong said with grin.

" Actually, I never betrayed you because I really wasn't in your crew. I would've killed you myself, but my captain wants that honor." Nami said while moving her staff against her arm, dissipating the illusion of their mark. Arlong was shocked but managed to regain his composure.

"Nami I must admit what you're doing is amusing but I got to ask. Who is your "New" Captain?" Arlong asked smirking.

"That would be me." Was all Arlong heard before he felt a fist connect with his face, sending him flying into the wall, hard! All of the Arlong Pirates were frozen. They didn't even see no one come into the park, yet there was a man with straw hat standing in the middle of the park.

"Who the hell are you?" Kuroobi, Chew, and Hachi yelled while running towards Luffy. Unfortunate for them, Kuroobi was met with a foot in the back of his spine, Chew was hit with several lead bullets to the gut, and Hachi was met with a compressed flying slash that sent him flying into a beam.

Everyone turned to see the door has been sliced completely in half and 5 unfamiliar humans was walking to the park. Nami was surprised by what she saw. She saw Nojiko and the guy from the Krieg Pirates.

"Okay first things first, Luffy, is this our new crew member?" Nami said pointing towards Gin.

"Yup."

"Second, Nojiko! Why are YOU here?" Nami yelled.

"I'm here to help my little sister and her friends take down Arlong. He's got to pay for injuring Genzo!" Nojiko said gritting her teeth. Nami was surprised. She thought Genzo was dead. A huge weight was taken off her shoulder.

Luffy and his crew stood in the middle of Arlong Park looking at each of the fishmen like they were prey. Arlong, Kuroobi, Chew, and Hachi recovered and was staring at the unfamiliar pirates.

"Who are these lowly humans? They must be extremely foolish to challenge us." Arlong said while getting up. He was actually trying to pretend that hit didn't hurt, but in reality, he almost fell into complete darkness by that first hit.

"I knew we couldn't trust that bitch!" Kuroobi said while trying to regaining his senses.

"Arghhhh! That hurt! Who did that?" Hachi commented.

"Calm down Hachi. It was just these arrogant humans. They're about to become skewered in a minute." Chew said spitting out blood.

While Arlong's officers were recovering, Luffy decided to jump into the top floor of Arlong's building. Few minutes went by and the next minute, The building started to collapse.

"What the?" Arlong yelled while looking at the building. The rest of his crew was frozen. they all stared at the building, watching it collapse. Luffy appeared right next to his crew.

"Wow! It felt so good destroying that again." Luffy said while wiping the dust off his hands. Nami turned to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for that again Luffy." Nami said whispering.

"No problem." Luffy replied back.

"DAMMIT LUFFY! FIRST YOU GET TO KICK ARLONG'S ASS AGAIN. SECOND, YOU DESTROYED THE BUILDING AGAIN AND NOW, YOU EARNED A HUG FROM THE LOVELY GODDESS HERSELF! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sanji shouted angrily while shaking Luffy. Everyone started to look at Luffy with pity.

"Sanji dear, if you guard the entrance, I'll give you a hug too." Nami said smiling cheerfully.

"I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR DIVINE ARMS TO WRAP AROUND ME!" Sanji yelled standing at the entrance.

"Uhh does he always act like this with her?" Gin asked Zoro.

"Yup."

"Well that's... interesting." Gin laughed.

While Luffy and crew was chatting, several of Arlong's men were trying to sneak up on them and attack them but was completely taken out by Nojiko and Gin! Gin was spinning his tonfas towards each of the fishmen's guts. Nojiko swung her sword from the left to the right, causing it to detach as it sliced 3 of the fishmen's torsos. Zoro and Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Nojiko, Where did you get that weapon from?" Nami asked her.

"I got it from Bellemere. She hid it in a treasure chest in our room." Nojiko said smiling at the weapon. Nami was surprised. To think Nojiko was thinking about fighting all this time. Nami was proud of her big sister.

"That's an interesting sword you got. I could help you train if you want." Zoro said smirking. Nojiko thought about it for second. " _This guy looks pretty strong. But how strong is he?_ " Nojiko thought.

"What can you do that I haven't done before?" Nojiko said folding her arms across her chest. Zoro sighed and took out his Wado Ichimonji from it's sheath.

"One Sword Style: 36 Caliber Phoenix."

Zoro muttered as he swung his sword toward of a sudden, a flying slash flew towards Hachi with incredible speeds. Hachi didn't even have time to block as the attack engulfed him in a wave of cuts. The attack caused each of Hachi's blades to break simultaneously. He fell to the floor clenching his body in agony. Nojiko walked over to Zoro and shook his hand violently.

"Sign me up!" Nojiko yelled excitedly. Zoro was getting irritated by how hard she was shaking him.

"Ok! I'll train you if you can manage to take that fish with the long lips down. Zoro said point at Chew. A tic formed on Chew's forehead.

"Looks like these lowly humans wants to die early." Chew said walking towards Zoro and Nojiko. Nojiko pulled her sword towards her chest. She was prepared to take down this guy. Suddenly, Usopp shot out a couple of lead bullets towards Chew again. Unfortunately, He caught them in his hands and turned towards Usopp's direction.

"Follow me you long lip bastard!" Usopp yelled, mocking Chew and running out of Arlong Park

"First, the long nosed human dies first." Chew said gritting his teeth while running after Usopp.

"You better hurry. Your opponent is running away after another person." Zoro told Nojiko. Nojiko groaned in frustration and started to run after them. Suddenly, Kuroobi ran after Nojiko trying to kill her, but was intercepted by Gin slamming his tonfa right into his gut.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." Gin said grinning evilly.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" Kuroobi said clenching Gin's tonfa. In one swift move, Gin swung his right tonfa up toward Kuroobi's chin but missed when Kuroobi ducked back and jumped backwards a few feet.

"Looks like everyone got their battles picked out. Hey Nami, you can guard the gate now because I sensed the townsfolks are on their way here." Luffy said to Nami. Nami turned and started walking toward the gate and gave Sanji a quick hug. Sanji instantly, turned into stone and felt like his life was complete now.

"Sanji dear, can you go help Johnny and Yosaku protect my tangerines? I'll let you carry my bags on the next trip." Nami said as she winked at him. In less than 3 seconds, Sanji was off Sky Walking to Nami's house.

The rest of the villagers who were alive, gathered around the gate of Arlong Park and were prepared to fight. But they shocked by what they all saw. The fight has already begun between The Arlong Pirates and some unknown pirates. Genzo trudged through the crowd, wrapped up in bandages. Nami was shocked.

"Genzo! What are you doing up?" She yelled while running up to him to hug him.

"I'm fine! That damn doctor acts like he knows my body better than me." Genzo grumbled. "I came to end Arlong's tyranny over our island, but it seems that someone is beating us to the punch. Who are they?" Genzo asked.

"My idiot crew members." Nami smiled while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

While Nami was guarding the gate, Luffy and Zoro decided to sit down on top of the rubble that came off of Arlong's building. The rest of the Arlong Pirates was hesitating if they should attack these guys. Zoro decided to take a quick nap since this fight was about to end quick. Luffy leaned back on the rock while looking at Arlong. He was filled with rage at this point. His park was destroyed by some lowly humans. He glared at Luffy and Luffy just smiled back.

"Don't worry. We'll have our turn soon." Luffy said.

...

(Nojiko & Usopp vs Chew)

Nojiko was currently running to where Chew and Usopp and noticed there was several trees that looked like they were cut in half.

"What the?" Nojiko thought as she kept running towards Chew and Usopp. Suddenly she caught chew standing in the middle of the wetlands and increased her pace while pulling her sword out in a lunging stance.

"Snake Thrust!"

Nojiko yelled out as she launched his sword forward towards Chew. Chew saw the attack coming and sidestepped out of the way. He launched a couple water blasts at Nojiko. Nojiko jumped to the right, hiding behind a tree. Suddenly, Usoop appeared next to her.

"Luffy told me to help you take down this guy." Usopp said ducking behind the tree.

"How am I supposed to take out this freak?" Nojiko yelled at Usopp.

"Hiding from me is pointless! Hundred Water Gun Shot!"

Chew yelled as he sucked in a pool full of water and began spitting it like a machine gun. Each of the shot was powerful enough to destroy a whole tree. Usopp once again disappeared and Nojiko was busy jumping from tree to tree, dodging water blasts. She was trying to figure out how to get close to Chew without getting shot. Suddenly, a idea popped into her head.

"Hey Usopp, you got any smoke screen pellets?" Nojiko asked Usopp while they were running to avoid getting hit.

"Yeah."

"Shoot some his direction so I can land a close range attack." Nojiko yelled preparing her sword.

"Ok. Special Attack: Smoke Screen Star!"

Usopp yelled out as he shot a smoke screen bullet towards Chew. Chew saw the attack coming and decided to block against it. Smoke engulfed around Chew. Nojiko ran from behind the tree she was hiding behind and ran into the smoke screen. As soon she saw a image of Chew, she began launching a barrage of attack.

"Mistress's Justice!"

Nojiko shouted as she swung her sword upward while detaching it, launching Chew in the air. Not wanting to give Chew any time to recover, she repeatedly swung her sword up and down in a circular manner. Chew was screaming out in agony. Cuts were appearing all over his body. When his body finally fell to the ground, Chew was out of energy to move or talk. He was sitting on his knees trying to regain consciousness.

"This is for all of the damage that you fishmen caused my village. Sweet Dominance!"

Nojiko said as she walked over to Chew and shot her boot into Chew's back. She then tied her snake sword around his neck and began to pull her sword backwards as she kept pressing her boot forward into his back. After 15 seconds of applying pressure into Chew's back and neck, She finally heard his neck snap. Chew's body fell lifelessly onto the ground. Nojiko retracted her sword back into it's original form. She sighed and turned around and began walking towards Usopp.

"I hope this training with that green hair guy is worth it." Nojiko said panting. Usopp was shocked that she was able to take out a top officer so easily.

"You wanna go see how the rest of the fight is going?" Usopp asked her.

"Sure."

Straw Hat Pirates: 2 Arlong Pirates: 0

(Gin vs Kuroobi)

"Heh. Looks like your new student has won." Luffy smirked as he told Zoro. Zoro grunted and smirked as he realized he was about make Nojiko regret training with him.

"Nojiko won Luffy?" Nami asked Luffy surprised.

"You'll see for yourself in a minute." Luffy replied.

Suddenly the townsfolk turned around to see Nojiko walking with Usopp towards Arlong Park. Nami smiled as she saw her sister remained unharmed.

"So Nojiko, how was your first battle?" Nami said smiling. Nojiko grunted then looked at Arlong, who was glaring at her.

"It was a piece of cake. That freak wasn't even strong." Nojiko said grinning. Arlong shot up rage and rushed towards her way.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSU-" was all he able to say as he was kicked by Luffy.

"Now now fishy. We'll get our turn soon." Luffy said shaking his finger. Arlong was once again shot towards a wall.

Kuroobi and the rest of the Arlong Pirates were speechless again. They couldn't believe their crew was getting easily overpowered by some filthy humans. Kuroobi was thinking about his captain, Gin rushed in and swung his tonfa towards Kuroobi's chest again. Kuroobi groaned in pain as he was once again hit with the tonfa.

"Did you seriously just took your eyes off of me? I'm hurt." Gin said fake pouting. Kuroobi gritted his teeth in anger.

"Disgusting human! Learn your place!" Kuroobi yelled while raising his knee at Gin. Gin saw the attack coming and twisted his body toward the right to avoid it but wasn't expecting Kuroobi to react swiftly.

"Fishman Karate: Thousand Brick Fist!"

Kuroobi yelled out as he shot his fist towards Gin. Gin had no choice but to block. The fist connected with Gin's tonfa, causing a crack to form in the both of them.

" _Shit! i gotta finish this quickly I guess._ " Gin thought.

"As much as I would love to continue this little match, my weapons aren't going to hold out any longer soo..." Gin told Kuroobi. Kuroobi looked confused for a minute. Suddenly, Gin kicked off the ground and twisted his body in the air while striking Kuroobi in precise spots.

"Arms! Left Shoulder! Twin Cannon Strike!"

Gin spun in the air as he struck Kuroobi in the arms, his left shoulder, and flipped over Kuroobi body to deliver two thrusts to his spine. Kuroobi felt like he couldn't move at all. He gritted his teeth in pure anger. How could he be easily defeated by humans! Gin looked at both of his tonfas and they finally broke in pieces.

"Well at least they lasted this long." Gin sighed.

Gin walked over to Kuroobi who still kneeling and was glaring at him. Gin pulled his gun out from his waist and aimed it at Kuroobi's throat.

"To think a human was able to bring you to your knees is quite embarrassing isn't it?" Gin asked Kurrobi who was still glaring at him. "Any last words?"

"I hope you suffer a fate worse than death!" Kuroobi spat out.

"Already did." Gin said he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through Kuroobi's neck. Kuroobi choked on his own blood as he fell to the ground. Gin turned and walked towards Luffy's side.

Straw Hat Pirates: 3 Arlong Pirates:0

...

(Luffy vs Arlong)

"Boss, I'm done with my fight," Gin told Luffy. A tic formed on Luffy's forehead.

"Dammit Gin! I told you to stop calling me that! It's annoying!" Luffy said in a irritated tone. Zoro who was pretending to be asleep, busted out in laughter. Luffy glared at Zoro and kicked him off of the rock that they were sitting on. Luffy jumped off top of the rock and looked at Arlong.

"Well since my crew has beaten your top officers, I guess it's our turn to fight," Luffy said grinning at Arlong. Arlong was filled with nothing but rage.

"HOW DARE YOU INFERIOR HUMANS HARM MY BRETHREN!" Arlong yelled out as he ran into the water. Luffy sighed as Arlong was preparing to throw his shark bullets at Luffy. Arlong shot his water shots at Luffy. Unfortunately, Luffy dodged each bullet easily. Arlong was growing tired and getting frustrated. No matter how fast he threw his bullets, Luffy was dodging them easily. Arlong stopped throwing his bullets and began spinning his body in a circular manner repeatedly. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so your trying to end this quickly? Well fine by me. I was getting tired with your parlor tricks." Luffy said stretching his left arm and twisting it.

"Shark Darts!"

Gum Gum Rifle!"

Arlong shot his body out of the water at Luffy. Unfortunately, Luffy's fist connected with Arlong's nose, causing Arlong to come to a complete stop. After a few seconds, Arlong's body shot backwards into the water, causing a explosion of water to leave the pool. The rest of the Arlong Pirates and the villagers were shocked.

"Nami, can you come see how's Arlong doing now?" Luffy asked her.

"Sure." Nami started to walk from the gate to the end of the pool and looked down and saw Arlong's body laying unconsciously in the bottom of the pool. His nose was broken and his teeth were out of his mouth.

"Yup. He's out."

The villagers started to cheer happily as they was finally release from Arlong's tyranny. Luffy almost about something. He walked to where Hachi was still up and clutching his chest in pain. Luffy bent down and whispered in Hachi's ear.

"I suggest you hurry up and head back to Rayleigh's place. You're lucky we spared your life. Now go." Luffy whispered while kicking a hole in the wall. Hachi groaned as he got up and tried to run away.

"Thank you, Straw Hat." He attempted to yell. As Hachi disappeared into the woods, Luffy turned around and saw Zoro and Gin looking at him and it made him feel uneasy. As everyone as was talking to each other, Sanji appeared holding a rat faced man in his hand. Luffy walked over to Nezumi and slapped him in the face multiple times.

"I'll get you for this! I am a Marine Captain! Touching me is a severe punishment."Nezumi yelled out

"Tell it to someone who cares," Luffy muttered. "Listen to me, you little weasel. I need you to do two things... first, clean up this mess and deliver a message for me."

"A message?"

"Yes. In the newspaper article that goes with me and my crew's bounties, I want you to print a certain message."

"I want these exact words to be in the article."

"I'm listening."Nezumi said.

Luffy smirked. "To the reindeer who was treated as a outcast and has a mother who is old as dust, the woman who has darkness in her past and always on the run, the cyborg who loves building crap and doesn't know what pants are, the hilarious humming skeleton who sings, the first son of the sea who has a respectable amount of honor, and the man who death has as his favorite surgeon: we're coming for you."

...

In the interest of sticking to the schedule, the Straw Hats only stayed overnight instead of sticking around for a three-day party. The entire island turned out to celebrate once the news of Arlong's fall spread. Those from Cocoyashi had a solemn moment of silence for Bellemere, and all those that hadn't lived to see this day, before shaking off the ghosts of the past and joining in the merry making. The next morning, Nami was done packing all of her stuff and was about to walk to the shore, but was stopped by Nojiko. Nojiko was also holding a bag.

"Uhh Nojiko, what are you doing?" Nami asked her.

"Oh, I'm coming with you." Nojiko said with a smile.

"WHAT! WHY?" Nami yelled.

"Your captain is interesting and I want to see your dream come true. Plus..." Nojiko smiled. Nami couldn't even protest and started to smile.

"Well let's go see if my captain approves of this." Nami said grabbing her and walking out the house "Bellemere, we're off." Nami whispered.

...

(On the ship)

"Think she'll do the same thing as last time?" Usopp asked as he lifted a crate of gunpowder from where some idiot had placed it. The Straw Hats were at the shore getting ready to sail off but was waiting for Nami to arrive.

"Nah. She'll never admit it, but we've rubbed off on her. She'll go for something more… dramatic," Luffy mused.

"What was that about rubbing off on my sweet angel?" Sanji asked dangerously.

"Dirty-minded cook." hissed Zoro.

"Are you itching to start a fight moss hair bastard?" Sanji replied back.

While the two was about to fight again, Nami and Nojiko appeared over the clearing, standing on a puffy white cloud. Her Clima-Tact was stretched out to a regular length and held like a scepter, her hair flowing in the wind. As the islanders gaped below the two sisters, something began to fall from the cloud. Those beneath them gaped as they realized that coins, bills, and bits of jewelry were leaking out of the cloud. Nami looked forward, serene and unconcerned, as the wealth was returned to its citizens.

"Talk about 'making it rain', "Gin muttered.

"Is there a reason why she's just giving it away?" Gin asked

"I'd rather not think about it." Zoro mumbled.

Nami and Nojiko hopped off the cloud to land on the deck of the Going Merry. She turned to wave at the masses she left behind.

"So long! When Marines come to interview about me, only say nice things! Good luck!"

"So, you want to join my crew huh?" Luffy asked Nojiko as he walked over to her.

"Well your swordsman did say he was going to give me some lessons and besides, you've piqued my interests." Nojiko said smirking.

"Good answer. Now then, crew are you guys ready to set sail?" Luffy said to everyone.

"YEAH!"

"SET THE SAILS! NEXT STOP: LOUGETOWN!" Luffy yelled as they started to pull off.

 **Wow! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I came down with the flu and tried to continue writing the story but almost fucked it up. Anyways, the next chapter will get crazy.**

 **P.s... I will have a special announcement for you guys regarding the plot of the story. Leave your comment and tell me what you guys think :D**


	11. Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece

Chapter 9: Big News & Arrival At Lougetown

(2 Hours Earlier)

"This is Captain Nezumi of the 16th Marine Branch calling Marine Headquarters! Code #00733." Nezumi shouted over the transponder snail.

"This is Marine Headquarters. Stop shouting already." said the marine on the other line.

"I'm calling to inform you all about a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy! He wears a straw hat, has a total of 6 people in his crew. There are also several men who are dangerous as him. The man who destroyed the Shell Town's Marine Base and took down "Ax Hand" Morgan, is named Roronoa Zoro. He is also known as the "Pirate Hunter". The man who assaulted my unit is named Sanji. And last but not least, the former Vice Captain of the Don Krieg Pirates, "Man Demon" Gin was seen within in his crew now. They've all effortlessly defeated the Arlong Pirates. highly dangerous, so I'm formally requesting a bounty be placed upon their heads! I'm sending the pictures now!"

"Alright, we're receiving it now." the marine said.

"Couldn't you take any better pictures?" Nezumi asked one of the marines.

"That was all we could get." said the marine. Several pictures were sent over to the headquarters. Luffy's picture was a picture of him looking up at the sky with his straw hat on. Zoro's picture was a picture of him holding his Wado Ichimonji over his chest with one hand. Sanji's picture was different than last time. The difference was... Sanji was holding a black mask over his face. Gin's picture was a picture of him holding his tonfas while glaring at the direction of the marines.

While Nezumi was complaining, the marine at HQ was looking at Luffy's picture before he remembered something.

'A Straw Hat?' he thought before his eyes widened in shock. 'Wait a minute! He couldn't be...'

"Alright. We'll inform the higher ups." he said before hanging up. He then grabbed the picture before running through HQ, sweat forming on his face as he ran. 'There's no mistaking it. He matches the description perfectly!' he thought before he came to a higher ranking officer.

"What is the meaning of this?" the officer grunted.

The marine was out of breath as he handed him Luffy's picture."Sir...I believe...he's one...of the _deserters_."

…...

(Present Day)

It's been 2 hours since Luffy and the crew left Cocoyashi Village. Luffy and Zoro was training Nojiko and Gin, Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone (well the ladies first), Usopp was tending to his Pop Green plants, Nami was once again arguing with the News Coo about the prices of newspapers. After she got done arguing with the bird, she walked over to her chair and sat down to read the paper. While she turned the page, she noticed several papers fell out of the paper and landed on the ground.

"DAMMIT YOU GUYS!" Nami yelled. Everyone came running to her.

"My angel, what's wrong?" Sanji said in a worried tone. The rest of the crew started to stare at what Nami was holding in her hand and gasped.

"Wow." Luffy smirked.

...

(1 Hour Before)

It was a peaceful day in Marineford…well, as peaceful as the Headquarters of the World Government's military branch could get, anyway. Mutterings broke out among the high-ranking Marines in the conference room before Brannew broke them off with a clearing of his throat.

"We apologize, Commodore," one marine said. "But do you really think that our Marine branches in East Blue will be unable to deal with this threat?"

Brannew nodded. "To be blunt, they won't even come close," he said regretfully. He turned to three bounty posters that hung on the wall. "Buggy the Clown, 15 million beris, Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg, 17 million beris, and Saw-Tooth Arlong, 20 million beris. The average bounty in the East Blue is 3 million, the fact that his crew crushed them all can't be ignored. These three had the highest active bounties in the eastern seas. Also, Straw Hat Luffy is one of the pirates who was supposed to become a Marine. He was trained by Garp "The Hero" and possess all forms of the Six Powers."

Brannew's audience was trying to process all of this information as he continued, "It is not just their captain that has caught our attention, however. It was his first mate, former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, that ended Captain Morgan's…um…suspicious activity in Branch 153." A few Marines shifted uncomfortably at this. "There's also the man who wore a black mask when he took down Captain Nezumi and his unit. The last one is a man who was formerly known as the Co-Captain of the Don Krieg Pirates.

"Therefore, these several men's bounties shall set a new record in the East Blue. I'll have to alert the higher ups about this." Brannew said finishing the meeting.

...

(Present Day)

As the crew gathered around Nami, they saw several wanted posters on the floor. Nami began announcing the crew's bounty.

"Straw Hat", Monkey. : 62 Million Beri Bounty."

"Pirate Hunter", Roronoa Zoro: 32 Million Beri Bounty."

"Black Mask", Sanji: 15 Million Beri Bounty."

"Man Demon", Gin: 12 Million Beri Bounty."

After Nami got done listing the guy's bounty, she sighed in frustration. Luffy was thinking about something. Zoro was smirking at his bounty, but was also disappointed his bounty was lower than last time. Sanji took out a cigarette and flicked his lighter to light it. Gin was the most surprised one though. It was his previous bounty before he joined up with Krieg. Usopp finally noticed something while looking at Sanji's bounty.

"Hey Sanji, why were you wearing a mask?" Ussop asked curiously.

"I didn't want my former family to know about me being alive yet." Sanji said as he exhaled cigarette smoke out of his mouth. This perked Gin's and Nojiko's interests

"Who's your family?" Gin asked. Luffy came over to Gin and patted him on his shoulder.

"We'll tell you about it later." Luffy said lowly. Zoro gave Luffy and Sanji a sideways glance. It was an obvious one too because Luffy and Sanji noticed it. Gin felt the atmosphere become tense for a moment and decided to change the subject.

"So, what are we doing today?" Gin said smiling nervously.

"Well, you, Nojiko, and Nami are training with Zoro and I. Ussop, you're training with Sanji after he fixes us lunch." Luffy said walking away. Everyone noticed the change in Luffy's attitude.

"What's wrong with him?" Nojiko asked everyone.

"Nothing sis. Come on Zoro and Gin." Nami faked smiled as she started to walk down the stairs into the training room. Nojiko knew she wasn't smiling foreal.

"They are hiding something." Nojiko whispered into Gin's ear. Gin nodded as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah. I can tell."

While Nami, Gin, Nojiko, and Zoro went to the training room, Sanji walked back into kitchen and was preparing lunch. Usopp went to the back of the ship and began practicing on his Observation.

…...

(Training Room)

"So, what are you planning on teach us Zoro?" Nami asked Zoro. they all wearing training outfits (well Zoro decided to pick some up while Luffy and Nami were battling Buggy's crew.)

"I'll be helping Gin and Nojiko improve their agility. I'll be teaching you how to unlock your Armament Haki." Zoro told them.

"Haki? What is Haki?" Nojiko and Gin asked.

"It's something we'll be teaching you guys later." Zoro replied.

"How are you going to help me unlock my Haki?" Nami asked Zoro.

"Well technically you'll have to unlock it yourself. You know what Armament Haki is right?" Zoro asked.

" It's the move that you guys use to fight logia users and other "New World" opponents." Nami said whispering the New World part. She didn't want Gin and Nojiko to know about the second half of the Grand Line yet.

"Well you can actually use this type of Haki on your weapons also. Armament Haki is like an invisible armor you can use. Many people can use this ability easily but you have to keep training to control it. In order for you to unlock it, you have to present a strong willpower to use it. I can help you practice unlocking it, but you have to find the willpower to use it." Zoro said explaining to her.

"The willpower huh?" Nami thought as she held her Clima Tact.

"Let's begin. I want you all to attack like I'm an enemy because I'm not going easy on you all." Zoro said grinning. Nami and the others started to gulp nervously.

"This is going to be a rough 2 days." Nami said to them.

...

(On A Certain Island)

A man was standing on a cliff looking around for enemies when he spotted someone.

"What the?" The man said cautiously. He adjusted his scope and saw a familiar man sitting in a boat. His blood froze when he saw who it was.

"GUYS! HAWKEYE IS HERE!" The man said yelling while running back to the camp.

(Moments later)

Hawkeye was walking through the forest and saw a group of pirates passed out. He then proceeded to walk towards a certain man who was trying his best to get over a hangover.

"Oh, Hawkeye? What a surprise. I'm not really in a good mood right now. Did you come to fight?" questioned Shanks, sitting around in the shade with his men.

"I have no desire fight a one-armed man. I met some interesting pirates. They reminded me of a story you told me a long time ago. The one about that boy from the village," he said as he handed Shanks Luffy's wanted poster.

"So, you've finally come, Luffy," grinned Shanks. "Everyone! Let's party! It's a very happy day! Join us Hawkeye! I won't let you leave!"

...

(Luffy's Village)

Luffy's entire village was partying after they received the news of Luffy's bounty.

"Luffy's become so famous!"

"Maybe he'll become the famous pirate from our village!" cheered the villagers.

"Silence you fools! What's so good about a bad man coming from our village?" argued the Mayor.

"But look chief, Luffy looks so happy!" Makino said, gentle eyes alight with joy.

"A pirate is still a pirate!" Woop Slap barked. Could they not understand that if word got out this might ruin the village's reputation?

"But it's his dream," countered Makino.

"His dream, or his destiny?" the mayor wondered out loud while looking up at the sky.

...

(On the Moby Dick)

On a certain whale shaped ship in the New World, Marco the Phoenix, the first Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, was enjoying his morning flight. He spotted the News Coo flying in from a distance and decided to cut it short. That damned bird always flew away at top speed as soon as it saw him in his bird form. As if he was uncultured enough to eat a raw bird! Landing on the deck, he withdrew a coin and waited for the bird to swoop in. It dropped him the paper and flew off with its payoff. Marco flew up to the crow's (or as his crew liked to call it, the phoenix's) nest and started to read it. He always enjoyed reading out loud and the crew made fun of him if he did it in front of everyone.

"Man, what's up will all these rookies popping up? 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law stirs up North Blue. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd massacres another village. Sick bastard, there's better ways of getting attention. Dra- whoa! Looks like Drake finally left the marines. Looks like Jozu owes me a drink. Highest Bounty in East Blue, 'Straw Hat' Luffy."He paused.

"Hey hang on a sec, isn't Luffy the kid Ace always talks about?" He took a closer look at the poster and his eyes widened at that familiar grin. The two might not be blood brothers, but you wouldn't be able to tell that from their identical smiles.

"Oi! Ace! Come here!" yelled Marco as he glided down to the deck, grinning the whole way, careful not to burn the newspaper again in his anticipation. Ace was probably still finishing breakfast.

"Check this out!" he said, tossing the part of the paper about Luffy to Ace. Ace studied it for a moment, before his jaw opened and the piece of meat dropped out."Eehhhhh?! Luffy?! 62 million? What the hell did that idiot do this time? Wait, why does he look so different?"

Why are you freaking out so much?" asked Marco, feigning innocence while trying to hold back his smirk.

"He got a higher initial bounty than both me! No one in East Blue gets that kind of bounty!" Ace said shouting.

"Pops! Look, Pops! This is my bro!" said Ace as he started to run to Whitebeard, holding the paper up. Whitebeard took it between his huge hands and looked it over.

"So, this is the brat you never shut up about?"

"Well that was supposed to be my snot nosed brother but, something's looks different about him!" exclaimed Ace as he Whitebeard raised a questioning brow at him. Marco stared to laugh behind him.

"What?" demanded Ace.

"You said he was weak, but the papers say he took out all the big shots in East Blue without getting a scratch." grinned Marco.

"Wait, what?" screamed Ace.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed.

...

(2 Days Later)

"I think I got on the wrong ship. Don't he know what holding back means!?" Nojiko said panting for air.

"He was." Nami replied while holding onto her staff as a crutch.

"I can't even imagine how strong he is when he's serious." Gin said kneeling while trying to regain his balance.

"Quit complaining. At least you guys are improving." Zoro grunted. The past couple days schedule went as followed; eat, sleep, and train. While Zoro was training them, he noticed Gin was extremely agile and was an exceptional hand to hand combatant without weapons. Nojiko was skilled in long range with her snake sword. She was almost able to land hits on Zoro when she was fighting alongside Nami and Gin. Nami on the other hand, proved to be a good challenge recently. Her speed and agility were increasing greatly. While Nami, Gin, and Nojiko was preparing to take another battle stance, Usopp yelled from the top deck.

"Hey guys, we're here!"

Zoro and the others began walking up the stairs. Everyone started to walk towards the bow of the ship.

"So, this is the town where Gold Roger was both born and executed." Nojiko said.

"I'm off to go see the execution platform again. Everyone be on guard. it seems like we got some familiar enemies on this island." Luffy yelled before he jumped ship and ran into the town.

" Hold on Luffy. I'm coming too." Usopp said as he jumped down.

"Well I guess I'll go get some new clothes and meet everyone in the middle of town." Nami said with a sigh.

"Hold up sis. I'll come with you." Nojiko said following her.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food." Sanji said before he jumped from the ship.

"I need some new swords and clothes." Zoro mumbled.

"Since you've been helping me train, I'll lend you some money. Free of charge." Nami said with an innocent smile. Zoro instantly froze up. He couldn't tell if she was serious or this was all an act.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Nojiko thought with a knowing smirk.

"I got to get some new clothes also and some new weapons." Gin said as he jumped off the ship.

"Hey cook, do you sense some unfamiliar auras?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Now that you mention it, I can sense them on top of the clock tower. They're suppressing their auras heavily." Sanji said eyeing the clock tower cautiously.

...

(With Zoro & Gin)

As Zoro walked through the streets, he caught wind of a familiar aura, as well as a familiar argument.

"Looks like that monster isn't with you today. This works out perfectly. We'll send you back to him in pieces!"

"Can't you just let it go?" a feminine voice asked. But the pirates confronting her completely ignored her. The crowd broke out in gasps and shouts as they pulled out their swords.

"Tell that boss of yours that this is what happens when he messes with our dream of getting to the Grand Line!"

Tashigi wondered how they wanted her to tell him that if they were planning on sending her back to him in pieces, but pulled out her sword. The crowd watched in awe as she cut them both down in one swift move. The crowd cheered and applauded before she stumbled and fell face first onto the ground, her glasses sliding across the pavement. One spectator commented that she was too strong for her own good as Zoro walked forward and handed her glasses, making sure not to break them this time. Zoro had long since gotten over his discomfort at seeing an exact face of his childhood friend. As Tashigi thanked him politely, Zoro just nodded and walked in the opposite direction. He soon ran into a problem. He couldn't for the life of him remember which shop he had gotten those two swords from last time. Loguetown was huge. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, though, as a familiar feeling hit him. He turned to the direction of an arms shop off to his right and smiled. As he made his way over to the store and walked in, the feeling became stronger. He was in the right place for sure.

"I'd like to buy two katana." he said to the familiar store clerk. The clerk rubbed his hands together in a poorly concealed gesture of greed.

"Of course, of course! Right this way, sir." he said happily. Suddenly though, he stopped as he caught sight of the sword on Zoro's hip. Zoro scoffed.

"Here we go." The man began stuttering nervously as he requested to get a good look at his sword. Zoro obliged and handed it over. The man's eyes widened as he unsheathed it before turning back to Zoro.

"Listen," he started. "I have a good eye for craftsmanship. What you've got here isn't the work of a master, but it's definitely an above average sword. What would you say to me giving you 300,000 Beris for it? If you want 3 swords that badly, then you could buy each for 100,000 without losing a single Beris."

"Nah." Zoro said blandly. It took a moment for it to register in the clerk's mind that his offer had been rejected before he started stuttering again.

"Then…how about 500,000 Beris?" he asked nervously.

"Nope."

"All right, you haggler! You've got me! I'll pay you 700,000 Beris, but that's my final offer!"

"Not for sale."Zoro said in a bored tone.

"Whoa! That sword!" the voice said in enthusiasm. The clerk's face looked even more nervous now. Tashigi flipped through a book on swords and stopped on a page that had an illustration of Zoro's exact sword.

"That's the Wado Ichimonji!" It's a famous Meito that sells for over 10,000,000 Beris! Where on earth did you get it?"

"Did you really have to open your mouth!? I should sue you for ruining my business!"

"Ruining your business?" Tashigi asked in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, did I say something? It's just I've never seen one of the 21 Superior Grade Swords before."

"Don't blame her," Zoro said in annoyance. "I wasn't gonna sell it anyway." The clerk just scoffed.

"You came for your Shigure right? Here, it's been polished," he said as he tossed the sword at Tashigi. Tashigi caught it, but failed to catch herself, and stumbled right into a shelf of swords, causing them to all clatter to the floor.

"Why the hell did you fall that way!? Pick those up now!" the clerk yelled. Tashigi scrambled to do that as he turned back to Zoro.

"Fine, you've got a famous Meito. Enjoy it. Now find two swords and get out," he said grudgingly. Zoro rolled his eyes and walked over to a barrel of mostly cheap swords.

"You seem to really love swords," Tashigi said as she walked up to him. "You're carrying three of them after all. It reminds me of this one bounty hunter named Roronoa Zoro."

"I hear the name a lot," Zoro said truthfully, before quickly pulling out the sword that had long since caught his attention. Tashigi stilled at the sight of it before pulling out her book again. "That sword…Kitetsu III? That should sell for at least 1,000,000 Beris. I would buy it if I were you,"

She turned to the clerk.

"Are you really selling this for 50,000 Beris?" she asked.

"Yeah…" the clerk replied reluctantly. Tashigi quickly went into a history of the three Kitetsu swords, commenting that the 1st Kitetsu was one of the 12 unrivaled works of craftsmanship in the world, before the clerk changed his mind and shouted that he wouldn't sell it. Tashigi looked surprised and asked why.

"It's cursed," Zoro said simply. "I could feel it before I even walked in here."

The clerk's eyes widened. "It takes a great swordsman to recognize a cursed blade. Who is this guy?" The clerk thought to himself.

Zoro hummed, taking in the familiar sight and feel of the blade. "You know, I like it. Actually, I really want it," he said with a nostalgic grin.

"What!? No way! You idiot, if I sold it to you and you died, wouldn't it be like I killed you!?" he shouted. Tashigi looked shocked at this revelation. Zoro just continued smirking.

"Let's test it out, then. If this sword doesn't accept me as its master, we'll know here and now," he said, before throwing the blade up in the air and holding his arm out.

"Idiot! Its sharpness is the real thing! You'll lose an arm!" the clerk shouted. Tashigi gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. As the sword came down, Zoro's reflexes screamed at him to coat his arm in Armament Haki, but he ignored them and closed his eyes. The sword fell down and the blade hit his arm dead center before it fell to the ground and imbedded itself hilt deep into the floor. Zoro's audience stared in shock as he rolled his arm around in its socket. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"Good sword," he said, still grinning. The clerk fell to the ground as the tension left his body. He quickly got up and told Zoro to wait for him as he stumbled into the back of the shop. He came back with another familiar sword with a black hilt and sheath. "This is the best sword I have. It's one of the 50 Skillful Grade Swords, Yubashiri. Please take it free of charge, along with Kitetsu III." Zoro nodded at the man gratefully.

"Thanks," he said with sincerity. The man just waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day I see a true swordsman walk in here. They say the sword chooses the swordsman. Consider this a gift."

As Zoro was about to exit the store, he saw Gin walk into the store. Gin's attire was entirely different than before. He wore a long slim black and red vest that had no sleeves and cut off at his waist. He had black and red arm guards that black straps around each wrist. He had long black slim pants on that also had black straps going around his left leg. He also wore knee high slim black steampunk boots. Zoro was impressed. Gin's face features had improved also. Since he's been eating and getting more sleep, he no longer had dark rings under his eyes. Gin walked in the store saw Zoro holding onto his new swords.

"Hey Zoro, nice swords." Gin said while walking to the counter.

"Thanks. You here looking for your new weapons?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck. The owner is kind of shady." Zoro said as he walked out of the shop. Gin chuckled a little bit at that comment. The store clerk came out and greeted Gin.

"Welcome sir. How can I help you?"

"Hi. I was wondering if you sell any bladed tonfas?" Gin asked him. The clerk eyes widened.

"First it was that green haired guy, now it's this guy? Who are these people?" The clerk thought to himself.

"Um, is anyone there?" Gin said waving his hand back and forth in the clerk's face. The clerk snapped out of his daydream.

"I'm so sorry for that. Right this way sir." The clerk said nervously. As they walked over the left side of the store, the store clerk pulled a box out from the counter. Gin eyed the box curiously.

"I just received these special set of daggers from the South Blue. Rumors has it an unknown pirate crew found these weapons while salvaging the ocean's floor." The clerk said. He then proceeded to open the box. Inside the box was a pair of unusual daggers. The dagger had a short dragon carved hilt and had black straps on it for grip support. Gin was confused at this point.

"Um I asked if you sell any bladed tonfas." Gin told the clerk.

"I'm so sorry sir but, to be honest... we haven't sold any bladed tonfas since this town was founded. I highly doubt they will any bladed tonfas anywhere." The store clerk confessed.

"Well why did you say you had some in the first place?" Gin said in a annoyed tone.

"Because I was hoping that you would take these instead of the tonfas." The clerk said nervously.

"How do you even know I know how to use these?" Gin asked while holding one of the daggers in his hand.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes when you saw the daggers." The clerk grinned. Gin eyes widened after he said that.

Gin sighed. _" Looks like I'll just use these until I find something in the Grand Line."_ He said to himself.

"How much are they? Gin asked the clerk.

"Just give me 15,000 beris."

"Ok thanks." Gin said as he handed to the money to the clerk.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." The clerk said waving at Gin as he walked out of the store.

...

(With Nami & Nojiko)

"You're done yet sis?" Nami asked Nojiko. They were in a clothing store picking out new outfits. Nami was currently wearing a kimono that had orange on her right side and red on the other side of it. The kimono was short and only came to her pelvis area. She also wore some slim black knee-high heel boots. She was wearing her eternal pose also.

"Yeah. Give me a second." Nojiko said as she out of the changing room wearing a small dark blue tube top shirt that came to her belly button. She was wearing a black coat that had a collar and straps to lace up over her tube top. She also wearing a short mini skirt and long slim dark blue high heel boots.

"Wow sis. Nice pirate outfit." Nami smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to just wear something simple." Nojiko said with a sigh. To be honest, she had other outfits she wanted to try on but couldn't decide which one to put on. After they rang up their purchases, they left the store to find everyone else. As they were walking through the town, they met up with Zoro, Gin, and Sanji.

"Nami! Nojik-" Sanji stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed what they were wearing. Gin who was walking with Zoro, saw Sanji froze in mid place.

"Uhh, what's wrong with him?" Gin asked.

"He's in one of his perv modes." Zoro replied in a dull tone.

"Oh."

"Sanji dear, would you please run these bags to the ship?" Nami asked Sanji. All of a sudden, the bags were snatched out of Nami and Nojiko's hands and were seen in the sky flying away from them. Less than 2 minutes later, Sanji came back to his same spot.

"Oh, thank you so much Sanji." Nami said while patting Sanji's head.

"Why does he let her do that to him?" Gin whispered into Zoro's ear.

" Because he's a love sick idiot." Zoro grunted.

"All right guys, now let's go find Luffy and Usopp." Nami said to them.

"Well you don't have to look far. I can already sense people crying and running for their lives towards this way." Zoro said while looking towards the direction where he sensed the people were running from.

"Great. Let's go get him." Nami sighed as they started walking to where everyone was running from.

"Um, what is going on?" Nojiko asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Zoro replied.

 **God I Hated This Chapter. I Had Writer's Block At Least 5 Times And I Borrowed Alot Dialogue From Second Wind. Plus I Had Changed The Idea To Giving Gin Some Bladed Tonfas But Couldn't Find Any Good Ones To His Character Development I Had Set Up. Plus, I Had Alot Of Grammar Problems. Anyways, The Next Chapter Will Be The Climax Of The East Blue Saga. The Fight Scenes Will Be Good. Get Ready To Expect Some Major Changes In The Story. You Guys May Think You Know One Piece, I'm About To Take It Up The Next Level.**


	12. Chapter 10:

Here goes the last chapter of Lougetown Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 10: A Crazy Day In Lougetown

"How did I get myself into this situation?" Luffy wondered as he was standing on top of the execution platform, having multiple guns and swords pointed at him. Usopp was also standing on top of the platform with him too looking down at the enemies and shaking his head.

"Dammit Luffy! You just had to drag me in one of your crazy ideas again. Now we got a bunch of pirates and marines pointing their weapons at us." Usopp sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I just wanted to climb the platform again. It's their fault for interrupting my plans." Luffy said while attempting to fake pout. Currently there were a large commotion happening within the middle of town. Buggy and Alvida were standing close by the execution platform. Buggy was proclaiming he was here to kill Luffy and his crew. Buggy was attempting to catch Luffy off guard but he forgot Luffy had haki, and so he ended up on the ground by Alvida's side. How did they end up in this predicament exactly?

...

(Flashback 25 minutes Ago)

Luffy and Usopp walking into the middle of the square and saw the execution platform in front of them. Luffy changed his outfit also. He had on a long red button up red shirt with a white collar. the back of his shirt had his straw hat insignia. He wore an orange sash that went around his waist. he wore some dark red shorts that had white cuffs on the bottom of them. Last, he wore slim long dark red rubber boots. Usopp was wearing some black shorts with his brown boots that he wore when he was at Sabody. Surprisingly, he found a shop that sold the same boots. He was also wear a yellow zip up jacket that had green stripes on each arm. he wore his hair in a ponytail since he was almost able to grow it out when he came back to Sabody in the previous timeline. The only thing he wasn't able to get was his googles, but he was planning on getting them back when they get to Water 7.

"Whoa. So this is how the execution platform look." Usopp said looking at the platform. Luffy was staring at it for a while until an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey Usopp, you wanna climb it?" Luffy suggested.

"What? No!" Usopp replied.

"Come on. I won't use my powers." Luffy said pleadingly.

"Okay!" Usopp said instantly. Since Luffy wasn't using his powers, Usopp felt like he had a chance.

"Last one up there has to pay Nami their allowance next island." Luffy offered grinning evilly. Ussop started to sweat nervously.

"O-Okay!" Usopp said stuttering.

"Ready...set...GO!" Luffy yelled as they ran towards the execution platform. Usopp was the first one to climb up because Luffy accidentally got his feet stuck in the middle of the beam. "Damn boots!" Luffy cursed to himself. Usopp was actually climbing the platform with a excellent amount of speed until Luffy caught up. Suddenly, Luffy decided to use a dirty trick.

"Look Ussop! Kaya is in a bathing suit!" Luffy yelled out while looking at the middle of the square.

"WHAT! WHERE?" Usopp instantly stopped moving to see if Kaya was really here. While Usopp was trying to find Kaya, Luffy jumped onto the ledge of the platform.

"Perv." Luffy snickered. Ussop looked up and glared at Luffy.

"You Ass! That was cheating!" Ussop yelled at Luffy. Luffy turned his head and started to whistle.

"I don't know what you talking about." Luffy said shrugging. While Ussop was still glaring at him, Luffy couldn't help but to admire the view once more. Suddenly, Luffy's face went serious for a moment. "Hey Usopp, two things. First, can you sense those two people standing on the clock tower?" Luffy asked him. Usopp looked at Luffy and closed his eyes for about 5 seconds. Usopp eyes went wide.

"Yeah, but why does it feel like they aren't really there?" Usopp asked him.

"That's because they're trying to hide their auras. When you have the chance, pay close attention to them." Luffy told him.

"Okay so what's the second thing?" Ussop asked.

"Oh! We're about to have a lot of company." Luffy replied smiling. Before Usopp could respond, an marine officer with a loudspeaker was yelling at them.

"Hey you!" An officer yelled with a loudspeaker. "Get down from there!"

"Why?" Luffy asked innocently.

"That platform is property of the World Government! Get down from there now!" he yelled.

"Say the magic word!" Luffy said toying with the officer

"NOW! BEFORE I ARREST YOU!" he screamed, clearly losing his patience with Luffy before being knocked out by an iron mace.

"Long time no see." said the woman with the mace who was now looking up at Luffy. "I've been looking for you."

When Luffy looked down at her, he smirked.

"Oh. Hey there Alvida." He said.

"That's Alvida!?" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah. She looks hot right?" Luffy said poking Usopp with his elbow. Usopp's face instantly turned red.

"Wel-Well I-I mean she does look cute." Usopp said fidgeting with his fingers. Luffy just rolled his eyes. While Luffy and Usopp was still conversating, Alvida was still in shock.

 _"How did he know it was me?"_ She thought. The only person she told who she was to Buggy and his crew.

"So how have you been Alvida?" Luffy asked her.

"Nothing much. Been searching for you and joined up with this crazy pirate crew. " Alvida replied back smiling. As they were conversating, Alvida looked up and saw that a group of officers surrounded her.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted. "You're under arrest for attacking a police captain! Drop your weapon!" he said before looking up at Luffy and Usopp. "And both of you! Get off that!"

"Who did you say you're going to arrest?" Alvida asked in a sweet voice.

"Y-you." one of them stuttered as they all blushed at her.

"Are you really going to arrest me?" she cooed.

"We can't do it sir!" they all said with hearts in their eyes. "She's too beautiful!"

"I don't care!" an officer said with hearts in his eyes. "Just arrest her!" Before they could do anything, a cannonball blew up the fountain, sending a hunk of it at Alvida before it slid off her, leaving her unharmed as it went towards Luffy, who only caught it before dropping it.

"How'd she do that again?" One of the marine officers commented as Alvida spoke with the hooded figures who approached her.

"So what are you here for?" Luffy asked her.

"To make you, the only man who has ever hit me, all mine." Alvida said in a seductive tone. Usopp mouth went wide open.

"First the Pirate Empress, and now Alvida!? Luffy you sly devil." Ussop said grinning proudly. Once again Luffy rolled his eyes at Ussop and turned and smiled at Alvida.

"Well I would want you as my woman, but I do have several other women in mind also." Luffy told her while folding his arms and smirking. Ussop and Alvida were completely shocked by his answer. Alvida was in rage with his response.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" Alvida sneered. Luffy flinched slightly at her tone. Usopp was hysterically at him.

"So Luffy, who are they?" Usopp asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled back at him.

"Anyway, these guys were looking for you also." Alvida said pointing at the cloaked men. They all started to pull their cloaks off to reveal their selves. They were Buggy's men. Civilians started to yell pirates are in the square and run for your lives and tried to run away from the square but the path was blocked by Buggy's men. Suddenly, Buggy and Cabaji jumped down from behind the building they were hiding on. They were about to slam a wooden box down on Luffy and Usopp, but Luffy turned around and jumped backwards and lifted his foot and kicked Buggy in the chin. Usopp jumped backwards and planted his foot into Cabaji's back. Using the momentum of falling, Luffy kicked his leg in a complete circle to throw Buggy's body towards the ground. Both Cabaji and Buggy were both sent falling onto the ground. The Marines who were still in the middle of the square were debating on which pirate to capture first. So for now they'll wait idlily

...

(Present Day)

"Looks like that clown changed up his tactics this time." Luffy said in a bored tone.

"This haki power is actually kind of handy. If I wasn't using my haki, I wouldn't have noticed them trying to attack us." Usopp said grinning sheepishly. Buggy and Cabaji were trying to regain their composure. Alvida was impressed Luffy was able to see through that trap.

"Monkey. , why do you continue to amaze me?" Alvida said smirking. She was still pissed about him having other love interests, but she decided she'll settle for being his woman for the moment.

"Dammit! I forgot that bastard has haki." Buggy said rubbing his chin. _"How can I execute my FLASHY plan now?"_ He said to himself. Cabaji leaned over and whispered in his Captain's ear.

"We do have that other plan Captain." Cabaji said whispering. Buggy instantly flashed a bright smile.

"Listen here Straw Hat. If you surrender yourself, I'll spare your ship and let the rest of your crewmates live. How about it?" Buggy suggested to Luffy. Before Luffy could even respond, a loud and frantic could be heard.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!' The voice yelled frantically. Buggy and Cabaji turned around and saw Mohji and Richie running towards them.

"What is it Mohji? Aren't you supposed to be finding the Straw Hat's ship?" Cabaji asked him.

"That's what the problem is. I can't find their ship! I searched the whole port and couldn't find it!" Mohji yelled in a panicked tone.

"WHAT!?" Both Buggy and Cabaji yelled.

"Oh yeah. I can answer that. First, to answer your proposition, the answer is no and Secondly, the reason why you guys can't my ship is because we hid it." Luffy said smiling. Buggy turned around and glared intensely at Luffy.

"SCREW ALL THE PLANS! MEN! KILL THAT STRAW HAT BASTARD AND HIS CREW!" Buggy yelled furiously pointing towards the execution platform. All of Buggy's men started to rush towards the platform. As they were about to reach the platform, a loud explosion was heard on the left side of Buggy.

"If someone was going to execute the Straw Hat Pirates, it would be one of us." A mysterious man said in silhouette of the smoke. Buggy and the others were trying to figure out who was the mysterious man, well except for Luffy and Usopp.

"That isn't who I think it is? Right?" Usopp asked Luffy nervously.

"Yeah. It's them." Luffy said frowning. He was not expecting these guys to be here. As the smoke started to clear up, Buggy noticed there were 3 more silhouettes by the mysterious guy. Suddenly, the smoke cleared up revealing Kuro, Krieg, Arlong, and former marine Captain at Shell Town, Morgan. Buggy and rest froze up.

"It's "Kuro Of A Thousand Plans"!"

"It's "Saw Tooth" Arlong!"

"It's Don Krieg"

"It's "Axe Hand" Morgan!"

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" All of civilians started screaming and running away from the square.

"Now where were-" Kuro was cut off by Krieg.

"I WILL NOW KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND STRAW HAT!" Krieg yelled while preparing his shoulder cannons. Arlong decided to speak up.

"For making me sail with these lowly disgusting humans and stealing my priceless navigator away from me, your death will be slow and painful." Arlong sneered. Morgan spoke up next.

"Straw Hat Luffy. For the crimes of invading a Marine Base, releasing a criminal and having him join your crew, and for falsely accusing a marine Captain of foul play, I hereby sentence you to death!" Morgan said holding his ax hand. Luffy just stared at all them,

"How did you all escape?" Luffy asked them curiously. Kuro fixed his glasses and spoke up once more.

"I was about to explain that until I was rudely interrupted. I was the one who planned the escape. Now shall we continue with your execution?" Kuro asked glaring at Luffy. As Kuro and the rest were rush towards the platform, a billow of smoke engulfed the square. Luffy rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. He decided to join the fray too." Luffy threw his hand up in on top of the fountain amidst the pirates stood Marine Captain Smoker holding his seastone wore a thick jacket that had the insignia "Justice" engraved into the back of his jacket. Smoker was trying to wait til the pirates took each other out then he was going to arrest Buggy, Alvida, and Luffy, but when the rest of the notorious east blue pirates shown up and the civilians were gone, he decided to take action.

"It seems like I'll have my hands filled with paperwork dealing with these pirate scum. First, I'll deal with you "Straw Hat" Luffy, then I'll deal with the rest of you scum and YOU." Smoker said glaring at Morgan while inhaling his cigar. Luffy felt somehow annoyed at Smoker's comment.

"Cut the crap Smoker. Just because you guys wear those jackets and go around claiming The World Government exists to get rid of pirates doesn't mean a damn thing." Luffy said glaring towards Smoker. Smoker was actually caught off guard with Luffy's response.

"We do exist to protect the people from criminals. That has been our job since the start." Smoker replied gripping his jitte.

"Oh? So what about Ohara? Or Cocoyashi's Village? or how about the time you guys paid a pirate group to burn down the Gray Terminal in Goa Kingdom?" Luffy sneered back with anger. Smoker froze. He couldn't believe any of these things happened. Well except the Cocoyashi Village incident. He would've been went over to crush Arlong, but his pride prohibited him from leaving Lougetown because he was adamant on not letting any pirates escape into the Grand line. A brief moment made Smoker almost question his duty as a Marine Captain but at the moment, he had to deal with these pirates to get Lougetown back under control. Smoker tighten his grip around his jitte.

"I don't know where you heard these false rumors from but once I arrest you, I will take you in for questioning. Tashigi! Get ready to arrest these pirates!" Smoker yelled. Suddenly, on Luffy's left side, several pirates were taken out swiftly. Tashigi was standing in a stance holding her Shigure.

"Yes Sir!" Tashigi stood up fixing her glasses. Several officers followed suit and stood directly behind Tashigi getting ready to charge the pirates.

"Well Smokey I suggest you get ready, because it's about to become really busy right now." Luffy said smirking. Before Smoker could even ask him what he meant, a flying slash was sent towards the fountain Smoker was currently standing on. the fountain was slice clean in half through the middle. Multiple pirates turned around to see who was strong enough to pull off such a feat.

"It can't be?!" Morgan and Krieg muttered to themselves.

"Whoa Luffy. It seems like it's a party. Why didn't you invite us earlier?" Zoro asked grinning. Zoro also changed his outfit. Instead of having his white t-shirt on, he wore a long burgundy coat that had multiple buttons on the front and had his bandanna tied on his left arm sleeve. He also wore long slim black boots that had a small heel on the bottom. He was wearing a golden necklace also. On Zoro's left side stood Nami and Gin. On his right stood Sanji and Nojiko. Sanji changed his outfit also. Instead of wearing his usual formal clothes, he decided to change up this time. He wore a long sea blue jacket that had two pockets on the front of his jacket. He wore a black fitted t-shirt under his jacket. He wore long slim dark blue pants. He was wearing some black shoes that had small heel parts on the bottom.

As they were walking into the middle of the square, Nami spoke up first.

"Dammit Luffy! What did you do this time?" Nami said while scanning the crowd. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Arlong. "What is HE doing here?" Nami said seething. Arlong was just grinning with joy.

"He and the OTHERS escaped from the prison ship. My guess is they killed all the marines on board and hijacked the ship to get here." Luffy told her while staring at Arlong and the others with a cold look. Nami stepped forward and extended her Clima Tact.

"Why Nami. I'm glad you're here because I've been looking for you." Arlong said grinning. Nami scowled at him.

"This time, I will KILL you myself. My CAPTAIN made a mistake keeping you alive." Nami declared to him while glaring at Luffy. Luffy just turned his head and whistled.

Gin saw Krieg and instantly turned his head. Krieg's mood changed instantly when he saw Gin.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! NOT ONLY YOU SHOWED YOUR FACE TO ME, BUT YOU ALSO SHOWED UP WITH THESE WANNABE PIRATES?! Krieg yelled viciously towards Gin. Gin glared back at Krieg.

"The only I ever made was sailing with you! You didn't give a damn about nobody except yourself! Your arrogance and stupidity are the reason why you lost to Hawkeye and "Us"." Gin yelled at Krieg while staring at Luffy and the rest to confirm if he was still a part of their crew. Luffy's face grew into a noticeable smirk.

"Well said Gin." Luffy said clapping his hands. While Luffy was still clapping his hands, several people were starting to grow frustrated with the tense atmosphere. Nojiko decided to speak up.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it cool if we started fighting already because that chick is practically burning a hole through my head with her intense glare." Nojiko said asking while looking at Alvida. Alvida was seething with rage. Luffy gulped nervously.

"Um be careful. She has a devil fruit that allows objects to slide right off her body." Luffy warned her.

"Thanks for the advice but I'll manage." Nojiko replied while unsheathing her snake sword.

"RORONOA ZORO!" Tashigi yelled as she rushed towards Zoro. Zoro pulled his Wado Ichimonji from it's sheath and both of their swords crossed paths.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked her playing coy. Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger.

"I can't believe YOUR Roronoa Zoro! God, I feel like an idiot! You were literally defenseless earlier and I could've arrested you anytime but I wasn't aware of how you looked!" Tashigi said rambling on about her shortcomings. "Anyways, you're under arrest and I will be taking that Wado Ichimonji from you."

"You're going to have to pry it from my dead hands." Zoro said with a cold tone. Zoro pushed Tashigi back with his sword. Tashigi skidded a few feet away from him. While Tashigi was preparing to rush Zoro again, Cabaji rushed towards Zoro on his unicycle.

"So you're the infamous "Pirate Hunter"?" Cabaji asked while attempting to cross swords with Zoro. Zoro just side stepped out of Cabaji's way.

"Yeah."

"Defeating you will definitely boost my reputation." Cabaji replied with a smug grin. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome to tr-" was all Zoro was able to say before he side stepped once out of someone's way. Morgan pulled his axe hand out from the spot where he embedded it into.

"You pirate scum! If it wasn't for your Captain, I would've gotten a promotion for your execution!" Morgan sneered. "I will get reinstated and a promotion after I get rid of all you pirates in this town." Morgan said grinning. Once again Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Alright. How about all 3 of you try to attack me. Maybe you guys might have a winning chance." Zoro suggested to Morgan, Cabaji, and Tashigi. All 3 of them didn't want to admit it, but Zoro wasn't their average opponent.

"Fine." All 3 of them said simultaneously. Zoro grinned as he took Yubashiri from it's sheath. "I'll give you guys 3 minutes to show me what you all can do."

As everyone were preparing to fight against each other, Kuro decided that he was going to kill Nami for injuring him. Kuro fixed his glasses and pulled out his newly repaired claws. Putting his gloves on, Kuro rushed towards Nami with a impressive amount of speed. Before he was able to get close to Nami, He was kicked in the gut by Sanji.

"You bastard! You were planning on attacking MY lovely angel!? I will fillet you!" Sanji roared in anger as he caused Kuro to fly into a nearby building.

Mohji looked around to see which Straw Hat Pirate was left and saw Usopp standing beside Luffy still.

"Come on Richie!" Mohji yelled at Richie. Richie turned towards Mohji and began running towards him. Mohji jumped on Richie's back and they rushed towards the platform. Usopp saw Mohji coming towards him and grinned.

"Hey Luffy, I found someone to finally fight! Watch "God Usopp" make his first appearance." Usopp yelled excitedly while jumping off the platform. Luffy chuckled a bit before looking back at Smoker and Buggy.

"You guys both said you were here to stop me right? How about we get this show started!" Luffy yelled as he jumped off the platform also.

(Luffy vs Smoker & Buggy)

(Zoro vs Morgan, Tashigi, & Cabaji)

(Nami vs Arlong)

(Usopp vs Mohji & Richie)

(Sanji vs Kuro)

(Gin vs Krieg)

(Nojiko vs Alvida)

…...

(Nojiko vs Alvida)

Nojiko jumped to the side as Alvida attempted to slam her iron mace in a downward angle. Several pieces of the ground were destroyed where Nojiko was previously at. Alvida picked her mace up and was still glaring holes into Nojiko's face.

"Okay before we continue fighting, what have I done to you?" Nojiko asked while holding onto her snake sword. Alvida's mood drastically changed after Nojiko asked her that question.

"Not only did you steal my man away from me, but you're playing innocent also?! I am the only woman perfect for HIM!" Alvida said with unfathomable rage.

"Smooth Highway!"

Alvida announced as she kicked her sandals off and jumped off the ground onto another piece of the ground and began sliding smoothly towards Nojiko. She began swinging her body from the left to right to distract Nojiko.

"Mistress Lash!"

Nojiko yelled as she thrusted her sword forward as it extended towards Alvida. Unfortunately, Nojiko's attack slid right off Alivda's body. Alvida smirked and swung her mace at Nojiko. Nojiko had no choice but to block as Alvida's mace came crashing into Nojiko's snake blade. Since Alvida had speed and power, Nojiko was knocked off her feet and sent flying a couple feet away. Fortunately, Nojiko was able to tilt her body around in midair to spin her feet towards to catch her footing. As she skidding threw the ground, she looked up and saw Alvida sliding towards her again.

"Crap." She muttered to herself. "That damn mace has a lot of force within it and with her swinging it with so much power, I doubt I'll be able to withstand at least 3 more hits." She admitted as she saw Alvida swinging her mace in a downward angle again towards her. Nojiko jumped backwards to avoid the hit, but didn't know there were a couple pirates behind her. The pirates were about to swing their swords at her, but she jumped over one of the pirate's head and grabbed the other pirates' heads and slammed them together and slammed her feet into both guys' back to push them towards Alvida's way. Alvida sucked her teeth as Nojiko jumped behind the pirates to block her view. "These boys aren't go to save you." She yelled out loud as she swung her mace towards the pirates. The pirates were both knocked off their feet flying left into a building. As she cleared her view, she saw Nojiko rushing towards her.

"Shameless!"

Nojiko swung her body around with her sword in her right hand and swung her sword in a downward angle, trying to hit Alvida's torso. When Nojiko's sword made contact with Alvida, once again, her attack slid off of Alvida's body! Nojiko eyes widened.

"Smooth Clothesline!

Alvida yelled as she was sliding and swung her arm into Nojiko's throat. Nojiko coughed up blood as Alvida's arm connected with her throat and was sent flying off the ground a few feet again and falling back onto the ground. Alvida smirked and tried to continue her assault on Nojiko. She slid around and jumped into the air. She came crashing down with her mace. Nojiko barely had any time to dodge but managed to roll her body to the side at the last moment. As Alvida's mace crashed into the ground, pieces of debris came up and was tearing into Nojiko's legs and arms.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to beat this chick?" Nojiko gritted her teeth as she tried to regain her balance. Suddenly, Nojiko remember what Luffy told her during their training session.

…...

(Flashback)

"Hey Luffy, are devil fruits really that powerful?" Nojiko asked Luffy while trying to block each of Luffy's blows. Luffy raised a eyebrow.

"Depends on which one you have and how you use it. Also, there's a factor that you must always remember. No matter what type of devil fruit power you have, if you are exposed to a significant amount of seawater, you will temporarily lose your powers and will be vulnerable to any type of attacks. Always remember that." Luffy explained to her while kicking her in the gut. Nojiko bent down and groaned.

"Also, Zoro has told me that your sword has several special abilities. He'll help you figure those out." Luffy grabbed Nojiko's hand to help pick her up. Luffy turned around and started to walk towards the door to head back up on deck. Nojiko grabbed her sword and started to look at it intensely.

...

(Present)

As Nojiko was still dodging Alvida's relentless assault, Nojiko looked around and saw where the fountain was previously at and saw a pipe sticking out of the ground spraying water out of it. Nojiko smirked and knew she was about to turn this battle around.

"Mistress Lash!"

Nojiko yelled out as she launched her sword towards Alvida's body. Alvida once again smirked as the attack slid off her body.

"Listen little girl. You should just give up and accept your defeat. Your no match for me." Alvida told her while getting prepared to rush her again.

"That attack wasn't meant for you." Nojiko replied as she sidestepped out of the way. Nojiko's sword spun around the pipe as she yanked it from the ground and directed it towards her. Before Alvida could turn around, it was already too late. Several gallons of water sprayed into Alvida's back, forcing her body to fly into a nearby building. Alvida's whole body was completely covered in water. Since Alvida had no feeling within her body, she was forced to drop her iron mace.

"This is my chance!" Nojiko muttered to herself as she grabbed on her sword to change the direction where the water was spraying.

"Primal Dominance!"

Nojiko yelled as she launched her sword towards Alvida. Her chains on the sword started to extend towards Alvida and latched around Alvida's neck. Alvida tried to struggle, but was powerless still since she was hit with a powerful blast of water. Nojiko's sword started to retract itself, pulling Alvida's body with it towards Nojiko. Nojiko then swung her sword towards the air, causing Alvida's body to be sent flying in the air with the sword chains around her neck still. Nojiko swung her sword back towards the direction of the fountain and detached her chains from Alvida's neck. Alvida's body was sent crashing into the ground, leaving a small crater size of a felt like air was taken out from her lungs after that. To be completely honest, although Alvida has a impressive amount of strength, her defensive capabilities weren't very high.

"Punishment!"

Before Alvida could even attempt to gather her footing, she looked up and saw Nojiko above her, thrusting her sword back towards her. This time, it latched itself around Alvida waist and once again, Alvida's body was sent flying towards Nojiko. Nojiko twisted her body while extending her leg and slammed her leg into Alvida's gut. Alvida eyes widened as she felt the oxygen escape her lungs again. Nojiko detached her chains from around Alvida's body and used the rest of her strength to shove Alvida back into the ground. Alvida was sent flying back into the ground for the last time. Alvida was struggling to stay awoke, but darkness was slowly creeping up on her. Nojiko fell back onto the ground, kneeling beside Alvida's body.

"By the way, I don't know who your MAN is, but let me give you a heads up. I'm not men." Nojiko said as she turned around and walked away, leaving Alvida laying on the ground as darkness consumed her vision.

Nojiko Vs Alvida: Nojiko won

…...

(Gin vs Krieg)

Elsewhere in the square, an explosion was heard. Through the smoke came Gin skidding across the ground. Another body jumped through the smoke and it was Krieg. Krieg slammed his battle spear down at Gin. Gin raised his left dagger to block the attack, but once again he was being pushed back due to the force of the explosion. Gin jumped in the air and flip through the air to distance his self from Krieg. What Gin wasn't aware of was that Krieg fired multiple bullets from his shoulder. As soon as Gin heard gunfire, he instantly took out both of his daggers and turned his body around in midair and tried to deflect as many bullets as possible. Krieg eyes widened as he watched Gin nearly deflected all of his bullets.

"How was he able to deflect almost all of my bullets? I fired at least 40 rounds at him!" Krieg thought to his self. "Wait...Could it be? Has Gin been training ever since he left from my crew?" Suddenly, a thought popped into Krieg's head. Krieg lowered his spear and looked at Gin. After Gin got up from kneeling down and recovering from his minor injuries from several bullets tearing through the skin of Gin's arms and face, he looked up and saw Krieg looking at him while he lowered his weapon. Gin eyed Krieg cautiously.

"Gin, if you get down on your knees and surrender...I'll forgive you for traitorous crimes and allow you to work for me again and I'll give you your position back as Vice Captain." Krieg asked while extending his hand out.

"I will never join you again! Your arrogance will be your downfall." Gin hissed as he ran towards Krieg. Krieg was fuming with rage and raised his battle spear up and launched his self at Gin. Krieg swung his battle spear down at Gin. What Krieg didn't know was that Gin expected him to do exactly just that. As the battle spear came crashing down at Gin, Gin immediately jumped to the side and twisted his body, swinging his blade towards Krieg's battle spear handle. Before Krieg could figure out what was Gin's intention, it was too late. The only thing that was heard was the snap of Krieg's weapon handle. Gin jumped in the air to grab the part of the broken handle that still had the battle spear attached to it. Krieg eyes widened as he saw Gin holding his battle spear.

"Now, Let's make this completely one-sided." Gin grinned as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, Gin launched his self at Krieg. Gin thrusted the tip of the battle spear at Krieg's chest. Krieg didn't have time to dodge as the spear crashed into his chest, resulting in an explosion. Krieg's body was sent flying backwards due to the explosion. While Krieg was trying to regain his breath, he suddenly heard cracking sounds coming from his armor. As Krieg's body landed onto the ground, he was sent rolling on the ground, trying to regain his balance. Gin looked at Krieg and decided that he should end this battle. Gin placed a firm grip on the battle spear's handle and threw it as it was a javelin at Krieg. Krieg wasn't even paying attention at Gin as he was somewhat almost recovered his breathing. Suddenly, the tip of the blade of the spear came crashing down into the back of Krieg, resulting in once again another explosion. This time instead of Krieg's body flying, Krieg was sent crashing into the ground a few feet deep. Gin started to walk toward Krieg while holding one of his daggers. As Gin approached the small crater where Krieg was laying in and was struggling to get up, Gin walked into the small crater and picked Krieg's body up and locked his arm around Krieg's neck while holding his dagger close Krieg's neck.

"Any last words Don Krieg?" Gin asked him.

"You will always be hated everywhere you go." Krieg said as he was panting.

"I don't care. As long I'm with them and they accept me for who I am, the seas can hate me all they want." Gin replied as he spun his dagger around and slammed it into Krieg's neck. Krieg eyes slowly turned white as he felt his life slipping away from him. Gin snatched his dagger from Krieg's neck.

"See you in Hell Don Krieg." Gin said to himself as he walked out of the crater.

Gin Vs Krieg: Gin won

...

(Usopp Vs Mohji & Richie)

"Dammit! Why can't I hit this guy? Mohji said in a panicked voice. He was gripping his whip while running around, trying to hit Usopp. Usopp was shaving around the whole square while toying with Mohji. Their fight was basically and obviously already one-sided.

(A Few Minutes Ago)

Usopp was currently in the middle of jumping off of the platform and Mohji was on top of Richie rushing towards Usopp.

"We got a prey, Richie." Mohji grinned while narrowing his eyes towards Usopp. Richie licked it's lips viciously and readying itself to pounce on top of Usopp. Usopp saw Richie getting ready to leap into the air to attack him.

"Special Attack Star: Mastic Stars!

Usopp yelled out as he pulled his slingshot out and shot several small pellets out of his slingshot. As the pellets landed onto the ground where Richie was currently about to run on, the pellets suddenly exploded and expanded into a sticky form like substance that encased Richie's feet. Mohji and Richie's eyes widened in surprised as they looked down and saw they wasn't moving. Usopp landed onto the ground semi gracefully.

"Ahhh! Mohji screamed frantically. What happened to your legs Richie! What is this stuff?!

"Well, your GOD has shown him a small portion of his great powers and the feral beast is unable to move because it has been moved by your GOD's power." Usopp commented as he raised his hands in a rising type of manner. Unfortunately, Mohji didn't understand what he was exactly saying. Usopp just sighed and shook his head.

"I shot him with some super sticky adhesive glue. The only way to free him is with excessive force." Usopp said side eying Mohji. Usopp saw Mohji's face flash with a mix of anger and concern.

"Don't worry Richie. I'll get you outta that stuff." Mohji yelled while running towards Richie. Richie was sweating buckets as it knew It couldn't get out. Suddenly, Usopp appeared right on the side of Richie holding a certain object.

"Not consciously. Impact!" Usopp yelled out as he pressed an impact dial onto Richie's chest and clicked a button. Suddenly, the sound of a cannon was heard and the figure of a furry animal was seen flying recklessly into a couple of buildings. Mohji's mouth dropped open and he turned around and Usopp saw Mohji turned bright red with anger.

"For hurting my prized pet, your execution will be slow and painful." Mohji shouted venomously. Usopp pretended like he was scared and shaking.

"He looks pissed now. Well it was nice seeing you. Bye!" Usopp waved as he sprinted off towards the middle of the fountain.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU BASTARD!"

(Present)

Mohji was seen currently panting for breath in the middle of the fountain, while Usopp was shaving around Mohji in an amazing amount of speed. Each time Mohji tried to hit Usopp, he would disappear out of sight, leaving Mohji to feel confused, angry, and partially scared.

"How can he move so fast?" Mohji yelled as he grabbed his whip and began swinging it around reckless to present himself an opening, but failing miserably. Usopp once again sighed to himself.

"Looks like I'll just end this now. This guy wasn't a challenge at all. I wonder if Mr.3 will a worthy opponent." Usopp snickered to himself. Meanwhile, Mohji looked like he was about to pass out due to exerting his self.

"You know you already lost right? Your GOD has been sparing you with mercy, but it seems like you're too foolish to even take the hints I've been laying out for you." Usopp yelled as he slowed down. Mohji stared at Usopp with a confused expression. Usopp held one of his fingers and pointed at the ground. Mohji stared down and finally saw something moving on the ground. Mohji shrieked frantically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Mohji yelled as he was trying to shake free from the vines that were wrapping around him. Shortly after Mohji was tied up, he started to smell small hints of gunpowder and oil.

"Oh. I call this one Special Attack: Vine Dynamite!

Usopp snapped his fingers together, triggering the vines to rub together abruptly igniting the vines all the way to Mohji. Mohji was yelling as the vines started to spark. Suddenly, several pieces of the vines were blown into Mohji's stomach, shoulder, and legs. Mohji's eyes turned white as he fainted due the pain of the vines hitting his body. Usopp turned around and looked around for more enemies and saw a bunch a pirates and Marines still left and they were currently fighting against Nojiko and Gin. Usopp grinned and shaved to where Nojiko and Gin were. He thought that this was time to show off how brave he is now to the new crew members.

Usopp Vs Mohji & Richie: Usopp won

...

(Sanji Vs Kuro)

A crashing sound was heard once again. Kuro's body once again flew into a nearby building.

"Ugh!" Kuro managed to say as the air escaped from his lungs. Kuro already felt like he was getting weak from just 2 attacks from Sanji. Sanji was currently stretching his arms while not even barely paying attention to Kuro. Kuro looked back down and saw what Sanji was doing and grew infuriated.

"How can an intelligent man such as myself who is known as "The Man With A Thousand Plans", be losing to a petty cook!?" Kuro yelled out.

"It's actually quite simple. You never predicted or even thought about another person or people who were in the East Blue that is smarter and stronger than yourself. Now can we hurry up and finish this? I have to make lunch for my sweet angel and her angelic sister." Sanji replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

"That's preposterous!" Kuro roared out as he launched his self out of the indented building he was previously in. Kuro spinned around in the air in a tornado type of manner to increase the momentum in his claws as he slammed his claws down to slash Sanji in half. But, the only thing Kuro's claws were met with.. Was one of Sanji' feet. Kuro was frozen in place for a split second before he twisted his body in midair to bounce his body off of his claws to slam his claws into Sanji's abdomen. Unfortunately, Kuro was met with a foot to his chin. Sanji lifted his right foot to launch Kuro into the air. Kuro tried to recover but, the force behind the kick and the air pressure still hitting him, he couldn't recover at all. Sanji threw his cigarette to the side as he bent his body halfway and lifted his left foot in the air and waited for Kuro to come crashing back down into his foot. As Sanji started to daydream about what he was going to make for Nami and Nojiko, he didn't notice that Kuro recovered and turned in body upside down and started spinning again. This time, he was spinning like he was a human drill while pointing his claws towards Sanji.

"I WILL NEVER BE BEATEN! I AM THE SMARTEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" Kuro bellowed as he came crashing down towards Sanji's foot, Sanji snapped out of his daydreaming .

"Time to end this! Bien Shot!"

Sanji yelled out he bent his body all the way down until he was in a handstand position. Then, he launched his body off the ground and flew into the air while having his leg pointing at Kuro. As Sanji and Kuro's attacks collided with each other, strong gusts of wind blew around them. At first, it seemed like Kuro's attack was actually pushing Sanji back until Kuro noticed he was beginning to lose speed while he was spinning. The reason why Kuro was actually slowing down was because Kuro was met with an insane amount of power. With that insane amount of power, Kuro was forced to stop spinning. Suddenly once again, Kuro's claws were broken. Before Kuro gasp in horror as his claws were once again broken, Sanji planted his foot into Kuro's face, knocking a few teeth out in the process. Kuro's body was sent flying higher into the air.

"Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!

Sanji lifted his leg as he ignited his leg with a blazing fire and sky walked higher to the side of Kuro's body and slammed his ignited leg into Kuro's left side of his face. The sizzling and the intense burning sensation caused Kuro to faint. Using pure force, Sanji pushed his leg forward, sending Kuro crashing into the ground like a small meteor. A loud crash was heard as some spectators who was fighting turned around and saw a medium size crater with a unconscious man lying in the crater,

"Damn. I didn't know Sanji was that strong." Nojiko smirked as she swung her snake blade at some enemies.

"Of course he is. Well I mean he is 4th best anyway." Usopp snickered as he shot down several enemies also. Little did he know or did know, Sanji landed behind him, trying to a kick at the back of his head, only for him to duck beneath it.

"I heard that! You shitty liar."

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! SANJI TRYING TO KILL ME!" Usopp shrieked as he shaved around the square. Gin only shook his head at their antics.

"That fool." Gin chuckled.

Sanji Vs Kuro: Sanji Won

...

(Nami Vs Arlong)

A calm, but ominous wind blew past Nami and Arlong. As both pirates stared at each other intensely, Arlong decided to speak up.

"Since you want to do this the hard way, I guess I have no choice but to show you some more despair." Arlong grinned as he went into his pocket and took out a couple of red and blue pattern colored pills. Nami eyes widened in surprise.

"Are those...?" Nami said in a shocked voice. Arlong raised an eyebrow and grinned even harder.

"Why Nami, it seems like you know what these are." Arlong said he held the pills in his hands

"Yeah. Those are Energy Steroids. Gives you an annoying power boost." Nami replied while extending her staff. Arlong grinned as he tossed all of the Energy Steroids into his mouth. As Nami watched Arlong devour the pills, she started to devise a couple of plans within her head and around the area. Finally, Arlong got done transforming and punched a hole through one of the buildings and grabbed his shark blade that he had previously put there before they made their appearance in the square. The only thing that had changed on Arlong was his hair (which is now a silk white type of color), and his eyes that were glowing red.

"All right my priceless navigator. Looks like I will have to instill fear into you. Then I will kill your crew right in front of your eyes." Said Arlong as he was positioning his self in a fighting stance.

"The only one who will be dying today...is YOU!" Nami roared as she shaved towards Arlong with a burning passion. Nami reappeared in midair in front of Arlong, swinging her staff down at him. Only for him to parry her attack. The sound of metal clashing together could be hear and strong gusts of wind were encircling them a short sound of air being absorbed could also be heard. Arlong repelled Nami back with a new source of strength. Nami was sent back into the air as she flip around to land back on the ground. Suddenly, Arlong rushed forward with his shark blade and he swung it horizontally, trying to sever Nami's legs from her body. Nami saw what Arlong was trying to do and she quickly pointed her staff towards the ground. When both of the weapons collided with each other, Nami's clima tact cancelled out Arlong's swing. Arlong grunted in surprised as he couldn't swing his blade landed on the ground and decided to jump backwards to put a little bit of distance between her and Arlong.

"Gust Sword!"

Nami yelled out as she pointed her clima tact at Arlong. Suddenly, high compressed air came out of her staff and flew directly at Arlong. Arlong eyes widened as he felt his self flying off of the ground into a building. Nami landed back onto the ground and looked into the air and saw a small strom cloud forming.

"Almost ready. Need to stall him for a couple more minutes." Nami said to herself. Suddenly, Nami saw water like needles being shot at her. Having no choice, Nami leapt to the side and started shaving towards a nearby building while water shots were being thrown at her.

"Shahahahaha! Nami. You can't run forever." Said Arlong while walking out of the building. Nami jumped onto the wall of the nearby building and started to run alongside it. Nami continued to look at the sky and saw the storm cloud was fully prepared now.

"Time to kill this bastard. Nami gritted her teeth. Mirage Tempo: Yata Mirror!"

Nami yelled out as she swung her staff around herself, causing 4 Nami's to appear out of nowhere. Previously when Nami used her Mirage Tempo, she had 3 of herself appear with different sizes. This time, she has identical clones of herself.

"Scatter!"

Nami yelled out as she dispersed her clones towards Arlong. Arlong grunted he tried to hit each of the clones, but was failing. Suddenly, 3 of the clones appeared behind him.

"Gust Sword!" The clones yelled out as powerful gusts of wind once again forced Arlong to fly again. Arlong couldn't stop his self this time and was sent flying into the last clone.

"Storm Trap!"

The last clone yelled out as she swung her staff down, causing the storm clouds in the air to entrap Arlong in a dangerous vortex of storm clouds. Arlong tried to break free, but every time he swung his shark blade, he was electrocuted. The original Nami stood by the storm vortex while pointing out her staff.

"Wind Tempo!"

Nami whispered as insane gusts of wind were sent spiraling around the storm vortex. Arlong was still struggling to get out of the vortex.

"You know what Nami? I changed my mind. I think I will cut your legs off first and make you watch as I skin your sister alive. Letting you watch me kill sister will bring me great joy knowing that you couldn't even save your sister. Shahahahahahahaha!" Arlong boasted as he was trying to escape still. Suddenly, Arlong felt the air pressure change. As he looked around, he saw the storm vortex that he was in was starting to turn into ice. His face was frozen with fear. His body was starting to get devoured by the ice.

"I told you. The only person who will be dying today is..." Nami said while point her staff at the ice ball as she started to reminisce a certain memory.

 _"You two are my precious daughters." Bellemere whispered to Nami and Nojiko._

 _"Bellemere! Don't die for us!" Nami and Nojiko said simultaneously._

 _" . I love you." Bellemere grinned happily before she pushed Nami and Nojiko into the house. Nami and Nojiko watched as Bellemere was shot to death._

Suddenly, deep inside Nami's mind, a certain lock was broken. Nami stared down at her fist as it was imbued with Armament haki. Nami looked back at the ice ball.

"You! Dark Impact!"

Nami yelled out as the sound a cannon went off coming from her staff. The ice ball where Arlong was trapped in, was completely obliterated. Not even Arlong's bones was left. Nami turned around and looked up into the sky.

"Bellemere. I did it."

Nami VS Arlong: Nami won

...

(Zoro Vs Tashigi, Morgan, & Cabaji)

Elsewhere on the battlefield, three people were seen panting heavily. Throughout the whole 2 minutes of fighting against Zoro, all 3 of them managed to make Zoro pivot his foot. One surprising thing though, is that they all knew how to coordinate their attacks. There was also a moment when one of them managed to surprise Zoro.

(2 Minutes Ago)

"Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!"

Cabaji yelled out as he threw out hundreds of tops towards Zoro. Although Zoro knew what was about to happen, Zoro decided to act quickly. As Zoro swung both of his sword, small compressed slashes were sent towards the tops, slicing each in half and causing them to detonate. As Zoro finished up slicing all of the tops in half, he turned his gaze towards his left and saw Morgan launching his self at him.

"Ax Slash!'

Morgan yelled out as he swung his ax blade down at Zoro. Zoro parried his attack and was about to repel Morgan until Cabaji came rushing in on his unicycle.

"Wheel Stab!"

Cabaji yelled out as he came rushing towards Zoro while holding his blade in a thrusting type of stance. Zoro was about to swing his other blade until he saw a figure running off top of a building.

"Light Mist!"

Tashigi yelled out as she slowly pulled her blade out of it's sheath and swooped in to perform a quick slash towards Zoro. Zoro had no choice but to swing his blade at Tashigi to block her attack. Suddenly, Zoro saw Morgan grinned evilly.

"You pirate scum! It's time for you to die!" Morgan yelled. Zoro was still trying to figure out why Morgan was grinning. Suddenly, Morgan's ax's arm started to extend a little. Zoro saw the ax coming close slice his head in half and saw Cabaji's blade was about to thrust into his shoulder.

"Two Sword Style: Twister!"

Zoro ducked his head down and spinned his body around to generate a powerful gust of wind from his sword to repel all 3 of them. All 3 of them was sent flying back. Tashigi was sent tumbling onto the ground, trying to regain her footing, Cabaji was sent flying off of his unicycle, and Morgan's body was sent flipping backwards into a building.

"Whoa. You guys were pretty impressive. I was also surprised on how well you guys were coordinating your attacks. Yall actually almost made me feel like I was fighting Nami. Zoro commended them on their excellent teamwork. Well anyways, you guys got 1 more minute until it's my turn to attack."

(Present)

As the last 30 seconds past, each of them attacked Zoro as followed... Tashigi rushed in for a quick slash to Zoro's chest, only to have him deflect her attack easily, Morgan swung his iron fist into Zoro's gut, only to have Zoro move his blade by his gut to repel Morgan's attack. Cabaji tried to use one of his tricks again to distract Zoro but failed when Zoro sidestepped out of the way. As each of them was preparing to attack Zoro again, Zoro sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Time's up. You guys was quite a good wake up exercise, but now it's time to wrap this up. First one is the wannabe swordsman." Zoro announced as he gripped on both of his swords. Cabaji started to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"I think it's quite foolish for you to think you can defeat me!? Cabaji started to once again rush on his unicycle at Zoro. I WILL SURPASS YO-" was all he was able to say,

"Oni Giri!"

Zoro called out in a low tone as he swung both of his blades at Cabaji in a X shaped manner. As Cabaji tried to peddle past Zoro, he fell off of his unicycle lying unconsciously. Zoro swung both of his blades to wipe the blood off of them. Morgan and Tashigi eyes widened in horror.

"Relax. He's not dead. Next is the exiled Marine." Zoro commented as he blurred towards Morgan with an insane amount of speed.

"WHAT THE?!" Morgan yelled out.

"Three Sword Style: Crab Seize!"

Zoro positioned both of his swords in a horizontal angle as he clamped down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that caused several slashes across Morgan's chest. Suddenly, Morgan's jaw plate was shattered due to the excessive force that was released on it. As Morgan's body dropped to the ground, Zoro turned his gaze towards Tashigi, she froze up.

"You know.. I was surprised that you was able to coordinate you attacks with these lowlifes. I see great potential within you. How about this, if you train more to match my strength and speed... I will make you my wife." Zoro suggested genuinely. Tashigi instantly blushed. Before she could even ask him what did he mean by that, Zoro rushed into her with his hilt and thrusted it into her gut, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Sleep tight, cute swordswoman." Zoro said in a low tone as he laid her body onto the ground. As he was about to turn around, he instantly brought out both of his swords to block a certain someone's attack.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A BEAUTIFUL LADY YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled out furiously.

"You sleazy cook, I'm about to slice you in half!" Zoro replied.

"Bring it on, Shitty swordsman!"

And as usual, the two started to brawl, engulfing the rest of the pirates and marines into their fight.

Zoro Vs Cabaji, Morgan, & Tashigi: Zoro won

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Luffy Vs Buggy & Smoker)

"Well.. I think it's time we close this act now." Luffy said as he looked around and saw all of the marines and pirates that was in the square defeated. Smoker and Buggy was frozen in place. They couldn't believe that a square that was packed with nearly a 100 pirates and marines combined were easily defeated by 6 mere pirates. Smoker gripped his jitte tighter as he saw Tashigi lying unconscious on the ground. Buggy became enraged when he saw Cabaji & Mohji & Richie lying unconscious also.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, STRAW HAT!" They both yelled out simultaneously. Smoker rushed towards Luffy while swinging his jitte towards Luffy's face, only to have him ducked beneath the jitte and launched a kick into Smoker's gut.

"That won't work on me. I ate a Logia Devil Fruit." Smoker grinned as he was about to use the smoke to slam his jitte into the back of Luffy's head.

"Yeah I know. That's why I learned a move to help me defeat Logia Devil Fruit users like you." Luffy smirked as he coated his foot with haki. Suddenly, Smoker felt a foot being pressed into his gut. He felt like oxygen just escaped his lungs when he felt Luffy's kick. Smoker was sent flying into the air. Meanwhile, Buggy was preparing to load a Buggy ball into his cannon.

"Time to die, Straw Hat! Buggy Ball!"

Buggy yelled out as he lit his cannon. 3 seconds later, the cannon shot out one of Buggy's ball out at Luffy. But Luffy did something unexpected. When the cannon ball came close to him, he extended one of his fingers to let the cannon ball land onto it gently. Suddenly, he spun his body around abruptly as he redirected the cannon ball towards Buggy's direction. Buggy eyes widened in horror.

"Well... I tried!" Buggy said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders and was hit with his own attack. He flew into several buildings, defeated.

"One down. One more to go." Luffy said as he turned around and jumped into the air to where Smoker was.

"Gum Gum Bullet!"

Luffy yelled out as he threw his arm back and reeled it into Smoker's face. Smoker was sent crashing back into the ground, hard. Smoker skid into the ground and was fumbling to regain his balance. He hasn't felt pain like this since before he ate the Smoke-Smoke fruit. Smoker gritted his teeth.

"I will not let you get into the Grand Line." He struggled to say as he managed to launch a fist towards Luffy. Luffy sidestepped out of the way and shaved behind Smoker.

"Sorry Smokey. You're not on my level yet." Luffy whispered into Smoker's ear as he chopped Smoker in the back of the neck. As Smoker fell to the ground, Luffy turned around and jumped back onto the execution platform. Standing on top of the execution platform, Luffy picked up on a certain familiar aura.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy yelled out to everyone. Suddenly, a violent started to roll in. Images of Lightning appeared in the air and the crackle of thunder could be heard around the square.

"Yeah Captain?" Zoro spoke up.

"I PROMISE WE WILL FIND THE ONE PIECE AND I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES! YOU GUYS HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Luffy yelled out.

"NO!"

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled out as he raised his fist in the air and coated it with haki. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning was sent crashing into Luffy's fist. Lightning was circling around his fist as he held it.

"Thanks Pops." Luffy smiled as he slammed his fist down into the execution platform, completely destroying it. The crew looked completely stunned, well except for Zoro who was smirking.

"Whoa Luffy. Over dramatic much?"

"Shut it. _Marine Lover_." Luffy replied. Zoro's face flushed a bright red with embarrassment.

"What did he just say? Nami ask with a devilish smirk. A tic appeared on top of Zoro forehead.

"Hey! You got no right to talk Luffy!" Usopp commented while holding a laughter in. Luffy glared at Usopp.

"Um am I missing out on something?' Nojiko asked.

"I think you got to read between the lines for this one." Gin whispered into her ear.

"Hey Luffy?" Sanji said seriously. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp became quiet.

"Yeah. I know."

"You know what?" Nami asked.

"We got extra company on the clock tower, but it seems like they're not in the mood to fight. So we'll just leave it alone for now." Luffy said as he started walked back towards the shore. Zoro shrugged his shoulders but still remain locked onto their auras intensely. Sanji suddenly dropped his serious demeanor and ran towards the Merry while yelling that he must make lunch for his angels.

"Hey Usopp before we leave, can you go buy me like at least 30 transponder snails?" Luffy asked him while handing him at least 500,000 beris. Nami, Zoro, Nojiko, Gin, and Usopp each raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need that many transponder snails for? Nami asked.

"Got BIG plans this time. Luffy replied while instantly grinning. Oh that reminds me, Gin, can you grab Alvida for me?" The others were surprised.

"Um sure." Gin replied while he walked over to pick Alvida up.

"Ok. Now I definitely need to know what you are planning." Nami commented while they were walking.

Luffy Vs Buggy & Smoker: Luffy Won

...

(1 Hour Later)

"I don't know why we could've just killed them when we had the chance." A cloaked figure said. After the Straw Hats departed, the cloaked figures that were standing on top of the clock tower descended down into the square.

"Because they were holding back heavily. If we had an all-out brawl, the island would've been completely obliterated. We'll strike them on even turf." The other cloaked figure replied as they walked around the unconscious bodies. Suddenly, two bodies piqued the cloaked figure's interests.

"Grab those two bodies. They seem like potential students." The main cloaked figure said.

"Owee. I want the girl! It'll be so fun torturing this girl into shape." The 3rd cloaked figure commented while licking her lips.

"Well I guess I'll take the guy. If he dies on me, you owe me a new partner." The 2nd man grunted. As they both picked up the bodies, the main cloaked figure pulled out a transponder snail.

"Our reports are as concluded, Captain "White Hunter" Smoker and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi were able to successfully arrest Buggy The Clown, Kuro of a Thousand Plans, Saw Tooth Arlong, and Ex Captain Ax Hand Morgan, but were unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates. Requesting that they receive promotions for their hard work and I am also requesting that they should be transferred into our care for immediate training. Authorization code: 0071." The main cloaked figure said as he filed his report in.

"Authorization code approved." The man on the receiving line of the transponder snail.

"Also, I would like request bounties for 3 members of the Straw Hat crew. First name is "God" Usopp. Second name is "Whip Empress" Nojiko. Last name is "Pirate Sorceress " Nami."

"Request approved. Is there anything else?"

"Side note: will continue to monitor the Straw Hat Pirates. End of report." The main cloaked figure ended his transmission.

"Come on. Let's go. The others will be waiting on us." The main cloaked figure said as he swung his arm in a slow motion, creating a small vortex. As the other 2 cloaked figures went in before him, he turned around and looked at the scenery for the last time.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting. Game on, Monkey. ." He announced as he closed the vortex.

 **Omg! I am finally done with this chapter! Now I know I changed some things up but in my opinion, I didn't want them leaving the East Blue without a good fight. Now I know you guys got some questions so if something doesn't make sense to you, be sure to message me and I will try my best to explain it to you. Now tell me what you guys think? By the way, I am looking for beta readers and someone who can help me make a omake chapter because I don't know what the fuck is a omake. There been plenty of readers who were suggesting that I should do a omake.**


	13. Attn 3

Announcement #4

I am looking for several OC characters. I need at least 5-8 of them. The conditions are as followed...

5 of them have to be Marines

3 of them need to be a part of the World Government

They can have devil fruit powers, haki, or have special abilities.

If you guys have any suggestions or characters, message me.


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Funky Piece I mean One Piece.

Chapter 11: Shocking News

"Ok Luffy, there are 2 things I need to ask you. First, WHY the hell is SHE doing on our ship? and last, why do you have so many transponder snails?" Nami protested while stretching his face. While Luffy and Nami were having a conversation, the rest of the crew were busy trying the Going Merry in order while sailing through the furious storm. The storm was causing the ocean to sway uncontrollably.

"Ok! I'll tell you! Just stop stretching my face so I can explain! Luffy groaned as Nami let go of his face. "To answer your first question, she's going to be one of my wives. And second, I'm planning on building an Empire." Luffy said grinning. After Luffy finished his sentence, everyone eyes widened in surprised at his answer, especially Sanji. Deep inside of Sanji's mind, over 10,000 voices were screaming at him to kill Luffy. Fortunately, he remembered there were at least 2 women waiting for him in the New World. Finally, he started go into a trance, thinking about how many things he could do to them. Nojiko stared at Sanji uneasily.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered into Gin's ear.

"He went into some kind of trance it seems." He replied back. Nojiko was about to ask Gin something again but was cut off by Luffy.

"Hey guys, you might want to hear this." Luffy said as he walked past everyone and leaned onto the rail of the ship. "In order for this plan to work, I need you all to trust me completely." Luffy said while his face expression remained serious. "So, if you guys don't feel like you can't trust me or feel like I'm only thinking about myself, you can get off this ship at the next town." Luffy said with an emotionless expression. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji turned their heads away. Gin and Nojiko all of a sudden felt like something was missing. "I don't want to sail with a crew who doesn't believe in me or trusts me. If there are any obstacles in our path, we will overcome them together. We're all stronger than we were last time. I promise I will NOT let anyone I care about die on my watch." Luffy said adamantly. Around them, the storm had an unusual calmness to it.

"Okay sorry to interrupt, but I think there are some things you need to start explaining to us." Gin spoke up. Nojiko was standing right next him staring at them." I think you guys are hiding something from us since we first joined the crew." Suddenly, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp stared at Luffy.

"You think it's time to tell them?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy rubbed his forehead and finally felt like he should tell them the truth.

"Okay since we're about to make it into the Grand Line, I need to clear the air with you guys. Have you guys ever wondered how us 5 are stronger than anyone else in the East Blue? How Zoro, Sanji, and I are perfectly able to train you guys? How we were able to take down the top 4 strongest pirates in the East Blue with ease?" Luffy asked them.

"Of course!" Nojiko replied.

"Well yeah. It was as if you guys already fought against them before." Gin spoke up. Luffy and the rest of the crew were surprised.

 _"This guy..." Luffy said to himself._ "well... it's something like that."

"How?" Nojiko asked. Before Nojiko could continue to ask him questions, Gin gasped in shock.

"No... way!?"

"Looks like someone has caught on. Nojiko, the reason why for all of this is because... we're from the future." Luffy finally announced. Nojiko and Gin faces lit up with shock. They couldn't quite believe what he just told them.

"How?!" They both said simultaneously.

"There's this mad scientist in the Grand Line who used some kind of weird technology to send us back in time." Luffy replied while steering the rudder towards a dim light within the distance. "Remember when I told you Gin that I have 5 other crew members in the Grand Line and 1 ally?" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well when I wrote that weird message in the papers, that was our way of saying that we're all back and this is real. The only problem is... you two wasn't in our crew." Luffy said.

"Wait! If we weren't a part of your crew, why did you ask us to be a part of the crew now?" Gin asked. Sanji decided to speak up.

" That's because... I read in the papers in our timeline that... you were executed. Your loyalty was so strong that you didn't notice Krieg was planning on killing you as soon as you guys reached the Grand Line again. He slit your throat while you were sleep and threw your body into the sea." Sanji said while gritting his teeth. The crew was shocked (except for Zoro and Luffy).

"I saw potential in you the first time I laid eyes on you. That strong sense of loyalty and your combat skills was superior to that of an Captain level. From that moment I saw you, I knew I had to recruit you. And plus, I saw the pain within your eyes of losing a crew. You deserved better than sailing with that idiot of a Captain." Luffy finished speaking. Gin was shocked that Krieg killed him in the previous timeline but the most shocking part was that Luffy had so much faith in him. Tears started running down his face.

"Thank you, Don Luffy for saving me this time. I promise I will not fail you all!" Gin cried loudly while bowing his head. A tic formed on Luffy's forehead.

"Dammit Gin! Would you stop calling me that!" Luffy yelled while stomping on him.

"Never! You will always a Don in my eyes!" Gin said with sparkle in his eyes. Zoro walked over to Luffy and slammed his hilt of his blade into the back of Luffy's head, causing him to crash into the deck.

"Just accept the compliment, idiot."

Okay, so why I am a part of the crew?" Nojiko asked. Nami bit her lip.

"Because... One of our other crew members told us that a certain Admiral started back up a law. The law stated that if anyone was associated with a pirate, they shall be executed. No exceptions. Our island was saved by a pirate crew and that Admiral feared that our island and several islands were turning into a pirate welcoming island. So, he had government agents burning down several islands and killing everyone who was harboring pirates. I didn't know if our island was next so I decided I wanted you to come along with me this time. I don't want to lose you Nojiko." Nami confessed, tears forming in her eyes. Nojiko was frozen in place. Only one question popped into her mind.

"What about the island? How can we save them this time!?" She yelled.

"Don't worry. I got several special plans lined up. I WILL make the World Government tremble on their knees." Luffy looked up at the stormy sky clenching his fists. Thunder was roaring loudly across the sky. " Now I just have one more question to ask you guys." Luffy said as he went into the kitchen and brought out a barrel. He carried it out to the middle of the ship and threw his leg onto it. "Do you guys still want to sail these seas with me?"

"Of course! We do have to make your dream and ours come true." Zoro spoke while throwing his leg onto the barrel also.

"I have no choice. You will definitely get lost without the best navigator on your ship." Nami chimed in.

"Your "God" will protect you all."

" I have to stay for my sweet angel"

"Of course, Don Luffy."

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad sailing with you guys." Luffy smiled as everyone threw their leg onto the barrel. "What are your dreams?

"To be the best Swordsmen in the world!"

"To be the best Navigator in the world!"

"To be the best Sniper in the world!"

"To find the All Blue!"

" I'll be this ship best lookout. I want to protect my friends and... Find _love_." Gin mumbled that last part.

"I want to watch my sister's dream come true and be this ship's tailor." Nojiko announced. Luffy grinned at both of them. "Excellent dreams and ambitions you all have. Well, LETS GO TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"YEAH!"

"Wait, what did Gin just say?" Usopp said questioningly. Everyone stared at Gin with a confused expression on their faces.

(Several hours later)

"Unacceptable! How can a small crew such as this completely decimate the East Blue?" Sengoku yelled furiously while slamming his fists into the arm of his chair. Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long-braided goatee and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large Afro. He wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Marine coat which he wears like a cape. Anyways back on topic, here he was at the Marine Headquarters meeting room, grinding his nails into the arm chair. He was previously about to go over some paperwork regarding a certain new group of Marines, but one of the low-ranking officers came rushing into his office. The Marine quickly bowed his head and passed on the message from Commodore Branew passed onto him. Suddenly, Sengoku picked up a transponder snail and made several calls. A hour later, several Marines came into the meeting room. 4 of them were wearing jackets similar to Sengoku but was slightly different.

"Was there a reason why you called this meeting? I was having a nice nap." A tall man said while rubbing his forehead. This man was known as one of the 4 powerhouses of the Marines; Kuzan.

"Nice work handling those pesky rats that tried to sneak in here. Oh wait, that was me." Another tall man said while picking up a cup of tea. This man is named; Kizaru.

"This had better be important. I was busy tracking a certain pirate group." The man who was sitting down, smoking a cigar was known as Akainu.

"Shut it, Kizaru. I was busy trying to enjoy my nap. Kuzan replied while reaching his finger inside of his nose. While Kizaru and Kuzan were bickering, the last Admiral entered the room, and sat down next to Sengoku. Kizaru grimaced at the fellow officer. The last Admiral is known as "Black Arm" Zephyr, he is also known a Z.

"It seems that Z's prediction has come true. _That_ pirate crew he warned us about has reached the Red Line. Sengoku announced while tapping his nails into his armchair. Where the hell is Garp!?" Sengoku yelled.

"His officers told us he's in the South Blue training some marines." Kizaru commented.

"Dammit! As soon as an issue arises involving him, He's not around." Sengoku gritted his teeth.

"So, is there any information on this crew that we should know about?" Kizaru asked. Sengoku then proceeded to show them the wanted posters of the Straw Hats. There were 4 total, but based on Brannew's report, he'll have to add 3 more bounties to their list. Akainu looked down at the posters and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this...?"

"Yeah. _That's_ Garp's grandson." Sengoku replied.

"Well that kind of explains everything." Kizaru said in a surprising tone.

"So, shall we pursue them and destroy them?" Akainu questioned.

"No. I think it's about time we set _that_ new plan in motion. Are _they_ ready?" Sengoku asked.

"Yes." The 4 Admirals said in union.

"Well go get them ready. We have a lot of work to accomplish. We will not have the public thinking it's okay to become a pirate. It's about time we strike fear into these pirates' heart. Dismissed." Sengoku said. As Akainu, Kuzan, and Kizaru proceeded to leave the room, Z stayed behind.

"Are you sure you want to send _them_ after those pirates? Although I have a deep hatred for pirates, sending that group seems like overkill even in my case." Z asked Sengoku.

"The 5 Great Elder Stars has complete trust in them and it was their decision to send them. I just hope sending them was the right idea." Sengoku muttered.

 **Okay I am finally done with the East Blue Arc! I've had so many brain farts and felt like I don't have the skills anymore to write, but as I said to myself, "If I make this Fanfic, I won't abandon it like everyone else does. I just need to catch my rhythm with this story. I have too many ideas (great ones) for this story". Anyways, I'm deciding to do a Q & A for every chapter. So, if you have any questions, just comment and I'll post a Q & A chapter.**

 **Anyways I'm still looking for Beta readers and my mind because I've lost it writing this fanfic.**

 **The next chapter is the start of the Grand Line Arc.**


	15. Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. However i do own One Piece of Pie!

Chapter 12: Whiskey Peaks Pt.1

 **Boom!**

The sound of a cannon was ringing through Alvida's ears. She shot up from the bed that she was sleeping on. _"Ugh my head. How long was I out?_ Alvida said to herself while rubbing her forehead. Slowly, Alvida's eyes was adjusting to the environment and she noticed she was in a small room. _Feels like I'm on a ship, but who ship is it?_ Alvida then proceeded to leave the room while being cautious. As she left the room, she heard several footsteps above. She looked around for her mace, but weirdly she couldn't find It. _Looks like I have no choice but go up there to escape."_ Alvida tried to sneak up the stairs to the deck, but sneaking was proving to be a little bit difficult. As she was preparing to open the door, she heard sounds of metal clashing and exotic smells coming from somewhere. Alvida opened the door and was shocked to see someone she did not expect to see.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty has awakened." Luffy spoke up while lying on the Merry's figurehead. Everyone who was just doing their activities, stop and looked directly towards Alvida. Well except Sanji who was in the kitchen cooking to dissolve some of his hatred for Luffy. Nami was sitting in her usual chair reading the newspaper and glared at Alvida. Nojiko and Gin was busy reeling over the fact that they made it into the Grand Line. They basically just came over a large mountain to enter, a huge whale was blocking their and the most surprising fact is that Luffy stopped him with just a glance. Gin and Nojiko was both shocked. Nojiko was busy polishing her snake sword off and Gin was atop on the crow's nest looking out for enemies. Usopp was practicing his Haki to improve his sniping skills. Zoro was as usual sleeping. Alvida also noticed there were 2 new faces she didn't know about. The people who were currently tied up to a railing was none other than Vivi aka Miss Wednesday and Mr.9.

"Look whatever game your playing Straw Hat, I'm flattered but not interested. Why did you bring me aboard your ship?" Alvida spoke up while looking around for her mace. She was around a bunch of dangerous people that she really doesn't know about. She'd rather be around Buggy and crazy crew than them.

"Well I still didn't hear your answer to my question."" Luffy spoke up.

"And what would be your question again?" Alvida asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I've been thinking about this for a long time while sailing these seas". Luffy sat up and jumped off the figurehead. Alvida saw Luffy was approaching her in a fidgety type of way while having his hands inside of his shorts pockets." When I find the One Piece and become King Of The PIrates, I noticed their wont much be nothing else for me to do, so I was wondering if your interested in becoming one of my wives to bear my child?" Luffy asked while looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly, a wave of voices shouted out one single word.

"WHAT?!"

Zoro shot up out of his sleep. Nami fell backwards out of her chair. Gin almost fell out of the Crow's Nest. Usopp who was still practicing his skills, accidently dropped one of his shooting star pellets, thus forcing him to fly off of the ship into the sea. Nojiko couldn't believe what she just heard and bursted out laughing while holding her stomach. Sanji who was still in the kitchen cooking and was just about to bring out dinner, overheard everything and turned around and slammed his fist into the wood while shouting: "WHY?" Alvida on the other hand was blushing madly and was trying to process her thoughts correctly. Did he just try to ask her to bear his child and marry him?

"This must be some kind of joke right?" Alvida asked while raising a eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, then suddenly out of nowhere, Luffy grabbed Alvida's waist and dipped her to his right side while gazing into her eyes. "Does this look like im playing?" Luffy asked her gazing intensely into her eyes. Everyone was blushing furiously. Even Vivi and her partner. Well except one person.

"I'll be in the training room if you guys need me." Nami got up and stormed into the lower deck.

 _"Crap. Guess I shouldn't had did this right in front of her. I definitely got to talk to her later."_ Luffy said to himself.

"Ok now I must say. I did not know you had so charm young man. Ok I'm interested." Alvida responded smiling at him. Luffy returned the smile with a deep hug.

…...

(2 hours later)

After that whole fiasco ended, the Straw Hats went back to doing what they were previous doing, well except Nami who was still in the training room sparring with Luffy. Nami swung her staff diagonally at Luffy. Luffy swung his body to the side to dodge it easily but he felt like Nami wasn't really holding back right now, so he decided to keep a calm demeanor and spar with her. Nami swung the staff around her body and squeezed on it and shrunk it. Luffy eyes widened in surprise as he went for a palm strike into her chest, attempting to calm her down but was surprised when Nami blocked the attack.

"Counter Tempo"

Nami said in a low voice as she spun her staff and released a powerful airwave at Luffy. Luffy cladded his arms in Haki and crossed them block the attack. Luffy was able to block the attack but skidded a few feet.

"Looks like I'm going have to finish this quickly before she destroys the ship." Luffy groaned to himself.

"Shave"

Luffy said in a low voice as he disappeared behind Nami. Before she could even turn around, He struck her in the back of her neck. Nami fell to the ground kneeling.

"Damn it! I almost had him." Nami said herself grunting. Luffy offered his hand out to help her get up bus all she did was glared at him.

"Is there a problem that I should know about?" Luffy frowned.

"WHY HER!?" Nami yelled out. She couldn't contain her anger anymore. She wanted to know why he would choose her. Luffy stared at her and sighed.

"I'll be honest. When Alvida said she fallen for me, my heart twitched slightly. In the previous time, I didn't even it a thought about what this feeling is. This time I want to explore what it means to be in love with people. But, just because I asked her doesn't mean-" Luffy stopped short when he noticed almost blurted out something he didn't want to yet. Nami stared at him with tears in her eyes almost drying up. She wanted to know what he was about to say.

"Luffy? I-" was all Nami said before she was interrupted by the door swinging wide open.

"You guys might want to check this out. Um was I interrupting something?" Nojiko asked while standing in the doorway. Nami wiped her across her face to get the tears off her and tucked her staff back into her shorts.

"No Let's see what those idiots managed to mess up this time." Nami said as she walked past her sister.

"What's wrong with her?" Nojiko asked while side eyeing Luffy. SHe already what was going on but decided to play along.

"Nothing." Luffy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Luffy joined up with the rest of the crew as they gathered around the deck. As Luffy looked around he noticed Vivi and her partner wasn't on the deck anymore and there were a few bounty posters on the deck. As Luffy and Nami looked closely at the bounty posters, Both Luffy and Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

...

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

After most of the crew watched Luffy go after Nami, they gathered again in the middle. Well except Zoro who was taking another nap. Much to Usopp annoyance.

"You guys know what's going on right?" Usopp asked them.

"My lovely angel is falling for that useless Captain." Sanji said as he exhaled a cloud of smoking while trying to hold back tears. Alvida, Mr.9, and Miss Wednesday ears picked up on this.

"Looks like the Don has gotten himself in quite a pickle." Gin spoke up while still gazing out in the distance.

"All I know is if he hurts her, I'll crush his balls." Nojko gripped her snake sword tightly. All the men shuddered at the thought.

"And I'll serve him spoiled meat." Sanji chimed in.

"Okay guys. That's enough with the tor-" was all Usopp before several pieces of paper him directly in the face. The crew started to noticed that these wasn't any ordinary pieces of paper. All the crew could do was gasp in shock.

"Oh. Not bad but, it definitely could've been higher. Nami might not like this though." Nojiko said she stared at one of the papers. Usopp was grinning slightly. Sanji snapped out of his depression when he saw one of the papers. As everyone was distracted with the papers, Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 decided it was time for them to make their escape since they would be seeing their island soon.

"Well this was a entertaining ship and quite a lively crew but I must say that our visit must be cut." Miss Wednesday jumped onto the railing and dived into the sea.

"Bye bye Baby." Mr.9 winked as he followed suit. Gin and Nojiko was about to rush over and stop them until Zoro yelled at them to let them go. At first, they both was reluctant but then Zoro told Nojiko to go get Luffy and Nami. As she went to get Luffy and Nami, Gin was trying to argue with Zoro about letting them go.

"Don't worry we'll be seeing them again soon." Zoro groaned as he turned over. Gin sighed and rejoined everyone in the middle. Alvida was currently leaning against a railing while staring intensely at the sky. Something was on her mind.

"That girl!" she said as she gritted her teeth a little.

…...

(Present)

"Damn It! I was trying so hard to not get a bounty this time. Guess it can be helped sailing with these idiots." Nami facepalmed while looking at one of the bounty posters.

" _Straw Hat, Monkey.D. Luffy: 80 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro: 45 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _Black Mask, Sanji: 25 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _Man-Demon, Gin: 22 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _Pirate Sorceress, Nami: 9 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _Whip Mistress, Nojiko: 7 Million Beri Bounty."_

" _God, Usopp: 5 Million Beri Bounty_." Nami said as she got done reading everyone new bounties.

"Well that was quicker than expected.: Luffy responded calmly while looking digging in his nose.

"Hm. Still could've been better but this bounty will do for now." Zoro commented.

"My bounty is going up little by little." Sanji said.

"I see their recognizing a God's work pretty early. Mwahahaha." Usopp commented laughing until Zoro clocked him in the back of the head.

"Whoa looks like the Government is starting to notice the crew." Gin responded.

"Well what do you expect? That stunt we pulled in Cocoyashi Village & Loguetown was bound to catch up with us." Nojiko spoke up.

"Looks like this crew isn't an ordinary bunch of pirates. You guys just entered the Grand Line and you guys haven't even made it to the first island to cause havoc. Color me impressed Straw Hat." Alvida joined in while leaning against the railing. Luffy glanced at her and smiled.

"Well speaking of the first island, we're coming up on one. He commented as everyone turned around and noticed there was an island not too far from them. The island was covered with a small layer of fog. Gin and Nojiko were the first to start smiling. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji (Who turned into stone) was smiling for another reason. Nami was smiling with a tear in her eye. Usopp was shaking a little bit. As the ship began approaching the island, Gin thought he saw something on a weird looking hill. He blinked his eyes again to get a better view, but couldn't because the fog was a little bit thick.

"Let's have some real fun tonight." He said grinning while holding onto his hat.

…...

(On the Island)

On the far side of the town, a person was sitting on top of one of the tall building while gazing toward the shore where a pirate ship was close to. They was drinking a small cup tea while the folks who was in town starting to move around, marching towards the shore.

"Sounds like this town is about to get lively tonight. Let's see how this unfolds.

 **Who is the mysterious person sitting on top of the building? Find out in the next chapter**!


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I mean One Piece

Chapter 13: Whiskey Peaks Pt.2

(At the port)

As the ship was reaching the port, a mass of shadowed figures appeared on the top of the hill. Most of the crew got tense. Well except the people who already know what was happening.

"Welcome to our town pirates!" they shouted.

"Hooray for the heroes of the sea!"

Nojiko and Gin's faces looked on in confusion and with uneasiness. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji frowned.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Nami asked while looking at all of the townsfolk while gripping on her Clima Tact.

"There seems a increase in bounty hunters here. Play oblivious to the whole scene but be on guard." Luffy ordered the the crew began to hide their weapons under their clothes, Luffy turned around and glanced at Alvida.

"I need you to stay on the ship." Luffy told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Things are about to get rowdy in a couple hours and I don't want you to be in the cross fire." Luffy responded. They made port before they all walked to shore and were greeted by a tall man with very curly hair. Most of the crew remembered him and smirked.

"Greetings pirates!" he said with a smile. "We-*cough cough* MAAH MAA MAAAAH~. Welcome to our little town of Whiskey Peak. My name is Iggarapoi. I'm the Mayor here."

"Hi. I'm Luffy and this is my crew." Luffy greeted and offered a hand. Igaram jumped slightly in surprise. Luffy quirked a eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Mayor?" Luffy asked him.

"I'm so sorry. It's just we don't get as many brave pirates these days. Igaram bowed his head to apolgize. I almost he had found us out. This crew is dangerous. He said to himself. We thrive on making booze and music as you'll see soon enough." he said. "We pride ourselves on hospitality. Smiles and liquor are abundant here, so we ask your permission to throw a party to celebrate your arrival and hear*cough* MAAH MAA MAA~ the tales of your adventures."

"Well I guess I would be rude to turn down a party. Ok you got me. Show me to your best meat in this town." Luffy responded as they all proceeded to walk towards town.

"Luffy remember their treasure is mines." Nami said.

"Wait. there will better treasure where we will be heading next. This town needs that treasure for my plan." Luffy whispered to her. Nami pouted solemnly.

"Fine. You owe me." Nami replied while smiling evilly.

"Devil!" Luffy shouted internally.

"Ugh. Let's just get to the fighting already. My body aching for some entertainment." Zoro spoke lowly.

Meanwhile on top of the tall building, the mysterious figure has finished drinking the rest of their tea. The figure got up and Jumped off the building but when the figure jumped off, it's body just dissappeared within the fog.

…...

"These pirates are a riot!" someone shouted as everyone was partying like there's no tomorrow. It was night and the Straw Hats were enjoying themselves but was also on guard.

"So here I was, outnumbered and out of bullets and was almost about to get skewered by the Black Cat Pirates and the right-hand man of the crew. Usopp announcing as he stood on a table while telling a story to some of the townsfolk. I yelled KURO! Your crew will never be able to take me down! Kneel before your GOD!" Usopp said, causing everyone to be wowed by his tales.

"This guy's wooing 20 girls at once!" another shouted as Sanji was surrounded by girls. He had hearts in his eyes and was very happy but wasn't.

" _Why can't this be real for me?_ " Sanji cried internally.

"Look at these two over here!" one shouted as Luffy and Gin were eating. Luffy and Gin were currently having a eating contest. This guy had 10 plates, while the Captain's had 20!"

"Gin. When it comes to eating, I always come in first." Luffy said while stuffing his face with rice.

"I'm sorry Don Luffy. Your talking to a guy who was on the brink of death from starving. I have come to appreciate food even more." Gin replied while chowing down on plate of pasta.

"I give." said the cook before passing out.

"Come!" said Igaram. Join our little drinking contest!" he said.

"It's tempting, but I'll pass." Nami said.

"Winner will receive 100,000 berries." Igaram said as he pulled out a sack of money.

"Fill her up! Nami said before looking at Zoro. You too."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Did you already forget your debt?" Nami grinned evilly.

"Damn witch!" Zoro groaned. Nojiko joined in the drinking as well.

"By the way, Nojiko, pretend that you're a light weight. Zoro whispered to her. Luffy told me to make you guys don't get too drunk."

"Okay." Nojiko replied.

"This town is awesome!" Usopp shouted.

"Let's never leave." Sanji said. Zoro turned around and stomped over to Sanji's and Usopp's direction and slammed both of their heads into each other.

"Did you idiots already forget what Luffy said?!" Zoro yelled in anger.

"That's it! It's about time I fillet your ass!" Sanji snapped back.

"How you gone tell us to be on guard but your over there having a drinking contest with Nami dumbass?! Bow to your GOD!" Usopp followed suit. Suddenly, the tavern erupts in a fight. Sanji and Usopp are fighting Zoro. Bottles are getting thrown. People yelling and getting trampled over by the fight. Meanwhile, Nami and Nojiko are passed out at the table.

"Um Luffy? Shouldn't we stop them?" Gin suggested while looking on. Instead, Luffy bursted out in laughter.

"They'll be fine. Don't try to break it up unless you want to be in the middle of it." Luffy commented while watching them. Suddenly, Luffy's Observation Haki went off and he instantly started ginning. Gin saw him and stared at him.

"Why is he grinning like that?" He said to himself.

"I'm so pleased that you're all having such a wonderful time!" Igaram said before a dark look crept on his face and whispering, Very pleased."

…...

(Later that night)

"How can this measly crew's bounty be so high? Igaram was outside conversating with his self.

"What crew you talking about? Mr. 8?"

Igaram turned around and saw Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped off a building.

"Oh, it's you two. I was talking about this crew." Igaram replied while showing them the bounty posters. Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday eyes widened.

Suddenly, Miss Monday came out of the building pulling off her disguise.

"Boy, those pirates can sure put up bar fight. I don't know why we could've killed them at the harbor instead of throwing a ridiculous party like this. We already don't have as much resources to feed ourselves." Miss Monday commented.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault! That bunch of pirates thwarted our plans. This crew isn't an ordinary group of pirates." Miss Wednesday commented while shaking.

"This crew makes my skin tingle and not in the good way baby." Mr.9 commented.

"Anyways, they're knocked out cold. Go confiscate any money or treasure on their ship and tie them all up. If we kill them, we'll lose 30% of the bounty.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

A new voice appeared but Igaram couldn't find it until he turned around and looked at the top of a building and saw several silhouettes standing on top of the building. It was none other than the Straw Hat Pirates. Suddenly one of mean came running out of the tavern.

"Mr.8! The whole crew has escaped! I'm sorry! I only took my eye off them for a couple seconds!" The man came rushing towards them panicking.

"Why aren't you all sleep?! I could've sworn we spiked the drinks!" Igaram yelled out.

"First off, I switched the drinks out while you guys weren't looking. Second, you guys honestly believed we could trust you all?! What kind of idiots would trust a town that love pirates?" Luffy grinned while picking his nose. Nami slammed her fist into the back of his head.

"That WOULD BE YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled out.

"Okay let's skip the formalities. I know you guys are Baroque Works and I know who your boss is so let's make a deal. If these 3 crew members of mines can take down all of you guys, then you all have to listen to my request. Deal?" Luffy asked while groaning and glaring at Nami. Nami did a innocent pouting face. Meanwhile, Nojiko and Gin pulled out their weapons.

"Seems like they are at 300 of them down there. I'll take down 200 of them. You guys handle the rest of them. Zoro spoke up. Nojiko and Gin glared at him.

"How about we go first and you sit back?" Gin and Nojiko said simultaneously.

"I don't know if your crew is suicidal or have moxy for knowing who we are and our boss. Either way we must add some more tombstones on top of Cactus Rock. Deal! But be aware, we're not going down so easily. KILL THEM!" Igaram yelled out as the bounty hunters got ready to attack but froze when they saw Gin and Nojiko swooping down towards them.

"Hey guys? Don't kill them!" Luffy yelled while laying back on the roof with his hands behind his head. Meanwhile, Nami disappeared off to somewhere for Luffy.

"Rising Raven!"

"Cannon Slash!"

Gin and Nojiko yelled out as they unleashed their attacks. Gin curled his knees into his stomach as he pulled out his daggers and was spinning in the air. Nojiko also pulled out her snake sword and was twisting in the air. One of the bounty hunters saw Gin spinning towards him and was trying to block Gin's attack it was too late. Gin stopped spinning and swung his daggers down in a horizontal manner, slicing the bounty hunter skin. The bounty hunter fell to the ground as the other bounty hunters saw Gin make the first attack. Nojiko fell to the ground twisting, her snake sword detached it's blades, hitting several men in the process. Zoro appeared behind Igaram.

"Now then... shall we get thing started?" Zoro said smirking.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"SHOOT HIM!"

The sound of gunshots was heard as every bounty hunter shot off their guns, hoping to kill the pirates. Suddenly the bounty hunters that shot off their guns each started to fall one by one.

"What the hell is happening?" Mr.8 yelled out as he and the other number agents watched on in shock.

"These pirates are too fast!"

"There's the other 2!" Miss Wednesday yelled out. Suddenly the other bounty hunters looked up and saw Gin and Nojiko launching towards different directions. Some of the bounty hunters started to chase after both of them.

"Hurry up and kill them already! It's only 3 pir-" was all Mr.8 could say as a sword slid through his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want call this off and accept my captain's request? A lot of your men will get hurt." Zoro said grinning mischievously.

"THERE HE HIS!" Some of the bounty hunters yelled as the clicked their rifles.

"STOP YOU FOOLS! ARE YOU PLANNING TO SHOOT ME TOO?!" Igaram yelled out in a panic. Zoro lunged forward with his Yubashiri past several bounty hunters. Wind blew past as they tried to figure out what just happened.

"You guys lucky I didn't cut you all too deep." Zoro spoke as several bodies began to hit the ground before disappearing into the shadows.

"Damn it!"

"AFTER HIM!"

…...

(With Gin)

"Damn where did he go?" One of the bounty hunters asked as several of them were in a building looking for Gin. They were all holding rifles and swords. One of the men walked over to peek over counter to see if Gin was behind there but didn't see anyone. He was about to yell the place was empty until right shoulder was cut. Gin appeared from the ceiling where he was hiding. He launched his self from the ceiling and jumped on the men's shoulder to pull his dagger out. He then jumped off the men shoulder and roundhouse kicked the men into his comrades. When a couple of the bounty hunters caught their comrade, they didn't see Gin lunged forward and kicked the injured men in his gut, causing the men who caught him to fall. The building was still crowded with at least 20 men and Gin only took out 4 of them. Several men began to click their pistols, preparing to release the triggers.

"Crap! Let's see if that move Zoro taught me is going to pay off." Gin said to himself as he began to twist his body in a low stance.

"Dragon Twister!"

Gin yelled as he spun around with his swords creating a small dragon tornado like storm. It wasn't as powerful as Zoro's but it was powerful enough to blow a hole through the building and incapacitate several bounty hunters that was in the blast. Gin jumped through the hole in the building and landed on top of the building and saw a little boy running towards him with a small sword. Gin swung the boy's blade out of his hand. The boy panicked and started to cry and a lady ran up to the boy and hugged him.

"Please have mercy on us!" The lady yelled. Gin sighed and lowered his daggers to his side. Suddenly, the lady pulled a cross shaped weapon from her chest.

"The Lord's Merciful Blinding!"

The lady yelled out as she fired off some type of smoke screen. The kid started to shoot through the smoke screen. The lady then pulled out a regular sword and was about to launch at Gin, but noticed there wasn't anyone in the smoke. Gin flipped above them and slammed the hilt of his daggers into the back of the lady and the boy's neck, causing them to fall unconscious.

"That trick won't work on me. My heart isn't pure." Gin muttered as he walked off. Gin spotted several bounty hunters on the roof shooting at Nojiko. Gin was about to launch towards them until he saw his daggers glow a certain scarlet color.

"What the?" Gin whispered. Suddenly, a scarlet red aura enveloped around Gins body and disappeared into the daggers. Before Gin could even question what just happened, he saw the bounty hunters reloading their guns. Gin began to take his stance and lunged forward.

"Possession!"

Before Gin could even blink, the scarlet aura that surrounded him started to release from his body and teleported him on right side of the first gunman. Gin spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the gunman's neck. Suddenly, Gin delivered a series of high kicks and a crushing elbow strike into the remaining gunmen. Gin was panting heavily shortly afterwards.

"What the hell is going on?" Gin questioned his self while glancing at his daggers.

...

(With Nojiko)

Nojiko turned her head to the side and saw Gin standing on top of a building taking out several gunmen. Nojiko smiled and about to thank him until she saw some of the bounty hunters were starting to catch up with her. She then snapped out of it kept running forward until she saw a bounty hunter jumped out of a corner running to her.

"Mistress Lash!"

Nojiko yelled out as she thrusted her snake sword into one of the bounty hunter's shoulder. The sword latched itself inside of the bounty hunter's shoulder and Nojiko yanked her arm back, causing her sword to retract itself back towards her. the bounty hunter's body was sent flying towards her. Before the body was about to hit Nojiko, she jumped in the air onto the back of the bounty hunter neck, and launched herself off, causing the body to fly into several bounty hunters.

"Mistress Lash: Spiral!"

Nojiko yelled as she twisted around in the air and swung her sword in a figure 8 type of manner, slashing multiple bounty hunters who was still running after her. as Nojiko was about to come skidding across the ground, she looked up and noticed there was a vertical pole sticking out from one of the buildings. She swung her arm towards the pole, causing it to extend and wrap around the pole. Nojiko swung her body above the pole and released her sword from around it, causing her to glide in the air above some of the bounty hunters.

"Screams from the Asylum!"

Nojiko yelled as she spanned her body around in the air and extended her snake sword around her body, resulting in several bounty hunters being slashed around her. Nojiko skidded across the ground to the side of a small building. A small group of bounty hunters was approaching her with their swords.

"Finally the bitch has stopped!"

Now It's our turn!"

Nojiko was out of new tricks and didn't have anywhere to run. Suddenly, she remembered what she read in her manual book about the sword.

(Flashblack Several Hours Ago)

The snake sword has the ability to expand and contract at will. Certain towns in the North Blue performed extensive research to find a suitable weapon to aid them fight against pirates invading their town..its design is based on an Asian multi-segmented whip. The first attempts were mechanical whips, based on mechanical principles, but the townsfolks rejected those ideas and began using black magic to create the perfect weapon. The snake sword is said to carry the souls of the dead within it's blades. There are 18 snake swords scattered across the world but only 5 holds tremendous power. Certain moves are required tremendous practice otherwise it would strain the user. Be warned, if the user tries to attempt any of these moves without practice, the results will have a dangerous effect.

Heel Explosion

Fear's Void

Embrace of Guilt

Suppressed Exile

Cursed Soul

Insanity Light

Insanity Feast

Crucifixion

"How the hell am I supposed to understand this stuff?" Nojiko yelled out aloud as she was reading her snake sword manual. The manual shown a variety of moves demonstrations to use with the sword.

(Present)

"Looks like I'll have to try one of those moves out." Nojiko muttered as she took a certain stance.

"Mistress Stance: Crucifixion Lash!"

Nojiko yelled out as she was about to release her attack, but her snake sword started to heat up and it's blades suddenly bursted out in fire. Before Nojiko could even begin to put out the flames, her hand began to glow red and she felt her body being taken over. The bounty hunters saw what was going on and was about to attack until...

"NO! DON'T DO IT! STOP!" Nojiko yelled out but it was too late. Her body then proceeded to release the hold and swung the snake sword around, extending it to reach every single one in it's range. Every single one of the bounty hunters who was hit with the attack was knocked off their feet and was screaming out in pain rolling on the ground to put out the flames. Nojiko stared out in shock as she just witnessed what just happened. She felt whatever took over her body, released her from its hold.

...

(With Gin & Nojiko)

Gin jumped off from top of a building and jumped behind Nojiko. He noticed there were several bounty hunters laid across the ground passed out with scorch marks.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened over here?" Gin spoke up as a group of bounty hunters surrounded them.

"Only if you tell me what happened up there," Nojiko replied while looking up at the previous building Gin was on with the gunmen.

"Deal. First, we have to deal with these clowns." Gin said as he about to lunge forward but stopped when he saw Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday surround them also.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them ourselves. Let's move accordingly Mr.9." Miss Wednesday suggested.

"Agreed, Get ready for my acrobatic finesse. Mr,9 yelled out as he started to flip towards Gin.

"Nekketsu: Nine Hot-Blooded Gutsy Bat!"

Mr. 9 yelled as he flipped around and swung a pair of steel bats at Gin. Fortunately, he was able to block the attack but, skidded a few feet behind.

"Pay close attention to my body Mr. Ninja." Miss Wednesday said teasingly as she started to sway her body from the left to the right. Suddenly Gin started to feel dizzy and staggered for a moment.

"What the hell is this?" Gin grunted.

"Now Mr.9!" Miss Wednesday yelled out.

"Okay Baby! Hot-Blooded Gutsy Bat!"

Mr. 9 as he was about to swing his bat again at Gin. He didn't have no time to block the attack until...

"Shameless!"

Nojiko yelled out as she twisted her body around and swung her sword in a downward angle and extending it to reach Miss Wednesday. Miss Wednesday jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Since she wasn't swaying her body anymore, the trance that was on Gin disappeared. Gin was able to move his body again.

"Possession: Exorcism!"

Before Gin could even attack, the same thing that happened to him a couple minutes ago, appeared again. His daggers glowed a fiery red and Gin's body was taken over. He grabbed his daggers and twisted them in a swift movement and brought them into Mr.9's chest. Mr.9 yelled out in agony as his body was searing and blown away a couple feet.

"Mr.9!"

Miss Wednesday yelled out in horror as she just saw her partner being taken out with one attack. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"EVERYONE! KILL THEM NOW!"

She yelled out as she rushed forward to Nojiko. The bounty hunters who were just standing around, started to run towards Gin and Nojiko. Suddenly, Nojiko felt her body being taken over again. Her snake sword began to glow red again and her body began to spin to the ground.

"Gin! I suggest you duck! Something is about to happen!" Nojiko yelled out to Gin. Miss Wednesday picked up on Nojiko's comment and decided to take that same advice.

"Whatever move she was about to do, wasn't going to end pretty." Miss Wednesday said to herself.

"Serpent's Venom!"

Nojiko yelled as she spun her body back up and jumped in the air while swing her blade from the left to the right. Her blade was swung with so much excessive amount of force, that every bounty hunter that was hit with the attack, was sent flying several feet away while being scorched. Nojiko feel to the ground panting heavily and was grunting in pain.

"Now I know what that meant. These attacks aren't no joke." Nojiko said to herself while still grunting. Before Nojiko could even catch her breath, she looked up and saw Miss Wednesday standing above her

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY COM-" Was all she was able to say until Gin hit her with the back of his dagger hilt.

"Game over. Gin muttered as he slouched down to check on Nojiko. Looks like whatever is happening to my weapons are happening to you. You alright?" Gin asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fin-" was all she said until he eyes widened in horror. Gin knew that look and was about to turn around and lunge forward, but was hit with a wooden ladder. Gin flew into a nearby building and was almost knocked unconscious from the impact. Nojiko looked up and saw Miss Monday approaching them while cracking her knuckles and adjusting her brass knuckles.

"I can't believe our agents were taken out by you weaklings. Looks like I'll have to take care of this myself. Don't worry your deaths will be quick and painless. First, I'll start off by killing you girl." Miss Monday said as she walked up to Nojiko. Nojiko felt like she couldn't move and Gin tried to muster up some strength help her.

"Super Human: Flour Grinder!"

Miss Monday yelled out as she was about to slam her fist into Nojiko's forehead, but missed. Gin and Miss Monday blinked in surprise.

"What the? Where'd she go?" Miss Monday looked around and saw Nojiko was moved several feet by Gin. Gin and Nojiko looked up and saw a person with a mask on and wore a black shroud.

"Who the hell are you?" Miss Monday yelled out.

"You know it's several things I can't stand, and one of them is a bully. Obviously, they just took down an impressive amount of your comrades. Ma'am I think it's time for you to take a nap for a while." The mystery person spoke up. Didn't nobody know the mysterious person was, but they could tell that this person is dangerous.

"Shave."

"Finger Pistol: Yellow Lotus."

The mystery person muttered as they disappeared and reappeared in front of Miss Monday and struck her multiple times in the chest. Miss Monday began to shake uncontrollably as she was hit with a relentless assault of attacks. Miss Monday's body fell to the ground and she was foaming at the mouth.

"Who are you?" Gin asked. Gin and Nojiko was staring in shock as they just saw what just happened and they just heard what she said. They heard Luffy and the others say that shave word before.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon." The mystery person replied as they started to walk off into a dark corner. As soon as the moonlight shined past the corner, they were gone. Gin and Nojiko sighed and tried to get up halfway.

"I don't know who that is, but they just saved us for some reason. Come on let's hurry back to Zoro." Gin commented as he slung one of Nojiko's arm around his neck and started to walk off slowly.

"Yeah. By the way, which one of us won?" Nojiko asked. Gin chuckled a little.

"The only reason why you won is because your weapon has a lot of range on it and by the looks of it, destructive powers. Gin replied.

"I could say the same for you too. Looks like we both have a lot of training to catch up on." Nojiko said.

Gin: 30

Nojiko: 70

...

(With Zoro)

"Looks like those 2 are done. Guess I'll have to talk to them about their weapons later but, now how should I do this?" Zoro said to himself. While lurking in the shadows, He noticed there were unusual changes going on with both Gin and Nojiko. He also noticed a new aura presented itself in front of Gin and Nojiko. He knew Luffy and the idiot cook noticed it too but for some reason to him that aura felt familiar to him. He just didn't remember who it is. As Zoro was still zoned out, several bounty hunters attempted to surround him, but failed when Zoro disappeared behind one of the bounty hunters, resulting in a swift slash to the front of the bounty hunter's chest. Zoro launched his self onto a ledge of the building where Luffy was laying on. Luffy sat straight and had a concerned look on his face.

"So, I'm guessing you felt that weird aura right?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Yeah. I got a feeling that we know it but it feels completely different. Luffy responded while in thought about the mystery person. Anyways you ready to end this? I want to see what's wrong with Gin and Nojiko." Luffy asked Zoro. Zoro glanced to his side and saw the rest of the bounty hunter preparing to open fire on Luffy & his location. Suddenly a big green bag like plant fell from the sky and landed on the building next to Luffy. Igaram saw the bag and had a concern look on his face.

"That can't be an ordinary bag." He said to himself. Usopp jumped on top of the building where the bag was at and untied the knot, revealing the incapacitated bounty hunters including Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday and Mr. 9 all tied up and still unconscious. All of the bounty hunters' eyes widened in shock. Igaram gritted his teeth in anger.

"Whoever kills them will have a chance to move up in the ranks." Igaram yelled out loud while preparing to reload his weapon.

"I guess I should end it now. Zoro groaned as he pulled his Sandai Kitetsu & Yubashiri from their sheaths. Zoro turned his head to the right and saw Gin & Nojiko staggering their way towards the crew. I suggest you guys grab onto something. It's about to get messy." Zoro commented as Gin & Nojiko nodded and jumped behind the building where Luffy and the rest were.

"Two Sword Style: Dragon Wave!

Zoro yelled out as both of his swords became surrounded with strong air waves. Suddenly, Zoro swung both of his swords forward, resulting in a powerful compressed air wave blowing past whole island. Every single one of the bounty hunters including Igaram bodies were sent flying back violently towards several of the buildings. The compressed air wave Zoro sent out caused the ocean to sway heavily back and forth. Nami who was just about to rejoin the crew on top of the building stopped short when she saw the furious wind blowing in front of the building. A Vein appeared on her forehead. As the howling wind began to slow down, Gin & Nojiko shuffled from behind the building.

"That was a powerful attack." Gin spoke up.

"Seriously he didn't move from his spot to attack them. What kind of swordsman is he?" Nojiko questioned.

"How...could he single handedly take down 200 of our men? This crew is dangerous. I-I... must..save...he-" was all he was able to say until darkness claimed him.

Baroque Works Vs Zoro,Nojiko,Gin

Winners: Zoro, Nojiko & Gin

 **Conclusion to the Whiskey Peaks Arc will end next chapter. I was going to end it on this one but I decided to to keep it short but I'm just getting started with this Grand Line Arc. On a side note, since everyone was complaining about my author notes so I said forget it and include them inside of the chapter.**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Rise of an Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but, if I did, I would ship Luffy & Coby so hard!

"Is that every one of them?" Luffy asked Usopp while Usopp was tying up the bounty hunter into a small circle.

"Yeah. And a lot of them have burn marks on them. What the hell happened to them?" Usopp replied. Gin & Nojiko stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Don Luffy. I know you said not to kill them, but we couldn't control ourselves. Something is going on with our weapons." Gin bowed down and apologized.

"Gin you idiot I told you to stop calling me that. Besides its fine you guys didn't kill them. That will leave a mark on them but they'll be fine. Luffy groaned and lift Gin back up on his feet.

"Well I didn't really care. They were attacking me and that's the end result." Nojiko commented. Luffy gave her side eye look.

"Anyways it seems like both of your weapons are similar. Practice with them more so that you won't feel as much fatigue. Trust me. Enemies won't give you guys time to recover." Luffy spoke while patting both Gin & Nojiko on the shoulder. As Luffy finished up talking to Gin & Nojiko, he turned around and saw Nami pointing her staff into Zoro's back.

"Wind Tempo!"

Nami yelled out as she shot a small compressed air wave into Zoro's back. He was sent flying off his feet and landing into a building wall. Zoro grunted and ran ack up towards the building.

"That was for not holding back!" Nami yelled.

"I'm going to kill HER!" Zoro yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY LOVELY GODDESS BASTARD!" Sanji yelled as he tried to land a swift kick towards Zoro but missed. Instead of Zoro making a witty comeback as usual, the pair instantly jumped into another fight with each other. As the two were still fighting, Usopp noticed on top of the building, a bird and a otter standing on top of a building,

"Uhh guys. Look." Usopp caught the attention of the crew.

"Who cares? They aren't going to do anything to us. I'm sure they were watching the fights. Luffy said while digging into his nose and flicking his snot onto Ussop's hat. Actually, since you two are here you might as well tell your boss my crew & I already know who he is." Luffy finished as he gave them a side eye. The pair suddenly had panicked expression on their faces. A few seconds later, the pair flew off in the distance.

"Don Luffy, are you sure we should let them fly away?" Gin asked Luffy in a concerned way.

"It'll be fine. Whatever this organization throws at us, we can handle it." Luffy replied as he glanced to his side and saw some of the bounty hunters waking back up, including Mr.9, Igaram, Miss Wednesday, and Miss Monday.

"Looks like they're regaining consciousness. So, are you guys ready to hear my request?" Luffy asked Igaram. Igaram looked around in a shocked type of manner.

"How can 3 measly people managed to take down 300 of our best bounty hunters? he asked himself. At first, he was going to figure out a way to bid some time and escape but remember that that person was also still tied up and needed to be protected. Igaram had no other choice but to respond.

""We are listening," he answered, sure that he spoke for every agent behind him.

"Alright! ATTENTION, BAROQUE WORKS! Luffy shouted. My name's Monkey. ! To those of you who don't know me, I'm the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I got a proposition for you guys."

"What does a pirate want with a crime syndicate?" Miss Monday spoke up.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Baroque Works is an organization that specializes in theft, bribery, bounty hunting, and even assassination. Not very nice way of doing things, but the reason you do them, assuming you're not a total sociopath, is because you've all been promised a place in a 'Ideal Nation' the Boss is going to create. If you work hard, the better your position will be in this 'Ideal Nation.' So, basically, you're all crawling over each other to steal the most loot, bring in the biggest bounty, and complete the most mission. All for the promise to stand on top in this 'Ideal Nation'. I got all that right?"

"Y-yes." Igaram stuttered.

"Well what if I told you guys that promise of an "Ideal Nation" was a sham?" Luffy spoke. Some of the bounty hunters began to stir and shout out in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK OUR CAUSE AND AMBITIONS!"

Luffy snorted and sent out a small wave of his Haki to silence them.

"If this "Ideal Nation" isn't a sham, then why is your boss planning to frame a king by staging a coup?" Luffy asked while raising a brow. Several bounty hunters began to gasp and bicker with each other. Igaram spoke up once more.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have someone who infiltrated your organization and is a high-ranking member." Luffy said with a slight smirk. Suddenly, a questioned popped into Igaram's head.

"Before you asked your question, I forgot an important announcement. The Unluckies were just here and they saw of all your bodies and presumed you were all I'm assumed Crocodile replaced you all already," As soon as Luffy got done talking, his eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" All of the bounty hunters and Nojiko yelled out. A tic appeared on Nami's head.

"Idiot. Did you have to announce his name so casually like that?" She asked

"Sorry. It slipped out." Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Meanwhile the bounty hunters were still shocked that he was there boss.

"Um Don? Who is this crocodile that has everyone uneasy?" Gin asked Luffy. Luffy sighed and patted Gin on the shoulder.

"It seems like everyone who was from the East Blue were cavemen. Crocodile is a person who is known as one of the "Seven Warlords of the Sea". They are powerful pirates who allied themselves with the World Government. You already met one of them. Remember Hawkeye?" Luffy asked him. Gin eyes shot open in surprise.

"HE'S one of THEM?!" Gin shouted out.

"Yep and... Luffy leaned in to whisper to him, one of our crewmates also."

"WHAT?! Most of the bounty hunters shouted simultaneously. Igaram began to sweat nervously. "Who is this man? he said to himself. How is it that you know all of this information?" Igaram asked Luffy. Luffy had a slight smirk on his face.

"The same way that I know you're really a royal guard and she's a princess." Luffy finished talking while pointing at Miss Wednesday. Suddenly, Miss Wednesday began to shake uncontrollably to get their self-loose but, Zoro stood in front of both of them.

"Would you idiot just relax. My captain has something to ask you all still." Zoro said lazily while yawning.

"As i was sayin-" was all Luffy was able to say before Mr. 9 spoke up.

"You're a princess Miss Wednesday?! Oh baby! I did not see that coming." Mr.9 commented while shaking his head.

"Why is a princess in our ranks?" one of the bounty hunters spoke up.

"Ahem. So you guys remember when I told you that your boss is planning on overthrowing a country? That's hers." Luffy spoke. Several gasps were heard from the crowd. Suddenly, Miss Wednesday began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I wasn't trying to deceive you all. I am just trying to save my country." she shouted in tears. Igaram began to tear up as well.

"Princess! You don't have to apologize. It's my fault. I wasn't able to protect you. I've failed as a royal guard. I've brung shame to this family that my own family has sworn to protect for generations." he yelled out in anger and regret.

"If you want to protect the people you cherish, get stronger." Luffy spoke up sternly. Igaram looked up at Luffy's eyes and saw a strong form of admiration and determination.

"Well It's a good thing that you've bumped into us anyway because I have a solution to solve your problem. Luffy spoke. You see this island is special. The way you guys set this place to be a bounty hunting town is a nice disguise. Since you guys are out of a job... why not become my subordinates?" Luffy asked. All of the bounty hunters' eyes widened in shock.

"So, what makes you so sure we would want to become your subordinates?" Miss Monday added into the conversation.

"Well for one, you guys can still keep your bounty hunting jobs and you can earn extra money." Luffy finished speaking again.

"How?" Mr. 9 asked curiously.

"i want to turn this town into one of my secret undercover bases." Luffy said excitedly. Nearly everyone who was in Luffy's vicinity almost shouted in union, including the crew.

"Color me surprised. This is actually the first time i'm hearing this." Zoro chimed in while smirking.

"Okay everyone I know everyone has questions and fortunately I have to answer it. Luffy said raising his head to calm everyone down again and he started to pace back and forth on top of the building. You see in order for me to become the King of the Pirates, I must have the connections, information, and more comrades who isn't afraid to stand up to the World Government and others to make a name for themselves. I'm pretty sure most of you all have dreams. I want to have a Grand Fleet, even bigger than Whitebeard's." Luffy went into further details of his plans.

"That sounds like a nice plan, but what does that have to do with us?" Miss Wednesday spoke up.

"Well you see princess; you're one of those connections I must make. If my crew and I save your country, can I build a base in your country also?" Luffy asked Miss Wednesday. Both Igaram and Miss Wednesday eyes widened in shock once again.

"Why would a group of pirates I don't even know want to help me save my country?" Miss Wednesday.

"Because... Crocodile pisses me off by shoving around his authority and acts like a bully by trying to overthrow a country. I want to show who's a real bully. Luffy responded while smirking maliciously. Several bounty hunters saw the smirk on his face and started to shiver slightly. Plus, I can't stand to see a beautiful woman cry. The only time a woman should cry is because of joy." Luffy smiled brightly. Suddenly, Nami and Miss Wednesday's heart skipped a slight beat. Sanji on the other hand was about to slam the heel of his shoe into the back of Luffy's head, but fortunately Usopp was able to hold him back. Suddenly, Miss Monday spoke up again.

"If we take your offer, will we have freedom to do whatever we want?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Well then Straw Hat, I guess you have yourself a new subordinate. Miss Monday is my code name." Miss Monday spoke while grinning.

"Count me in too Baby! This sounds exciting!" Mr.9 commented with stars in his eyes.

"Me too!"

I'll join you!"

Count me in too!"

Several bounty hunters began to shout in agreement. Luffy started to smile. " Usopp you can untie them."

"If you say so."

"Wait before you untie her, untie me first. It is rude that I haven't introduced her to you guys since you want to save our country. Igaram spoke while he was being untied. Allow me to introduce to you all the princess of Alabasta kingdom; Nefertari Vivi." Igaram announced while untying her ropes around her. Luffy disappeared and reappeared right in front of her.

"Nice to finally meet the real you Vivi." Luffy said grinning

"D-Do you promise you will help save my country?" Vivi asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I promise on my life." Luffy grabbed her hand while staring into her eyes sincerely. It was at that moment that Vivi felt like she had hope. Suddenly, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp Observation Haki went off. The sounds of clapping were coming the top of the tallest building near them.

"You know I must say that was an interesting speech, even coming from someone who just entered the Grand Line. The mysterious person was perched on the corner of the building before swooping down gracefully. Is this really the same crew who decimated the East Blue's strongest pirates?" The mysterious person finished while staring at the rest of the pirate crew. Nami, Gin, and Nojiko went on high alert and pulled out all of their weapons.

"Who are you?" Gin yelled while launching his self towards the enemy to attempt to capture them.

 _"Shave."_

Were the words everyone heard before the mysterious person disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared perched on top of another building. Gin halted his attack and shocked that this person was able to bypass him easily. Suddenly, Luffy's hat began to fly off his head and seen floating in the air towards the mysterious person. Luffy's smirk grew even wider.

"Well it seems someone has learned some new tricks. Why don't you reveal to us who you really are? Miss?" Luffy finished speaking.

"Oh my? It seems that my secret is already out. I guess I can stop this charade." The mysterious woman announced while tugging at the black shroud she was wearing. She also began to take her mask off. Suddenly, Sanji began to slowly turn into turned while screaming internally. Zoro began to grin as well.

"Why if it isn't Miss Ni-" was all Luffy was able to say before someone shouted loudly.

"Miss All Sunday!? What are you doing down here?" Vivi said in a panicked manner. Several bounty hunters began to glance at her. Miss All Sunday was wearing a mid-length purple sleeveless vest, with a lavender purple crop top that zipped up all the way to the cleavage, exposing her breast. She has on a dark purple mini skirt with a side split on her left that reached her hip, exposing her thigh. She was also wearing thigh high dark purple boots.

"Who is she?"

"She's crocodile's partner!" Igaram began shaking nervously.

"WHAT?" was heard from all of the bounty hunters.

"Why is she all the-" was all the bounty hunter managed to say before Nami rushed forward and embraced Miss All Sunday in a tug hug.

"ROBIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Nami yelled while sobbing into Robin's shoulder.

"Whoa there Nami. You didn't give me the chance to give you my present I brung for you." Robin commented. Nami eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Please tell me is it money?" Nami pleaded. Robin smirked.

"Go see for yourself. It's by the port." Robin said while pointing at the port. Nami sped past everyone towards the port. Robin began to twirl Luffy's hat around her fingers while smiling at him, then at the bounty hunters.

"Ms. All Sunday! What are you doing down here?" Vivi questioned her nervously while grabbing for her weapon.

"Before you do anything rash, remember what I told you guys about having someone on the inside?" Luffy asked them.

"Yeah."

"We'll let me introduce you guys to my lovely archaeologist; Nico Robin." Luffy announced while grinning. Several gasps were heard again. Gin was the first one to speak up.

"So, she's another member of our crew?"

"Who said I was a part of your crew?" Robin asked Luffy. Luffy gave her a sly smile.

"Oh, please Robin. How can you say that so cruelly?" Luffy pouted.

"What if I refuse to join your crew this time?" Robin questioned him. Before Luffy could even respond, Zoro spoke up.

"You already know that isn't a option. You know how stubborn he can be." Zoro said while trying to hold a laughter in. "Seems like she's learned how to toy with people more." Zoro said to himself.

"Well... I guess it isn't no harm tagging along again. Besides I have a feeling it might be even more lively. I re-accept your invitation to join your crew as your archaeologist." Robin announced as she threw Luffy's hat back towards him.

"There wasn't an invitation. You were going to rejoin regardless." Luffy muttered lowly. Robin giggled a little. Before Robin could even get another sentence out, Luffy spoke up.

"You know I wanted to ask this when you first appeared, who taught you the Six Powers?" Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Well that's a long story. Let's just say it was from a Cipher Pol captain. I've been practicing since I was 17."

"Oh really?" Luffy raised a eyebrow. Robin nodded in approval. As they were still conversing, Usopp took this time and walked up the bounty hunters.

"You guys got nothing. No harm will come to you guys while you guys are under his care."

"Who is that guy anyway?" Vivi asked Usopp.

"That man is someone who will make the seas and government shake with fear." Sanji spoke whole igniting a cigarette. Vivi looked at Luffy and felt like someone was answering her prayers. Meanwhile, Gin and Nojiko were conversing with each other.

"You think we can trust her?" Gin asked her.

"Trust her? Hell, I don't even like her." Nojiko replied while glaring at Robin. Robin saw her and gave a small smile.

"So, who's the new people?" Robin asked Luffy.

"Hey guys, come here. This one is Nami's step sister; Nojiko. Luffy told Robin while grabbing Nojiko shoulder. Nojiko was still glaring at Robin. Robin stared at Nojiko in a quizzical manner. Luffy looked at both of them in a questioned manner. And this guy right here used to be a part of Don Krieg's crew; Gin. Gin extended his hand partially. Luffy sighed and told them to go help Usopp set some things up.

"Sorry about that. They'll start trusting you soon." Luffy apologized. Robin cracked a small smile and sighed a little.

"Let's hope so."

…...

(30 Minutes Later)

"So, what's our role in your grand scheme? One of the bounty hunters asked Luffy as several of them were standing inside a now refurbished building.

"Well as I said before, you guys can still resume your normal activities but I want to turn this town into one of my bases of operations. I'll have a communication network setup in a couple of minutes and I will be transporting materials and sometimes other operatives from different countries." Luffy said while carrying some transponder snails into the building. Some of the bounty hunters had confused looks on their faces.

"Why do you want to have a communication tower?" one of the bounty hunters asked. Luffy sighed and gave the bounty hunter a sideway glance.

"What is your name buddy?" He asked the bounty hunter.

"Kenshi."

"Listen Kenshi. The reason why I need a communication network set up is because the sea is constantly changing. Stronger pirates are starting to show up frequently and the World Government is up to something. I need to be a step of all of them if I want to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." Luffy finished talking as he exhaled a large amount of air. every bounty hunter who was in the building with him started to understand him a little bit better.

"So who are you putting in charge of this communication tower?" Kenshi spoke up once again. Luffy raised a eyebrow.

"Good question. Well I guess I cou-" was all Luffy was able to say until Miss Monday cut him off.

"I'll do it."

"You sure you're up to the task Miss Mon- actually what is your real name?" Luffy asked her.

"It's Joy." Miss Monday formed a weak smile.

"Nice name. Okay Joy, you're in charge. Actually, when I contact you guys again, I want you all to know each other's name. The bounty hunters started smileing a little bit.

…...

(At The Port)

As Luffy and Usopp were finishing help set up the communication tower, the rest of the crew were at the port restocking some provisions and supplies. Nami and Nojiko went shopping at a small thrift store, Zoro was busy taking another nap, Sanji was busy preparing breakfast. Robin was aboard the Going Merry enjoying a mid-morning tea. Alvida was busy sitting on the rail glaring at Robin. Gin was keeping a observant eye on her while being holed up in the crow's nest. It wasn't he didn't like her. He just couldn't trust her just yet. He dealt with betrayal in his past and he had a strange feeling about her. As the rest of the crew began to approach the ship, Igaram ran up to Luffy while bowing.

"Please keep the princess safe. If she dies, the king will unleash his wrath upon you and your loved ones for generations." Igaram spoke lowly. Nami slammed her leg into the back of his torso.

"Don't worry we'll keep your princess safe as long as you withhold your end of the bargain." Nami said smugly. Vivi had a scared look on her face.

"I-I'm not su-sure my country has that amount of money you're requesting lying around." Vivi stuttered. Nami huffed and a small evil grin appeared on her face.

"Fine. I guess I'll take it out of their allowances." Nami replied while staring at Luffy,Zoro,Sanji, and Ussop.

"Why us!?" Zoro and Ussop yelled simultaneously.

"Because you guys know a pretty girl such as myself don't work for free." Nami said pouting. Sanji instantly fell off the boat. Gin sighed and jumped into the water to retrieve him.

"Damn witch!" Luffy,Zoro, and Usopp muttered.

"You sure took your time Straw Hat. I was dying of boredom on here." Alvida spoke up. Luffy lifted her on his shoulders and jumped off the ship with her.

"What are you doing?" Alvida yelled.

"I need you to stay here for a while. These guys here will protect you in the meantime." Luffy told Alvida.

"What am I supposed to do while being here?"

"Well you could bounty hunt to earn some extra money for yourself. I just need you to stay here for a while until I get everything set up. Here's my den den mushi number." Luffy replied as he jumped back onto the ship. As he was about to sail off, he remembered something.

"Hey Lochie! Come here boy!" Luffy shouted as he was looking in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a giant shadow formed in the water and started to rise up. Lochie appeared from the water and launched his neck towards Luffy. Luffy grabbed onto his face and started to roll around with It.

"What the hell is that?" Nojiko asked while shivering.

"That Luffy's pet." Usopp replied while hiding behind the kitchen's door.

"It looks cute." Robin commented while giggling.

"You've been good boy?" Luffy asked Lochie. He shook his head Luffy ran below the deck to grab something. Luffy came back up with a big package. Luffy took the wrapping off of it and it was giant ham.

"Where the hell did you just get that?" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"Relax. I bought this in Lougetown for him." Luffy replied as he fed Lochie the meat.

"Hey boy? I got another favor. Can you wait for me in Alabasta?" Luffy asked Lochie. Lochie tilted his head and then remembered if he can probably get some more meat just like this if he did this. Lochie shook his head in approval and dashed off into the sunlight. Luffy smiled weakly.

"What did you do to that monster to make him run away that fast?" Nojiko asked.

"Nothing really. Anyways, you guys ready to set sail?

"Yeah."

"Well then everyone, Let's set sail!" Luffy shouted. As the Going Merry was departing, Alvida turned around and started to walk into the town muttering some profanity.

"I'll wait for you in Alabasta Princess. Be safe on your travels." Igaram yelled loudly.

"Part 1 of my plan; completed. Time to start part 2." Luffy announced while grinning.

 **Finally! I am done with this chapter! Let me know what you guys think. I'm still getting everyone's Oc's together. Some people have some excellent OC's I can't wait to share them with you all.**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Alarming News

(East Blue)

A small sloop was making its way to East Blue Branch 16. The commanding officer of the sloop Piccolo Serpente, who was a tall and slender Snakeneck woman with dirty blonde hair and light tan skin, dressed in a captain's coat and a wide-brimmed fedora, was in the captain's cabin looking at the report given to her by Vice-Admiral Tsuru about Luffy's campaign in the Conomi Islands.

"Go to East 16, she says, something's fishy with their command she says; well I'm one the best interrogators in the Marines." Salazar Poveglia muttered

"Koguro. Change course; we're heading to East Branch 16" she ordered to the helmsman.

….

(East Blue Branch 16 Interrogation Room)

Nezumi was shivering from fear in front of the beautiful, yet imposing woman who came in with a den den mushi and some paper. She offered Nezumi some grape flavored water before placing the mushi on the table and turning it on.

"Beginning intelligence hearing of Captain Nezumi of the East Blue Marine Branch 16, in regards to the Arlong Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy's interference, and the rumored eight-year pirate tyranny that took place on Conomi Island. Interrogator is Commodore Salazar Poveglia from G1 Marine Base. Remote witnesses are Vice-Admirals Tsuru, John Giant, and Admiral "Kizaru" Borsalino As Poveglia was finishing setting up the video den den mushi, she prepared to set up a polygraph den den mushi. She then slid a circular wristband around his wrist and turned the polygraph on.

"Did you know of Saw-tooth Arlong's campaign on Conomi Island?* Poveglia asked Nezumi.

"No" Nezumi shouted while coughing nervously. The polygraph then sent a slight buzz sound which meant he was lying. Poveglia sighed then tapped her fingers on the table.

"Looks like this one isn't last long," Kizaru muttered to his self.

"Ow. what the hell was that?" Nezumi said as he felt a slight sting in his heart. Poveglia resumed questioning him.

"How much money was promised to you for silence?

" I was never offered any money. he yelled out as he looked at the floor while sweating. Again the system sent out another buzz, alerting everyone that he was lying again. Suddenly, Nezumi clinched his chest again. 'What the hell is going on? That sharp stinging pain is back' Nezumi thought anxiously.

"Were you aware of the "Pirate Sorceress" Nami's ocean-wide thieving campaign?

"N-No." Nezumi stuttered as the system sent out another buzz sound..

"Cazzate", Poveglia muttered under her breath uncharacteristically while sipping a glass of water and tapping her fingers on the desk again.

How did Monkey D. Luffy find out about Arlong?

"My guess is that pirate scum Nami told him about Arlong." Nezumi sneered. As Poveglia looked at the polygraph, she noticed it was silent. They all came to the conclusion that he was telling the truth.

"What did you do in response?"

"Once I was informed that both of the pirates were on the island, I gathered my men and we attempted to launch a full scale on those scum. Nezumi snickered while sweating. The system sent another buzz sound out, confirming that he was lying again.

"Enough of this," Kizaru spoke up.

"Has the witnesses reach a verdict?" Poveglia asked everyone.

"Guilty."

"Guilty"

"Guilty." everyone announced as they raised their hands. Nezumi eyes widened in shock.

"See to his punishment as you see fit Commodore Salazar. I have some planning to do." Kizaru spoke as he ended his call with everyone.

"Such a good marine has fallen victim to greed. Please make sure he stripped of all duties and any belongings that are property the World Government confiscated from him." Tsuru spoke as she and John Giant, who saluted the commodore, ended their call. Poveglia turned off the polygraph and walked over to Nezumi who terrified of what's happening. Poveglia didn't say anything as she removed her left glove. Nezumi jumped out of his seat, which Poveglia responded with a wry smile, thinking he was going to escape.

"OK! Wait! I can explain everything. Those pirates were very strong and I didn't have any backup. Yes, I knew that wench Nami was stealing but I was going to steal back all of the money Arlong had in his possession for the World Government sake. I was doing all of this in the name of Justice. Please, can I have another hearing? I am a good Marine!" Nezumi begged Poveglia.

"No, sorry, what's done is done. When you started sucking Arlong's dick for profit, you lost the meaning of "Justice". This and the Morgan report showed me that there are fools here who think they are hot shit in a champagne glass but are really cold diarrhea in a Dixie cup. Hell, me hearing about Bellemere's death from the top on the way over here told me you AND your men fucked up. Speaking of which, since this also affects the men here, so until further notice the men are sent to Headquarters under command of Admiral Akainu for his "Means of Justice" Program. I would say 'Nice knowing you', but I'm not good at lying", Poveglia said with a small smile while dripping a purple substance from her finger in a glass of water, then offering it to Nezumi

Nezumi looked confused for a moment until the sharp stinging pain surfaced again, causing him to drop the glass of water. This time, the pain caused him to clench his heart and cough up blood.

"What is wrong with my body?" Nezumi shook uncontrollably in fear while still coughing up blood.

"Interesting isn't it?" Poveglia asked the dying Nezumi "That drop I put in your water is a fast-acting strain of plague I made in my spare time courtesy of my Eki Eki no Mi. Enjoy your execution from the Queen of Plagues."

"The subject is dead. Executed on order of Admiral Kizaru. Cause of death is complications from septicemic plague issued in execution "serum" issued" she said while writing it on the report as she exited the room.

….

(Somewhere in Alabasta)

"Damn cheeky brat!" A man grunted as he slammed his fists onto a wooden table. Who does this upstart think he is? Challenging me?" the man spoke as he was handled several sketches from the woman who sitting in her chair.. Suddenly, the woman who is known as Nico Robin walked up to his desk.

"It seems this upstart is picking a fight with anyone who he thinks he can beat. Should i let our men handle this Crocodile?" Nico Robin asked Crocodile. Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are drawn upward in the wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat.

"How is it that this rookie know who i am? Crocodile asked Nico Robin.

"You might not like this news but, based on the reports from The Unluckies, they were able to overhear that the new recruits Miss Wednesday and Mr.8 are traitors and are from this country." Robin replied. Crocodile eyes widened in shock.

" I knew i should've disposed of her when i had the ! So does that means.. Where are they heading?" he asked. Usually Crocodile would have dealt with this matter himself, but he was finally almost able to reach his goal.

"Their report indicates that the Straw Hats and Princess Vivi are heading to an island known as Little Garden.

"Any agents in that area?"

"Well we do have several agents who are stationed around that area." Robin replied as she was flipping through several papers.

"Send them. That pirate crew and the princess must not reach this country. I am close to reaching my Utopia." Crocodile grinned as he exhaled a cloud of smoke..Robin smirked slightly but on the inside she was brimming with determination. This time she will run his organization to the ground.

….

(The Going Merry)

As the ship was sailing on the seas towards the next island, Vivi felt uneasy about how these pirates operate. Zoro was busy taking a nap, Nami was busy using her Log Pose to guide them to the next island which Vivi was confused by the way it looked. It wasn't a typical Log Pose. Usopp was in the corner closing his eyes while aiming his weird looking slingshot towards different directions. Robin was currently training Nojiko (in which Luffy asked Robin to) but Nojiko was having a hard time keeping with Robin. Gin was in the Crow's Nest looking out for enemies. Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch. Luffy was on the Going Merry's figurehead with his eyes closed.

"How can you guys be so relax? You lot should be worried about the bizarre weather fluctuations, the imminent threat of being out on this sea in the open? Vivi asked frantically.

"Relax Vivi. Being on this ship will make you lose all thoughts of doubt and worry. Nami said as she handed Vivi a drink. Don't worry Sanji made it." Nami smiled brightly. Vivi just looked slightly worried but decided to trust Nami.

"Shit!" Nojiko yelled out while panting. She was just starting to feel like she had Robin against the ropes but, Robin started to change up her tactics and completely overwhelmed Nojiko.

"Not bad." Robin smiled slightly but tried to quickly mask it but it was too late. Luffy caught on.

"Anything wrong Robin?" Luffy asked worriedly. Suddenly, Sanji rushed out of the kitchen sweating frantically.

"What's wrong Robin dear? Who do i have to kill?" Sanji yelled shaking her coat. Usopp and Gin had to pry him off of her.

"Well since everyone is listening now i might as well fill you all in on the changes in this timeline. "Zoro eyes peaked open slightly, Luffy and the rest faces changed. Vivi had a confused look on her face. _"What are they talking about?_ "

"What are the new changes in this timeline?" Luffy asked lowly.

"Well the first thing is there are 4 Marine Admirals now."

"What?!" Luffy and the rest shouted. (except Gin & Nojiko)

What is an Admiral?" Gin asked curiously. Nojiko smacked the back of his head.

"Fool. An Admiral is one of the most powerful Marine of all." Nojiko commented.

"Technically they are called the World Government's "Greatest Military Powers", and are the strongest individual fighters within the World Government and the Marines. These admirals are respected and feared amongst the entire world." Robin explained to Gin. Gin eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe how careless his old crew was with information.

"So how strong is a Admiral?" Gin asked.

"Not even all 7 Warlords of the Sea will be able to take out one of them." Luffy said lowly. Both Gin and Nojiko had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who's the fourth Admiral? "Luffy asked with a subliminal seriousness in his tone.

' _Luffy's gonna hate me for this'_ Robin thought "The forth Admiral is known as Zefiaryu or Zephyr Dragon, but you know him as Z." Everyone eyes widened in shock.

"Wait i thought Kizaru killed him in the other timeline?" Usopp asked.

"Apparently, he was brought back a year after we all came back."

"Who is crazy enough to revive dead people?" Luffy asked himself.

There's another force in the works a Celestial Dragon named Cervantes Rya organized a group called the Guns and Coffee led by one Charlotte Tiramisu, if I'm correct.

"BULLSHIT! If the so-called leader is a Charlotte then he probably would have been dead for going rogue!" Luffy shouted but regained his composure. Gin and Nojiko looked at him with a confused look.

"Why? Pirate members go rogue all the time if they feel the crew isn't to their standards", Gin asked with a raised eyebrow

"When it comes to those pirates, Sanji can explain it better than I can. Luffy then turns to Robin and said "But if what you said is true, then Tiramisu found a way to leave undetected, or Linlin let him so he can infiltrate the Celestial Dragons."

"Indeed but that's the threat i'm more worried about." Robin commented. Luffy gave her a stern look.

"Well then what's more dangerous than this new organized group?" Nami spoke up.

"It seem that the Marines have started this new tactic and they've been cracking down on pirates harder than before."

"Ok that's not really disturbing news." Zoro spoke up sighing.

"Would you be saying if i said that each Admiral has 3 new Vice-Admirals assigned under them?" Robin asked raising a eyebrow.

"So? That's still not interesting news." Zoro scowled.

"Each Vice-Admiral are New World veterans." Everyone eyes went wide. Nojiko and Gin had a agitated look on their faces.

"What the hell is this New World everyone keeps talking about?" Nojiko said in a annoyed tone. Luffy sighed.

"I'll tell you later." Nojiko huffed and leaned against a rail.

'Any more news you want to fill us in on? Luffy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well Cipher Pol has been increasing in strength lately because Z and Akainu orders." Robin spoke with a amused tone.

"If that's the case then how did you get that Cipher Pol Captain to train you? Don't you still have a Wanted Poster?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Correct, but i bargained with him. I told him if he trained me, i would become the perfect weapon for the " _Sake of Justice."_ she replied.

"Well what happened after he trained you?" Ussop asked her. Robin smirked slightly.

"Well i killed him." Ussop, Zoro, and Nojiko shuddered nervously. Ussop ran over to Luffy and shook him frantically.

"Luffy, can we please toss her overboard now? She's more dangerous than before!" Luffy laughed.

"That's Robin for you! I expect no less from you Robin. Luffy patted her on the shoulder. Ok Robin do you any more news?" Robin gave Luffy a stern look.

"Crocodile made me send several new agents to Little Garden and they will try to ambush you all there. Please be careful. Robin got up and walked to the railing. I'll be seeing you guys in Alabasta."

Don't leave my sweet angel!" Sanji started to tear up. Nami kicked Sanji in the back of his head to silence him. Robin body began to turn into flower petals and was blown away. Gin and Nojiko gasped.

"How did she do that?" They asked simultaneously.

" _Magic._ Luffy answered but then closed his eyes to use his Observation Haki to scan Little Garden. He Suddenly picked on several unfamiliar auras and the most concerning part about it is that they're trying to hide their auras. Luffy opened his eyes and Zoro was giving him a serious look. It's several unfamiliar auras and they're trying to hide them so it means these aren't any average bounty hunters. Be prepared you guys and Princess Vivi, dont worry my crew and I will protect you." Luffy announced as the rest of the crew saw Little Garden come into view. Vivi was completely confused by what just happened but decided that she would ask all of her questions later.

"We might have some problems on this island." Luffy frowned.

 **Is trouble brewing on the island? We'll find out more on One Piece: 4Kids Version! Tune In!**

(Author Notes)

Okay so that chapter was bad because i couldn't find certain characters bios and i had remind myself of all the changes like 12 times.

Okay i need about at least 6 character appearance ideas for some of my characters. I also need new devil fruit powers ideas. If anyone has any suggestions, message me or leave a comment.

P.s I'm also in thought about having Vivi join but it's a simple thought.


	19. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own One Cheese I mean One Piece (Until Senpai finally notices me)

Happy New Year's Everyone :D

Chapter 16: Unfamilar Enemies

(Little Garden)

"Okay everyone be on guard. We're dealing with some unexpected enemies." Luffy announced as their boat reached the island. Luffy was wear a long jet-black leather jacket that was unzipped, showing his black shirt underneath. He was also wearing short cargo black shorts that came up close his knees. He decided he should change into some long slim black rubber boots also. Nami was wearing a short sky-blue tank top that barely covered her belly button. She was wearing jungle green calf shorts that had a holster for her Clima Tact. She also threw on an ocean blue denim jacket that went along with her long black boots. Zoro had on a black crop top jacket, exposing his bare torso once again. He was wearing black and yellow stripped wristbands on each hand. His green haramaki was still wrapped around his waist. He was wearing slim black jeans that came to his knees. Zoro slipped on his sleek black shoes. Sanji was wearing a brown unbuttoned leather vest and underneath that vest was a white, unbuttoned, tucked, long sleeve shirt. He was wearing a long red sash around his waist also. He was also wearing long black and white stripped dress pants that was tucked into his long brown pointed shoes that came past his ankles. Usopp was wearing his goggles still but had on his usual brown baggy shorts and was wearing his brown suspenders. Usually he would be wearing his yellow hat but decided he didn't need it on today. Nojiko had on a sports bra, exposing her torso. She also was wearing loose black jeans that was tucked in her thick tied up black and blue commander boots. She also had her snake sword tucked in her belt holster. Gin was wearing a spiked black biker jacket that had chains going across several areas on his body. One on his shoulder, another one going across his slim black jeans. And two going across his chest diagonally he also had black straps going across his both of his legs. Vivi was wearing a blue crop top vest that unzipped, revealing a V-neck blue long-sleeved sweater. She was also wearing gray Capri jeans that was tucked into her knee-high black boots. (Outfit courtesy of Nojiko)

"OK guys. I want everyone to stay close together. We don't know who these guys are and there still are dangerous animals on this island. Gin? Nojiko? You two stick close together. Luffy ordered while jumping off of the ship. Everyone else followed suit except Vivi.

"Are you sure we'll be safe on this island?" Vivi asked worriedly. Luffy turned to her and gave her a reassuring look.

"Trust me the island isn't as dangerous, so I'll need you to stick clo-" was all Luffy was to say before a loud crash was heard deep inside the island. Luffy's face turned serious a second and he blitzed right into the middle of the island. Everyone had a shocked look on their self except for Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp.

"Why did he just disappear like that?" Nojiko spoke.

"Because someone just attacked both of the giants that live on this island. I'll tell you the rest later." Zoro said lowly as he had his hands on his swords. Sanji had his hands on his side as he instructed the women to follow him.

"Come on let's stick together." Zoro grunted as he instructed Gin and Usopp to follow him.

…...

(20 Min Later)

"It surely is quiet around here." Nojiko whispered as the crew were sneaking through the forest. She had her hand gripped around her snake sword. Gin was awed by the vast jungle that surrounded them. Zoro was keeping watch on everyone until his and Sanji's Observation Haki went off.

"Look out!" Zoro and Sanji yelled out simultaneously as they blocked attacks from their assailants. The crew pulled out their weapons and was about attack the bounty hunters until...

"Leave these two to us! You guys go find Luffy!" Zoro grunted as he repelled his attacker. Sanji jumped back to dodge his assailant's attack.

"Looks like these pirates aren't half bad. Don't you say Mr. 10?" the woman spoke up with a slight Greek accent while grinning. She a very tall woman with black hair tied in a braid that was resting on her left shoulder. She was wearing a white and blue edge kimono that had one sleeve hanging off her shoulder. She was wearing a blue hakama that was being hold up by her black belt tied around her waist. She wore a black chain mail armor on her chest. She had an unusually long sword in her hands with a scabbard with a smaller sword hanging from the belt.

"Aye, indeed Miss Tuesday." Mr. 10 replied with a gruff Scottish accent, as he was grinning maliciously. Mr. 10 was a rather huge type of guy. He stood at least 8'(243.84cm), his muscles were astonishingly huge also. He wore a jungle green vest that had several grenades attached to each side of his vest. He was wearing black loose army pants that were tucked into his large black tied up boots. Mr. 10 tried to lunged toward Gin, but Sanji jumped into the air and twisted his body around to land a swift but heavy kick into Mr.10's arms. Nami and the rest hurriedly rushed deeper into the forest.

(Sanji & Zoro vs Mr. 10 and Miss Tuesday)

Zoro swung his Wado Ichimonji towards Miss Tuesday, but missed when she vaulted above him, while Sanji was about to launch a swift kick towards Mr.10's chest but his leg was caught in the process by Mr.10. Mr.10 grinned and swung his arm upward and was about to slam Sanji's body into the ground until Sanji swung his other leg down onto Mr.10's wrist, thus causing him to release Sanji.

"Herherherherher, so this is the best Vinsmoke Sanji has for me?" Mr 10 said as he approached Sanji while shaking his wrist to get rid of the numbness "and here I thought the missing Germa Prince was gonna give me a work out... care to try again, laddie?"

"How do you know about **that**?" Sanji gritted his teeth in anger.

"That's for us to know, and for you to figure out." Miss Tuesday said while parrying a few of Zoro's slashes, "Provided you live long enough to do so"

Thinking Miss Tuesday was distracted, Zoro tried a horizontal cut to her left side, only to find it blocked with what looked like a small xiphos sword 'It seems like she was able to predict where I would attack next."' Zoro thought with a bit of amusement.

"Haki is an interesting thing, it has many tricks" Miss Tuesday said with a small chuckle" as much as I'd love to use it, I unfortunately haven't mastered it yet. but it was your movements in the wind that gave you away"

That made Zoro realize he was going have to put up a little bit of effort into this fight with Miss Tuesday, so he decided to go with Two-Sword Style and unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu, knowing the cursed blade would give him a small edge in combat. Zoro lunged forward like a vicious animal, swinging both of his swords at Miss Tuesday. Miss Tuesday eyes widened in surprised as she felt like his whole demeanor just changed instantly. She frowned a bit as she was forced to go on the defensive against Zoro. Zoro was launching relentless attacks and managed to drive her into a tree. Unfortunately, Miss Tuesday vaulted over him and swung her Nodachi downward attempting to cleave him in two but, Zoro swung his Wado Icihimonji above him to block the attack.

'Only my father would give me this much grief', Miss Tuesday thought as she began charging her sword which surprised Zoro for a split second.

"Raigeki Thrust!" Miss Tuesday yelled out as several bolts of lightning left the sword and headed for Zoro, who immediately dodged the attacks, which provided her with an opening to blitz her way to him. Fortunately, Zoro knew she was trying to find openings so he deliberately dodged out of the way just see what was her next plan of attack. Miss Tuesday lunged forward while swinging her sword at Zoro only for him to block it effortlessly.

"That's an interesting sword" Zoro said with a grin.

"You have an interesting taste in swords", Miss Tuesday said with a light chuckle "the experimental meito, Raigekijin"

"Well it's my turn to show you something." Zoro said, noticing her fatigue as he tried to withhold as much power as possible without killing her.

"Two Sword Style: Dragon Twister!"

Zoro yelled out as he swung his swords around, creating a powerful cyclone. Miss Tuesday eyes widened in surprise as she was forced to block the attack but realized that she was getting cut by the attack, a lot of which penetrated her armor.

"What is this?" She gasped in shock. Several slashes began to appear on her body as she was propelled into the air. and she screamed out in agony. Her body fell to the ground and she desperately tried to get up but was proving to be too difficult. Zoro sighed in disappointment.

"Just because you have rather unique sword doesn't mean you don't have to train. Sharpen your skills and practice more with that sword, then come see me in battle again." Zoro spoke to as he turned around walked the direction where Sanji was fighting as well. Miss Tuesday gritted her teeth in anger as she attempted to lift herself back up while holding onto her sword, but she finally succumbed to the darkness.

Meanwhile, Sanji knew he was with limited options, being forced to go on the defensive because of Mr 10 catching his feet, so Sanji decided to outmaneuver Mr.10. Sanji blitzed around Mr.10 while looking for openings. Suddenly Sanji seen a quick opening, he was dug his feet into the ground and lunged towards Mr. 10 with an impressive amount of speed. Since Sanji, was in a haste to end the fight, he tried to plant his right foot into Mr.10's chest, but since Sanji miscalculated Mr 10's height, he accidentally kicked him in the groin, forcing Mr. 10 to double over and vomit a little while saying, "You're like all the other Vinsmokes... dishonorable prick" before recovering a few seconds later. Sanji lunged forward while spinning his body.

"Flange Strike!"

Sanji yelled out as his legs were surrounded by flames. Mr.10 eyes widened in surprise as Sanji leg were on fire. Mr.10 body began to stiffen as he saw Sanji's attack abut to reach him. Sanji slammed his foot into Mr.10's body, resulting in an explosive shockwave that rocked the immediate area. Mr.10 gritted his teeth in pain as he was being pushed back due to the attack. Sanji swung his other foot into Mr.10's neck, hoping to incapacitate him but, Mr.10 ducked his head down and swung his right fist into Sanji. Luckily, Sanji saw the attack coming and kicked off of Mr.10's left arm and moon walked several feet into the air.

"Let's see if you Iron Body can handle this attack! Moon Walk!" Sanji yelled out as he propelled his self forward with an inhuman amount of speed. He suddenly began to flip his body in the air.

"Tekkai: Go!" Mr.10 yelled out. "I know this attack will break his body in half.." he said to himself.

"Concasse!"

Sanji yelled out as he swung his leg down with a insane amount of force. Sanji leg collided with Mr.10's shoulder. Sanji's kick caused the ground to cave in. Mr.10 grunted in pain as once again he felt like Sanji's Legs broke through his Iron Body. Suddenly, Mr.10's body slumped into the ground, causing a massive crater to appear.

Zoro felt the shockwave a little bit and ran over to the battlefield only to see a disheveled Sanji sitting next to an unconscious Mr. 10.

"These guys were almost a handful. Let's hurry and reach the others." he said as he lit a cigarette.

"You're the one who was talking your time perverted cook." Zoro scowled.

"What did you just say you drunk ass swordsman?" Sanji replied back. And as usual the duo continued to bicker through the jungle.

…...

The rest of the crew were heading to where Zoro said where Luffy's aura is close by Dorry and Broggy.

"OK who is these Dorry and Broggy?" Nojiko asked while venturing further through the island.

"They're giants." Nami replied while searching around. Suddenly, some leaves began to rustle around and a new mysterious figure appeared in front of the crew, with a familiar otter and vulture in tow. The woman in question was a short blond wearing a black sleeveless qipao with four slits and yellow lining, calf-length boots of a similar color

"It seems we have some pesky Straw Hats passing through ", Miss Mother's Day said "Sorry passing is not allowed", she said with a toothy grin. Nami pulled out her Clima Tact. Miss Mother's Day smirked. "Unless your sorcery can match my blade".

"You guys go ahead. Princess Vivi? Stay with me." Nami ordered

Miss Mother's Day must have heard Nami, because with a smile she turned to the Unluckies "I'll deal with the witch and the princess while you two deal with the rest"

…...

(Nami & Vivi vs Miss Mother's Day)

Let's hope you know how to fight well Princess." Nami groaned as she launched forward while swinging her Clima Tact around her body and twisted herself while slamming her Clima Tact into Miss Mother's Day's Naginata. Vivi grabbed her peacock slasher from her vest and started to run towards Miss Mother's Day.

"Shave!" Miss Mother's Day disappeared from Nami's and Vivi's sight and was about to thrust her pole arm sword into Nami's back. Nami flipped into the air in an upside-down position and swung her staff into Miss Mother's Day face only for Miss Mother Day to deflect the attack and thrust her weapon into Nami's face. Nami pulled her staff in front of her face and spun it around.

"Absorb."

A cooling sound was heard from Nami's staff. Miss Mother's Day blinked in surprised. "What was that?" she said to herself. Nami tried to a low sweeping kick into Miss Mother's Day's chest, but Miss Mother's Day easily swayed to the side and flipped backwards.

"Oh Ho. You got some excellent bojutsu skills I see. Let's dance fellow warrior." Miss Mother's Day smirked as she lunged forward with blinding speed.

Mirage Tempo: Yata Mirror!"

Nami yelled out as she swung her staff around her body causing several clones to form around her.

"Scatter!" Nami yelled as she and her clones launched their self towards Miss Mother's Day. Vivi eyes widened in surprise.

"Clever sorcery. But it won't work on me. Tempest Slash!" Miss Mother's Day yelled out as she swung her pole arm sword. Suddenly her sword shot out a compressed shockwave from its edges. Nami gasped in shock and quickly grabbed onto Vivi as they dived into the ground to dodge the attack. Vivi was panicking as Nami got on her feet ad extended her staff. Miss Mother's Day blinked once again in surprised. "I never seen anyone who held a weird staff like hers and plus she's using some unusual tricks." Miss Mother's Day thought to herself in frustration. She thought this kill was going to be easy but Nami was proving to be a difficult opponent. Nami lunged forward again while swinging her staff down at Miss Mother's Day. "Shave." Miss Mother's Day blurred past Nami and was about to strike Vivi. Vivi grunted as she raised her arms up in a defensive position.

"Shit." Gust Shot!" Nami released soft compressed air waves out of her staff, resulting in her being flown into Miss Mother's Day. Miss Mother Day turned around and spun her pole arm sword into Nami. Nami was able to block the attack with her leg, but Miss Mother's Day was able to launch a roundhouse kick into Nami's gut. Nami doubled over in pain but swayed Miss Mother's Day leg out of the way and fell to the ground. Vivi opened her eyes and regained her composure and was barely able to dodge to the side as Miss Mother's Day thrust her pole arm sword into Vivi. Vivi rolled to the side and tried to put a little distance between her. Nami recovered quickly and back flipped in the air towards Vivi

"Vivi I got a plan but I need you to listen carefully." Nami whispered to Vivi. Vivi looked on in confusion but decided to listen to Nami's plan. Miss Mother's Day scowled and was about to rush Nami and Vivi until...

"Peacock Slasher!"

Vivi yelled as she ran towards Miss Mother's Day while extending her sharp wired slasher. Miss Mother Day easily evaded the attack and rushed forward. "Tempest Thrust." Miss Mother Day launched a narrow-compressed shockwave from her pole arm sword intending to pierce Vivi's chest. Vivi gasped in shock as Miss Mother's Day attack pierced through her. Miss Mother Day smiled proudly as she felt her victory was near, but her smile faded as Vivi's body began to dissipate into the air. Before she could even register what just happen, Vivi slid to the side and delivered a swift kick into Miss Mother's Day's ribs. Miss Mother's Day yelled out in pain as her body flew a few feet back. Miss Mother's Day flipped in midair and skidded across the ground while holding onto her ribs. "Damn it! That actually hurt." She said to herself. Before she got back up, she glanced to her left and right side and saw Nami and her clones slamming their staffs into the ground

"Clima Tact Art: Storm Vortex!"

Nami yelled out as a large storm wall began to form. Several storm walls began to form around Miss Mother's Day. Miss Mother's Day panicked as she tried to thrust her pole arm sword into Nami chest, but Vivi was right behind Nami and swung her slasher into Miss Mother's Day. Miss Mother's Day jumped back to avoid the attack and tried to attack again but it was too late. She was now encased in a dome that was made of dark storm clouds. Miss Mother's Day began to scream out in frustration. Nami's staff began to glow with lightning as she swung it around and slammed it back into the ground. Suddenly, Crackling sounds was heard from inside the dome followed by a loud boom sound and a high-pitched scream with a body dropping later being heard.

(Gin & Nojiko vs Unluckies)

Gin, Nojiko was speeding through the forest with haste because The Unluckies were shooting at them. Bullets were lodging into tree bark. Leaves were being crushing by heavy footsteps. Nojiko and Gin were covering behind trees to avoid the barrage of bullets flying past them. As soon as Miss Friday was done shooting off her Gatling Gun, Mr. 13 swooped in and sliced both of the trees that Gin and Nojiko were hiding. Gin launched his self forward towards Mr.13 and landed a swift kick into Mr.13's shell like claws. Mr.13 grunted in annoyance as he was repelled backwards, meanwhile Miss Friday resumed firing on Gin, only for him to dive to the side for cover. Nojiko vaulted over the broken tree and tried to catch Miss Friday off guard but Mr.13 recovered and darted towards Nojiko while flipping in the air to gain momentum and slammed his claws down in vertical manner. Nojiko was left with one option; block. She gritted her teeth as his blades grinded against her sword. Gin decided to intervene since he saw Miss Friday's attention was now focused on Nojiko. He charged into Nojiko to prevent her from being riddled with bullets.

"Any ideas on how to deal with them?" Nojiko yelled as she was panting. Bullets were continuing to graze the tree into the ground.

"We need to distract one of them so one of us can go in for the kill." Gin got up and ran towards the left hoping Miss Friday would take the bait. As on cue, Miss Friday follow Gin bait and began to launch a volley of bullets towards him.

"Mistress Lash!"

Nojiko twisted around from cover and with a sharp thrust, she extended her snake sword towards Miss Friday. Hoping the attack would hit, Nojiko was slightly smirking, but Nojko's smile faded as Mr. 13 jumped up and blocked the attack. Gin peeked over his shoulder and saw the plan failed so he took cover behind another tree. Miss Friday began to launch a barrage of bullets towards Nojiko. Nojiko got up and sprinted quickly behind a boulder. Gin saw Nojiko was being overwhelmed and about to distract Miss Friday again but, Mr.13 swooped down with his claws and began launching a relentless attack at Gin. Gin was left with no choice and began to parry each attack. "This animal is dangerous. Each attack is a clear indication that he's going for my vital points." Gin said to himself. Miss Friday was beginning to close in on Nojiko until a sharp dagger was thrown across the battlefield into Miss Friday. She had no choice but stop firing one of her Gatling guns to deflect the dagger. Nojiko saw the dagger being deflected and decided to lunge forward and grab onto the dagger while spinning her body in the air.

"Let's try to release some of that dangerous power within this sword." Nojiko said to herself.

"Mistress Stance: Crucifixion Lash!"

Nojiko yelled out as she spun around while swinging her snake sword from the right into Miss Friday. The pieces of the blade began to heat up instantly. Nojiko gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to control the output of power she was releasing from the sword, but it was too late. Scorching heat enveloped around Miss Friday body and her body went limp as she fell out of the air. Mr.13 mouth opened wide with shock and he became enraged and started to rush Gin with a barrage of unpredictable attacks. Gin grunted as he wasn't able to find a opening to launch his counterattack. He couldn't go on the offensive without his other dagger. Nojiko saw Gin was struggling and picked his dagger up and threw it towards him. Gin saw his dagger being thrown back to him and spun around to grab it.

"Shadow Shrine!"

Gin's blades began to glow a scarlet red as he swung his in figure 8 motion as his daggers connected with Mr.13's chest. Mr. 13 eyes widened in agony he was hit with heavy blow to his chest. Gin followed up on the attack and blurred past Mr.13

"Perception."

Gin whispered as he swung his dagger and blitz in the front of Mr.13, causing a wide slash to appear on Mr.13's back. Mr.13's body fell to the ground instantly as Gin swung the blood off of his blades and walked towards Nojiko.

"Man! I don't know how I'm going to survive being on this crazy ass crew and in this crazy ass sea." Nojiko was panting for breath as she stood back up.

"I agree but what I can say is the training these guys been putting us through has been working." Gin replied while grinning slightly.

...

(Usopp Vs Mr.6)

"Crap. How the hell did I get separated from those two?" Usopp said to himself. As Usopp began to almost approach Luffy's location, A sudden barrage of missiles headed Usopp's way. What many missiles Usopp couldn't shoot them with his slingshot, he simply dodged with his use of Soru. Usopp was able to finish dodging just in time to notice another mysterious figure making his way towards him. He was able to get a good look at the tall blonde who was wearing a black jacket over a khaki t-shirt, khaki pants, black and brown boots, with a belt around his waist holstering a dagger.

"G'day, fellow shooter, Mr. 6 at your service, didn't think anyone would dodge or shoot at my Sweaty Hwacha , but I gotta say impressive" the mysterious figure spoke with an Australian accent

"I don't see a weapon on you so how did those small missiles appear?" Usopp asked with a frightened tone

Mr. 6 bit one of his finger nails off and threw it at a surprised Usopp. It transformed into a small missile in midair which went to Usopp's left side, exploding on impact at a tree. With a smile he asked "Does the Misai Misai no mi answer your question? I'm a missile man."

So Usopp smiled nervously and made a run for it while Mr. 6 started rolling his eyes and went in after him. Usopp was using the time he spent dodging missiles which annoyed Mr. 6.

'This guy maybe the sniper of the crew, but he's still a chicken shit' Mr. 6 thought while launching missles at Usopp. Usopp saw several missiles were closing on him and grabbed one of his pop greens from his pocket.

"Green Star: Bamboo Javelin!" Usopp shot out a pop green that planted itself into the ground. Suddenly, several stalks of bamboo rose from the ground and blocked Mr.6 field of vision. The missiles collided head on with the stalk and exploded instantly. Mr.6 eyes widened in surprised as his attack was stopped by bamboo. He gritted his teeth and raised several fingers, resulting in several missiles coming out of his fingers.

"I don't know what kind of weapon you have but let's see you block this! Missile Party! Mr. 6 yelled as he released several missiles. All of them were flying towards Usopp.

"Green Star: Devil!"

Usopp launched a pop green into ground, which caused several Venus flytrap plants to rise from the ground. The flytraps managed to swallow up all of the missiles that were launched at him. Usopp grinned and ran off deeper into the jungle. Mr.6 gritted his teeth in anger.

Usopp made it to a cliff, clearly out of options, he decided to take a dive and later landed in a pile of leaves, breaking his fall

Mr. 6 was losing his patience, he was expecting a sniper cowering in fear, only to find an unoccupied cliff, so he used his pits to launch a volley of missiles into the forest below decimating the area and leaving Usopp open. Fearing Usopp was up to something, Mr. 6 vaulted over Usopp while launching several missiles towards him.

"Green Star: Sargasso Barrage!"

Usopp shot a pop green into the ground which several large vines to sprout up and create a dome made of vines. The missiles collided with vines which resulted in an explosion. Suddenly, the vines started to move and lunged at Mr.6. Mr.6 face had a panicked expression because he knew he was in trouble because he couldn't dodge this attack. He could've shot out several missiles but he would've been caught in the explosion... A set of vines roped themselves all over Mr. 6.

"YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY", Mr. 6 bellowed, finally losing his temper trying to use his powers only to find out he can't use them. He knew if he tried to send some missiles out, he would be caught in the whiplash.

"You know to think guys like you have the audacity to challenge a god such as myself is commendable."

"When I get out here, I'm gonna kill you and your crew. YOU HEAR ME?!" Mr. 6 yelled in a rage.

"Phoenix Bird Star!"

Usopp shrugged and launched a pellet at Mr.6 The pellet grew in size and began to change in shape, turning into a large flaming bird. "Tekkai!" Mr. 6 yelled out in desperation. A scream was heard, and an unconscious Mr. 6 was released from the vines, his tekkai miraculously saving him from having any burn scars.

"Maybe if he hone in his skills as a sniper with his devil fruit, he might give my dad a run for his money", Usopp said walking towards Luffy's location

…...

(Luffy vs Mr.12)

Luffy was in the middle of forest trying to treat Dorry and Broggy. They've both had serious injuries but wasn't in critical conditions. Luffy gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. Luffy wrapped some bandages around both of them to close up their wounds. As Luffy was treating Dorry and Broggy, he heard the sound of fighting was starting to settle down. He slightly smirked but grimaced in frustration

"Where is the bastard that did this?" Luffy said in an enraged tone. Suddenly, Luffy smelled smoke coming from behind him.

"Here I-" was all the mysterious guy was able to say before Luffy shaved right behind the guy and landed a heavy blow to the man's back. The man grunted in pain as he was sent flying into the ground, skidding across the ground quite roughly. The man was able to regain his composure and kick flipped back up and started to dust his self-off.

"Damn. Would you at least give me a second to introduce myself? I was going to say I am the guy that kicked their weak asses. The name is Mr.12." Mr.12 was grinning cockily. Mr.12 was dressed in nothing but dark blue biker jeans and wore brown and tan fur boots that came past his ankles. The only interesting thing that struck out with Mr.12 was his large physique and his Guan Yu type of beard. Luffy gave him a murderous cold look.

"I will give you by the count of three to get you and your fellow bounty hunters off this island before I kill you all." Luffy spoke with a low rage in his voice. Mr.12 smirked maliciously. "I'd have to watch out for this one. I barely was able to dodge just in time.

"Three! Finger Pistol!"

Mr.12 shouted as he lunged forward with an impressive amount of speed and tried to slam his finger into Luffy's chest. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting technique. Let's see if your familiar with this one." Luffy stood as Mr.12 came closing in.

'Iron Body!"

Luffy said as his body began to stiffen instantly. Mr.12 eyes widened in surprise. His finger collided with Luffy's steel like body.

"Where did you learn that technique? A common pirate such yourself shouldn't know how that!" Mr. 12 gritted his teeth in anger as Luffy was to withstand his Finger Pistol.

"Let's just say you guys didn't do a lot of research on us."

Mr. 12 gained his composure and said, "Oh really? Son of Monkey D. Dragon"

"How do you know that?" Luffy demanded firmly.

"How I know is none of your concern. What you need to worry is about is that our boss wants you all eliminated." Mr.12 smirked then planted his foot into the ground as he lunged forward with excessive force.

"Like hell that will happen ", Luffy said scowling. Mr12 lauched at rentless assault onto Luffy but he was able to dodge or counter each attack effortlessly.

Tekkai: Rin!" Mr.12 began to kick one of his legs into the ground and began to rotate towards Luffy. Luffy's body began to shimmer slightly as he kept dodging instantly. For a moment it seem like Luffy was leaving afterimages for Mr.12 to attack. "Tekkai: Sai!" Mr.12 Moon Walked into the air and tried to slam his fist down into Luffy.

"Gum Gum: Spring!"

Luffy twisted his legs around until they tight like a coil. Luffy planted his feet into the ground and launched his self at Mr.12, trying to land a punch, only for Mr. 12 to barely dodge it with Moon Walk, which didn't take Luffy by surprise as he started uncoiling his legs, which resulted in Mr.12 was sent flailing backwards because Luffy's right leg managed to swing across into Mr.12's face. Mr.12 skidded across and regained his footing as he wiped the blood from his body.

"This guy is seriously trying to kill me. One slip up and I'm finished." Mr.12 said to himself. Before Mr. 12 was about to launch his attack, Luffy darted forward with blinded speed and twisted his arm around and planted his fist into Mr.12 chest.

"Gum Gum Rifle!"

Luffy's fist began to uncoil as Mr.12's body was sent flying back again. The force was enough have send Mr.12 through several trees.

"Razor!"

Luffy blurred into the air while zig zagging towards Mr. 12. He slammed his fist into Mr.12's chest but was barely able to block the attack.

"Rib Shot." Luffy shaved again in a zig zag motion behind Mr.12's body and dug his foot into Mr.12's back. Mr.12 gasped in pain as he was trying to regain upper ground but each attack Luffy launched was taking its toll on his body.

"Spear!" Luffy shaved again while in midair and slammed both of his leg down into Mr.12's stomach. Mr. 12 spit out blood as he felt like he was about to pass out. Mr.12 body fell to ground as he tried to stand back up confidently but barely was able to see straight.

"Before you even attempt to challenge my crew, make sure you guys do a full evaluation on all of us. Mr.12 took Luffy's words as a high form of insult and Soru into him. Luffy sighed in annoyance.

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!"

Luffy shot his right foot into the sky and slammed it back down into Mr.12's back. Mr.12's body slammed into the ground which caused a massive crater to form. Several animals that were in the vicinity felt the crash and began to flee to the other side of the island. Mr.12's body was lying unconsciously in the ground.

…...

Several minutes after the battles were over, the crew converged at where Luffy was patching up the last of Dorry and Broggy's injuries. Gin and Nojiko gasped in shock they saw men who were taller than a sea king Usopp was the first one to run up to the now conscious giants.

"Are you two okay?" he asked frantically while tearing up.

"Gyanyagya! I'll be fine fellow warrior now that your captain saved us." Dorry replied while coughing slightly.

"Gababababababa! Your captain looks like he knows what he's doing." Broggy commented.

"It's okay. They were in a worse condition than this, but I patched them up nicely." Luffy smiled brightly. Usopp's face expression began to soften until he noticed the bandages around Dorry and Broggy were tied a little but too tight. Usopp shouted frantically and used a knife to cut the bandages.

"What the hell are you doing Usopp?! They're going to die if their wounds open back up." Luffy yelled. He was going to kick Usopp until Nami landed a kick into the back of his head.

"You idiot! You tied their bandages up too tight. They would've died from loss of blood because their blood wasn't circulating properly." Nami glared at him. Luffy sobbed quietly while glaring at Usopp and Nami. Speaking of Nami, he was observing her closely. Nami thought she felt Sanji's eyes but glanced to the side as she noticed it was Luffy.

"Um Luffy why are you looking at me like that?" Nami blushed instantly. Sanji was burning with anger as he leaped into the air and tried to slam his foot into Luffy's face.

"I'll teach you to leer at my Angel like that you rubbery freak!" Sanji yelled. Luffy sidestepped out of the way.

"I was only looking to see if she has gotten bitten again." Suddenly, everyone faces lit up except Gin, Nojiko, and Vivi.

"what do you mean bitten again?" Nojiko spoke up curiously.

"Back then she got bit and caught a high fever but it seems like we were able to avoid any dan-" was all Luffy was able to say until he saw Gin fall to the ground. The crew eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong with him?" Sanji asked sternly.

"He's been poisoned." Nami replied.

"How did he get-" Was all Nojiko was able to say until she saw a cut on his arm that seeping out small traces of venom.

"Do you guys know any doctors around to help him?" Nojiko asked.

"Only one. But we need to hurry up and get off this island. Nami, Usopp, Nojiko go get the Merry ready to sail off." Luffy commanded as he and Sanji carried Gin's body to the ship.

"Once you guys recover, you'll need to deal with those bounty hunters before they wake back up." Zoro motioned as he caught to Luffy and Sanji.

 **Whew. I am finally done with this chapter. Kinda long too. Anyways I was going to put up links where I had found inspirations for the new bounty hunters but I'll message people who want to see the designs. By the way guys I need to give a special shout out to El Pirato (My Beta) If it wasn't for him I would barely got through with several chapters. I know some incorrect grammar are still a issue but i'm focusing on improving as I write. Anyways do you guys think Gin will survive this? Find out next time on Black Piece I mean One Piece**


	20. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own a whole piece of cake XD

Chapter 17: Reunion With The Monster Doctor

(Little Garden-Several Hours Later)

"Hey Wei. Wake up!" a voice was yelling but for some reason the man couldn't hear it too well. "Wei get up dammit!" the voice snapped. Suddenly the man known as Wei began to open his eyes and saw several bodies hovering over him.

"It's just you guys. Damn my head feels like it's about to split open. Hey Benny. Wei spoke as he stood up. "Pass me some rum, would you?" Wei extended his hand out and motioned for the one who was known as Mr.6 to pass some rum.

"Gladly Sir." Benjamin rushed promptly to the man's aid. Wei took a gulp of rum and gurgled it around in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ahhh. Now that hit the spot." Wei yelled loudly and then looked up at his group and noticed they were beaten up. "You guys look like you were victimized by the Alabasta Police."

"Says the one who got his ass handed to him by their Captain., who's a walking condom by the way" Miss Tuesday retorted.

"Hey! I had no idea that bastard was that strong!" Wei's face flushed in embarrassment. "You know you sometimes say very hurtful things Astrapi." Wei began to circle his fingers in dirt.

"Can someone remind me why we have this idiot as a boss?" the one who was formally known as Miss Tuesday said in irritation.

"Because that idiot is stronger than all of us combined." Miss Mother's Day grunted in frustration.

"Don't remind me Tomoe." Astrapi groaned.

"Well this weakling isn't stronger than I." Mr.10 grinned proudly.

"Care to wager that Kliever?" Wei grinned maliciously. Suddenly both monsters of men began to size each up and was about to prepare to have a deathmatch but Tomoe (formally known as Miss Mother's Day) den den mushi began ringing.

"As much as I want to see this deathmatch boss, you have a call." Tomoe face was serious "so obviously whoever is on the other line is important. Wei blew out air in exhaustion and grabbed the den den mushi.

"Wei speaking. Yes sir. It seems that what Admiral Z has said is true. The Straw Hat Pirates are a dangerous pirate crew." Wei spoke into the den den mushi.

"I see. Return back to Headquarters to await further orders." The voice spoke.

"Sir what of the Giants that were supposed to be missing?"

"Commander Shepherd will handle this matter. Return to base." the voice replied before the den den mushi call ended. Wei hung up the den den mushi an began to walk past his subordinates.

"Sir. Shall I go get the ship started?" Benjamin asked Wei?

"Yeah. We're heading back to Headquarters."

…...

(Going Merry)

Vivi was able to get a sample of the poison when she saw Miss Friday incapacitated and was trying to determine what it was, but to no avail. Meanwhile Nojiko and Usopp were doing their best to keep Gin alive. Nojiko and Usopp would rotate changing Gin's bandages every hour.

Meanwhile Luffy was on the Merry's figurehead when his Haki picked up on a certain weirdo out at sea

"Look like the one who has a bottomless stomach is coming up ahead."

"Weather Egg: Thunderbreed Tempo!"

Nami launch a large egg into the air towards the direction where the weird guy was standing at. Suddenly the egg hatched and formed a large thundercloud. Chess who was standing on the ocean saw a pirate ship come into view was about to announce he found a ship but saw ominous cloud above him. Nami swung her Clima Tact down thus causing a large single bolt of lightning come crashing down upon him. Chess yelled out in agony as his body was being fried on the inside and outside. Chess's body fell limp into the water. Luffy and the rest of the crew looked out in a shocked manner as they saw Nami walk into her room.

"We don't have time to deal with that idiot right now." Nami sighed in irritation.

"Hey Zoro?

"Yeah?"

Remind me to make a mental note to remind myself from pissing her off."

"Got ya."

…...

(Drum Island)

An elderly woman and a reindeer were in town getting supplies after finishing a few annual exams and examining a few patients, when the reindeer noticed a familiar ship over the Horizon. Suddenly, the reindeer face expression changed and it darted to the port.

"Chopper! Will you slow down!? I'm not as young as i used to be." the woman grinned as she walked to the direction where the reindeer known as chopper charged off to.

(Several Minutes Later)

The crew was pulling up to the shore of the island known as Drum Island. The land was covered with snow and is known to be the home of a certain doctor.

"Wow. Never knew it could get this cold." Nojiko spoke as she was shivering from the cold. All of the crew was dressed in winter coats and boots. As Vivi was in thought about something, her face suddenly lit up.

"I just remembered something. There's a king who known as Wapol here. He's rumored to be a tyrant and abuses his power and title." Vivi gritted her teeth in anger

"Did he happen to have eaten a Devil Fruit?" Luffy yawned.

"I'm actually not sure."

"Well long story short, that guy Nami almost killed is a part of Wapol's crew. Apparently, rumor has it that Wapol fled his country after a _certain_ group of pirates invaded and almost destroyed the island." Luffy folded his arms as a clear emotion was evident on his face; Rage.

"How do you know about that?" Vivi questioned.

"Reliable informants." Luffy lied. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth just yet.

"Stop right there, pirates!" a loud voice boomed over the port. A man who loomed over the edge of the cliff was glaring at the pirates.

"I believe that man is known as Dalton, the captain of the Royal Guards of this country." Vivi whispered into Luffy's ear.

"How do you know that?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"I've met him when I was a kid while attending a conference." Vivi replied.

"Relax. My crew and I are looking for a certain doctor who can heal our friend. He's been poison and is dying." Luffy held on his hat as he announced their intentions for coming to the island.

"Those lies won't work us you filthy-" were all the man was able to say before he and the rest of the citizens collapsed suddenly. Dalton eyes widened in shock as everyone around him collapsed.

"What the? What is going on?" Dalton stood frozen in place. Luffy sighed and signaled for the crew to pull the ship to the port.

"Your citizen was about to make a grave mistake and I wasn't in the mood for a constant back and forth." Luffy groaned as he and his crew were preparing to go into town.

"What did you do to my people?!" Dalton roared and was about to change forms but someone managed to stop him in time.

"It's alright Dalton. Looks like Chopper wasn't lying when he said there some interesting people coming into town." A skinny lady who was wearing some unusal clothes came into view.

"Looks like the old lady is alive in this timeline." Zoro smirked as he saw the old lady known as approaching the ship.

"Oh my. You're a mighty handsome young man. What's your name?" smiled seductively. Before Zoro was able to tell her his name, he was struck with a high kick to the face, thus causing him to fly into the sea.

"Shitty Marimo" Sanji muttered after putting his foot back down. He turned around and bowed down to kiss 's hand. " Excuse my ignorant crew member. He doesn't know what beauty is." Sanji spoke softly.

"What a gentleman... blushed slightly but struck Sanji in the face with her heel. But flattery isn't going to get you nowhere boy." chuckled. Suddenly, a large form darted past everyone and jumped into the sea.

"What the hell was that?" Nojiko yelled out as she and Vivi was trying to process what just happened. Usopp sighed and shot a Pop Green into the sea. A couple seconds later, a platform made out of vines began to rise up out of the sea while carrying Zoro and a familiar animal.

"That idiot knows he can't swim and he's still jumping into the sea." Nami sighed. Luffy and Usopp began to yell and tussle around with the animal.

"I can't believe it's you Chopper! How did you get so big and manly?"

"Stop jumping in the water you idiot!"

"I was just trying to save Zoro. He was about to freeze to death!"

"Please, Aokiji's devil fruit powers are far worse than this." Zoro said in annoyance.

"Um who is this?" Nojiko asked.

"Oh, I forgot. So, this strange talking tanuki is known as Tony Tony Chopper." Luffy held the animal known as Chopper in the air.

"I'm a reindeer you ASS!" Chopper yelled out as he bit Luffy's wrist. Luffy yelled in pain as he dropped Chopper. In the previous timeline Chopper in his hybrid form stood at about 2 & half inches but, Chopper in his hybrid form was standing at about 51 inches (which is about 4 foot in feet.) Chopper was wearing his previous attire he wore at Sabaody but the only difference was that Chopper was wearing his old hat that Hirluk gave him.

"Seems like the tanuki has more spunk than usual. Luffy gritted his teeth as he was rubbing his forearm. Anyways Chopper, we have a serious matter that you can fix." Luffy had a serious look on his face. Chopper looked confused while Zoro and Sanji retrieved Gin from the Merry.

"Who is this? Who are these new faces? Chopper turned and saw both Nojiko and Gin.

"These are our new crewmates." Usopp responded. Gin was panting heavily was breathing irregularly. Chopper immediately darted towards Gin and hunched him over on his back and started carrying Gin towards the castle.

"By the way, those two already know we're from the future." Usopp whispered the last part in Chopper's ear.

"You're just going to let these pirates into our town after what just happened?! Dalton hissed.

"Relax Dalton. I'll bring you up to speed in a minute just get all of these people back into town. Dalton sighed in defeat as he began to round up the townsfolk who were unconscious.

...

(Drum Island- Bighorn)

Luffy and the rest of crew were currently inside of one of the town's clinics. The main difference in this timeline was that instead of being scared of the townsfolk, Chopper willingly decided to help the town out with rebuilding the town and trained some citizens to become doctors although most of work fell upon Dr. Kureha. Dalton became worried and asked if the citizens are all right. simply told him that they were all just sleeping.

"So I got to ask. When did you guys get the time to build all of this?" Luffy looked on in amazement.

"Chopper here helped do this all by his self." Dalton cleared his throat.

"What?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Nami yelled simultaneously.

"Look at Chopper being all useful and caring." Usopp and Nami began patting on Chopper's back.

"It wasn't all that hard." Chopper was swaying left and right while blushing in embarrassment. "I was able to help the town after Blackbeard left and Wapol fled because I knew I wasn't going to be a match for any of the Blackbeard pirates." Chopper held his head down at the last sentence.

"It's okay I wouldn't want you to confront them on your own." Luffy patted Chopper on his hat "But what if Wapol returns?".

"Wapol and his crew might not return because of a going away present we gave him." Chopper smirked slightly.

"What kind of going away present?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"a little something that I, Doctrine, and this interesting snakeneck woman came up with." Chopper said with a bit of glee

Dr. Kureha noticed Chopper was sounding a little bit excited again. and said "she said her name was Salazar Poveglia, she called it the 'Damning Sickness', I think she has a devil fruit. She stayed for a few months learning how various poisons and diseases work." Kureha explained as she leaned against a wall.

"Oh so it seems you're not such a innocent reindeer after all." Nami smiled coyly.

"Eh?" Chopper chuckled nervously. Chopper was about to ask a question but someone managed to speak up

"Okay it's nice and all that you guys ae catching up but, is Gin going to be ok?" Nojiko asked desperately.

"Yeah. He's going to be alright." He then administered the cure to Gin with a syringe and told the crew to give him rest and plenty of fluids for the next two days. "He appears to contract the same poison Nami happened to have in erm..." the other day Chopper was about say something about the future but he remembered Usopp told him that Vivi doesn't know they're from the future. Nojiko sighed in relief as she felt like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Nojiko got up and began to walk out the clinic.

"Hey sis where you heading?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to the training room. I need to train to get stronger. I don't want to see my crewmates getting hurt because of me." Nojiko gritted her teeth as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Perfect timing. I was getting bored with waiting for my student to wake up. Come I've been itching to stretch my muscles." Zoro yawned as he got up and walked out of the clinic. Nojiko followed suit.

"Is she going to be ok?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"Yeah. This is the first time in a long time she seen someone close to her injured." Nami said lowly. Nami's mood instantly when she heard Gin's breathing become more stabilized, but something puzzled her.

"What is the 'Damning Sickness'?" She asked.

"Poveglia had Wapol examined for a check-up when she administered it. She said it was time activated and very debilitating. the disease's effects are similar to the Bubonic plague"

Vivi shuddered at the thought of the Black Death at sea "that sounds like the Eki Eki no mi", she later said offhandedly.

Nami asked "how do you know that?!"

Vivi pulled out a large, old book from her satchel. "This is how. Jokingly called 'The Bootlegger's Guide of the Orchard' although it's officially called 'The Royal Encyclopedia of Devil fruits'. this is a self-updating detail of every Devil fruit in the world. It's a mystery of how it does it. Sixteen of these books exists." She turned to Kureha "I'm sure Wapol had one since he is or was royalty."

Chopper perked up a bit and revealed a similar book "I kept it when Wapol left given that it helped me with my research on my fruit, although I don't know why it's called 'The Bootlegger's Guide' since the prices aren't on it"

Luffy laughed a bit at the thought of having the upper hand against various DF users but decided he'll leave details like that to Usopp and the rest.

"Hey I might have read one of those books back home." Sanji chimed in. _"Maybe the Suke Suke no mi will be in the wind for me to get it." Sanji thought to himself while leering._

"So Chopper?" Luffy spoke up.

"Yeah Luffy?"

"So I asked everyone this question... Do you want to join my crew again as my Doctor?" Luffy smiled brightly.

"Only if you let me be second-in-command." Chopper replied. Luffy frowned.

"How about this... if you slack off on board, I'll make sure Zoro puts you through one of his hellish training regimens? Deal?" Luffy extended his hand.

"D-deal!" Chopper gulped nervously as he shook Luffy's hand. He remembered how long Zoro likes to train.

"So, you think you're slick, boy? You got some nerve trying to steal my son right in front of me! And Chopper you didn't even ask me if you have permission to leave!" Dr. Kureha got up and started throwing an array of weapons towards them. Both Luffy and Chopper immediately started to dart out of the clinic with Dr. Kureha on their heels. Nami and the rest started to chuckle except, Dalton.

"I am deeply sorry for my actions to you at the port. I was aware that you all were close friends of Dr. Chopper. Please forgive my ignorance." Dalton lowered his head as he was about to bow but, Vivi patted him on his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's all right. We've did the exact same thing. You were just trying to protect your country. Please raise your head."

"Thank y-wait. You're Princess Nefertari Vivi! The world has been saying you've been missing for several months." Dalton was shocked that he was seeing the Alabasta Princess in this country.

"Let's just say I made some friends who want to help me save my country." Vivi smiled cheerfully.

"Do you think they can help you save it?" Dalton asked her

"I am now certain they can." she instantly replied.

"Well I guess I'll be looking forward to seeing their names in the newspaper." Dalton smiled slightly as he stood back up

(Drum Island – 3 days later)

The Crew were loading the ship up with supplies and food. Gin made a full recovery and was in the training room exercising to relieve the tension in his muscles. Zoro was in the Crow's Nest taking a nap. Nami was in her room making maps and focusing on the Eternal Pose. Luffy was in the kitchen banging on the table for food in which he received a boot to the face by Sanji. Vivi was busy talking to a News bird trying to get the current news on her country. Nojiko was helping Usopp unfurl the sails because they were about to sail off.

Chopper was at the mountain hospital packing up his items (The cave that located in the Drum Rockies)

"You know I've seen so much greatness in you and I knew you would be special but I didn't know you were going to be this special. I remember when you first told me about you coming from the future and eating a devil fruit. Dr. Kureha chuckled while drinking. "I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't seen the shit the New World had to offer."

"Wait. You've been to the New World also?!" Chopper eyes widened in surprise.

"Hell yeah. I was sailing around with this rag tag group of pirates back in the old days." Kureha shouted out. Chopper looked on in amazement.

"I'm going to miss these times again." Chopper said sadly.

"Boy don't say stuff like that. I know you'll come back to visit me soon." Dr. Kureha replied as Chopper was finished gathering the rest of his medical items.

"You bet I will. Mom." Chopper wiped the tears from his eyes and began walking out of his clinic. gasped in shock.

"Cheeky brat. This is the first time you called me that." pushed her glasses and ran towards Dalton and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the castle for something important.

As Chopper made it to the Going Merry, he noticed it was bigger than usual.

"Hey Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"Has the Merry gotten bigger or something?"

Indeed. You are right my friend. There are extra bedrooms, a training room, a slight improved crow's nest." Usopp snickered.

"Awesome!" Chopper shouted excitedly.

"Ready to go Chopper?" Luffy asked while walking out of the kitchen with face swollen.

"Yeah. Let's go already. We gotta go save Vivi's country." Chopper stood firmly while pointing towards the sea. Luffy rolled his eyes.

"Set sail then." Luffy yelled out.

Chopper, Luffy, and the rest was just getting ready to sail off before the sound of distant cannon fire could be heard coming from the mountain.

"Is she firing at us?!" Nojiko shouted before the whole sky lit up. Chopper stopped and stared as the whole sky went from white to a brilliant shade of pink.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried out as Usopp whistled.

Can't believe I'm seeing something so beautiful again." Nami said as they all stared up at it with a smile while Chopper's eyes soon filled with tears that quickly ran down his face.

'Mom! Dad! I promise I'll be back to visit.' he thought as his father's smiling face came to mind before he broke down completely and sobbed his heart out. smiled from atop the mountain as tears fell down her face while Hiriluk's flag waved in the wind.

'Farewell, my stupid son."

 _Author's note_

 _Someone mentioned that there will be a Luffy Harem. Well, he's DEAD WRONG. Yes, there will be pairings, EVERYONE will be paired somewhere... no Luffy won't be getting laid with every female character in the story. This won't be a cliché fanfic harem that involves orgies and lots of sex. That's disgusting. If you want that seek "Luffy's Renewed Adventure"_

 _Some Devil Fruit name will be in Japanese with etymology in the notes, while others will have English names_

 _DF_

 _Eki Eki no Mi (_ _疫疫_ _の実_ _)_ _\- from ekirei (_ _疫癘_ _)meaning plague. English: Sick-Sick Fruit_

 **Alas we're reaching the final chapters of the Baroque Works Saga. There will be some chapters that will take a exceptional amount of my time so you guys will have to bear with me. Be prepared. I'm about to throw some crazy ass plot twists in the story.**


	21. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Boku No Pico is mine but One Piece isn't XD

Chapter 18: Preparations, Truths, & A Reunion?

(Alabasta-Rainbase)

In a certain room that is located below the famous casino, Rain Dinners, lies the base of a certain boss. Several members were currently positioned around the table while the boss chair was turned around. The people who were sitting on the left side were Mr.1, Mr.3, Mr.4, and Mr.5. The ones on the right were their partners; Miss Doublefinger, Miss Goldenweek, Miss Merry Christmas, and Miss Valentine. They were all summoned there by their head boss, Crocodile. Robin aka Miss All Sunday was currently standing beside Crocodile while the rest were silent. Why they were silent? There were a couple of reasons. 1.) They've yet to see who their boss was. 2.) The air in the base was filled with tension. As Robin was about to speak up...

"OKAMA!" The one who is known as Mr.2 yelled bursting through the doors of the base. Un Deux ORA! I'M HERE!" Mr.2 yelled loudly throughout the whole base. Everyone grunted their teeth in annoyance.

"Seems like the foolish drag queen is energetic as usual." Mr.3 spoke while sipping his tea.

"Can you shut it you stupid drag queen!?" Miss Merry Christmas yelled in irritation.

"Oh, look the stupid hag and fatty are here. Mr.2 groaned. Someone wanna tell me why I'm here in this dank base instead of being outside practicing my ballet? I have a show coming up soon!" He spun around and slammed down into the chair.

"Can't he for once dress like a normal human being?" Miss Valentine spoke disdainfully.

"Now now. Why don't everyone have some tea?" Miss Goldenweek chimed in trying to diffuse the tension that was presented in the room.

"Excellent strategy Miss Goldenweek. Trying to calm the room down with splendid tea. After all we mustn't upset the boss." Mr.3 spoke in a composed manner.

"It wouldn't be a bother if I eliminated him already right?" Mr.1 jumped up and cracked his knuckles.

"Just kill him already. His voice is annoying." Mr. 5 groaned while rubbing his flintlock off.

"Come on baldy. I've still have to repay you for how harshly you rejected me." Mr.2 jumped on the table. Suddenly, by some mysterious force, Mr.1 was pushed back into his seat and Mr.2 was knocked off the table.

"Well if you want to know, I suggest you ask the man who in charge of this organization. You want to take over from here?" Robin spoke up as she turned around.

"Now that you all are done with your foolish antics, it's time that we get this meeting started. It's time to put Plan: "Utopia" into motion." The boss spoke up while rotating his chair around to reveal himself to the others. His whole body was in clear view and the whole room froze in shock. Miss Goldenweek who was drinking her tea was shaking nervously.

"Crocodile!" The whole room yelled in union.

"Surprised to see me? I can't imagine why, after all who else is willing to put this downtrodden nation to sleep?" Crocodile stated as a smug look was evident on his face.

"Well damn. This is quite unbelievable." Miss Merry Christmas spoke in a fidgety manner.

"I would have never guessed... ", Miss Doublefinger trailed on. "But really? One of the Seven Warlord is our boss?" She had a perplexed look upon her face.

"You mean we been working for a freaking pirate?!" Mr.2 spoke frantically.

"Any complaints?" Crocodile's voice was laced with venom.

"Not at all." Everyone shuddered in approval.

"Question. Why would a pirate who's sanctioned by the World Government found a criminal organization?" Miss Doublefinger questioned Crocodile with a puzzled look on her face.

"What I want isn't money nor land, it's military force.

"Military force?" The agents looked puzzled.

"Let's talk about this in order then, the detail of Baroque Works final plan." Crocodile proceeded on discussing the final plan to the rest of the agents. Meanwhile, Robin was sending out small leaks to certain people in the kingdom using her clones.

(Several Moments Later)

"So, you mean to tell me we'll be taking over a country!? I can't wait! I'll be able to have unlimited drag shows." Mr.2 yelled as he was spinning quite fast.

"So, our last duties are to carry out the facets of this final plan?" Mr.1 stated.

"That is correct. All of the job you have carried out since the founding of Baroque Works have been for this plan and those will be the last orders, I entrust you all with. The time to get rid of the Kingdom of Alabasta has come. Crocodile ginned maliciously as everyone burned their orders that were handed to them. When you have completed those orders, this kingdom, the rebels, the civilians will tragically fall into the hands of Baroque Works. In just one night, this will become our Utopia! Anyone else wants to add any information?" Crocodile asked while looking around at his officers.

"Well sweetie. It's funny that you mentioned that because um..." Mr.2 trailed off, "It seems that the previously agents that you dispatched to Little Garden has been disposed of." He laughed nervously.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE ALL STILL ALIVE?!" Crocodile yelled. The agents were confused at this point.

"It appears so and based on the report I just received from one of the billions, they've just arrived off the coast of Erumalu." Robin spoke up.

'Damn it! How is it that we didn't receive not one word that that damn crew was still alive? Wait.. That would explain why the Unluckies failed to report in. If they're in Erumalu, then that means the Princess is trying to come in contact with the rebel leader." Crocodile trailed on.

"What I want to know is how someone was able to take out several frontier agents with ease?" Mr.3 spoke with concern while drinking his tea. Robin smirked slightly but nobody seemed to notice.

These are the pirates that are escorting Princess Vivi." Robin began to pass out several photos to the agents. They were the mugshots of the Straw Hats. Robin also slipped all of the Wanted Posters into the pile also. Everyone eyes widened in surprise.

"Why am I now hearing about their bounties?!" Crocodile snapped.

The World Government just released all of their bounties simultaneously." Robin lied. She's been holding onto everyone's bounties including Nojiko and Gin's.

"I need everyone to burn these images into your minds. They are trying to prevent the rebellion. The rebel leader and Princess Vivi must not meet each other! They used to be childhood friends. Miss All Sunday?"

"Yes?"

"Use this opportunity to contact the Billions and Millions that are stationed around the country to relay the message that Princess Vivi is in Alabasta, and she's trying to come in contact with the rebel leader. Use any methods necessary to stop her!"

"Yes sir." Robin turned as she picked up the transponder snail and walked up the stairs heading out the underground base.

"Utopia is in our sights and I will not let it be stopped by anyone." Crocodile gritted his teeth in anger.

"We will complete this task boss you can count on us!" Miss Doublefinger declared with determination.

"Enjoy yourselves." Crocodile dismissed them from the meeting. Several minutes later as the agents were walking out of the casino located above the base, Robin noticed some unusual people.

"Those men are..." Robin was about to mention them but stopped. She knew these people were no ordinary men.

" _I hope these people won't interfere in this affair."_ Robin said herself and sighed.

…...

(Alabasta)

It's been three days since the crew left Drum Island. Nami told everyone that they will be reaching Alabasta in a couple more hours Chopper was busy building up the infirmary, Usopp was reading the devil fruit encyclopedia, baffled as to why there are three names listed under the Soru Soru no Mi, Nami stayed at the helm making sure the ship is on course. Nojiko was polishing off her snake sword. Gin was in the crow's nest looking out for incoming enemies. Vivi stared off in distance as she saw her country come into full view. Luffy was in the kitchen feeding Carue. The reason why everybody hasn't really from Carue the past few days is because Carue came down with a cold from fetching Zoro out of the sea again. It's been quite a relaxing trip for the crew, but they knew there was going to be a great battle ahead, so they got their equipment and made it to the coast near Nanohana.

Before they got to the port, Nami had an idea to hide the ship in the nearby Sandora River, due to Gin seeing a Marine ship at port.

"Hey Vivi? Do you have a map of your country with you?" Luffy asked her.

"Yeah I do." She replied as she pulled a map from her bag.

"Okay. Everyone, gather around. Time to go over the plan. Luffy announced as everyone began to huddle around him. First thing first, Sanji, I need you, Gin, and Ussop to escort Vivi to Katorea to talk to the rebel leader, then I need you to escort her into the palace with the rebel leader following suit. Zoro, Nojiko and Nami, you guys meet me Yuba because I have to meet a certain person there. I'll be there quick I just need to take care of something in Nanohana. After everything is finished, we'll all meet in Alaburna tonight."

"Where are you-" Nami was cut off by Zoro's hand. He narrowed his eyes and she looked down for a moment. Suddenly the rest of the crew was able to take the hint well except Gin and Nojiko.

"i get it if my father and Koza meet, I can prevent them from starting the war. But how do you know this plan will work?" Vivi questioned.

"Trust me. This will work. Luffy reassured her. Vivi felt somewhat at ease but she couldn't help but feel like he's hiding something. Sanji, Usopp, and Gin, get ready. Hey Lochie!" Luffy yelled. A few moments later, Lochie emerged from beneath the boat.

"Hey boy. You been good? Luffy patted him and ran into the kitchen and spared some of his meat. I need you drop my crew off at a certain spot and come back and wait for me. Can you do that for me? Lochie shook his head in approval. Vivi and her group jumped down onto Lochie's back.

"Hey Chopper? Can you look after Carue for a while?" Luffy asked.

"Sure thing."

"Here Vivi. I made an upgrade to your weapon." Ussop handed Vivi an improved version of her peacock slashers. They were larger with several discs attached to them on a long wire.

"Thank you Ussop." She smiled brightly. Lochie then proceed to swim away from the ship. As Lochie reached the end of the island, Luffy launched his self into the air.

"Good luck on the reunion." Zoro closed his eyes as he felt Luffy's aura flicker slightly.

"Thanks."

"What reunion?" Nojiko asked confusedly.

"I'll explain more later. See you all in Yuba." Luffy replied as he Sky Walked towards Nanohana.

(Nanohana- With Luffy)

At a restaurant deep in the city, sat a lone man with a large tattoo on his back with his face in a plate. The other patrons were shocked to the man wolf down his meal one minute, then fall down on his plate the next. The man in question was Portgas D. Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Many thought he was dead, unknown to the fact that Ace has narcolepsy. Nobody really knows why or how he got it, but here he is, face first in a plate of beans and rice. Ace suddenly jolted up in shock. Not because he fell asleep accidentally, he felt a strong presence approaching him quite fast.

"I see you forgetting to eat your food before falling asleep." Luffy sighed as he walked into the tavern. Ace turned around and saw someone he hasn't seen in a couple of years.

"L-Luffy? Is that you? Ace stuttered.

"Yeah Ace. It's me." Luffy replied calmly. Luffy embraced his brother in a tight hug.

"Man, it's been too long! How have you been? When did you get so... strong?" Ace raided him with questions while examining his little brother who towering at a impressive height.

"Well you know. Been trying to shake the world up and I've been training intensely. Gramps trained me." Luffy stated brazenly.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah Gramps been training me."

"No wonder I couldn't never find the both of you guys." Ace stated as a matter of fact. The actual truth was whenever Luffy and Garp was training, they went on the other side of the country where there was abandoned ruins and dangerous beasts lurked.

"Hey Ace can we go somewhere private where we can talk? Luffy asked.

"Yeah sure no problem."

(A Few Moments Later)

"So, what is it that you want to talk about? Ace asked. He was starting to notice Luffy damper mood and the previous cheerfulness in his voice was gone.

"Ace, I need you to listen very carefully. You need to stop going after Blackbeard. Luffy spoke sternly. He's too strong and your power currently isn't a match for him."

"Luffy how the hell did you know about him? He committed the vilest thing a pirate could ever do. He killed one of our own brethren. I can't stop looking for him. He has to pay for that crime with his own life!" Ace raised his voice in anger.

"Ace don't go after him! I can't... lose you again." Luffy muttered softly while trembling. Ace caught that last part.

"What are you-Luffy how do you know about Blackbeard and explain what you mean by losing me again? It almost sound like..." Ace stopped speaking as he was managing to place the hints together.

"Yeah I'm from the future." Luffy confirmed Ace's suspicions.

"How! I know the Toki Toki no mi isn't in circulation so how?" Ace stated in confusion.

"Well I didn't come the way you actually thought. Dr. Vegapunk managed to somehow send us back in time."

"Wait. How far ahead in the future were you?"

"2 years from now. I just finished up battling against Big Mom and was about fight against Kaido." Luffy replied. It was at this moment Ace decided to shout at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Luffy slapped his hand against Ace's mouth to contain his voice.

"Shh idiot!" Are you trying to have people discover us!? Luffy whispered lowly.

"If your actually from the future... what happened to me?" Ace asked the dreadful question.

"You actually managed to find Blackbeard at an island called Banaro Island. You both clashed and... Luffy trailed off. You were captured and sent to Impel Down. I tried to come and rescue you in Impel Down but I was too late." Luffy explained.

"Wait if I was captured, Pop wouldn't sit idly as one of his sons was captured by the World Government. That would only-" Ace stopped as his next thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah. War. Whitebeard launched a full-scale war against the World Government. The World Government retaliated with bringing their full forces. The Seven Warlords, The Admirals. It didn't end well. You and Whitebeard was killed. Blackbeard managed to steal Whitebeard's power and someone named Weevil managed to destroy 16 pirate crew of your allies." Luffy spoke somberly. Ace slammed his fists into the wall. He was hurting internally because he knew he should've listened to his pops.

"Don't be sad. The reason I'm telling you this is so that you can get stronger and protect your family. There's actually some good news I can tell you." Luffy rested his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Sabo's alive." before Ace could even scream out again, Luffy once again slammed his hand on Ace's mouth.

"How is that possible?" Ace asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Remember when we were little and Dogra came to tell us that Sabo's ship got blown up?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out, Sabo was found floating on a piece of driftwood back to shore."

"Well where is he now?" Ace yelled frantically

"Well right now, he's the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army." Luffy spoke smugly.

"You mean he's Dragon's Second-in-Command?" Ace yelled

"Yup but..." Luffy's face changed again. "He has anemia. He can't remember who we are which brings me to my question. Can you find Sabo and help him remember who we are and tell him everything? You guys can both train together and become stronger?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. Since I can't go after Blackbeard just yet. I can go find our long-lost brother. Hey before I leave do you have a den den mushi?" Ace asked him.

"Yeah." Luffy proceeded to write down his number and gave it to Ace.

"I'll make sure to give this to Pops. Maybe he can convince you to join our crew." Ace smirked

"I doubt that will ever happen." Luffy replied while pouting.

"So, do you think I could Pops about this information?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's seen some strange things on these oceans also. I just don't a lot of people knowing this information." Luffy spoke lowly in a concerned manner. As Ace and Luffy continued on with their conversation, a young woman with short vermilion hair, brown eyes, and a burn scar on the back of her hand came into view. She was wearing a Marine coat.

"Fire Fist Ace! I've finally found you! The Marine woman yelled.

"Yikes! This woman again! Looks like I gotta go Luffy, I'll call you when I get back to pops." Ace hugged his brother and then jumped on a building and dashed towards the port.

"Who- wait. You're Straw Hat Luffy" The Marine woman questioned.

"OK... let's get this show on the road. Yeah that's me. I would stay and chat with you but I got some things to do so I'll see you later." Luffy bid her farewell and launched himself in the air and Sky Walked all the way to Zoro's group.

…...

(Sanji's Group- Katorea)

Sanji, Gin, Ussop, and Vivi just made it to the side of Katorea. They actually managed to elude the Marine ships that were posted at the port in Nanohana. Vivi was visibly shaking because Lochie spent no time in rushing them to Katorea so he can get another treat from Luffy.

"Are you ok my sweet Vivi?" Sanji caressed her hand. Ussop smacked the back of Sanji's head.

"You not going to ask us if we're ok idiot!?" Ussop yelled into Sanji's ear.

"I could care less what happens to you two." Sanji replied with distaste.

"I can see why Zoro fights with you." Gin muttered lowly. Sanji ignored both of them began to hunch Vivi on his back. Vivi gasped in shock.

"J-just to let you know, Katorea is at least 30 mins away from here." Vivi stuttered.

"It's ok my sweet princess. We'll make it there in 2 mins." Sanji cooed. Sanji Sky Walked towards Katorea.

"Damn it that idiot left us!" Ussop threw his hands up frustration.

"Well Vivi did say we could make it in 30 mins so we might as well get a move on." Gin sighed. Suddenly Usopp got an idea. He saw several boards lying around and started to place them together. Gin watched on in amazement as he watched Usopp construct a miniature boat in less than 5 mins.

"Ta-da! I present to you Land Merry!" Usopp boasted. Gin felt like the name was corny but pretended to like it.

"Okay so how are we going to get this thing moving?" Gin asked the obvious question.

"It's so hard having godly powers such as mines. Behold jester! For I am about to bless you with some extraordinary powers. This is not for the faint of heart." Ussop boasted as he pulled out several breath dials from his pouch. Surprisingly, he managed to hold onto some of his dials that he had from Skypiea from the previous timeline. Usopp placed several of them onto the sail of their ragtag boat. Suddenly, excessive air came out of the dials, propelling them forward.

(30 Minutes Later)

Sanji and Vivi were the first ones to reach Katorea. Gin and Usopp managed to arrive 10 mins later and caught up with them.

"Wow Usopp! Where did you find that?" Vivi asked excitedly.

"I built it." Usopp replied smugly. Sanji and Gin rolled their eyes.

"So how are we going to find the rebel leader?" Gin asked getting back to topic of the mission.

"Easy." Sanji and Usopp spoke simultaneously. Both of them closed their eyes and focused on their surroundings with their Observation Haki. Sanji caught onto the rebel leader's aura easily because his aura was flaring with determination and leadership. Usopp caught onto the aura a few seconds later because he was focusing on someone else's aura.

"Who is this person?" Usopp asked himself.

"Found him. Vivi grab my hand. We'll have to be quick about this. I don't anyone to see us." Sanji ordered her. Vivi shook her head in confirmation. Sanji managed to sneak past several rebels and snuck behind several buildings and arrived at their destination. Sanji used Shave to blur past the guards and grabbed onto the rebel leader. The group then retreated to farthest part of the town where no one was stationed at. Sanji dropped the rebel leader's body onto the ground.

"What the? Who the hell do- Vivi? Is that you?" the rebel leader eyes widened in shock.

"Yes it is Koza." Vivi smiled brightly with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead. The whole kingdom has been looking for you. Vivi the country has been in disarray. You need to-" Koza was cut off by Vivi.

"Follow me if you want the truth about this country." Vivi motioned for Koza to follow her.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Koza asked.

"Just follow me I can't explain it here." Vivi replied. Usopp ran to the previous spot where he left his boat at and pulled up to the side of them.

(Alubarna-The Palace)

Vivi and the group managed to sneak in the back of the palace, thanks to Vivi knowing every inch of the palace. They snuck past several guards and was about to sneak into the throne room until...

"Halt. Who goes-Princess Vivi?!" A tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face. He wore a long white robe that had a black cross pattern on it.

"Yes, Pell I'm back. I need to speak with father." Vivi whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Pell cocked a brow.

"Pell it is very important that I speak with father." Vivi's voice was laced with desperation. Pell felt Vivi mood changed slightly. Suddenly, he peaked around her and notice she was standing with someone familiar.

"This must be important if you're standing with _that guy_." Pell muttered as he motioned for the group to follow him to the Throne Room. The doors opened to reveal an older man sitting in a throne chair. The old man was rubbing his temples as it was shown that he was clearly stressed about something.

"Father!" Vivi yelled as she ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"My sweet daughter. I am so glad you are safe. When Igaram came back and told me that you recruited mercenaries, I was worried for your safety." The King sighed in relief.

"King Cobra, these are the men who are Vivi's personal bodyguards; Sanji, Gin, and Usopp."Pell announced.

"Your Majesty." The three bowed in union.

"So, you're the ones who been taking care of Vivi while she was out at sea?" Koza questioned.

"Yea." Gin replied. As Sanji was about to announce why they were there, another person rushed into the Throne Room.

"Princess Vivi!" A large man yelled in panic.

"Hello Chaka." Vivi replied. Chaka nearly fell out in relief. The Princess of Alabasta has returned to them.

"Father I have some important news to share with you." Vivi spoke with haste.

"There's no need. I'm already caught up with speed to what's happening." Cobra waved his hand calmly.

"Would someone like to inform me on what's happening? We're almost on the brink of war." Koza gritted his teeth.

"Koza, it seems that we've been all set up. This country is about to collapse due to a certain pirate. I just wish we knew who it was." Cobra spoke in distress. Koza eyes widened in surprise.

"What does a pirate have to do with this country?" Koza questioned.

"It's not just any pirate. He was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea; Crocodile!" Vivi stated with anger. Everyone in the room was shocked except Sanji and the others.

"Isn't he supposed to be the Hero of the citizens?" Koza queried.

"That was all an act. He wanted to gain the people's trust so he can manipulate them into thinking the King isn't fit to lead this country anymore. He's been smuggling Dancing Powder, weapons, and his troops into this country. He has an underground criminal organization called Baroque Works and he's planning on killing the us to find an ancient weapon called "Pluton". He's been building his forces up while laying low in the shadows. He's the one responsible for so many towns going under." Vivi finished speaking while bawling her fists. Everyone was frozen in place upon hearing this news. Even Gin was shocked hearing this.

"Damn it! How could I be so naïve into thinking you were the cause of this!" Koza slammed his fists into the ground. Cobra finally lifted up from his chair and came down the stairs to pat Koza on the shoulder.

"It's ok. I see you still love this country so much passion. Cobra smiled at Koza. Now, Chaka, begin preparations for a military campaign. We will strike Rainbase at once." Cobra said enraged.

"But My Ki-" was all Chaka could say before Sanji cut him off.

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen." Sanji spoke up.

"Why not? Look I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting my daughter's life but who are you three?" Cobra questioned.

"You see, my fellow crewmates are a part of the Straw Hat Pirates." the room was filled with shock once again.

"You mean the pirates who decimated the East Blue with ease and is being led by the man with an 80 Million Berry bounty?" Cobra gasped.

"Yup. As I said before, we can't let you guys handle this. Crocodile is a dangerous man and the only ones who can take him down is Us." Sanji lit a cigarette.

"What makes you so sure you guys can handle him?" Koza retorted.

"Well first off, did you all know that he implanted spies into both of your parties?" Sanji's remark caused everyone to panic including Vivi.

"How are we supposed to launch a preemptive strike when there are spies in our armies? Pell asked.

"You see that where we come in. We will take care of this problem for you all. Our captain wants to build some sort of connection with you. Our sweet Vivi doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She was willing to sacrifice her life for everyone else. My captain is as stubborn as a mule so he decided to help her out because he values her life as a dear friend as the rest of us does." Sanji spoke with honesty. Cobra and the others looked on in admiration for these people.

"So, how do you suggest we deal the spies?" Cobra caved in and allowed these pirates to take care of their problem.

"Well I'm glad you asked. You see here's the plan...

...

Elsewhere, outside a shop in Katorea...

The rebels were out looking for any royal army men or spies in the town, when they noticed a woman standing out amongst the general population. The woman in question was a very tall, curvy brunette, with youthful, but aristocratic features hidden under a breathing mask, attached to a hidden oxygen tank. The rest of her was in a black dress suit, which didn't look like traditional clothing. She was flanked with two bodyguards, so the rebels obviously knew she was foreign, but upper class.

"I got what I came for. Head back to the Ikaros. I'll be there after the fireworks." the woman ordered the guards, handling a few bottles of perfumes and essential oils, while looking at the locals with profound interest.

…...

(Zoro's Group-Yuba)

Luffy arrived just in time to see Zoro arguing with Nami about something. As Luffy was about help Nojiko diffuse the situation, Luffy and Zoro's Haki picked up a powerful aura. What Luffy, Zoro, Nojiko, and Nami saw surprised them. The man was tall, blond, with a lean muscular build and a 3-day stubble beard with a bit of interest, especially at the gun in his hand, which upon closer inspection saw a gun barrel but no finger or trigger, so they suspected he was a devil fruit user. The man's Observation noticed the group, but paid them no mind, because he was occupied with trying to locate someone.

 _"Looks like the intel was Robin was mentioning about is true. Got some new players here in town."_ Luffy mentioned to his self.

As they were about to walk around, Luffy noticed an old man was digging into the ground.

"Travelers huh? You must be tired from your long journey through the desert. I'm sorry but this town is dried up." The old man spoke poorly.

"Not for long old timer. Hey, I have a question for you". Luffy said to the old man. "As a man who has gone through the ages, I'm fairly certain you've built up a lot of wisdom and knowledge, I was wondering if you ever heard any stories about any old ruins around here?" Luffy asked.

"Ruins? Not that I... oh yes! There were once rumors of an old base that was used for the previous Kings dealings. The old kings used to be involved with the underground criminal organizations". The old man whispered. Luffy and the others sighed half-heartedly. They didn't know why the old man was whispering when he was the only one who was there. "If I'm not mistaken, the base lies in the far northwest of here." the old man finished mentioning.

"Thanks, old guy. By the way, you should stop digging and seek shelter because this place is about to get pretty wet." Luffy winked and thanked the man for the directions. A few minutes later after the group let the old man, an enormous storm appeared above Yuba. Seconds later, an ocean of rain sprayed down into the city and kept pouring. The old man didn't what just happened but apparently a miracle was bestowed upon him.

…...

(1 Hour later)

Luffy and his group were traveling through the desert to where the old man directed them to.

"Okay Luffy. What the hell are we looking for all the way out here?" Nami asked clearly irritated because she was turning to sweat intensely due the extreme heat and dryness of the desert.

"Back in the previous timeline, Chopper,Zoro, And I stumbled across a underground ruined base. I just can't remember where it was locate-" was all Luffy was able to get out before the ground began to sink under him, causing him to fall deep into a familiar ruin passage.

"Looks like some things will never change." Zoro pointed while laughing hysterically. Luffy extended his arm around Zoro and snatched him in the ruins with him. Zoro fell face first into the sand.

"Not so funny is it?" Luffy retorted as he watched Zoro roll around in pain, thus causing them both to get into a scuffle.

"I swear this crew is full of IDIOTS! Nami yelled as she slammed her fists into both Luffy and Zoro's faces. Now I'm assuming you're planning on doing what you did at Whiskey Peaks here also." Nami huffed as she looked around.

"Bingo. This'll be my second base of command." Luffy got up and tried to stretch his face back to normal. Zoro followed suit and tried to remove all the sand that accumulated in his boots.

"Looks like this place has several passages to other rooms. Hey Luffy?" Nojiko raised a question.

"Yes?"

"Can everyone who will be affiliated with us use these bases?" Nojiko asked.

"Of course." Luffy replied. Nojiko face lit up with excitement and something else Luffy couldn't recognize.

"Hey Nami? Can you mark this spot on your map so we can find this spot again?" Luffy asked.

"Already ahead of you." Nami replied as she was finishing drawing up this exact location on her map.

"Good. Now's let meet up with the rest of the group." Luffy clapped both his hands together.

"So, what about that new guy?" Zoro narrowed his eyes. Nami's face became tense.

"We'll just watch him while we deal with this mess." Luffy glanced into the sky and sighed.

…...

(Alubarna)

Luffy and his group managed to meet up with the rest of his crew due to using Lochie again and Cobra decided to put Luffy and the others up in a secluded hall in the palace.

"So, while you were looking for those old ruins that you fell in the previous timeline, Sanji and his group helped Vivi reach her father?" Chopper questioned Luffy. It was fairly obvious that Chopper was kind of irritated that he couldn't help with anything. He was stuck taking care of Carue.

"That pretty much sums up my whole day." Luffy smiled brightly. Chopper latched his teeth onto Luffy nose and the pair began to tussle back and forth. Zoro decided to break them up by prying Chopper off of Luffy.

"I'm about to turn that bi-polar tanuki into some stew in a minute." Luffy rubbed his nose glaring at Chopper.

"Bring it you rubber freak!" Chopped retorted. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You've been awfully feisty lately Chopper." Zoro perked.

"Well that's because I've been researching on my DF. Apparently, I've been receiving an increased amount of testosterone administered throughout my body." Chopper explained as he calmed down.

"Need help with controlling your emotions?" Zoro smirked evilly.

"N-No thanks." Chopper shuddered. He already knew Zoro was going to put through a hellish training set to help. Meanwhile...

"My lovely Goddess Kaya is way better looking than Nami. TENFOLDS!" Usopp declared.

"Don't you mistake Nami's heavenly body for Kaya's... small body!" Sanji roared back. It was at this moment that Nami and Vivi walked back into their room and Nami's ears picked up on a certain topic.

"What were you saying about my body Sanji? Nami side eyed him with anger evident on her face,

"No, you have it wrong my love! I was just telling this ingrate whose body is better." Sanji waved his hands in defense.

"I stand by opinion. I prefer my lovely Kaya's body over Nami's man-ish body." Usopp huffed in defense. The next few moments were hell for the both of them.

"When will those idiots ever learn?" Nojiko watched on in disappointment and shook her head.

"Never apparently." Gin sighed in frustration. Vivi watched the scenes unfold before her very eyes and she couldn't believe this is the crew that wants to take down Crocodile and his organization but, something was on her mind and she's been itching to ask it. Luffy clearly noticed her change in her mood.

"You know if you want to know anything, all you have to do is ask. What's bothering you?" Luffy asked her. Vivi bit her lip and mouthed out these words...

 _"Who are you guys?"_

...

 **Author Notes**

 **Finally done with this chapter time for the next one. Sorry guys I've been busy with work and had once again a couple of mental blocks and contemplated on keeping up with this because of certain errors but, rest assured... the show must go on.**

 **By the way, I just want to give a special shout-out to my beta, El Pirato. If it wasn't for his constant bickering ideas, I wouldn't have finished this chapter. Annoying, but an excellent beta he is**

 **Anyways... leave those reviews and be looking out for that next chapter. Til next time on Boku no Piece I mean One Piece!**

 **P.s: You guys can't have him!**

 **Toki Toki No Mi= Tick Tock Fruit**


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Chapter 19: To Stop A War

(Yuba-Evening)

On the side of a building sat blond man who had his eyes closed while whistling some type of song. It was fairly obvious the man was bored. That was until he heard a vehicle in the distance. He knew it was a Government vehicle by the shape and engine, after all, who has a jeep this far in the Grand Line. So, he didn't even blink when he saw the person climb out.

"I'm in this country for two months and what do I find? A lazy sniper eating a gyro, instead of gathering intel on the Straw Hats." The woman approached the blond man with a irritable tone.

"Calm down Rya baby. I got that" Rambo said giving her a small notebook

"And that's Master Cervantes to you", Rya shot back, as she ordered him to hop in the car.

"First, why have us tail the Straw Hats?" Rambo groaned in a lazy manner. He felt like this job was quite boring and the heat was killing his mood.

"Do I have to go over the plan again you idiot? I already told you, this certain group of pirates are different from others. They've piqued my interests and they might be able to help my dream come to fruition." Rya finished as she crossed her legs while staring out the window

"OK, but why are we here?"

"I want to observe them in action. I want to see how strong they are." Rya smirked slightly.

"So, we're not going to be fighting them? We could've been in Sabaody starting a fight with some wannabe pirates!" Rambo whined. "Hell, we don't even know if they will reach Sabaody!" Rambo went on. You see the thing about Rambo is although he's a 9'11" man, he tends to have a child's personality sometimes and when something isn't going his way, he tends to be annoying to his crewmates.

"You know that whining is a major turn off to women, right?" Rya gave a side eye look. Rambo's face flushed with embarrassment. "Just go find Aleso and meet me and Poveglia in Alubarna. Rumor has it that the Royal Army evacuated the town folks to the outskirts of the country. I'm pretty sure the battle will be taking place there and I know that where the Straw Hats will show up. You're dismissed." Rya finished with him. The jeep halted to a stop.

"Instead using World Government money to buy vehicles and weapons for yourself, you might want to buy yourself a new chest so Aleso will notice you more." Rambo smirked mischievously. Rya's face flushed bright red.

"GET OUT!" She yelled and slammed her foot into his face thus forcing him out of the jeep. The jeep started back up abruptly and sped off into the distance.

"Damn that broad packs a hell of a kick. I was just helping her out." Rambo mumbled as he rubbed his cheek and began walking towards Rainbase.

...

(Nanohana)

The Marine woman who was chasing after Ace earlier was sitting in a local bar trying to drown out her disappointment.

"This is shit. I was so close to catching Fire Fist Ace but suddenly that cocky Straw Hat punk had to show up and they both decided to make a run for it." Isuka said after huffing in irritation as she slammed her mug down. Isuka is a young woman with short vermilion hair, brown eyes, and a burn scar on the back of her hand. Her rank within the Marine is Ensign. She was continuing to drown herself with Ale until her commanding officers walked through the doors.

"For the love of... Isuka! Get up and go to the nearest inn. We don't have time to play around." One of her commanding officers ordered her.

"Ys-yes sir!" She hiccupped and trudged outside of the bar while mumbling inconsistent curse words.

I swear if she knew what she was saying right now, she would be washing her mouth out with soap. the officer sighed and shook his head. Is everything in order?" the officer asked his partner.

"Of course, Shu my friend. The units are stationed at the port and at sea. We may have let Fire Fist escape our grasp but we will not let the Straw Hat Pirates escape." His partner answered coyly.

"Indeed Hark. After we deal with Straw Hat, We'll handle this "Baroque Works". Our pride as Marines are on the line. In the name of Justice, we will not fail." The Marine known as Shu commented.

(Alubarna)

"Who are you guys?" Vivi stared questionably. She's been wanting to ask them this question ever since they were in Little Garden.

"You want it straight?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

"YES!"Vivi shouted with anticipation.

"Sit is going to take a little long to explain." Luffy sighed as he rubbed on his temples.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"I can't believe it." Vivi held her mouth in shock. Luffy just told her that He and his crewmates came from the future and told her this event already happened but differently. She looked at Gin and Nojiko and was about to start pointing until...

"Don't look at us. We were as shocked as you when we heard the news. This is actually our first time hearing this event happened already in this timeline." Nojiko waved her hands up in defense.

"I heard Vegapunk was a genius in many fields, but this is uncanny. To think that he made time travel actually possible is amazing." Vivi eyes lit up in admiration

"well there is the Toki Toki no Mi", Usopp said in a matter-of-fact tone but everyone else ignored except Vivi. She couldn't process this news quickly and stumbled back slightly. Luffy was the first one to rush to her side.

"Hey, you ok?" Luffy voice was laced with concern. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder to make sure she was all right.

"Yeah. Just trying to process all of this, if it wasn't for my father's weird ramblings, I would've never of crazier stories. So in this other timeline you say you beat Crocodile already? Can you do it again?" Vivi looked at him in confirmation.

"Of course, I will." Luffy grinned proudly.

"So, Captain what's the next plan? Zoro asked as he sat lazily against a column.

"I'm glad you asked that question. Ok everyone gather around. Luffy spoke up as everyone started to huddle close together. Since Gin, Nojiko, and Vivi doesn't know about Baroque Works special abilities, Usopp give them the rundown of what their dealing with." Luffy motioned as he laid back onto the ground as Usopp brought out a large piece of paper.

"So, the first one that we don't have to worry about is Crocodile. Although he eaten one the strongest of Devil Fruits; The Sand Sand Fruit, a logia class Devil Fruit, he's be too busy trying to handle Luffy. Although he almost brought Luffy to the edge of death in the past timeline, the only people in this timeline who can beat him are Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Nami." Usopp mentioned as he was writing a list of names down on the large paper.

"Wow Big Sis can take down a Warlord now?" Nojiko's face lit up in excitement.

"Well I guess I could give these idiots some props for training me." Nami bushed slightly.

"Second, the one known as Mr.1 is incredibly dangerous. He was the one who almost killed Zoro in the previous timeline. He has a Devil Fruit known as the Dice Dice fruit. He can turn any part of his body into sharp blades. He's as strong as Crocodile and fast.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him." Gin spoke up. Everyone eyes landed on him.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Zoro questioned him.

"Go look at that **thing** on the boat and you'll have your answer." Gin smirked. Zoro eyes perked up a little and he smiled.

"Third, now this one is different than other agents. Luffy became this person best friend in the other timeline but still in this one he's dangerous. Mr.2 aka Bon Kurei. He has a weird form of martial arts called "Okama Kempo". And he has a dangerous devil fruit which lets him change into anyone he touches. It's called the Copy-Copy Fruit. We'll have to use a word that he doesn't know about so we can trick him if he manages to turn into an ally. The word we'll all use is... **Haki**." Usopp stated.

"Why Haki?" Nami asked him.

"Nobody in the first half rarely knows about Haki." Zoro responded to her question.

"As much as I would love to believe that, Croc is a New World veteran, so he'll know about Haki." Luffy commented.

"Yeah Crocodile will know about it but that doesn't mean his agents will know what it is and also, Crocodile won't be expecting several powerful Haki users coming after him." Zoro smirked. Suddenly everyone was in agreement.

"Um what is this Haki that everyone knows about?" Vivi asked.

"Only these 6 knows about it. We barely know what the word means." Nojiko sighed.

"I promise I'll explain it at a later date." Luffy patted Vivi on her shoulder. Vivi smiled in response. Nami glanced at Luffy's direction and reverted her gaze towards the huge piece of paper.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Vivi asked.

"Well since this timeline is different from our other one, there are some new Marines here although one of them feels ominously familiar. So, I would look out for the Marines just in case". Usopp stated as he went in further details of each Baroque Works agents remaining.

"So who's going to handle the bomb that's located in the clocktower?" Luffy asked seriously.

"What bomb!?" Vivi yelled frantically.

"Relax Vivi. I'll handle it." Zoro volunteered. A tick formed on Sanji's forehead.

"Who asked you green haired bastard? If anyone is going to do the saving, it's going to be me!" Sanji declared.

"How can you save someone when you can't even save your own cooking?" Zoro retorted. Before both of them can start fighting, Nami started to crack her knuckles.

"Hey Vivi if you want to find something to do, how about go with them to disable the bomb?" Luffy asked her.

"Of course. If it means saving my people, I'll do whatever." Vivi had the look of determination on her face. The crew knew this was going to be a easy battle but they had to remember to remain on guard. This timeline was different than their previous one.

"Now since we got the major threats out the way, it's time I remind you all of the other agents." Usopp started to scribble on the paper.

…...

(The Next Morning-Rainbase)

Rambo found his person of interest in a lavish hotel room outside Rain Dinners.

"Well, I guess you had a fun time at the casino. Got anything for me before we head out?"

The man Rambo was speaking to was a long-faced medium-built man, with black hair. While normally slicked-back, it was messy looking on account of him getting out of a bath. His name is Bruschetti Aleso and he pointed Rambo to a table

"Well Aleso, your Kado Kado no Mi would provide a nice advantage at the card tables", Rambo commented while looking at the file containing Baroque Works intelligence network.

"Si, lo fa, I made 17 million Berries at the place; what do you say we head to Alubarna and watch the fireworks?" Aleso ordered him.

"Aye, Sir." Rambo replied with a hint of sarcasm.

(Alubarna)

Since the Straw Hats spent the night at one of the many rooms in the palace, it was time for everyone to move out and ensure victory within their grasp. Everyone scattered across several rooftop and some left to deal other pressing matters. The rest that were still there concealed themselves until everyone was present.

(A Hour Later)

The sound of several footsteps stomping echoed across the capital. The ground shook with anticipation and soldiers on each side had the look of fear and determination on their faces. If you looked closer you would notice that there were several familiar faces mixed into the armies.

 _(Flashback)_

"Damn it! How is it we couldn't find the King and we've searched over the whole capital!? The boss would surely have our heads!" Miss Merry Christmas panicked out loud. Even Mr.1 had the look of fear evident on his face. Mr.2 aka Bon Clay, was spinning furiously, trying to calm his nerves. He was crucial for the plan to work but since they couldn't find the King, they were all at a dead end. The agents spent the whole entire night scouring around for the King.

"It seems that our calculations were off, however one theory might stand in reason. Since we couldn't find the King, its most likely because he was being guarded in his palace but we already know he'll be in the frontlines so we'll just have to sneak into each army and someone can kidnap him without alert the soldiers. Meanwhile the rest of us can slaughter each army and the boss will reward us handsomely for our work." Mr.3 grinned evilly. Suddenly everyone else regained their composure.

"For a second I was actually worried there." Miss Merry Christmas laughed.

"Good because I was starting to get bored. One question though. What are we going to do about the Princess and The Straw Hats?" Mr.4 asked coldly.

"Well since we already know they haven't come in contact with the Rebel Leader, we must make sure that will not happen still. We know they are already here and most likely trying to reach the Rebel Leader so have our most formidable warriors guard the Rebel Leader. That way we can deal with them before they can talk to him. "Mr.3 finished speaking as he motioned for his partner to follow him.

"I swear if he didn't have four eyes, I would've made him my husband already." Mr.2 sat and admired his fellow agent. Miss Merry Christmas and Miss Doublefinger stuck their nose up in disgust.

"Can't you keep those thoughts to yourself?" Miss Doublefinger bumped past Mr.2.

"Watch it Paula!" Mr.2 snapped back.

"Come on Mr.1. Let's get this over with so I can get back to my tunes." Miss Doublefinger strolled down to the port. Mr.1 followed suit.

(Present)

As each army stood firmly in place, both Leaders of the armies presented themselves.

"I've told you this was bound to happen. King Cobra. You didn't listen to your people's cries of agony, their suffering, and most of all while this capital and Rain Dinners is swimming in wealth, you let towns such as Erumalu, and Yuba be destroyed." Koza announced loudly. Several of the rebels began to grip firmly on their weapons.

"It seems you won't listen to reason." Cobra sighed as he raised his hand in the air. Koza followed in response.

Men! Formation: Kahira!"

Both leaders declared loudly. Suddenly both armies started to kneel promptly. A few seconds past and they were a small bunch of soldiers were still standing but was frozen with confusion.

"It seems we have found the spies that were in our mist." Cobra stared down at the spies. Several of them were sweating furiously.

"My King! I am so sorry that we had doubted you. Please let us deal with these spies instead of those people?" Koza kneeled in forgiveness.

"My son. I know it pains you as much as it does to us. I myself wants to do nothing but destroy these scums but we promised that group that we won't interfere. However, they did say we can handle something else. Cobra announced. Koza suddenly lifted his head up in shock. There was a report that a large ship is docked at the port. It contains several barrels of weapons. I want you and all of the soldiers to go secure that ship. In the kingdom I pray for your safety." Cobra placed his fist on his chest.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Koza and his men swayed to the side and began to rush towards the port.

"You cheeky bastard. So, this is where you were hiding all along. We've searched for you all night long. Well no matter." Mr.1 began speaking while ripping his cloak off. "All we need is the King alive for the boss. The rest of them doesn't matter." Several of the bounty hunters began to rip their cloaks off." Men! kill them all!" Mr.1 yelled loudly. Several of the bounty hunter were about to rush the King but, several screams were heard from some of the bounty hunters.

"If you want to get to the King, you'll have to go through us!" Gin roared loudly as he spun his body around in the air and slammed his dual daggers down into Mr.1. Surprisingly, Mr,1 had time to release his devil fruit power and blades suddenly formed on his arm. Although Mr.1 was able to block Gin's attack perfectly, he was pushed back slightly due to Gin's impressive power.

"He's a part of the Straw Hat Pirates!" Some of the bounty hunters yelled in shock.

"It's just one guy. We can take him you guy-" one of the bounty hunters was about to rally his comrades until several bamboo emerged from the ground thus launching several bounty hunters into the air.

"Unfortunately, he's not the only one here. Your God has graced this battlefield and is ready to deliver divine punishment to all evil doers." Usopp vaulted from the rooftop and landed quite gracefully in front of his enemies.

"Why do you have to be so corny Usopp?" Nojiko flipped through the air and launched herself past several enemies while spinning her snake blade around thus causing several bounty hunters to scream out in pain as the blade connected with each of their bodies.

"Why do you have to steal my spotlight?" Usopp retorted in annoyance.

"If anyone is going to steal the spotlight, it will be me." Chopper yelled as he switched to his Heavy Point and began to tear through the bounty hunters. He made sure to not hit any vital point in each of their bodies.

"Oh great! Who's next?" one of the bounty hunters spoke in fear.

"Just me. Thunderbolt Lance!" Nami appeared behind several bounty hunters. Suddenly a large thundercloud formed and launched towards Nami with blinding speed. The bounty hunters couldn't react in time as their bodies were electrocuted. Several thousand volts were sent through their bodies. Some of the bounty hunters began to slightly retreat but some of Cobra's army blocked them from leaving the vicinity.

"Well since you lot are here, that will make our jobs a lot easier." Mr.1 grinned slightly.

"Finger Stinger!"

Miss Doublefinger changed her hand into spikes and attempted to rush toward Nami but Nojiko slid in and entangled her snake sword around Miss Doublefinger arm. She twisted her body and swung her leg into Miss Doublefinger's body. Miss Doublefinger grunted in pain as the kick connected with her side and she was sent flying back a couple feet but she managed to flip her body around and landed back on the ground firmly.

"You actually I was going to let you go after my little sister? You're in for a rude awakening." Nojiko retorted with a smirk.

"These pirates got a raccoon as a pet! Get a load of that Mr.4!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled at Mr.4 as she was laughing hysterically. Mr.4 was about to start laughing as well until...

"Cloven Rose!"

Chopper instantly changed into his Arm Point and slammed his hoof into Mr.4's chest. Mr.4 coughed up spit as he was sent flying back several feet into a wall.

"MR.4! You will regret doing that! Come on Lasso!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled as she took a battle stance while Mr.4 pet dog was standing by her side. As Mr.5 stood by, he didn't notice a shuriken made out of grass just grazed his face. He turned around and the rage was clear on his face.

"You know it's rude to ignore your God, right? You shall be the first one to receive divine punishment!" Usopp smirked as he hoisted his Kuro Kabuto in his hand.

"I'm going to kill this insect. I'll show him there's no such thing as God." Mr.5 grunted as he walked menacingly towards Usopp.

"Can I help you kill him? I don't like his nose." Miss Goldenweek chimed in. As everyone was getting ready to battle, screams were heard in the middle of the town. Hundreds of bodies were laid out across the battlefield. In a shot span of time, Nami took out mostly half of the agents that was on the battlefield.

"Oweeeee. Looks like we got someone strong here. Hey toots? Wanna help me perfect my Okama Kempo?" Mr. 2 grinned evilly.

"You can sit this one out drag queen. I got this." Miss Valentines Day walked in front Mr.2 to confront Nami.

"How bout I kick both of your asses? I have treasure calling me and your little crime syndicate is ruining that." Nami began to twirl her Clima Tact around her.

…...

(Alabarna-Clock Tower)

As Vivi, Zoro, and Sanji rushed towards the clock tower, a couple of figures were standing by the tower.

"Well, It seem we have made the jackpot Shu." the Marine known as Hark spoke up first.

"Indeed we have. First, we confirmed the report that there was a bomb planted inside this clock tower, then, we have sight on the Pirate Hunter, Black Mask, and the agent known as Mr.3 in the criminal organization known as Baroque Works. We'll get a major promotion if we arrest all of these criminals here." The one known as Shu replied.

"Oh great! The Marines. Vivi? Just make it up to the bomb. We'll be right behind you after we deal with these pests." Zoro ordered her. Vivi nodded in agreement as she began running towards the entrance. As she was about to reach the entrance, Mr.3 was about to release his devil fruit ability until Sanji almost slammed his leg into his chest. Mr.3 barely had time to dodge as he lunged to the side to avoid Sanji's kick.

"You barbarian! Why must you brutes always resort to violence? This is why the one with the intelligent mind will always win in the end." Mr.3 readjusted his glasses.

"I'll take Black Mask. You take the Pirate Hunter." Shu rushed towards Sanji. Hark focused his attention on Zoro.

…...

(Alabarna-The Palace)

"How can this be happening?" Crocodile looked on in horror as he witnessed his plans were starting to crumble. He was beginning to doubt his self. What went wrong? He planned this out carefully. He appeared to the public as the hero of this city. If it wasn't for him, Rain Dinners wouldn't be prospering as it is now. The only people who he told about his plan was the ones who was present in the meeting. Suddenly, he came to only one conclusion.

"Oh dear. It seems everyone is in a state of frenzy. What shall your next ac-" was all Robin managed to say as she was impaled with a hook through her chest.

"You know I must thank you for all of your services Miss All Sunday. You were a great asset to this cause but I have a low tolerance for traitors! Crocodile gritted his teeth in anger he shoved Robin's body off his hook. Her body fell limp to the ground. Looks like I'll have to do everything by myself." Crocodile was about to cast a large desert tornado until...

"I guess this was expected. You finally bared your fangs towards me." Robin descended from the sky with her wings. Crocodile stared on in shock as his head snapped back to other person that was supposed to be Robin.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Crocodile yelled out.

"It's one of mines silly. There's more of that where that came from, but that's for another time. You know what you did kind of hurt my feelings. I thought we trusted each other? Robin pretended to be hurt that Crocodile attempted to kill her. No matter. What you guessed was partially right. I did leak important information to several sources but I had no idea that both armies knew of your plans. I do however know who's behind this though." Robin smiled as she looked on in the distance.

"Who?"

"That would be me Alligator." a new voice entered the fray. Crocodile turned around and saw a young man jumped from below.

"Hello Captain." Robin smiled.

"Hello Robin." Luffy replied.

"Well, if you must excuse me, I must go help Princess Vivi with disarming the bomb." Robin stated as she sprouted wings again on her back and was about to fly off until Crocodile launched his hook towards Robin. Suddenly, Luffy quickly intercepted his attack.

"Oh no Alligator. You're dealing with **me**." Luffy grinned.

(Usopp vs Mr.5 & Miss Goldenweek)

(Chopper vs Miss Merry Christmas, Mr.4, & Lasso)

(Nojiko vs Miss Doublefinger)

(Nami vs Mr.2 & Miss Wednesday)

(Gin vs Mr.1)  
(Sanji vs Mr.3 vs Shu)

(Zoro vs Hark)

(Luffy vs Crocodile)

…...

 **Author Notes**

 **Baroque Works Saga almost finished y'all. Might take some time to finish it but I will have this done before the summer ends. Anyways, be looking out for the next chapter you guys.**

 **Si, lo fa = "Yes, it does" in Italian**


	23. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own One Pieces I mean One Piece!

Chapter 19: Straw Hats Vs Baroque Works

(Outside Alaburna)

"Royal Skewer!"

Isuka positioned herself in a thrust stance then she launched herself through several bounty hunters. Several bodies hit the ground instantly. Her speed was quite impressive. Nobody was able to see her speed past them.

"Nobody told us we were dealing with the _Nailing Swordsman."_ One of the bounty hunters managed to mutter as he passed out on the ground.

"Seems like that the intel we received was correct." Isuka swung her blood around to wipe the blood off her sword. Isuka has a skinny silver rapier sword that was given to her from her ex-mentor. She was busy trying to take of the bounty hunters that was stationed at the port. The hunters had orders to cause mayhem to the townsfolk, but unbeknownst to them, the townsfolk have already been evacuated to another city for the time being. Since there were no townsfolk to scare, the bounty hunters were about to wreak havoc to the town until Isuka's unit was there to intercept them. Isuka continued to cut down more bounty hunters until...

"Scarlet Skewer!"

Isuka yelled as she vaulted into the air and landed in the middle of the small circle that the bounty hunters formed. She twisted her body and swung her sword around thus resulting in several slashes forming on several bounty hunters. She then thrusted her sword into one of the bounty hunter's side. All of them screamed out in pain as they fell to the ground. She was about to launch herself again until she heard the sound of metal clashing with each other from behind her. She turned around and noticed there were three men rushing headfirst into battle. One of the men jumped into the air and slammed the hilt of the gun he was holding into one of the bounty hunters face. The second one rushed past several bounty hunters while holding onto his sword in its sheath. Then he slammed it back down, thus causing several bodies to hit the ground hard. The third one lunged forward towards several bounty hunters while his sword was sheathed but the blunt force of the sheath hitting a couple bounty hunters caused their bodies to fly into several buildings.

"Chaka, you're getting old now." Pell stated as he was smirking.

"He's still stronger than you bird brain." Koza slid a slick comment in.

"Shut it, brat!" Pell snapped back in an annoyed tone. As Isuka watched the three men enter the fray, one bounty hunter tried to catch her off guard, but all three men landed simultaneous blows the bounty hunter.

"Young Marine Lady?" Chaka finally spoke up.

"Marine Ensign Isuka at your service." Isuka saluted Chaka. Chaka chuckled slightly.

"It's alright ma'am. We can handle things here. We're the head guards of this kingdom. You might want to check on your commanding officers. I've heard they're fighting some tough opponents." Chaka smirked slightly but Isuka didn't seem to catch his smirk. All she heard was her commodores were in danger.

"Thank you for the information. I must be on my way. Men! Follow me!" Isuka bowed and turned around to rush toward to the capital to help her commanding officers. The rest of her unit followed suit.

(Elsewhere on top of a building)

"Seems like she's a capable fighter, and she's a cutie." Rambo grinned in a perverted way. Suddenly, someone slammed their heel into his head thus causing his body to slam into the ground.

"You should just die already. "Rya continued to move her heel into the back of his head. Aleso was on the side laughing hysterically. "And CAPTAIN Bruschetti, what are you doing here instead of at your station?"

"Alright I'm going" Aleso was trying to calm his laughter down as he prepared to do a Leap of Faith off the building.

 _"Not bad Straw Hat."_ Rya thought to herself.

…...

(Alubarna)

(Usopp vs Mr.5 & Miss Goldenweek)

As Usopp stood above both of his enemies, he wondered if he should've taken it easy upon them.

"I guess they both wasn't ready to receive a God's punishment." Usopp sighed as he drew his slingshot and began targeting the rest of the Baroque Works agents.

(3 Minutes Ago)

Miss Goldenweek made the first move with a "Sadness Blue" made on Usopp. It didn't deter him because of his natural pessimism, so when he took a rag and wiped off the paint, this took her by surprise.

"Guess your Iro Iro no Mi powers aren't working." Usopp said with a grin.

" I'm guessing you're immune to my powers because your dead inside." Miss Goldenweek gritted her teeth. This was the first time a target was able to negate her powers.

"Now that's just rude. How can a God such as myself be dead inside? On that remark, you shall be first to receive a God's punishment." Usopp reached inside his pouch and pulled out a Pop Green. Suddenly it popped and formed into a giant mallet with a peculiar handle. The hammer had 100 tons inscribed on the side of it.

"Impossible! How can someone be that strong with a weak body?!" Miss Goldenweek yelled as she was sweating rapidly.

"It's simple. I am a God!" Usopp smiled as he grins evilly and brought his hammer down upon. Mr.5 jumped to the side swiftly to avoid being hit with the hammer. As Usopp's hammer was about to connect with Miss Goldenweek's face, he stopped abruptly. Miss Goldenweek was foaming at the mouth as she passed out.

"Well I guess I would pass out too if I was about to be hit with a 100-ton hammer." Usopp flipped his hammer in the air as it popped. With Miss Goldenweek out of commission, Usopp directed his attention to Mr. 5. Mr.5 was gritting his teeth in anger.

"What kind of bullshit was that?" Mr.5 spat angrily.

"God works in mysterious ways." Usopp said with a large grin.

"I'm really itching to kill you right now. That smug look of yours and that bullshit stunt you just pulled just cost you your LIFE!" Mr.5 roared as he rushed forward towards Usopp.

"Clothesline Bomb!"

Mr.5 yelled as he was about to slam his arm into Usopp's chest but was stopped short when he heard a unfamiliar sound.

"Sorry but that attack you was attempting to do, I kind absorbed that power, but you can however have it back if you like. Usopp smirked devilishly.

"Impact Dial!"

Usopp shouted as he released the energy that was stored in the impact dial. The dial sent a small shockwave throughout Mr.5's whole body thus causing him to be sent back several feet. Mr.5 coughed up blood as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You know when I think about you being angry at me, I get angry. I mean if anyone should be angry it should be ME! Do you know how much pain you've put me through?! Shave!" Usopp roared as he blitzed past Mr.5.

"Pop Green: Bamboo Javelin Grove!"

Usopp fired a Pop Green into the ground then an array of bamboo sprouted from the ground thus launching Mr.5's body into the air. Mr.5 couldn't process what was happening to him right now. He was being completely overwhelmed.

"I seem to recall one time that you said my explosive stars tasted bad because I was using a low amount of gunpowder so let's see what this one tastes like." Usopp began loading his Kuro Kabuto with a special type of Pop Green pellet.

"Pop Green: Atlas Comet!"

Usopp launched a Pop Green into the sky and the pellet broke off into 4 pellets that looked like they were being launched from the 4 corners of the world. Mr.5 was trying to regain his composure but the pellets were being launched at him too quickly. He didn't even have time to activate his devil fruit to negate the explosion as it engulfed him in a powerful heat wave. Mr.5 yelled out in agony as he succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him as he fell to the ground.

(Usopp Vs Mr.5 & Miss Goldenweek: Usopp won)

…...

(Chopper vs Miss Merry Christmas, Mr.4, & Lasso)

As Chopper looked around, he made mental note to not kill them or inflict any life-threatening injuries. Meanwhile, Miss Merry Christmas had other ideas. she transformed into a mole and started digging into the ground.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has a weird devil fruit power." Chopper muttered. he decided to let Miss Merry Christmas have her fun, so he focused his attention to Mr. 4 and Lassoo. When Lassoo sneezed and fired a cannonball, chopper simply dodged the projectile and launched his self towards Mr.4, attempting to slamming his hoove into Mr.4's chest again, but failed when a small cater appeared beneath Mr.4's feet. Suddenly, he dropped into the hole and Miss Merry Christmas popped her head up.

"Looks like we're about to have some fun." Miss Merry Christmas laughed as she jumped back down the hole. Chopper noticed in the corner of his eye Lassoo jumped down the hole.

"Oh. We're definitely about to have some fun." Chopper grinned. Suddenly, Mr.4 & Lassoo appeared from underground. Lassoo shot out an explosive ball again. Chopper dodged to the side once again as it exploded behind him. He noticed that Miss Merry Christmas was trying to dig a hole underneath him but what she didn't expect was Chopper launching into the air.

"Now It's MY turn!

"Horn Point!"

Chopper yelled as he began changing his form. Unlike the previous timeline, Chopper has been experimenting more with his Devil Fruit powers. Chopper's horn began to grow quite long. Chopper dove headfirst back into the ground and started to dig. Miss Merry Christmas felt like something was wrong. She couldn't find Chopper and been digging a lot of holes around the area but she couldn't find him until…

"Horn Cannon: Eleven!"

Chopper yelled as he came crashing into Miss Merry Christmas from behind. Miss Merry Christmas yelled out in pain as she was being dragged from underneath the ground.

"Just in case Mr.4 is still in these tunnels, I got a little gift from Usopp. Green Star: Skull Bombgrass!"

Chopper pulled out a Pop Green seed from his pocket and threw it down the tunnel. Suddenly, a trail of fire was sent through the ground and unfortunately for Mr.4 & Lassoo were caught in it. Chopper burst from the ground while Miss Merry Christmas was still launched in the air. As the three agents was still in the air, Chopper made a rectangle shape with his fingers.

"Time for the finishing touch. Heavy Gong!"

Chopper changed into his Heavy Point and cocked his fist back. Miss Merry Christmas was the first one to fall back down quickly but before her body was able to hit the ground, Chopper slammed his fist in her stomach. Miss Merry Christmas screamed out in pain as her body was sent flying directly into Mr.4's body. Mr.4 eyes widened in shock as Miss Merry Christmas's body slammed into his thus causing the both of them to slam into several buildings which caused them both to pass out. Lassoo's body came crashing down from the sky as he passed out. Chopper wiped his fist off because they was covered in Miss Merry Christmas's saliva.

"These idiots were lucky that I was the one that they fighting because I don't think anyone else would've held back." Chopper sighed as he noticed Usopp and Nojiko walking towards the palace.

"Hey guys. Where are y'all going?" Chopper asked.

"To go watch Luffy kick Crocodile's ass." Usopp replied.

"Owee. That sounds fun." Chopper's eyes gleamed with anticipation as he joined as they all walked towards the palace.

(Chopper Vs Mr.4, Lassoo, & Miss Merry Christmas: Chopper Won

….

(Nojiko vs Miss Doublefinger)

"Be careful sis." Nojiko muttered to Nami as Miss Doublefinger was about to rush her.

"Same back at ya." Nami lunged forwards Miss Valentine's Day. Nojiko drew her snake sword in her hand again.

"Raging Lash!"

Nojiko yelled out as she stepped forward as her snake sword shot towards Miss Doublefinger. Miss Doublefinger swayed out of the way and turned both her arms into long spikes.

"Double Stinger!"

She yelled out as she thrusted one of her arms into Nojiko. Nojiko smirked a little as she jerked her hand back while swinging it a little towards the right, thus causing her snake sword to change directions. Miss Doublefinger eyes widened a little as she was left with no choice but to stop her attack midway through as she dodged Nojiko's blade.

"So, you got a whip blade as a weapon? Clever but I'm afraid your little weapon isn't going to kill me." Miss Doublefinger grinned maliciously.

"I don't need to kill you. All I have to do is beat you." Nojiko replied back. Miss Doublefinger scowled at Nojiko's comment.

"Little girls like you need to learn your PLACE! Finger Stinger!" Miss Doublefinger yelled out as she thrusted her arm once again at Nojiko. Nojiko responded with a thrust of her own but this time she twisted her arm around in a circular motion thus causing her snake sword to extend while curving in a circular motion. Her snake sword attached itself around Miss Doublefinger's arm. Nojiko yanked her arm back and using the momentum, Nojiko was able to pull Miss Doublefinger close in for close combat. Nojiko and Miss Doublefinger traded several blows. Nojiko would swing her body as she swung her snake sword into Miss Doublefinger's neck. Miss Doublefinger would throw her back to avoid the blow while she attempted to slam her arm into Nojiko's chest.

"Shameless!"

Nojiko yelled as she twisted her body around while swinging in a downward type of angle.

"Stinger Shell!"

Miss Doublefinger yelled as her body began to morph into a ball of spikes. Nojiko blinked in surprised as her opponent's body began to morph. She jumped back so she wouldn't get impaled by spikes.

"Stinger Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, Miss Doublefinger's body started to spin like a ball and she rushed towards Nojiko. Nojiko checked her surroundings instantly and latched her snake sword into the side of a tall building. her body repelled upwards as Miss Doublefinger came crashing into the wall. She morphed back into her human form and began to shake herself off.

"Seems like you're agile for your age little lady." Miss Doublefinger smirked sadistically. "But I'm afraid your little antics are done for! Sewing Stinger!"

She yelled as she sprouted long spikes on the bottom of each of her feet and planted them into the wall and began to scale the wall. Nojiko knew she was going to do that so Nojiko decided to descend from the wall while swing her snake sword from the right. Miss Doublefinger saw which way the blade was coming from and instead of morphing her side to nullify the impact, she grabbed ahold of the snake sword and swung the blade behind her. Nojiko eyes widened in shock as her body was being thrown from the right to the left, into a brick wall. Nojiko swung her body around to minimize the damage but when her body slammed into the wall, she coughed up a small amount of blood and fell to the ground. Miss Doublefinger kickflipped off of the wall and landed a few feet away from Nojiko smirking maliciously.

"I guess you didn't think that one through. Looks like your overhead on this one little girl." Miss Doublefinger smiled evilly as she cocked her leg back and was about to kick Nojiko in her ribs, but Nojiko positioned her blade by her side so when Miss Doublefinger released the force of her kick into Nojiko's side, she ended up kicking the snake sword. Although Nojiko received some of that force, Nojiko's body was propelled from the ground a little but that was enough height for Nojiko to wrap her snake sword around Miss Doublefinger's leg. Miss Doublefinger was surprised on the slight turn of events. She didn't have time to think as Nojiko used the wall behind her as a stepping stone and kicked off of it.

"Mistress Scorn!"

Nojiko yelled out as her body vaulted over Miss Doublefinger's body thus causing Miss Doublefinger's body to launch into the air but with her leg trapped, she couldn't escape. Miss Doublefinger's body slammed into the ground quite heavily. She coughed up blood as she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Nojiko retracted her snake sword as she was panting heavily. She gripped on her snake sword as she tried to think of an attack that would penetrate Miss Doublefinger's skin. Suddenly, a stance popped into her head.

Insanity Stance."

One thing Nojiko noticed was that the patterns around her sword started to glow a deep red whenever she's about to change her fighting stance. She first noticed this change when she was fighting at Little Garden. So, she decided to train her body to get adjusted to a few new techniques. Nojiko positioned her snake sword over her let shoulder. The blade started to once again glow a fiery red. Miss Doublefinger saw what Nojiko was doing and a wave of uneasiness came over her.

"I don't know what you're planning but I think it's about time we ended this dance. I've got a princess to kill. Spike Acupuncture: Stinger Flail!"

Miss Doublefinger turned both of her arms into spikes in planted both of them into her shoulders thus causing both of her arms to enlarge.

Insanity Stance: Crucifixion!"

She then proceeded to rush towards Nojiko attempting to slam her arm into Nojiko's chest thus piercing her multiple times but Nojiko swung her body slowly while ducking and spun around while releasing all of the power in her blade. The snake sword collided with Miss Doublefinger's chest. A searing pain was sent into Miss Doublefinger's body. She skid back in pain and was on one knee. Nojiko continued to follow up on her final attack.

"Got to take a page out of Sanji's style. Spinning Heel Explosion!"

Nojiko yelled as she launched herself into the air and spun her body in a circular motion while latching her snake sword around her right leg. Suddenly, her sword started to heat up again. Nojiko thought the heat would burn up her but surprisingly it didn't affect her at all. Miss Doublefinger saw what happening and was trying to jump out of the way but her body couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

"This can't be happening. How can I lose to this bi- "was all she was to say before Nojiko slammed her heel into her head thus resulting a small explosion. The explosion caused Miss Doublefinger's body to slam into the ground thus creating a small cater. She was out of commission. Nojiko fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

"I've got this feeling that wasn't going to be my hardest fight." She panted a little as she stood back up.

"You've got that right! This adventure had just only begun." Usopp voice came from behind her.

"Were you spying on me?" Nojiko asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yea. Just in case you were in any immediate danger. Your God would've swooped in and saved you!" Usopp replied confidently. Nojiko rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's see if we can catch up to Luffy kicking Crocodile's ass." Usopp grinned.

"That I do want to see." Nojiko smiled as she and Ussop began to walk towards the palace.

(Nojiko Vs Miss Doublefinger: Nojiko Won)

….

(Nami vs Mr.2 & Miss Valentine's Day)

"All right I guess I'll take you out first with the tacky dress. That color is such an eyesore." Nami sighed as she rushed towards Miss Valentine's Day. Miss Valentine's Day clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DRESS TACKY!" Miss Valentine's Day yelled she activated her Devil Fruit powers to float in the air. Mr.2 rushed in to deliver a swift kick into Nami's gut but Nami easily side stepped out of the way.

"Miss thing does have a point. Yellow is such a disgusting color on that dress." Mr.2 commented as he was trying to land a single hit on Nami. Nami kept dodging from side to side as he kept attacking her.

"How about I kill you both?! Miss Valentine's Day replied furiously. 10,000 Kilo Press!"

She yelled out as she increased her weight and was about to slam down into Nami & Mr.2, but before she slammed down on Nami, instead of her jumping to the side to avoid the attack, Nami spun her body around and slammed her Clima Tact into Miss Valentine's Day's stomach. Miss Valentine's Day coughed up saliva as she felt like she fading out of consciousness.

"Impact."

Nami whispered as a strong compressed blast came from her staff as Miss Valentine's Day was sent flying into a nearby building which she went through and was knocked out. Mr.2 was watching with his eyes wide in surprise.

"I can't believe I didn't kick her annoying ass before. Nami said to herself as she turned around to face Mr.2. Now for some reason, my captain doesn't us to seriously injure you. He was going off something about "wanting to be your friend," so how about we make this deal. Nami smirked slightly. Mr.2 leaned in to listen more because obviously he interested in this offer. If you can beat me, I'll let you collect all of our gold on the ship. When I last counted our treasury, we have at least 230 Million Beris." Nami grimaced.

"You got yourself a deal sissy. By the way, the name is Bon Clay. Bon Clay grinned as he was already thinking about Nami's treasure, but something was on his mind though _. Although I joined this organization because I was bored, I do however want to get close that sexy hunk of a man with the green hair._ He said to himself. I must warn you though my Okama Kempo is something to be feared." Bon Clay stated as he positioned swans on his feet. Nami was almost surprised by this but luckily Sanji explained Bon Clay's moves.

"Well I guess we got- was all Bon Clay was able to hear until Nami disappeared from his sight. Suddenly, She appeared behind him quick as she was about to slam her Clima Tact into him.

"Prima Ballerina."

Bon Clay had no time to react quick enough to the attack but he was able to stand on one of his tip toes and thrusted the swan part of his foot into Nami. The clash resulted in a loud rifle shot sounding off.

"Counter Tempo."

Nami swung her staff in a circular motion and suddenly, a compressed airwave shot into Bon Clay's leg, thus causing him to skid several feet away. As Bon Clay tried to regain his composure due to the attack, he noticed there were 3 Nami figures rushing towards him.

"What is this? What kind of parlor trick you doing Missy? Mascara Boomerang!"

Bon Clay gritted his teeth as he peeled his eyelashes and threw them at Nami's clones.

"Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod!"

Nami shaved towards Bon Clay as he was busy distracted by Nami's clones. All of the clones were slashed by Bon Clay's eyelashes. As the mirages were dissipating, Bon Clay was too late to notice the real Nami lunged through the mirages while spinning in a ball manner but what Bon Clay really noticed a long black ominous looking whip like thundercloud was coming down into him quite fast. He didn't have time to jump to the side as the full force of the attack struck through him head on. His body screamed in agony as he hit the ground. Nami landed on the side of him while retracting her Clima Tact back into her bra.

"So, had enough?" Nami quirked a brow as she extended her hand towards him.

"Lady. You got a dangerous weapon on you besides those boobs and thighs. Bon Clay laughed loudly. A tic formed on the side of Nami's head. Fine but let me assure you one thing. I can't join your crew because a drag queen such as myself has to always on the move. People to inspire, Men to hypnotize. OKAMA!" Bon Clay yelled as he spun around Nami. Nami was getting easily annoyed by him.

"Anyway, my Captain should be done beating your boss's ass." Nami stated as they started to march (Well In Bon Clay's case, slightly limp toward the palace.)

(Nami Vs Miss Valentine's Day & Mr.2= Nami Won)

...

(Gin vs Mr.1)

The sound metal against each other was loudly heard on the other side of the building where Cobra was. Gin swung his dual daggers dangerously into the right side of Mr.1's neck. Mr.1 grunted as his neck morphed into sharp blades. Gin grunted also as he continued his relentless onslaught. His body was flowing with adrenaline as he twisted his body furiously while slamming his dual daggers at Mr.1's body. Mr.1 easily deflected each attack. Mr.1 knew Gin wasn't no ordinary fighter. He gave off the type that recently started to train vigorously. Gin's attacks weren't feeling like he was holding back. Mr.1 repelled Gin's last attack. Mr.1 rushed forwards while swinging both of his arms. Gin was actually able to keep up Mr.1 assault. He swung his body once again towards the side and launched his self at Mr.1.

Cannon Slash!"

Gin launched into the air while curving his body into a ball and flipping in the air. Gin used the momentum and used it to slam his daggers into Mr.1's body but, Mr.1 saw the attack coming and morphed his body into blades. Sparks were sent around them because of the collision.

"You will never be able to beat me." Mr.1 stated with a smug look.

"I will never know unless I try." Gin smirked as he pushed himself of Mr.1 but Mr.1 was quick. He rushed forward while swinging his morphed right arm. Gin twisted his body in midair as he swung his dagger to intercept the attack. Gin fell to the ground and was able to catch his breath for a second before Mr.1 rushed in again to continue his relentless assault. Gin met him midway as they continued to clash. Gin was able to block each Mr.1's attack which it was shown on Mr.1's face grew a large grin as that he was trying to recall the last time someone was able to match his speed. Mr.1 snarled as he began to change up tactics.

"Atomic Spurt!"

Mr.1 turned the inside of his fingers into blades and also sprouted blades on the bottom of his feet and dashed towards Gin with great speed.

"Spar Claw!"

Mr.1 yelled as he slammed his bladed fingers down onto Gin. Gin gritted his teeth as he was forced to block the attack. The attack was powerful enough to cut a building behind Gin into several pieces. Mr.1 continued his assault as he kept skating and swinging his arm towards Gin meanwhile Gin was steady blocking each attack while dodging but it was proving to be quite difficult as Gin didn't have a moment to catch a single breath.

"Where did all of that strength you had a second ago? Surely it wasn't just luck that you were able to keep up?" Mr.1 taunted Gin which Gin scowled at the comment.

"Assassin's Secrets!"

Gin slid into Mr.1's space and swung his right arm which held one of his daggers from the ground up into Mr.1's chin. Mr.1 did nothing but watch the blade bounce off of his chin and smirked but was surprised when Gin's right leg spun around and slammed right into his chin. Fortunately, Gin was wearing some moto shoes that Zoro bought for him while they were in the palace. Mr.1's body lifted off the ground as he knocked a couple feet into the air.

"Silence!"

Gin yelled as he spun his daggers into Mr.1's chest. Although the blow wasn't strong enough to penetrate his body, the attack was powerful enough to send Mr.1 flying into a building. Gin panted as he able to catch his breath but stopped once he saw Mr.1 emerged from the rubble.

"You know that actually kind of hurt. Since you're in a rush to die, how about I make this painless for you?" Mr.1 once again morphed his fingers and legs into blades and darted towards Gin.

"Atomic Spar!"

Mr.1 yelled out as he crossed both of the hands over his chest and slashed forward with a downward X thus causing a barrage of X shaped slashed to launch at Gin. Gin was left with no choice but to block. Gin met the attack head on and yelled out in pain as his body was almost torn to shreds. He had multiple slashes all over his body. Gin kneeled in pain as he tried to ease the pain but once again had no choice to block Mr.1's next attack. Mr.1 tried to kick Gin in his chest with his bladed leg but Gin blocked the attack with his dagger, but Mr.1 didn't stop there.

"Buzz Drill!"

Mr.1 morphed his right arm into several small blades and caused all of them to spin thus resembling a drill and slammed his drill arm into Gin's chest. The attack wasn't at all weak and Gin yelled out again as his body flew into a pillar. Gin's body fell limp to the ground.

"Any last words before I go kill the rest of your crew?" Mr.1 walked up to Gin's body menacingly.

"You know I never really answered my crew's question to what I want to be in life. There were actually 3 of them. Gin panted as he slowly slid his daggers behind his back. My first dream was to protect something I truly care about to til my death. My second dream was kind of silly. I wanted to become the World's Greatest Ninja. I've heard myths about a country that has Ninjas and they can extraordinary things. I will achieve my dream and that's by not dying here today!" Gin eyes were lit an unusual fire in them.

"How touching but looks like your dreams won't come to fruition but at least you can see your crew in the afterlife after I slaughter every one of them. Spar Break!"

Mr.1 crossed both of his bladed arms in front of him thus causing several powerful horizontal slashes. His attack was about to connect with Gin's body until…

"Possession!"

A scarlet aura began to circle around Gin's body as he blurred from Mr.1's view. Mr.1 face lit up in surprised as his attack missed Gin. Gin reappeared a couple feet behind Mr.1.

"There was once this rumor about these daggers. Rumor has it that the blades have to completely accept their owner as their master so that they can be used to their maximum capabilities. Those who possess a strong will and iron hard determination can wield these. Looks like the blades finally accepted me as their master." Gin held both of the daggers up to him.

"Just because you've gained a little powerup doesn't mean you'll be able to cut me." Mr.1 grunted as he rushed towards Gin once more.

"Possession: Scarlet Flash Dance."

Gin murmured as he once again blurred out of sight but reappeared right in front of Mr.1. Gin zipped past Mr.1 but not without leaving a large cut on Mr.1's shoulder. Mr.1 eyes widened in surprised as he actually managed to feel pain.

"What the!?" Mr.1 yelled out as he was struck again with a barrage of slashes. Mr.1's was panicking because his powers wasn't able to deflect these attacks.

"Seal Of The Fire Dragon!"

Gin yelled as he appeared a couple feet from Mr.1 as he spun his right dagger several times as it began to glow a fiery red. Gin's body shot forwards as he swung his blade from the ground up into Mr.1's chest. The attack caused a powerful boom to let out as it connected with Mr.1 chest. Mr.1 yelled out in agony as his body hit the ground with a hard thud. Gin fell to one knee due to exhaustion.

"Looks like you might be to achieve that dream soon." Mr.1 managed to breath out as he faded out of consciousness. As Gin's body was about to hit the ground, his body actually landed on the back of someone. He looked up and saw Usopp, Chopper, and Nojiko looked down at him.

"Looks like you were in one hell of a fight." Nojiko chuckled as she helped position Gin's body better onto Chopper's back.

"I can almost say the same about you." Gin replied.

"Well it was only a couple bruises and scratches." Nojiko corrected him playfully

"Looks like I will have to work overtime to keep you idiots alive." Chopper groaned.

"Fellow crewmates! It is time to march towards the impending battle." Usopp announced loudly as he stomped quite hard on the ground. Everyone rolled their eyes.

(Gin Vs Mr.1= Gin Won)

…...

(Sanji vs Mr.3 vs Shu)

Sanji didn't know whether to deal with Mr. 3 or Shu first so he decided to take out Mr.3 first. Sanji launched his self towards Mr3's direction.

"Why must I always fight brutes?! Candle Wall!"

Mr.3 had no choice but to act swiftly as he produced a large quantity of wax to form a large wall. Sanji knew what Mr.3's was so instead of attacking the wall head on, he decided to vault above the wall and was about to a launch a devastating kick into Mr.3 who was frozen in fear due to Sanji vaulting over the wall quickly but what surprised the both of them was Shu was right behind Sanji.

"State Of Sabi."

Shu reached out his hand attempting to kill Sanji but what he didn't expect was Sanji leaning his body forward and flipping his body upside down and launching his right leg into Shu's chin. Shu took a heavy blow to his chin and was about to pass out but he shook himself to regain his composure.

"Why the hell is his attack that powerful? If I hadn't went that rigorous training from Sakazuki sensei, I wouldn't been able to survive that attack!" Shu said to his self as he launched himself back to the ground but failed to notice a large ball of wax being launched towards his direction.

"I have to admit that I hate fighting but if I see a small opening, I wouldn't hesitate to attack." Mr. 3 stated as the ball consumed Shu's body. Sanji stared down at the large ball of wax as he stood on top of the candle wall. Suddenly, the large ball of wax began to start break slowly. Mr.3's eyes widened in surprise as he witnesses someone survive his ball prison. He was about to launch another ball of wax until he saw Sanji leap off top of his candle wall.

"Wax Harpoon!"

Mr.3 yelled as a long wax began to materialize and he threw the harpoon made of wax towards Sanji. Sanji kicked the air to change his direction in the air. Sanji suddenly blurred from sight and Mr.3 was literally panicking because he couldn't find Sanji until...

"Mutton Shot!"

Sanji yelled as he slammed his right foot into the back of Mr.3. He yelled out in agony as he tried to catch his breath but was unable to because his body flew into several buildings thus causing him to pass out. Sanji landed on the ground as he turned as body around an noticed the wax ball finally busted. Shu emerged from the ball panting and notice that one of his opponents was missing until he saw several buildings had a human shaped hole through them.

"I see you're quite the fighter but you've just lost your only chance to escape." Shu stated as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Big talk for someone who's about to be buried in the ground." Sanji lit a cigarette as he stood silently. Not even a full 5 seconds pasted and both fighter's legs clashed with each other. The clash caused a small gust of wind to blow past them. Suddenly, both fighters were trading blows quite quickly. Shu was faring a little bit better than Sanji at first but Sanji was still toying with him because he felt like he's grown a little bit rusty since everyone been fighting more than him. Shu shaved backwards as he reappeared in the air.

"Tempest Kick!"

Shu yelled as he kicked the air hard enough to create a compressed slash towards Sanji. Sanji smirked slightly as he began to lift his leg in a similar manner and released a similar compressed slash. Shu eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you learn that attack?" Shu yelled in anger.

"Let's just say that you government dogs aren't the only ones who can learn new tricks." Sanji replied grinning. Shu shaved towards Sanji in anger as he tried to slam his leg into Sanji's face but Sanji easily countered by ducking underneath Shu's kick and thrusted his leg into Shu's stomach.

"Tekkai!"

Shu solidified his body and Sanji's kick connected with a steel like body but Sanji's kick bypassed Shu's tekkai and Shu gasped in pain as he was sent crashing several buildings. Shu emerged from the rubble looking tattered and bruised.

"You pirate scum! Do you have any idea who you're messing with? Sabi Rush!" Shu roared as he shaved out from the rubble and dashed towards Sanji with his arms extended and his hands changing colors.

"Collier Frit!"

"Tendron!"

Sanji rushed underneath Shu's arms and launched his right foot into Shu's throat. Shu gasped for breath as he couldn't breathe because it felt like his trachea was almost destroyed. The impact was almost strong enough to send Shu flying into the sky but luckily, he was propelled a couple centimeters off the ground but Shu didn't see that Sanji already positioned his body and swung his left foot into Shu's collar bone, thus causing his collar bone to shatter. Shu was once again sent flying through the sky.

"Razor!"

"Cotelette!"

Sanji blurred off the ground and was zigzagging around Shu's body. Shu couldn't do anything to block any of Sanji's relentless attacks. Instead of kicking the air, Sanji planted push his hand down in the air to use as a stepping stone while swinging his foot into the back of Shu's ribs. A loud crack sound was heard as Shu coughed up blood.

"Razor: Brochette!"

Sanji once again blurred in a zigzag motion to position his self above Shu's body while spinning his right leg and slammed it down into Shu's body in a drill like motion. Shu wasn't able to solidify his body in time and the attack connected with his chest thus causing him to pass out instantaneously. His body slammed into the ground thus causing a crater in the ground.

"That was almost fun but onto pressing things... VIVI BABY HERE I COME!" Sanji rushed off up the stairs to help Vivi.

(Sanji Vs Mr.3 Vs Shu: Sanji Wins)

...

(Zoro vs Harkard Lloyd)

Hark was skidding across the ground as Zoro started to stride his way to him. Zoro noticed a large wall of candle wax was several feet behind him.

"Looks like the idiot cook is still alive. Well I kinda wish I could've killed that guy who broke my swords before but looks like I've found a better opponent." Zoro grinned like a feral beast. Lloyd slightly shuddered. He knew this opponent wasn't a normal one.

"In all my years, I've never met someone so willing to die but since you're itching to die, I'd happily grant that WISH!" Lloyd yelled as he rushed towards Zoro with his jian sword unsheathed. They both traded blows in which resulted in a powerful air blast blowing past them. Lloyd gritted his teeth while Zoro was still grinning. Zoro repelled Lloyd again and launched a slash towards him. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind encircled around Lloyd's blade. Zoro quirked a brow in surprise.

"Wind Slash!"

The strong gust of wind that circled around Lloyd's blade suddenly shot forward in a compressed manner towards Zoro's slash. Both slashes connected in which caused a light boom sound. Simultaneously both fighters started to send out several slashes towards each other. As each slashes connected, Zoro smirk grew.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! To think I was about to go to your headquarters to feel an adrenaline rush." Zoro launched towards Lloyd with blinding speed. Lloyd sucked his teeth as he pushed his fear to the back of his thoughts.

"Promotion! Here I come!" Lloyd yelled as both fighters clashed once again. Swords clashed back and forth with each other. Both of the fighters were fighting with an impressive speed, you would've thought two commodores were having a sparring match.

"Shave!"

Lloyd disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Zoro. Lloyd launched another wind slash towards Zoro, only for Zoro to cancel it out with another slash of his own. Bodies were moving quite quick as Zoro swung his Wado Ichimonji at Lloyd's chest but Lloyd conjured up a protective wind barrier as armor around his body. Zoro's blade swung right off of Lloyd's body but what Lloyd didn't see was Zoro swinging his other blade; Sandai Kitetsu, from underneath.

"One Sword Style: Towering Climb Slash!"

Zoro yelled as he brought his sword up as it created a compressed air slash. Lloyd eyes widened in shock. He knew he couldn't block this attack as it can bypass his wind armor. Zoro launched upward as the slash connected with Lloyd's torso. Lloyd almost screamed out in agony.

"I really hope you're not done so soon? That was just the beginning." Zoro stated as he twisted his body around and sheathed both of his blades.

"One Sword Style: Sky Lion's Elegy!"

Zoro whispered as he kicked his right foot off of the air and shot past Lloyd while sheathing and re-sheathing his blade slightly. Suddenly, a long slash appeared across Lloyd's body. Lloyd eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He fell to the ground doubling over in intense pain.

"Look. I'm trying my best to hold back as much here. Zoro groaned as the adrenaline he had quickly wore off. Well since you're already done, you might as well just surrender before you end up completely hurt." Lloyd was obviously irritated by the comment because what happened next almost shocked Zoro.

Lloyd clad his body in a powerful wind armor while holding his sword in a thrust stance.

"Forget turning you in for a promotion. You've managed to piss me to the highest level. Let's see if you can deflect this attack! Kaze Shooting Star!"

"Tch. Don't blame me if you die. One Sword Style: 360 Pound Phoenix!"

Lloyd shot towards Zoro like a speeding bullet and was about to connect with his attack until Zoro launched a powerful compressed slash towards him. Lloyd couldn't stop this attack because he picked up too much momentum This slash was different than his other slashes and it was so powerful that Lloyd was sent careening through several buildings into a stone pillar thus causing him to pass out instantly.

"Well let's go save the princess now. Sake here I come." Zoro yawned as he started to walk towards a different direction of the clock tower.

(Zoro vs Harkard Lloyd= Zoro Wins)

…...

(With Vivi)

As Vivi was preoccupied with taken out several soldiers who were positioned inside the clock tower, she didn't notice Zoro and Sanji blurred past her as they were first bickering because Sanji had to fetch Zoro since he ended almost heading into the palace and then they started up a competition about who can reach the top and diffuse the bomb quickly. Vivi quickly ascended up the stair and noticed two unfamiliar number agents were positioned at the top and were about to pull the trigger and shoot both Zoro and Sanji who were bickering.

"ZORO! SANJI! NO! Kujakki Cross!"

Vivi launched forward past Zoro and Sanji as they both turned their necks and saw Vivi launching towards two enemies. Vivi's Kujakki connected with both agents' chest and Vivi decided to finish it up by launch simultaneously dropkicks to both of their bodies. Both agents fell out of the clock tower. Zoro and Sanji smiled proudly because they knew Vivi has improved so much since the previous timeline.

"Looks like you saved us Vivi. Zoro praised her. Vivi blushed slightly. Sanji was in a lovesick trance as he knew she was a goddess in disguise. Now, how are we going to diffuse this?" Zoro face turned serious As Vivi was about to start panicking, Sanji's face lit up and he pulled out a cigarette.

"I think we won't have to worry about that no more." Sanji lit the cigarette. As Vivi and Zoro looked on in bewilderment, Zoro's Obvservation Haki picked up on an aura that was unrecognizable but what Zoro was that this aura was one of the ones Luffy,Sanji, and him picked up on as soon they approached the island. The aura was closing in on them with blinding speed and came into Vivi's view. She looked on shock as the aura stepped inside of the clock tower.

"I'll be taking this off you guys hand. Jack's Trap."

The mysterious guy pulled out a card from his sleeve and suddenly, the card started to form a vortex around the bomb. The bomb started to disfigure itself and was being sucked into the card. Zoro and Vivi eyes widened in shock. 5 seconds later, the bomb completely disappeared out of the clock tower and was inside of the card that the guy was holding. Suddenly, the card caught on fire and was flickering.

"Looks like we'll be meeting you pirates soon." the mysterious guy tilted his hat as he vanished from sight.

"Ay cook? How were you able to notice...? never mind I already figured it out." Zoro shook his head as they turned around to proceed down the stairs.

"Wait. What do about all the unconscious agents and what happened to the bomb and who was that guy?

"Vivi my Goddess, it's better to not think about such details. Just come with us if you want to see your country being saved by an idiot of a pirate." Sanji leaned down to suggest Vivi should ride on his back. Vivi chuckled nervously.

"if that idiot Captain didn't finish the fight already, I'll end it myself. I need some liquor." Zoro stated in an annoyed tone.

...

(Luffy vs Crocodile)

Crocodile rematerialized his arm as he tried to calmly analyze his situation. He was currently rematerializing as Luffy kept throwing blows after blows but was unable to hit him.

"What the hell is going on? How was he able to touch me? He couldn't possibly... it was probably just a fluke." Crocodile said to himself as he floated above Luffy.

"I don't know if you're incredibly lucky or it was a fluke, but your luck just ran out. Sables!"

Crocodile yelled out as a massive tornado formed and started to descend towards Luffy. Luffy groaned as he remembered Crocodile has a clear advantage in this country.

"Man, I hate sand. Tempest Kick!"

Luffy yelled as he released a compressed air blade from his leg. The slash was able to cut the tornado completely in half, thus causing it to dissipate. The slash was so powerful that it even managed to slice Crocodile's body in half. Crocodile's eyes widened in shock as he started to reform his body.

 _"What the? That was one of the Six Powers?! Who the hell is this guy?"_ Crocodile questioned to himself as he materialized on the ground.

"Who are you?" Crocodile questioned Luffy.

"Monkey. ? The guy who's about to kick your ass?" Luffy replied as if he was stating the most obvious answer.

"It baffles me on how many rookies as yourself have the balls to challenge me. But I will admit that your crew is the only who almost completely derailed my plans." Crocodile scowled at him at first but then his smirk grew wide. Unfortunately, your little rescue plan has been cancelled. Luffy quirked a brow in confusion. In any second now the bomb that's been planted in the clock tower will go off and this whole capital will be reduced to dust." Crocodile laughed manically.

"And what if my crew disables the bomb?" Luffy questioned in a low tone.

"Well that's if your pathetic crew can beat my numbered agents but that still won't work. a special timer is set to go off if the first one fails to go off." Crocodile continued to laugh. Luffy's face was serious for a moment, but then he sighed.

"I guess I should go take care of that bomb myself or I can let my crew handle it. Speaking of them, here they come." Luffy smirked as he pointed to Crocodile's right. Crocodile's smile dropped as he saw several figures walking up the stairs. The Straw Hats, Bon Clay King Cobra and his personal guards; Chaka, Pell and Igaram were present and last but not least Kohza were walking up the stairs to witness Luffy fighting against Crocodile. The king and Vivi had worried expressions upon their faces but Nami simply patted them on the shoulders and told them to just watch. To say Crocodile was pissed was understatement.

"So guys? Had any trouble while I was busy? Luffy asked his crew.

"Well I had to stop these two idiots from fighting TWICE! Some guy came from out of nowhere and took care of the bomb and last Gin and Nojiko needs more training." Nami gave them a sly look.

"You Witch!" Both of them simultaneously muttered. Gin was covered in bandages due to Chopper and Nojiko only had her stomach bandaged up. Crocodile was left speechless. He couldn't believe nor his agents and the bomb were enough to stop them.

"Ay Luffy? Hurry up and finish this or I will myself. There's sake waiting to be drunk." Zoro stated in annoyance.

"Fine! Look Croc I got to hurry up and finish this before he takes over and he doesn't like to hold back so I guess I'll show you why I was bluffing with my other attacks. Luffy explained as he swung his arm out and crouched down in a weird position that Crocodile wasn't familiar with.

"Gear Second."

Luffy whispered as red steam seem to encircle around his body. His muscles and body was coated in the steam and Crocodile started to feel uneasy about Luffy new transformation.

"So what your body changed colors. You still won't be able to beat me. Desert Spada!"

Crocodile yelled as he turned his hand into a blade and slammed it into the ground. Suddenly, the ground split open instantly but Luffy disappeared from Crocodile's sight. Since Crocodile couldn't use Haki, he didn't notice Luffy reappearing behind him.

"Gum Gum: Jet Pistol"

"Luffy's fist shot out like a lightning bolt and connected with Crocodile's face. He tried to phase through the attack but was shocked when he couldn't and his body was sent careening through several pillars. He coughed up blood as he felt like he couldn't last much longer but he managed to phase through the last pillar but Luffy reappeared above him.

"Gum Gum: Jet Stamp!"

Luffy continued with a steam infused kick into Crocodile's chest. Crocodile screamed out in agony as his body slammed into the concrete thus resulting in a small crater. He couldn't barely breath as he tried to stay conscious.

"My Utopia! I-It's ruined by a stupid rookie. You'll regret you ever crossed my path." Crocodile managed to gather up the remainder of his words as he tried to dematerialize but...

"Gum Gum: Jet Bullet!"

Luffy's fist slammed into Crocodile's body thus causing him to slam deeper into the ground. Luffy landed on the ground while cracking his knuckles.

"I doubt that."

(Luffy Vs Crocodile: Luffy Wins)

...

 **And there you all have it! The final battle against** **Baroque** **Works is done! Man that took so long! I took several breaks due to research, personal problems, and depression.**

 **So in order for me to** **release** **frequent chapters, I need at least 2 more beta readers. I feel like im exhausting my first one. He has a lot on his plate already and I would like to give him a load off. If I can release more frequent chapters, I'll** **probably** **be done with Skypiea arc by winter or by thanksgiving.**

 **Anyways on a side note, I'l be reorganizing the chapters soon so just check in with the chapters often.**

 **P.s It's my birthday yall lol**


End file.
